Before Long
by Alex Beckett
Summary: The BAU is chosen to investigate a child-snatching ring in New York City that will really test Emily's and JJ's friendship, or maybe even strengthen it, but at what cost?
1. Emily And JJ

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for who (or what) I make up. I recently went through seasons 1-9 in a binge-watch because Netflix is my friend, but I haven't seen anything past that T_T this is also the first Criminal Minds fic I've done, so bear with me!**

**Keep in mind, this takes place in season 3, any time before the Jones episode.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Friends are the family you choose." —unknown_

* * *

Emily Prentiss was exhausted.

She and her team had just finished a very harrowing case in Mobile, Alabama, involving a series of child abductions carried out by a delusional couple who had lost their young children in a car crash some months prior.

The children they'd abducted—three, in total—were found alive and in good health because crazy though their abductors had been, they'd still cared for them, desperate to be parents again.

Sunday and Jimmy were sister and brother, ages four and two. Upon the initial rescue, they'd bonded with Officer Vasquez, one of the local officers, because she'd reminded them of their mother. The youngest child had been a newborn baby girl, taken from her mother's shopping cart at the supermarket.

That baby was so tiny that she couldn't have been more than three weeks old, and Emily rode with her in the ambulance to the hospital for a check-up, never straying far from her side. The little one's name? Emily.

Agent Prentiss loved children, so holding baby Emily had been heaven for her, especially when she fell asleep in her arms after finishing her bottle, resting her little cheek against Emily's breast.

Having children had always been a major want of Emily's, but she had yet to find the right person to settle down with.

Emily wouldn't lie when she said that since joining the BAU eight months ago that JJ had been on her radar, but was off-limits for a variety of reasons, especially because she was already in a relationship, and with a man, to boot.

It had been awhile since Emily had been with a woman, but it had been even longer since she'd been with a man.

And Emily knew a lot about JJ now, but she'd always just assumed that JJ was into men, meaning that the two of them were just friends.

She could dream, couldn't she?

* * *

All that being said, Emily had decided to take matters into her own hands as far as childbearing went and tried the IVF route. JJ and Penelope were the only ones who knew about it, and they had been there for her when she had two miscarriages.

Recently, though, she'd underwent a third round of treatment, and it hadn't been until their last day in Mobile when JJ and Penelope ganged up on her and forced her to take a pregnancy test after she'd spent the whole week feeling sick and making up excuses about it that she found out she was pregnant again.

Emily had been so busy with the Alabama case—and the one before that, which hadn't ended well—that the thought of a pregnancy hadn't occurred to her sooner, especially because of the miscarriages.

* * *

"Okay, baby bird," Emily looked down at her middle and ran a hand over the tiny bulge there. "Mama is finally home, and I'm wearing the comfy pajamas, too. What should we do? Make dinner and watch a movie?"

The baby wasn't big enough to kick, of course, but Emily could feel the baby wiggling around inside her and it fascinated her. Taking her offspring's movements as a yes, Emily headed over to the kitchen where she had a freezer full of pre-cooked frozen meals.

As Emily was in the middle of deciding between taquitos and stir-fry, she heard her doorbell ring.

"That's odd." Emily closed the freezer and headed to her front door. "Nobody should know that I'm home yet."

Imagine her surprise when she saw JJ standing there, her go bag in one hand and tears in her eyes.

"JJ!" Emily gasped and immediately stepped aside to let her enter. "Come in, come in!"

The blond stepped inside and the second Emily closed the door, JJ leaned into her, crying. It broke Emily's heart to see JJ like this, but she hugged her and comforted her, bewildered all the while.

Eventually, JJ was calm enough to talk.

"Emily, I'm sorry." She sniffled, pulling away as she wiped her tears and set her bag aside. "I didn't mean to show up unannounced, especially because you need rest because of the baby and all, but I panicked and you live around the block…"

"It's okay, Jayje. It's over."

Emily brought her over to the couch and sat her down. Seeing that JJ was too upset to eat or drink anything just yet, Emily found one of her afghan blankets and draped it over her friend's shoulders before sitting with her.

"You know Daniel?" JJ asked her friend.

Daniel Sutherland was JJ's boyfriend.

"Mhm."

"I called him before we got off the jet to tell him that we were coming back, and he surprised me by waiting for me at my place."

"What happened? Was he happy to see you?"

"Yes and no."

Emily tilted her head to the side, confused. "I don't follow. If he waited for you and everything, then why wouldn't he be happy?"

"Dial back." JJ pleaded. "He was happy, and it lasted for about ten minutes before he really revealed why he was there."

"Which was…?"

"On the day we went to Mobile, I accidentally left out an empty box of pregnancy tests. Daniel found the box when he'd stopped by my apartment to collect a book he'd left there."

Emily heard what JJ said, but her heart was beating double time, hung up on one thing in particular. "JJ, _are_ you pregnant?"

She shook her head and sighed sadly. "I thought I was and took both of the tests in the box, but they were negative."

"Did you at least explain that to Daniel?"

"Yeah, but he got tunnel vision and freaked the hell out."

"What did he say?"

JJ thought for a moment. "It's kind of a blur now, but most of it was hurtful things about how he doesn't want kids or have time for them, being the CEO of a business in one of the big office buildings downtown."

"Did he hit you?"

"He tried, but I ducked and he ended up hitting the kitchen wall; that, I remember easily." JJ let out a shaky sigh. "The fight got worse, and now we're broken up. Daniel has a temper, and I'm a little worried about going home because I left before he did."

"Then stay with me tonight; I have a spare bed that's made up in my office."

JJ's heart just about jumped out of her chest and she wasn't sure why; she (and even Penelope) had crashed here before during movie nights, and other such things. This shouldn't have been making her heart do jumping jacks, and yet…

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"Of course I'm sure, and you won't be imposing at all." Emily gave her a kind smile. "You brought your bag, didn't you?"

"I didn't even realize I'd brought it until after I left my apartment building. My clothes need washing."

"Perfect—so do mine; I'll do a load of our things while we eat something."

JJ blinked in surprise; it wasn't like Emily wasn't a fun person because she was, but knowing that she was pregnant now meant that everyone would be seeing a lot more of her maternal side, something that she usually saved for when she interacted with children.

She also knew that Emily Sandrine Prentiss was a force of nature to be reckoned with, and that when she got like this, it was best she just go along with her.

* * *

Before long, JJ was actually cheered up considerably. She still hurt considerable over her fight with Daniel, but Emily was being a really good friend and looking after her. It was making her feel wanted and loved.

What really gave JJ butterflies was that they ended up camping out on Emily's bed while they ate together and watched a cheesy TV movie on the plasma TV that Emily had mounted on the wall directly across from the bed. JJ was also quick to notice that Emily's bed was really comfortable.

"Em?" JJ turned to the older woman as their movie went to a commercial break.

"Yes?" Emily looked JJ in the eyes.

"Thanks for letting me stay here tonight"

"Of course, Jayje. You're my friend, and I wanted to make you feel better because you were sad."

JJ grinned; she really cared about the woman beside her and probably always would. "That means a lot. Thank you again."

"You're very welcome."

Emily wanted so badly to kiss JJ because she was already adorable to begin with, but now, JJ was wearing a pair of borrowed pajamas and looked content, all things considered. She looked even more adorable.

But still, she restrained herself and gladly welcomed the buzz of the washing machine out in the hallway.

"I'm going to put our dirty dishes in the sink and change out the laundry, alright?"

"Okay." JJ yawned sleepily. "Hurry back…"

By the time Emily finished what she was doing and went back to her bedroom, JJ was fast asleep. She looked even more content than she had before and because of the rough night she'd had, Emily didn't have the heart to get her to move.

In the end, Emily turned off the TV and the lamp before crawling into bed with JJ. They were both exhausted.

* * *

Emily woke early, as she always did, and the first thing she remembered was JJ coming to her house in the night. She felt an unusual weight on her body, and when she looked to see what it was, her heart rose into her throat when she saw that in the night, JJ had not only snuggled up to her, but also wrapped her arms around her waist. Emily should have been freaked out because this was crossing all kinds of lines, but she couldn't deny: this felt right, and if JJ had fallen asleep the way she had, it had to feel right to her, too.

I could stay like this forever, Emily thought as she absently stroked JJ's back.

Unfortunately, the universe had other plans for her because her phone buzzed with a mass text from Penelope to her and the rest of the team: _Rise and shine, family! Briefing room in one hour!_

Setting her phone back on the bedside table, Emily turned her attention to JJ.

"Time to wake up, JJ!" Emily patted her friend on the back. "Up you get!"

JJ swatted blindly at her, conscious, but not ready to open her eyes. "Five more minutes."

"No can do." Regretfully, Emily extracted herself out of JJ's hold and turned on the lamp. "I just got a text from Penelope; she wants us all in the briefing room in one hour."

JJ let out a moan of displeasure and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What's the time?"

Emily turned on the TV and channel-surfed until she found a morning show; those always told the time. "According to _Good Morning, Quantico!_, it's 5:45."

"And you were _already_ awake?" JJ mumbled. "What the hell?"

Emily got out of bed and gave JJ's ankle a gentle squeeze. "Come on—you can have the first dibs on the shower while I make breakfast."

JJ just let out an unintelligible mumble—she was already falling back asleep.

"You brought this on yourself," was the only warning Emily gave JJ before she yanked the duvet off the bed completely.

JJ finally caved, opened her eyes and sat up. When she realized where she was, everything from the previous night had come back in a rush.

"Emily, this is _your_ bed," JJ then registered what she was wearing. "And these are _your_ pajamas."

Emily smirked, amused by how short-circuited JJ was in morning. "Very astute."

JJ rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Did anything weird happen? I remember coming here, but…"

She did remember starting to wake up when Emily began realizing the placement of her arms, but she wasn't ready to share that.

"Nothing happened, I promise!" Emily told her. "Now please hurry up—we _are_ under a time crunch!"

* * *

Emily and JJ arrived to the briefing room in a timely fashion, and Penelope, Derek, and Spencer were already there, but they were all nursing coffees, not quite awake, either. While Emily opted for mug of lemon tea, JJ made herself a cup of coffee before she and Emily sat in the empty chairs between Penelope and Spencer.

"I feel incomplete without files to hand out." JJ murmured.

Emily looked around. "And where are Hotch and Rossi?"

"Tinker Bell, Gumdrop," Penelope told them. "Just drink your coffee and your tea—they'll be here soon."

The tech analyst's words were still hanging in the air when the two men in question entered, both looking more awake than the other five.

"Good morning," (Hotch was greeted by their yawns) "And I do apologize for getting all of you back here so soon, but we jut got handed a case that's going to go a little differently than what we usually do."

Spencer arched an eyebrow. "How different are we talking?"

"As in we don't have a choice," elaborated Rossi. "Because it's undercover and coming straight from the desk of Erin Strauss."

Everyone sat up a little straighter at the mention of that name. BAU Chief Erin Strauss was Hotch's boss. She was elusive, and they knew that she thought of Hotch's team as disorganized, but if she wanted them to do something like a special undercover case, then there was no room for messing up.

Especially on Emily's part, but that was another story.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I'll begin."

Rossi turned on the monitors for the PowerPoint presentation he had prepared, and upon pressing one of the buttons on the remote, three pictures of happy, smiling babies appeared. Hotch handed files out to everyone as Rossi explained the situation.

"These are Ariel Alcott, Juliet Coolidge, and Milo Henderson, and from New York City." Rossi indicated each child as they appeared. "Each of them were taken in the last three weeks, while still en utero, meaning that they were born into captivity."

"How far along were the mothers?" Derek asked, looking up from his folder.

"Each between thirty-seven and forty weeks. This is them."

Rossi pressed the same button on the remote and three more pictures appeared, corresponding with the pictures of the babies.

"From left to right we have Zoe Alcott, Lorelei Coolidge, and Emma Henderson. Does anybody notice anything particular about them?"

"They're young—late twenties to early thirties," Emily remarked after a moment of observing the pictures of the smiling ladies. "And they're all blond. Has the unsub killed them?"

"Actually, no." Rossi pressed the button on the remote again, this time to show pictures of Zoe, Lorelei, and Emma looking scared and like they'd each taken a beating. "The unsub let them all go, but has elected to keep the children. Zoe, Lorelei, and Emma were found wandering together in the Inwood area of Manhattan yesterday afternoon."

"That's really saying something," Spencer commented. "Because the files are saying that Zoe and Lorelei are from West Village—but strangers before the abductions—and that Emma is from the area of the Meatpacking District closest to the West Village border. That's already a very tight hunting ground."

"How are they now?" Penelope asked. "Apart from getting hurt and separated from their darling babies?"

"Recovering in the hospital, but each too traumatized to talk about it." Hotch provided. "We know where the unsub is doing the snatching, but we don't know what he or she even looks like."

"Does anybody else get what this is leading up to, or at least what it sounds like?" Emily said suddenly. "This is probably _baby_ _trafficking!"_

"And because I fit the description of the unsub's preferences a little more to the t than Garcia does," JJ sighed. "This means they I'll be going undercover as an expectant mother, huh?"

Rossi shut off the monitor and set the remote down. "Yes, you are. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes, but will we have all of the proper… costume pieces and that sort of thing when we get to Manhattan?"

It was Penelope who answered this, immediately more awake. "Oh, yes, my friend. All of that is waiting for us in the jet, and we will be needing Emily's help with getting you set up when we land."

Had Emily not just swallowed a sip of her tea, she would've choked on it; a pregnant JJ, even if it was going to be a disguise? This was going to be seared into her brain for the rest of her days.

Spencer patted Emily on the arm. "You okay?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded and turned to Hotch. "How long until wheels up?"

"Twenty minutes. Let's get going."

* * *

**More?**


	2. Your Song

**Wow! Thanks for all the reviews and the follows on just the first chapter; it made me so happy! xo**

* * *

Emily was the first on the jet, but that was unsurprising because she was almost always the first passenger aboard. Hotch and Rossi arrived not long after her, and as Emily sat after she stored her luggage, Hotch joined her for a minute.

"Hello, sir." Emily greeted him, sensing that he was with her for more than casual chat. "What can I do for you?"

"I've noticed that you've been a little out of it lately. Everything okay?"

Emily laughed nervously. "A little topsy-turvy, but I'm happy. Just before we left Mobile yesterday, I found out that I'm pregnant. I've been trying for awhile to have a baby via IVF, and it finally worked. I just haven't had a chance to catch my breath yet."

"How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks." Without even thinking about it, Emily put a hand to her lower abdominal region, noticing for the first time that it was firm to the touch already. "JJ and Garcia are the only ones who know about this—besides you."

"I am a vault." Hotch promised before offering her a friendly smile as he stood. "And Emily?"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir."

He gave her a pat on the shoulder and went to catch up with Rossi.

The rest of the team boarded the jet soon thereafter and they spent the short ride to JFK Airport in Manhattan prepping a little more for the case, with what little they had to go on. Emily heard what was being said, but her mind was drifting.

Why?

Emily's mother, The Honorable Ambassador Elizabeth Roxane Prentiss, was currently home in Manhattan from one of her many postings abroad. The good ambassador actually lived in a room at The Plaza Hotel, part of her inheritance from her grandmother when she'd come of age, but that was another story. More to the point, though, Emily had grown up in that luxurious, historical hotel, and none of her friends knew. Emily Prentiss was not one to flaunt her wealth.

She was anxious to see her mother because Elizabeth knew full well that Emily was trying to have a baby, but with everything they had happened in the last twenty-four hours, Emily had yet to even call her. Elizabeth also knew—and accepted—full well how her daughter felt about JJ. All Emily wanted to do was go home to their suite at The Plaza and curl up with Elizabeth and talk about what was going on.

"Earth to Emily!"

"Hm? What?"

Emily, JJ, and Penelope were standing in front of their hotel room, number 208, and JJ and Penelope were watching her curiously.

"I _said,"_ Penelope repeated. "Where did you put the card key?"

"Oh! Right!"

Emily dug the card key out of her pocket and slid it into the card slot. When they heard the click, she opened the door for them.

"Here you go, ladies."

When they entered the room, Penelope claimed the bed by the window, but was a little taken aback to see how fast Emily and JJ were fine to be with sharing a bed.

"What?" They asked in unison at the sight of Penelope's cheeky grin.

"You two—not even friends, let alone in each other's lives—for a full year yet, and you're sharing a bed like it's nothing."

"Jayje spent the night at my apartment last night." Emily blurted before she could help herself.

"Emily Sandrine!" JJ protested._ "Really?"_

"Sorry." Emily mumbled.

"Yeah, uh-huh." came the wry answer.

Penelope arched an eyebrow. "I'm still waiting to hear about why JJ was there."

"You were going to find out at some point soon," JJ sighed. "So I'll just tell you now: Daniel took a swing at me, and after an exchange of unkind words, we've broken up."

"Oh, my God!"

"He missed me because I dodged him, but long story short: it was a misunderstanding because I thought I was pregnant, but I'm not. Daniel doesn't want kids and I do, but he got so angry with tunnel vision that I fled."

"And you went to Emily's because she lives around the block." Penelope said understandingly. "Are you okay?"

JJ shrugged. "I was going to break up with him soon because I think it was headed towards the path of destruction, so it's a blessing in disguise. I'm actually _more_ upset that I'm not pregnant."

Before Emily or Penelope could say anything to console her, there was a knock at the door and JJ practically leapt up to answer it; she really didn't want to talk about her love life—or lack thereof—anymore.

Derek was at the door. "Are you guys ready to go? Everyone is out in the hallway."

"Just give us a second, and we'll be ready."

* * *

Emily and her posse, along with Hotch, Rossi, Derek, and Spencer, all rode in the elevator together, nobody saying much of anything because they were all busy mentally preparing for the level of emotional draining this case had in store for them.

Seeing as this case wasn't like they were accustomed to, Emily and the others really followed Hotch and Rossi's lead when they got to the precinct, gathered around them like a group of guilty schoolchildren.

An important-looking man, dressed like a paper-pusher more than anything else, approached Hotch first with a hand extended.

"Hello, my name is Captain Sebastian Bishop. You must be Agent Hotchner from the Behavior Analysis Unit at the FBI?"

"Yes." Hotch nodded and indicated the rest of the team as he made introductions. "This is FBI Special Agent David Rossi and our Supervisory Special Agents Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss, Doctor Spencer Reid, our tech analyst Penelope Garcia, and our Communications Liaison, Jennifer Jareau."

"Very good to meet all of you." Bishop said in way of a blanket greeting before approaching JJ closer. "You're the one who is going to go undercover?"

JJ nodded. "Yes, I am. Is there somewhere that I can get ready?"

"Right this way." Bishop beckoned to her. "Follow me."

JJ, Emily, and Penelope followed Bishop to a small room on the second floor, complete with a bench and rack to hang things from.

"We have some changing rooms up here for different occasions," Bishop explained. "But you all can have this one because it's empty."

"Thank you, sir." JJ said. "We will be down soon."

JJ, Emily, and Penelope fit into the dressing room, but there wasn't much room to move in excess without accidentally stepping on toes.

"Okay," Emily said as she locked the door behind her. "So what do we do now?"

"Feast your eyes on this, my lovelies."

Penelope had hung up the garment bag she was carrying and was now lifting something out of the box that she'd also been carrying.

"This is JJ's baby."

Penelope was holding a large prosthetic belly up for them to see. If Emily had to wager a guess, the actual bump was made of latex, but the whole thing was covered in very sturdy nylon and had an area in the back—also made of nylon—that included a strong zipper for easy access.

"Jayje," Penelope addressed the other blond. "Are you wearing a tank top under your shirt?"

"Yes."

"Take it off."

JJ turned beet-red at Penelope's bluntness while Emily snickered.

"You heard the Bespectacled One." Emily remarked. "Take off your shirt."

JJ did as she was told but because Emily had been a smart ass, the communications liaison threw her shirt at her dark-haired beauty. Emily was immediately hit with JJ's trademark scent of orange and vanilla scent, just as she had been in bed that morning, and she loved it.

For a second, Emily wondered what it would be like if she got hooked on JJ's smell. How primal would that be? _Very._

Before the other two could tease her for holding onto JJ's things for too long, Emily put the shirt beside the box on the bench, only to then look at JJ and see that while she had a nicely toned body, her tank top hugged her curves in a way that left nothing to the imagination.

JJ caught her looking. "My eyes are up here, Emmy-cat! See something you like?"

Penelope couldn't resist getting her two cents in, and tacked on in a sing-song voice, "Emily's hot for JJ!"

"Penelope Esmée Rose," Emily said in a tone ripe with fair warning as she glared at her. "Don't you _dare—"_

Penelope smirked. "Middle naming me, huh? Practicing your mommy skills alre—"

JJ clapped her hands together. "Children, focus and help me get this thing on already!"

The other two got over themselves and were soon getting down to business.

"This feels weird on so many levels." JJ remarked a few minutes later as she tied up her long silky hair in a bun and cradled her pseudo-belly in her hands as Penelope squatted on the floor behind her, working on the zipper while Emily held the back closed to give her some leeway. "It's almost like this is my wedding day, and you two are helping me into my dress."

"Except instead of a dress," Emily came around to face JJ when Penelope got better control of the zipper. "It's a baby."

"Bingo."

"Okay, I finally got it all zipped up," said Penelope as she stood and came to stand with Emily. "Which means that we need to see how JJ's frame handles the weight, and Emily?"

"Yes, Penelope?"

"As adorable as you and JJ have suddenly become, I need you to let go of her hands."

Subconciously, Emily had touched her hands to JJ's, wanting to help her support the sudden extra weight she'd just gained.

"Right." Emily pulled away, embarrassed that she was that transparent. "Jayje, how is it?"

"Like I swallowed a watermelon. How much does this weigh?"

"Seven pounds, five ounces." Penelope reported.

"Oh, my God." JJ immediately put her hands in the small of her back to offset the weight because she was already feeling it. "I hope that none of my future babies make me ache like this."

"I—"

_DING!_

Penelope's answer was cut off by a new text. She checked her phone and then looked back at the women she loved like sisters.

"Boy Wonder is requesting my help. Can you two handle the rest of this by yourselves?"

"If that's your way of asking us not to jump each other's bones the second you leave," JJ sassed. "Then yes, we can handle it! Now go see what Spencer wants!"

Penelope left and JJ locked the door behind her before turning to face Emily, trying to carefully control her breathing so she didn't pass out as she got the courage to carry out what she was thinking of now.

"JJ?" Emily asked tentatively. "What is it?"

"There is an important thing I need to do right now, and I put it off any longer, then I'll _never_ do it and will _totally_ regret it."

"Okay…?"

In one swift move, JJ crossed the small space and pulled Emily in by the collar of her jacket so that they were inches apart, looking into each other's eyes. And then, before Emily could even blink, JJ was kissing her.

Deeply.


	3. Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

**I am on a roll… keep those reviews coming in!**

* * *

Emily's brain almost shut down as she processed what was going on, but she gained control and pinned JJ against the wall and kissed her back, even pressing a flurry of light kisses to her throat and jaw. The sighs she drew out of JJ were music to her ears.

"JJ," Emily said softly when she finished. "Wow."

The bridge of JJ's nose turned red as she blushed. "I'm sorry about that. I—"

Emily cut her off with a gentle kiss on the lips. "Don't be sorry; I'm not. I liked it, and it's also something that _I've_ wanted to do with _you."_

"Really?" JJ could hardly believe what she was hearing and her eyes began tearing up. "Oh, my God…"

Emily lovingly wiped the blond's tears away and held a hand over her heart, rubbing the area in a soothing up-and-down motion.

"Deep breaths, babe." She coached, noting how JJ's heartbeat doubled at the use of the pet name. "We can talk about it, but we still have to get you ready."

"Okay." JJ undid the hook on her skirt and invited Emily to undo the zipper since it was behind her. "I've always cared about you, Emily, but I was really shy about it."

Emily undid the zipper and carefully helped JJ out of her skirt. "Do you have any idea of how long?"

JJ stepped completely out of her skirt and kicked it to the side before turning to face Emily, in just her undergarments and her disguise.

"Probably about a month after we first met. These last three months with Daniel was just me kidding myself."

Emily made a conscious choice to open the garment bag instead of kissing JJ again, and inside the bag, amongst other things, she found a pumpkin-colored turtleneck dress with a brown sash and a pair of leggings, perfect for the crisp November weather outside.

"You work on the dress," Emily said. "And I'll work on the leggings."

JJ put her dress on and worked it over the bump, hyper-aware of Emily's hands on her legs, guiding her feet into the leggings and pulling the material up.

"You know how when you see someone for the first time and something just clicks for some inexplicable reason?"

JJ nodded, trying to concentrate on more than just the feeling of Emily's hands on the lower half of her body, now smoothing out the wrinkles in the leggings and adjusting the waistline to fit properly. She even felt Emily's warm fingers graze her bare skin down there as she did so.

"Yes, I do," JJ answered sincerely. "And what you just described is the definition of love at first sight."

Emily stood and looked JJ square in the eyes, raising her eyebrows. JJ's eyes widened in surprise when she realized the volume of Emily's quiet, and what she was conveying with it.

"Really?"

Emily kissed JJ on the forehead. "Really. Does this feel rushed to you?"

JJ adjusted the dress over her fake bump and turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"No." She found herself saying. "I know that I just got out of a relationship literally yesterday, but when I'm with you, everything feels right and my heart is full."

Now Emily was the one to turn to mush. "I feel the exact same way, Jayje, and when I woke up this morning, you had your arms wrapped around my waist."

JJ quickly tied the sash on her dress. "I was barely awake, but I remember that."

Poor Emily's emotions were on a roller coaster because of her pregnancy hormones. Instead of pinning JJ up against her against the wall and taking her in that small room, she sat her down on the bench and began helping her into the socks and Ugg boots that she'd found in the box where the prosthetic piece had been.

"When I saw you like that, I thought, "God, she is so beautiful," and also that I didn't want the moment to end."

_"I_ don't want _this_ moment to end."

Finished dressing JJ's feet, Emily sat beside her. "When all of this—the case, I mean—is over, do you want to give us a shot?"

"Oh, my God yes! But," her eyes flickered towards Emily's middle. "But what about the baby? If we do this, I don't want to be kept from him or her."

"I would never dream of doing that to you." Emily said. "It would hurt me too much."

"And when I love someone deeply, I don't go halfway. I go _all_ in."

"So do I."

JJ caressed Emily's cheek. "I love you, Em, and I want to be able to love the baby, too."

Emily was the one to widen her eyes in surprise this time. "You said 'I love you,' JJ."

"Because I do."

"And I love you, too." Emily held JJ's hand to her own real, baby belly. "Even if this—us—wasn't happening, I'd still want you to be some kind of mother figure to the baby because every kid needs two parents. I grew up with just my mom, and there's no way that I'd let that happen to any of my children."

JJ's heart leapt; even if it was in an unconventional way, she was going to be a mother!

"Here." JJ unhooked the necklace around her neck and fastened it around Emily's. "Hold onto this for me."

Emily held out the long thin gold chain and looked at the charm on the end: two gold hearts intertwined with each other.

"JJ, this is Rosaline's necklace."

Rosaline had JJ's precious older sister who had taken her own life when JJ was eleven. Only Emily and Penelope knew the whole story, and that the Rosaline had given JJ the necklace the last time they had ever spoken. It was now JJ's most treasured possession.

"Yes, it is. Now the little one knows that both of its mamas are watching over her."

JJ uncurled Emily's fingers from the charm and then leaned down, kissing Emily's bump gently. "I love you, little one, and I can't wait to have more cuddles with you and mama again. You just keep growing, and mama will keep a close eye on you."

JJ continued to talk to the baby for a few moments, and Emily's heart was even more full. She even found herself wondering—just for a second—what ring size JJ wore.

"Come here." Emily pulled JJ into her arms. "I can't wait to be a family with you when you come back, but please just let me hold you one more time before you go."

JJ sank into the hug, wanting to make it last.

* * *

When they made it back down to the others, they remained as professional as possible, although only to a point because their friends cheered, clapped, and whistled in approval of JJ's new figure because it looked completely believable, especially with how she carried herself.

"You can have _my_ chair, mamacita." Derek told JJ as he stood and offered it to her. "We were just discussing a few last minute things."

"Like what?" She settled into the chair and looked around at everybody. "I am all ears."

"For starters, we will be putting a wire on you, but it will only be able to pick up what you're hearing." As Derek spoke, Penelope came forward and fastened the bug in question to the inside of JJ's dress collar. "There won't be any GPS because we don't want to run the risk of the unsub finding it."

JJ nodded understandingly. "You all will find me with an alternate way."

"Yes, we will." Spencer confirmed as Penelope stepped back to admire her handiwork. "The most important thing is to let the wire pick up the unsub's voice and what they're saying so that we can work our way back from there."

"And if I feel I'm going to be compromised?"

Hotch answered this one. "Then you destroy the wire, and all evidence of it immediately. After that, you work on getting yourself and the babies out. Their safety is your number one priority. Understood?"

"Absolutely."

Captain Bishop, who had been hanging back, watching the visitors do their work, saw his opportunity to speak and seized it.

"Agent Jareau," he said as he approached her. "I will have my best officers—plain clothes—in place when we take you to the park where Zoe, Lorelei, and Emma were taken from. The idea of this whole operation is to get taken, so you'll need to make yourself as inviting as possible. After that, you are on your own."

"I understand."

Rossi joined Bishop and held a hand out to JJ. "We are now inside the unsub's time window. Ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." JJ gave Rossi her hand and let him help her up. "Let's roll."

* * *

JJ liked Rossi, and truly appreciated that it was him driving her to the park. True, they were still getting to know him, but she'd been the first to warm up to who he was as a person, and not just a celebrated writer and FBI profiler. Rossi was warm, kind, and very funny, all good qualities in someone who worked in their line of business.

He also reminded JJ of her dad, Bruce. He'd passed away fifteen years ago, but he had always been the kindest, most gentle man JJ had ever known.

"JJ," Rossi said when they pulled into a parking space at the park. "You okay, kiddo?"

JJ smiled at the nickname; her dad had called her kiddo a lot.

"I'm fine—just a little out of my wheelhouse because I'm the one who is making important phone calls, holding press conferences, and pulling strings. I guess this always takes me by surprise a little bit."

"Well, after we saw you shoot Jason Clark Battle—in the head, through a heavy glass-plated door, might I add—I've noticed that you're stronger than you even realize."

JJ's chest filled with pride and she sat up a little straighter. "Thank you, sir."

"You're quite welcome."

JJ sighed, thinking fleetingly of Emily and the baby. "I guess I gotta go."

"Good luck."

JJ gave Rossi one last smile and left the car.

The park was as fancy as a place like Central Park, but it was very beautiful, all the same. Trained FBI agent that she was, she could spot Bishop's people keeping an eye on her. With that in mind, she came upon a duck pond where she was the only human amongst a flock of ducks and sat down at a bench near the water. The birds gathered around her, wondering if she was going to feed them, only to leave her be just as quickly when they realized she was empty handed.

JJ really did look like a pregnant woman due at anytime, so to throw herself into the part, she traced shapes over her bump while her thoughts drifted back to Emily and the conversation they'd had in the dressing room. They loved each other, and when this was all done, they were going go be a family!

Maybe—depending on how things went, and if Emily didn't have plans—she'd even bring her home to Pennsylvania for Christmas in a few weeks to meet her mom and her siblings. The Jareaus knew of JJ's bisexuality and they had no problems with it because while one of her older brothers was as straight as a stick and had two kids with his wife, JJ's other brother was gay and had recently adopted a little girl from China with his husband. The whole family would adore Emily, and if JJ gave enough of a forewarning, they'd set out a stocking and Christmas presents for her on Christmas Day.

JJ was brought back to reality with a jolt when she felt something hard and metallic, but unmistakable in the middle of her back: a gun barrel.

Remembering that she had to play scared and innocent, JJ ignored her FBI instincts and dumbed herself to basic civilian and sat up straight, knowing that Bishop's people were camouflaged in the surrounding foliage.

"What do you want?" She asked timidly. "I'll do whatever whatever you want, but I'm pregnant!"

The person spoke in a deep male voice, and JJ could tell right off the bat without even turning that he was in his late twenties, only a few years younger than her. He also spoke with an Eastern European accent. It sounded Russian.

"That is perfect. Sir will be most pleased because you are his exact type."

He jabbed the gun barrel a little harder in JJ's back.

"What's your name?"

JJ gave him an alias. "Becky."

"Okay, Becky—get up, and do not look at me. Understand?"

JJ nodded and stood, taking a moment because she didn't want to tip backwards. "What now?"

Her kidnapper stood next to her and kept his gun, although concealed, trained on JJ's hip. "You and I are going to go for a walk to my car, and then we're going to go for a ride. How does that sound?"

Kill or be killed, JJ thought to herself. Appeal to his ego.

"It sounds like an adventure."

So this is what it feels like to be in over your head, JJ thought. Keep your head up.


	4. Taken Aback

JJ's captor led her a little ways to a parking lot that stood empty of people because they were all out enjoying the park. That's when she noticed her detainer had brought her to a white delivery-type van and was opening it, but before JJ could make out anything particular about it, a hood was placed over her head and her wrists were cuffed. In the blink of an eye, she was forced into the van and had to curl up quickly to avoid getting hit by the door as it shut.

Over the years, JJ had been to New York City enough times to know its layout pretty well, but she eventually lost track of the van's route and resigned herself to settling in for the ride.

Eventually, the van slowed and she heard a mechanical sound above them, like a garage door opening. The van went forward a few more feet and parked as the door shut behind them, engulfing them in… wherever they were. Her captor left the van for a minute and JJ heard another door opening in the distance before the van door opened again and she was pulled out of it.

"Welcome to your new home." She heard as she was given a prod in the back. "Start walking."

Still blindfolded and handcuffed, JJ obeyed. "Where are we?"

"Watch your step—we're coming up some stairs," JJ blanched when she felt his hands on her arms, guiding her. "And now we're in the kitchen. Just follow the sound of my voice… good girl, good girl."

JJ was led through what felt like the first floor of a house, and then up a flight of stairs before they finally stopped.

"Is there any water?" JJ asked. "I'm thirsty."

"Don't go thinking that just because I've been this nice to you, that means I'll cater to your whims now."

He yanked the hood off JJ's face and she immediately averted her eyes, remembering what he'd said about no eye contact.

"It's okay." He held her face with his hand and guided it so that she was looking at him. "I want you to see me now."

JJ studied the man, disliking that he wasn't letting go of her.

In truth, though, her captor was handsome with a stalky build and height, fair skin, blond hair and blue eyes. He was even dressed in a plain shirt, dark stonewashed jeans, a black leather jacket, hiking boots. Even with his Russian accent, everything about him was ordinary, making him easy to lose in a crowd. JJ knew instinctively that this wasn't who they were looking for, but someone who worked for their target, but they hadn't profiled the unsub having a partner, and that was worrisome.

To show her disdain, JJ gave him her best glare, but that only earned her a chuckle.

"Feisty little beauty, aren't you? You look like you're going to bite me."

"I won't." She snapped.

"Good girl." He praised and slowly lowered his hand. "Good girl."

"What is your name?"

He thought for a moment. "You may call me Arseni."

"Okay, Arseni, will you tell me why you took me?"

"Behind that door, Becky," he pointed to a closed one just behind the door. "Is your answer. You will go in there and not come out until someone comes for you. Do you understand?"

"I do." JJ held up her arms. "What about the cuffs?"

Arseni fetched a key out of his pocket and undid the cuffs. Without giving JJ much room to move, he opened the door, shoved her in and locked the door behind her.

It was a miracle that JJ didn't tip over backwards and when she caught herself, she looked around to see that she was in a nursery, although it was very crude. In one corner, there was a changing table and that sort of thing, while against the far wall—adjacent to a doorless restroom—was a mini fridge and a rocking chair.

Where are they? JJ thought. Where are the babies?

Almost immediately, JJ heard the sound of a small baby sniffling, getting ready to cry. JJ looked around the room quietly and saw three baby baskets in a row, near a closet. She hurried over and saw that each basket contained one of the three babies they were looking for, and that their baskets were labeled with who was who.

Milo was the littlest, so he was in the middle, wrapped in a blue blanket. Ariel was on the left, wrapped in a pink blanket and Juliet was on the end, wrapped in a purple blanket. Ariel and Juliet were sleeping, but Milo was wide awake and whining.

JJ picked him and wrapped him snugly in his blanket when she saw that it was loose on him and the material of his red sleeper was quite thin.

"Hey, little guy." JJ cooed to Milo as she rocked him in her arms. "You're okay. I'm going to take care of you. Yes, I am."

Milo quieted quickly, content to be held by someone warm and gentle with a kind voice. He became so content with JJ that he began grizzling her breast, wanting milk. By JJ's estimation, he was less than two days old, so it was no wonder all he could think about was food and being held.

"Sorry, Milo—no help there," She glanced towards the mini fridge, this time noticing that a few baby bottles and a can of baby formula stood atop it. "But I'll make you a bottle in a minute."

Before JJ could move towards fulfilling her words, she heard Ariel and Juliet waking. Remembering how long their mothers had been gone when she saw that they were a little bigger and older than Milo, JJ put her best guess for their ages at two weeks and three weeks old.

With only a little difficulty, JJ picked up Ariel and Juliet, too.

"Hi, babies." JJ looked down at the trio of little ones with a smile, immediately imagining what it was going to be like when she handed Emily their baby for the first time in the delivery room. "I am so, so sorry that all of you are in this place, but I'll take care of all three of you. Just think of me as your guardian angel."

* * *

Across town, Emily and Derek had tried talking to Zoe, Lorelei, and Emma about their ordeal, but no such luck. Zoe knew something, but wouldn't say it, while poor Lorelei was too frightened to talk about it, even though she knew what Lorelei knew. And Emma? She'd been asleep in her bed because of her medication.

The partners returned to the war room at the precinct where everybody was camped out, mostly listening to JJ's wire, just in time to hear her sing 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow' to the babies. Even though nobody could see her, they could hear the wobbliness of her voice, like she was trying not to cry.

Hearing her so vulnerable put Emily's heart into a series of knots and she couldn't handle it, so she stepped out into the hallway, purse in hand. She needed to leave.

Out of concern, Penelope followed her.

"Emily, what is it?"

"Hearing Jayje sing to the babies makes my heart melt, but at the same time, I feel like I'm falling apart."

"Because you _do_ care about her." Penelope realized.

"More than you know."

The bespectacled woman titled her head to the side, as she always did when she was recalling an information tidbit without the help of her computer.

"You're a local of NYC, right?"

"Yes."

"Have you had a chance to call your mother about the baby yet?"

Emily shook her head. "No, and I know for a fact that she's in town right now."

"Then maybe you _should_ call her; it could help you feel better."

Emily shook her head again. "I'll go see her after the case is done, but not sooner because I don't want to get distracted."

Before Penelope could say anything further, Hotch joined them for a minute. "Everything okay out here, you two?"

"Sir," Emily said. "Is it okay if I go run a personal errand?"

Hotch knew what she was getting at, so there was no need for clarification. "Of course, Prentiss. Take your time."

"Thank you, sir."

When he left, Penelope looked at Emily in confusion. "Does he know?"

"He kind of just guessed when we were boarding the jet." Emily put a hand on Penelope's arm. "If I leave now, can you send me the address of the nearest free clinic?"

"So you can finally check on your little darling? Yes."

"You are a mind reader, PG."

"I live to serve, Lady Emily." The tech analyst gave a flourishing bow. "You will have it in five minutes or less."

True to Penelope's word, she found the address of the nearest hospital with a free clinic exactly five minutes later and sent the information to Emily's phone, just as she was hailing a taxi.

* * *

In what felt like no time, Emily was paying her taxi fare and checking herself into the free clinic at Saint Vincent's hospital. Once she was shown to a private curtained area near the back of the room, the nurse gave her a preliminary check-up and instructed her to wait.

Poor Emily was almost a bundle of nerves by the time the doctor, a kind-looking Japanese-American woman old who looked the same age as her mother, joined her.

"Hello, Miss Prentiss," (Emily didn't bother correcting her, as she did out of habit when people didn't address her by her proper title) "My name is Doctor Tachibana. I understand that you are newly pregnant, but that you haven't had time for an ultrasound yet?"

Emily nodded. "Yes—I travel a lot for work, and I just found out about the pregnancy yesterday before coming home for a few hours."

"I see." Tachibana indicated for Emily to lay back on the bed as she fired up the ultrasound machine. "Please lay back and pull your shirt up to your breasts."

Emily did as instructed, crinkling her nose as her head made contact with the paper beneath her; she had never cared for the loud rustling sound it made. Seeing her patient's discomfort, Tachibana made small talk with Emily.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I work in the FBI, actually, and our work has brought us to New York today, but we're based in Quantico. Right now, I need to put personal health priorities first because this is an IVF baby, and my third attempt at it."

Tachibana gave an understanding nod and indicated a tube of gel she'd picked up. "Everything is ready now, so I'm going to put the gel on your belly now. Are you ready?"

Emily nodded. "Go for it."

Tachibana spread the gel on Emily's middle and moved the ultrasound wand on the surface, probing it gently, eyes focused on the screen beside her.

"Here you go." She said after a moment and pointed at small grey area in the middle of the screen. "Here's your baby."

When Emily saw what the physician was pointing out, she felt her heart go light. That 'small grey blob' was her baby; he or she was really there, growing away.

"How does everything look?" Emily asked.

"Positively perfect." Tachibana said happily as she moved the apparatus around on Emily's middle a little more so they could see the baby better. "According to the measurements I'm getting of the baby, you're eight weeks along. Does that sound right to you?"

Emily nodded. "Yes, it does. I just didn't think about the possibility of a pregnancy because these last two months have been really rough, and I've never carried to term before."

"How many times have you been pregnant before now?"

"Three." Emily said softly. "The first time was when I was fifteen, but I freaked out and got an abortion. The second and third times were a few months ago, with my first two IVF rounds. With all of those pregnancies, I never made it past the seven week mark."

"I see…"

Tachibana's words were trailing off as she looked back at the monitor again, twisting one of her the knobs on it to adjust the view she was looking at.

"What is it?" Emily asked apprehensively.

"There's a second baby in your womb."

Emily's heart bottomed out in surprise; being in her mid-thirties and undergoing IVF, she knew full well that there was a very high chance of expecting multiples, but now that it was actually happening, she felt like the wind was getting knocked out of her lungs.

Don't cry, Emily. She told herself. Not here, not now.

_"T-twins? _I'm having _twins?"_

"Indeed you are, so congratulations on that." Tachibana smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Excited and so surprised."

"That's perfectly normal. Are you married?"

"No," Emily unconsciously touched a hand to her necklace. "But I have someone who will be helping me. She was one of the first to know I'm pregnant, but I can't tell her or even call her yet because she's out in the field right now."

The FBI agent looked closer at the screen, willing herself yet again to not cry because JJ wasn't here to share in this moment with her.

"Can you show me my children again, please?"

"Absolutely, and I can even let you hear their heartbeats."

Tachibana flipped a toggle on her monitor, and the steady whooshing sounds of the babies' heartbeats filled the room.

It was the most beautiful sound Emily had ever heard.


	5. Shatter Me

**Because cheetobreathJareau wanted more JJ ;)**

* * *

Poor JJ was already losing track of time because even though she was in a bedroom with windows, she couldn't see anything outside that would've given inidication about the time of day, but then again, it was also late November—Thanksgiving was a few days away—so the sun went down quickly, anyway.

Of course, Ariel, Juliet, and Milo were JJ's main concerns. Using the bottles and baby formula provided, along with the filtered water she'd found in the fridge, JJ made bottles for her young charges and got them fed and changed in due time. Ariel and Juliet fell asleep quickly, but Milo was a night owl and refusing to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Come on, baby boy." JJ stood by the window, rocking Milo in her arms. "Please go to sleep; I'm all talked out."

Alas, Milo was wide awake and very amused by the sound of JJ's voice.

As began to wonder when anything was going to happen, the door to her bedroom opened and she received her first visitor since Arseni. This man had fair skin, bright blue eyes like hers, a hooked nose, and slick blond hair that was no doubt laying back with the help of expensive hair gel. Nothing about this guy looked friendly, and his facial expression and two thousand dollar Italian suit-loafer-silk tie combo he had going on aided that impression.

The one thing JJ immediately noticed, however was that he was carrying a TV teary that was loaded down with a hot pastrami sandwich, a banana, two oatmeal raisin cookies, and a glass of water.

"What's all this?" JJ asked suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"You're just as feisty as Arseni said." The man remarked, his voice a little heavier on the Russian accent than Arseni's had been. "Has anyone told you why you're here?"

"No!" JJ snarled, actually irritated.

"You consider yourself lucky that you're holding that baby." The newcomer growled at JJ. "If you weren't, I'd punish you properly for mouthing off to me, you dumb whore."

That last jab hurt because it had been unexpected, but JJ did her best to not let it faze her. "Who the hell are you, and what do you want with all these babies? Where are the mothers?"

_"They_ are not your concern, and as for my name, you may call me Grisha."

JJ looked at him, her suspicion deepening. "How do I know that that is your true name?"

"You don't, but you may be the judge." Grisha taunted her. "Concerning the babies, I need you to care for them—and any babies we procure from now on—so that they can be ready when the highest bidder comes calling."

Of course, JJ already knew that this was the business being conducted, but that didn't make it any less barbaric.

"You're a _baby peddler?"_

Grisha cringed at JJ's rudimentary phrasing. "If that's the way you want to put it, then yes."

JJ decided to test Grisha. "What if I _don't_ cooperate with you?"

"Then I will be sure to sell your baby the _highest_ of bidders, and I assure you—a baby like yours with blond hair and blue blues will most _certainly_ fetch top dollar. What are you expecting to have?"

"A girl."

Grisha gave JJ a look of disdain. "When she is born, you may keep her to nurse her, but only until we find her new parents."

JJ was heartbroken at the thought, even though her baby was imaginary. "What then?"

"We will start trying for a son together because I want one of my own, and you will be perfect as his mother."

JJ blanched and backed up against the wall, holding Milo close. "But what if I give you a daughter?"

"You may keep her, but I won't have anything to do with her, except money. We will try again for sons until we have at least three."

Now JJ wanted to vomit: on one hand, Grisha totally bought her disguise, while on the other hand, he wanted to keep her as nothing more than a caretaker and a personal baby factory. The only person JJ wanted to give babies to or have any with was Emily.

"Becky, does that sound good to you?" Grisha asked.

JJ had no choice but to agree. "Yes, it does."

"Very good." Grisha leered at JJ, think all sorts of bad things, but he restrained himself. "I'm going to go now, but don't forget to eat."

Without another word, Grisha left JJ and shut the door behind him, disappearing to another part of the house.

JJ looked to Milo and saw that he had finally fallen asleep, so she laid him back in his bed. Ariel and Juliet were also fast asleep, so JJ counted her blessings and ate.

It felt weird, eating food set out by someone so awful, but once she was positive that none of it was tainted, she tucked in. As JJ ate, she realized that she was just about starving, which was odd, because she'd eaten just a few hours ago. It was probably just nerves and missing Emily.

* * *

After JJ was done with her meal, she entertained the idea of sleeping while the babies did, but Juliet woke up and wanted her, so JJ picked her up and settled with her in the rocking chair.

"I won't let anything happen to you, little one, or the others." JJ murmured to her. "Do you want to hear a story? I know lots…"

JJ proceeded to tell Juliet a few fairy tales that she had memorized, and like Milo had been earlier, Juliet was fascinated by the sound of JJ's voice and did everything she could to stay awake.

I am so going to have no voice by the end of this, JJ thought. Just treat it as practice for when you and Emily have sleepless nights after the baby comes. That's the ticket.

* * *

It was more than ten hours—pushing eleven—before JJ saw Grisha next.

The babies were all sleeping, and JJ had finished the breakfast that had been brought for her, but something—the eggs, she suspected—just wasn't sitting well with her system and was quietly threatening to come back up.

"And how are you feeling today, blossom?" Grisha asked her.

JJ shuddered at the nickname. "Just peachy."

Anatoly knelt down in front of her and gave her a light slap on the cheek. "Don't smart. I'll ask you again: how are you feeling today, blossom?"

"Good, thank you."

"That's more like it." He showed her a binder he had with him. "Now—I came to show you something, and if you don't want to get hit again, you will be polite and call me sir now. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Next thing JJ knew: _SLAP!_

Grisha grabbed JJ roughly by the jaw and stared her down, determined to spook her. JJ was almost seeing spots because of how hard she'd been hit, but she matched Grisha's gaze, equally determined.

"I'm sorry, sir." JJ said quickly.

"Good girl." Grisha opened the binder and showed her the contents: nursery plans, and lots of them. "You pick one out, and we will get all of the materials to build it when you are carrying our boy."

Again, JJ fought back the impulse to vomit, although it was becoming harder.

All to aware of Grisha watching her, JJ arched her back as she pursued through the pages to give the impression that the 'baby' was wiggling around.

"This one."

JJ was pointing to a generic sports-themed room. If she and Emily ever had any sons, she wouldn't pick anything like sports as a theme for a nursery because she knew full well what it was like to be pressured to do well on sports; it was how she'd gotten a real career and gotten herself out of her small town. The only reason she was looking at this particular design was because she just wanted Grisha to leave already.

The aforementioned man took the binder and stood. "I like this one, too. We will call our boy Sasha: it means defender of man. What do you think?"

JJ's only response was to blow her chunks all over Grisha's shoes—twice.

Naturally, Grisha was enraged and proceeded to give JJ a hard kick in the ribs that left her actually seeing stars and crying in pain this time.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" JJ cried, praying that Grisha wouldn't sneak in later to kill her while she slept. "I'm so sorry!"

Grisha kicked JJ again, getting off on her pain. "How _dare_ you, whore! As punishment for that, not only will you clean up all of this filth on your own, but there will also be no food or water coming your way for the next thirty-six hours, beginning now!"

"But what about my baby?" JJ put her hands to her bump. "I need to eat to keep my daughter healthy; and I just ate breakfast! How am I supposed to go thirty-six hours without—"

JJ's body played the 'I really hate you today' card again when she projectile vomited on Anatoly for a third time and finally broke down into tears of humiliation as she shielded herself, unwilling to be Grisha's punching bag again.

There wasn't a lot that could break Jennifer Amaryllis Mae Jareau, but when her own body was rebelling against her and she was in pain, and in the knowledge that her friends were listening but unable to immediately come to her aid, well… it made her collapse like a deck of cards.

Grisha didn't answer JJ, instead leaving her to her own devices and taking extra care to lock the door behind him when he went back into the hallway.

Almost the minute JJ was done cleaning up her pool of sick and feeling decent, she heard cries from Ariel, Juliet, and Milo. They'd slept through the whole thing, but were now ready to be held, cuddled, and play with because that was all they knew; JJ was their whole world.

And she would fight to the end to protect them.


	6. Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely

**To cheetobreathJareau: try not freak out over the fast update… aw, who I kidding? Go ahead, boo ;) xo**

* * *

It was another twenty-eight hours before Emily and the team figured out where JJ was: a house in a normal, quiet residential Queens neighborhood.

How did they get there? With no small amount of coaxing from Emily, they finally got Zoe, Lorelei, and Emma to cooperate enough to give their full accounts of what they'd just gone through. That led them to a tiny apartment above a bodega in Little Odessa, a primarily Russian-speaking neighborhood, and it was in the apartment that they found a few crackheads, as well as the plans for a baby-trafficking ring, and even a drug stash.

All of the documents were in Russian, but luckily for them, that was Emily's favorite—and second—language to be fluent in, so while the others all made arrests and investigated the apartment, she translated a few of the papers before she finally finding the address of the trafficking house.

And rather than go in on a full-scale sting, Emily came up with a different (and much safer) approach of how to go about a rescue.

* * *

JJ was dangerously close to hitting rock bottom: she was extremely hungry and dirty (her bathroom had no shower, and even if it did, she wouldn't have risked blowing her cover), and she was also living in fear that Grisha would come and hurt her, or even worse: take Ariel, Juliet, and Milo from her.

On account of that last part, JJ slept fitfully.

"Becky, wake up!"

JJ jerked awake at the sound of Grisha's voice and sat up to see him standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"What is it, sir?"

"Make yourself decent—we have two perspective buyers coming to look at the children."

"What?" Even though JJ had anticipated this happening, it was the last thing she wanted because it meant that she'd failed. "When are they coming?"

"Twenty minutes; you have until then to get the babies ready."

"Understood, sir."

Grisha nodded and was almost out the door when he tacked on something in afterthought: "And if you must vomit, try to make it to the toilet!"

Grisha shut the door behind him and the first thing JJ did was cry: one of the babies was more than likely about to be sold for profit, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

The puking comment got JJ thinking, though: ever since she'd been denied of her food and water, she'd been throwing up and dry-heaving quite a bit. It made sense because she was running on empty, but the frequency with which it was happening made her consider a wild possibility: morning sickness.

If she _was_ pregnant, that meant she was carrying Daniel's baby. There was no way that she'd let him into the picture, but if he showed up to try something funny, she'd just set Derek loose on him.

Being pregnant at this very particular moment would mean that she and Emily could experience pregnancy together, and that their babies would be the same age and never be alone. That would be a dream come true.

Come on, JJ, she thought to herself. You gotta focus.

"Hey, babies." JJ cooed to her charges, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry. I tried—I really, really did."

Ariel, Juliet, and Milo just cooed happily, so JJ changed all of their diapers and and put them in clean outfits. She even considered feeding them, but that thought went straight out the window when she gave a sudden wince of pain.

"Ariel, Juliet, that _hurt!"_

Even though it had been completely innocent, both of the girls had leaned into her chest, one wanting milk, the other looking to snuggle. (Milo was just relaxing next to Ariel, happy as a clam) The girls' actions, though, had elicited soreness in JJ's breasts, another pregnancy symptom. JJ also realized in that moment that she hadn't had her cycle in awhile, but the only trouble was that since she couldn't focus on any one thing for too long, she honestly couldn't remember the last time it had happened.

JJ snapped to attention when she heard the bedroom door open as Grisha let in his 'perspective buyers.' Her heart leapt in surprise and joy when she saw Derek and Penelope, although they were both dressed up as a high-end couple. JJ worked as hard as she could to not blow their covers, not when they were so close.

"Mister and Missus Tyler," Grisha was laying on the charm. "This the room where the children are looked after."

Penelope looked around, quickly spotting JJ in the rocking chair, all three babes in arms. "I see your nanny, but where are the babies' mothers?"

"Don't worry." Grisha said in a tone of dismissal. "Missus Tyler, why don't you go see which baby you would like to adopt while your husband I discuss payment?"

"Of course, of course."

The moment the men started talking about money, Penelope crossed the room to JJ and touched a hand to her cheek, checking for any signs of illness or fever, and when she didn't feel anything, she picked Milo up first and spoke softly to him, relieved that he was okay.

Little Milo became so smitten with Penelope (he liked that she smelled like strawberries) that he fell right to sleep. Ariel and Juliet were both easily pacified, but they were also feeling snackish again and grew upset when Penelope didn't have anything to feed them with.

Penelope gave them back to JJ and picked Milo up again.

Unperturbed by the change, Milo sank even deeper into his dreamland. Penelope and JJ could've both sworn that Milo was even smiling at them.

"What about this little guy, beau?" Penelope walked over to Derek so he could see Milo better. "He's the only boy, and he's the littlest of the lot."

"He is pretty handsome for one so small." Derek stroked Milo's cheek with a fingertip and then smiled when Milo found it and held on tight with his tiny fingers. "He's got a good grip, too. Wow."

Grisha watched his 'clients,' feeling really proud of himself that he was about to a sale. "His name is Milo. He is the one you want?"

Derek and Penelope looked at each other, communicating a whole conversation with just their eyes, a charming and endearing ability of theirs.

"Yes." Penelope said, turning back to Grisha. "We choose Milo."

"Excellent." Grisha chirped. "I will arrange the boy's papers in a moment, but first, I would like to count the money. No sixty-thousand, no Milo."

That last comment was directed at Derek and meant to be a scare tactic, but to his credit, Derek was unflappable and went on to hold out the briefcase he'd brought with him.

"It's all here."

Grisha took the briefcase greedily. "Do you mind if I count it?"

"Of course not; go ahead."

Grisha knelt down on the floor and opened the briefcase, not even taking notice of Penelope slowly backing up towards JJ and the girls.

Keep it together, JJ. the blond told herself. Derek will do something in three, two, one.

Right on JJ's count, Derek flashed Grisha his badge. "Not so much fun counting money now, is it, tough guy?"

When Grisha realized what he'd just seen, he looked up at Derek in shock. "You're FBI?"

"That's right. Start running."

Grisha was on his feet and out of the room in a heartbeat, with Derek hot on his heels. When the men left, Penelope quickly laid the babies in their beds and went back to JJ, turning off her wire and tucking it in her pocket.

"JJ?" Penelope bent down so she was face-to-face with her sister-friend. "It's over, sweetheart. Derek will catch Grisha and arrest him, and I'll personally make sure that the babies are brought back to their mamas."

"Where is Emily?" JJ finally asked.

"Here!"

In what JJ would later call a miracle, Emily came running into the room, and went straight to them, speaking to Penelope first.

"PG, the medics are en route; you stay with the babies and go with them to the hospital—be aggressive if the EMT's try to shoo you away. I'm going to look after Jayje now."

Penelope nodded and Emily immediately turned her attention to JJ, easing her from the rocking chair to the floor.

"It's over." Emily sat with JJ and pulled her, hugging her carefully and even giving her a kiss on her temple. "It's over, and you did so good, baby."

JJ's bottom lip trembled when she heard the term of endearment from the love of her life, but it brought her back to her thoughts from earlier.

"Em, take the costume off me. We need to check something."

"Okay. Hold still."

Emily reached under the back of JJ's dress and unzipped the prosthetic piece, casting it aside and reached around, rubbing her hand over JJ's now bare middle to relieve the skin that had been bound up for so long. JJ felt herself turning into a puddle, but held Emily's hand in place when it landed on the lower part of her midriff, her own hand just above it from the top layer of her dress.

"Emily," JJ rested her head in the crook of the brunette's neck. "What does that feel like to you?"

"A baby bump." Emily gasped, palming the area gently. "JJ? _Are_ you pregnant?"

"I think so," was all JJ could manage before passing out in Emily's arms.

* * *

The emergency medical technicians arrived moments after JJ's fainting and then they carted her off to the ambulance, Hotch instructed Emily to ride with JJ, something Emily was all too happy to do.

"Is there anything else we need to know about your friend?" One of the technicians asked Emily as they quickly outfitted JJ with oxygen and saline while they checked her vitals.

"Just before JJ fainted, she told me that she thought she was pregnant." Emily said quickly. "She also took two home tests about a week ago, and they both popped negative. I also felt something that feels like a baby belly just before you guys showed up."

Heeding Emily's words, the technicians quickly prepped JJ for an emergency ultrasound.

They found the baby in no time at all.

"Oh, my God—JJ was right." Emily held one hand over her heart and the other on the underside of her own midsection where the twins were camped out. "Is the baby healthy?"

The tech performing the ultrasound looked a little closer at the screen. "Yep—the baby is quite healthy; eight weeks along."

Emily couldn't help it, but she cried in relief.

* * *

**Don't think I don't see all of those follows popping up in my inbox daily ;) I'd love your thoughts, too!**


	7. Emily And JJ Again

Thirst. That was the first thing JJ processed when she came to. Emily was the second.

"Em?"

"Right here." Emily sat with JJ and helped her sit up before offering her a cup of water with a straw in it. "Drink up."

JJ had to pace herself, but she drank until her thirst was quenched.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Emily asked her.

"Being in that house and telling you that I might be pregnant."

"You are."

"I—what?"

Emily held JJ's hands to her hospital gown, grinning. "Jayje, there _is_ a baby in there. You were correct."

JJ's eyes filled with tears and she held her hands over her heart. "Really? We're going to have _two_ babies?"

Emily laughed nervously and framed her middle for JJ. "I saw a doctor at a free clinic about an hour after you went under because I couldn't wait anymore, and everything is right on track, but the doctor found a second baby in there… _I'm_ having _twins."_

JJ almost went into processing overload, so she held up her hands to make a time-out sign, only to get distracted when she saw that her left ring finger was hooked up to a medical finger clamp with a wire running out it. That, in turn, was hooked up to a nearby monitor that was keeping track of all of her vitals. JJ also noticed that she had a needle on the inside of her left arm, just above her elbow, and that the needle was hooked up to an IV line with a saline drip, which was hanging from a stand next to her bed.

"Jesus Christ." JJ moaned as the reality of her situation began to sink in on her. "How many things am I hooked up to, and why?"

"Well, you've got these," Emily touched the finger clamp and the IV line. "Because you were deprived of any sustenance at all for twenty-eight hours, and then you were puking and dry-heaving for awhile."

JJ turned bright red. "You all heard that…"

"And nobody will _ever_ talk about it." Emily took one of JJ's hands in hers and touched it to the transparent, narrow plastic tubing protruding from her nose. "You earned yourself an extra oxygen flow until further notice because on top of everything else, you passed out clean in my arms just after we found you."

"Anything else?"

Emily hiked back JJ's gown a bit and showed her the wires that had been attached to her middle with sticky paper patches, acting like suction cups. "These are are to keep track of the baby's vitals."

"Wow." JJ leaned against Emily. "Was there an emergency ultrasound?"

"While you were in the ambulance, and I saw the baby on the screen, myself." Emily confirmed. "The little guy—or girl—is perfectly healthy, and you're eight weeks along, just like me."

"How about that?"

A new thought crossed JJ's mind and she cringed.

"How do I even tell _Daniel?"_

"We will worry about him later, okay?" Emily fixed JJ's gown so she looked presentable again. "Are you up for visitors?"

"Yes, but I gotta know: how are Ariel, Juliet, and Milo?"

"All very happy, and reunited with their mamas. Penelope looked after them until that happened."

"Please tell me she got to hold the babies."

"Oh, yeah." Emily chuckled. "It was the sweetest thing, and she looked like she was in heaven."

JJ ran a hand over her middle, reveling in the fact that there was a life growing inside it. "Penelope will make a fantastic mom one day, and when that day comes, it'll make you and me the crazy aunts."

"You will be the crazy one, but _I_ will be the one with the credit card." Emily stood and kissed JJ on the temple. "I'm going to go fetch the others before Penelope chews her hands off, but remember: you're on an IV drip, you've got a bruised rib, and no one on the team knows about the baby, so they will go whenever you want them to."

"You won't go, will you?"

"Not unless you want me to."

JJ felt that answer to go be satisfactory, so she patted the only part of Emily she could reach: her leg. "Thank you. Go ahead and go."

* * *

Everybody was relieved to see JJ awake and sitting up. They even came bearing flowers and trinkets, as they always did whenever one of one of them was hospitalized. It was a family thing.

At length, JJ said, "I know Thanksgiving is this week, but what day is it _today? _I lost track awhile ago."

"It's Monday afternoon," Spencer answered as he checked his watch. "Although it twenty minutes, it'll be—"

Hotch intervened before Spencer went off on a tangent because his tone alone suggested one was coming at the end of that sentence. "About Thanksgiving: when Strauss gave me this case, she said that when we finished, we can start vacation right away."

JJ raised her eyebrows. "All of us are on vacation right now? Why are all of you still here?"

"Because we wanted to see you, silly!" Penelope ruffled JJ's hair playfully. "We can't leave without doing that!"

"Works for me. How long did the doctor say I have to be here?"

"Until Wednesday morning."

JJ sighed heavily and leaned back in her bed. "Awesome."

Emily immediately realized that JJ's mood was on a slippery slope. "Okay, you guys—how about you all say goodbye until after Thanksgiving?"

They all took Emily's hint and said their good byes and gave her their best wishes for a speedy recovery. When Emily closed the door behind the last person, she hurried back to JJ and sat with her when she saw that she was about to cry.

"Hey, it's okay." Emily cooed. "It's okay."

"But I hate hospitals." JJ pouted. "They always remind me of when my dad died. My stepdad is alive and well, though, and that's good, but my dad Bruce, he died in heart surgery fifteen years ago when I was a teenager; his heart was already weak because of a heart attack, but he never made it off the table."

"I'm sorry for your loss… and I know how you feel about having a dead parent."

JJ looked Emily, her expression softening. "Who's gone?"

"Both my dad and my stepdad." she confirmed. "My bio-dad died a few months before I was born, and my stepdad passed away when I was three, so I never met one dad and I can't remember the other at all."

Oh, I hope you get along with my stepdad when you meet him, JJ thought. Aloud, she said, "Emily, I am so sorry."

Emily put a hand on JJ's thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thanks, babe."

JJ held Emily's hand and her heart fluttered when their fingers automatically intertwined. "I'm also thinking about how Hotch gets to go home to Haley and Jack, how Spence is going to Las Vegas to see his mom, and how Penelope is going to Chicago with Derek because she always goes home with him for the holidays, and also about how you're going to see your mother."

"Well," with her free hand, Emily smoothed out JJ's hair and tapped her on the nose. "I was kind of hoping that after they let you out from here, that you would want to come back with me for the holidays."

"You mean to Virginia?"

"Well… that, too—if you want—but I was thinking more along the lines of spending Thanksgiving with my mother and me."

JJ furrowed her eyebrows in confusion; she remembered that Emily had once called her mother Elizabeth 'Ice Queen' Prentiss. "Does she know…?"

"That I'm bisexual?"

JJ nodded.

"She does, and she's my mother, so if this is the lifestyle I'm choosing for myself, then she'll be happy with it—that's what she told me when I came out."

"Well, that's good, then." JJ decided. "Does she know that she's going to be a grandmother?"

"Not yet, but I plan on telling her very soon." Emily stroked JJ's hand with her thumb. "Guess what?"

"I couldn't possibly."

"Mother has been dying to meet the people I work with, and once she meets you, she'll spoil you rotten."

"Will she, now?"

Emily nodded. "And when you get on her good side—which I know you will—she might even let you call her Lizzie."

"Well, how can I pass up a chance to get on a first-name basis with my girlfriend's mother?"

Emily puffed up her chest, proud. "So that means we're going to do it now—be a couple, I mean."

And hopefully, we'll be a married couple one day, JJ thought.

"Yes." JJ looked at Emily with the utmost seriousness. "Knowing that you wanted to be together as much as I did gave me happy thoughts to hold onto when I was in that house."

"Oh, Jayje…" Emily felt her heart fill up with even more love towards the woman beside her.

"I'll come to Thanksgiving with you your mother, so long as you promise me one thing."

"Name it."

"Come spend Christmas and New Year's with me and _my_ family in Pennsylvania."

Emily didn't even hesitate. "Done."

"Seal it with a kiss?"

"You bet. Come here."

The two lovebirds kissed soundly, with Emily holding JJ's face in her hands and stroking it with her thumbs as they got lost in their own world.

Little did either woman realize that out in the hallway, Hotch, Rossi, Penelope, Derek, and Spencer were watching, all beside themselves with joy.

_"See?"_ Penelope crowed. "I _knew_ Emily would kiss her today; you all owe me twenty bucks!"

Everybody handed over the betting money to the tech analyst, and she happily pocketed the eighty bucks.

"You know," Rossi added as they all headed towards the elevators. "All I have to say is that it's about damn time those two stopped denying what we all saw when they met for the first time."

"I'm gonna have to agree with you on that one." said Hotch.

"Me, too." Spencer added.

"And us." Derek and Penelope tacked on in unison.

Feeling cheeky, Rossi decided to voice the other thought on his mind. "I'll start taking bets now about who proposes to who, and when."

The family boarded the elevator together, happily arguing about names and dates.


	8. Mama Prentiss

Emily got to stay with JJ in her hospital room, and it was a good thing because once JJ's doctor took her off the IV drip, she had a genuine meltdown when she was told that she could eat, but because of all of the vomiting she'd been doing, she had to work her way up from soup and pudding until she could keep solid food down completely again. It was Emily's gentle powers of persuasion that got JJ to consider eating anything.

JJ fell asleep after she was done eating, so after leaving her a note, Emily snuck down to the cafeteria and got herself some dinner. Once that was done, she found a quiet spot out in the corridor. It was time to call her mother.

"Emily!" Elizabeth Prentiss' voice took a tone of delight when she answered her phone. "How are you?"

"I'm great, actually." Emily said truthfully. "You just got back from your posting in London, right?"

"A week ago, but yes. Are you in the city?"

"Mhm. We just finished a case, but I'll get to that in a minute."

Elizabeth turned apprehensive. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive, mother. Are you sitting down?"

There was a scraping of a chair and then a soft "Yes…" from the elder Prentiss.

Emily took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I'm pregnant."

Elizabeth gasped joyfully. "Oh, Emily—I'm so happy for you! Do you know how far along you are yet?"

"Only eight weeks, but you're my mother, and I wanted to tell you." Emily raked her nails over her lower midriff. "I've also never made it this far before."

"I have a good feeling about this one."

Emily laughed nervously. "It's a good thing you're sitting down because there's more."

"Did you finally run off and marry that Jennifer girl you told me about?"

Emily turned bright red, and Elizabeth laughed because even though she couldn't see her daughter, she could imagine the look on her face.

"Well?" She wanted to know. _"Did_ you?"

"No, and this isn't about _her! _It's about _me!"_

"Then I'm all ears."

"When the doctor did an ultrasound on me, she found _two_ babies in there—I'm, uh, having _twins."_

In that moment, Elizabeth wasn't sure if she could get any happier. "Emily, tell me where you are, and I'll send a town car to come get you!"

"I'm at Saint Vincent's with JJ because she got hit hard in this case, literally and figuratively."

Elizabeth immediately grew concerned. She knew that Emily cared about everyone on her team, but of she'd stayed behind to mind JJ while everyone went back to Virginia, then their bond had to be very special—more so than she'd previously suspected.

"What happened to her?"

"JJ got roughed up by a suspect and was deprived of any food or water for over a day."

"How is she at the moment?"

"Weary, but working on regaining her strength. At least her baby is okay."

"Excuse me? Jennifer is pregnant, too?"

Dang it, Emily thought. Hopefully JJ doesn't beat my ass later.

"Yes, and that's half the reason I'm looking after her. The rest is complicated, and other her, myself, and a very small pool of people, you're the only other person who knows, and we want to keep things discreet for now."

"I completely understand." Elizabeth promised. "Shall I be expecting you two for Thanksgiving, or however long you have off?"

"Absolutely. We really need some time to recuperate after this case."

"Will Jennifer be up for a visit tomorrow?"

"For sure, and she really wants to meet you."

"Isn't that sweet? Does she like flowers?"

"Yes, but she's allergic to roses."

"Just like you." Elizabeth mused. "I'll call you in the morning, Emily. I love you."

"I love you, too, mother."

Emily hung up and headed back upstairs to JJ's room where she saw that a set of blankets and pillows had been set out for her on the bed by the window. Before settling in for the night, Emily went and kissed JJ on the forehead as she slept.

"I love you, Jayje," Emily whispered as she then planted a kiss on JJ's bump. "And I love you, too, little baby bird. We can't wait to meet you and your siblings."

Of course, the baby was way too little to have its movements be felt from the outside, but JJ immediately dreaming of happier things because she could sense that her love was near.

Emily kissed JJ one more time before crossing the room to make up her bed. She fell asleep dreaming of the next time she and JJ would be able to lay together in a bed big enough for both of them.

* * *

The following morning, JJ and Emily were paid a visit by Zoe, Lorelei, Emma, and their children, all of whom were fit to be discharged. JJ had fun, holding Ariel, Juliet, and Milo one more time. This was going to be a case that was going to stay with her for the rest of her life, but one of the few that would stay with her for the right reasons: the babies, and their happy, thankful mothers.

"Oh, I can't wait until we hold _our_ babies." JJ said when they had all gone.

"Well, don't hold your breath, babe." Emily sat with her on the bed. "We've got awhile yet."

"Yeah, yeah." JJ griped. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Emily was unfastening her necklace and fixing it back around JJ's neck.

"Returning this." Emily secured the chain and traced it with a finger. "I kept it safe."

"Thank you." JJ's hand fell to the phone built into her bed. "Have you called Elizabeth yet?"

Emily nodded. "I called her while you were sleeping last night. When are you going to tell your parents?"

"At Christmastime, when we go see them. Calling them now means that I'd have to tell them about Daniel, and I still have to tell _him_ about the baby because I wouldn't feel right if I didn't." JJ sighed shakily. "Besides, you and I will both be in the safe zone by Christmas."

"Good plan, but about telling people…"

JJ raised an eyebrow. "Emily Sandrine, who did you tell?"

"My mother, but it slipped out." Emily squeaked, not liking the sound of JJ middle-naming her in a stern tone. "I didn't tell her they we're a couple, or about Daniel; just that we're both pregnant and that I'm carrying twins."

"You're lucky." JJ teased her.

"She's also looking forward to having us over for Thanksgiving. I bet she's going to go all out and have the cleaning staff make up a room for you."

"Jesus Christ. What NYC neighborhood are you from, Emmy-cat?"

Before Emily could answer, JJ's doctor came in to give her and the baby a check-up. There was only one real update by the time everything was done: although JJ couldn't be released any sooner, she was allowed to move up to solid food, and she was relieved of a good number of the wires attached to her middle, now that the baby was out of the woods.

* * *

"Keep that up, Em. Please."

Happily chowing down on pancakes, JJ had her midriff exposed while Emily wiped it down with warm water and a towel. The paper patches that had been on JJ's middle ended up leaving behind a sticky residue when Emily peeled them off. JJ was uncomfortable by the texture, so Emily pacified her with ordering pancakes from the cafeteria for her to eat while she cleaned her up.

"Your wish is my command, princess."

Honestly, Emily couldn't keep her hands off JJ not only because they were a couple, but also because she thought that JJ was an adorable mama-to-be.

"Em, did you bring your mani/pedi kit?"

Regretfully, Emily had finished her task and was now drying JJ's belly off. "Yes, actually."

As a joke because Emily wasn't as girly as she was, JJ had given her a mani/pedi kit awhile ago. Emily kept it in her go bag, just in case.

"Excellent. The second we get settled at your mother's place, I'm giving you a mani/pedi."

"But—" Emily began to protest, but JJ wasn't having it.

"None of that, my love." JJ smirked as she fixed her garment properly on herself. "You're spoiling me, so I'm going to spoil you. Comprendere?"

Impressed with JJ slipping in some Italian, Emily matched it with some of her own. "Sì, amante."

JJ echoed the last word, liking the sound of it. "Amante—what does that mean?"

"It means lover." Emily kissed JJ on the cheek. "There's your new Italian word of the day."

_DING!_

Emily's phone chirped, so she picked it up to see a text from her mother.

_I need to drop some things off at home and then I'll be along after. Is that alright?_

Emily sent a response quickly. _Absolutely. How long do you think it'll take until you're here?_

_25 minutes, total. Make sure Jennifer doesn't feel pressured to impress me. She should be herself._

"Okay, who was that?" JJ asked, putting aside her now-empty plate and used fork. "Elizabeth?"

"Yep." Emily sent one last answer to her mother and pocketed her phone before standing and getting rid of JJ's used eating materials for her. "She's going to be here in twenty-five minutes, and she made a point for me to tell you not to feel pressured to impress her."

JJ immediately let out a breath of relief. "Will you at least help me look decent?"

"Of course, babe. Hold on."

* * *

Exactly twenty-five minutes later, JJ was feeling decent—or as decent as one could feel in the hospital—and watched as Ambassador Prentiss hugged Emily and then fussed over her baby bump for a minute before coming to sit at her bedside.

"Hello, Ambassador." JJ extended a hand for a handshake. "It's nice to meet you."

Elizabeth returned the handshake, chuckling. "Likewise, Jennifer, but please: call me Lizzie."

Behind Elizabeth, Emily mouthed "Told you!" at JJ.

"You've got a deal," JJ smiled. "So long as you call me JJ—only my mom calls me Jennifer."

Elizabeth leaned back in her chair, already amused. "Tell me, JJ, do you know Emily's full name?"

"Emily Sandrine Prentiss."

"Very good, although you've left a name out."

Realizing where the conversation was headed, Emily turned red and immediately tried to distract JJ with the vase of bright flowers that Elizabeth had brought.

"Look, Jayje: mother brought you wildflowers, and I didn't even tell her!"

JJ lit up at the sight of the vase and smelled them. Elizabeth was touched by the scene.

"What is it that Emily didn't tell me?"

JJ gave the flowers one last whiff before Emily went to put them back. "Wildflowers are my absolute favorite flower."

"Looks like I'm a good guesser, then." Elizabeth winked. "Now I'll tell you the name that Emily gave herself on her Confirmation Day."

"Yes, please."

"Mariana."

"Awww, that's just beautiful."

"I think so, too." Elizabeth turned to her daughter, who had been watching her loved ones interact. "You see, Emily Sandrine Mariana? Even JJ likes your name!"

Emily couldn't help but smile. "Okay—I'll stop complaining about it, but Jayje?"

Emily directed her conversation from her mother to her girlfriend, who promptly looked up at the sound of her name.

"Yes?"

"While we're on the subject of names and flowers and things, why don't you tell mother your whole name?"

"My full name, Lizzie," JJ said when Elizabeth looked expectantly at her. "Is Jennifer Amaryllis Mae Jareau."

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to light up. _"My_ favorite flower is the amaryllis."

And just like that, JJ knew that Elizabeth Prentiss was going to be a very good friend.

* * *

JJ truly enjoyed the ambassador's company and found that despite the horror stories that Emily had regaled her with about her childhood, Elizabeth was as warm and cuddly as her daughter.

"Oh!" Elizabeth said suddenly as she remembered something. "I found some interesting things while I was out today that made me think of the two of you."

"Really?" Emily asked as she sat with JJ on the bed so they could both be closer to her.

"Yes." Elizabeth chirped, handing each of them a gift bag. "Here you go."

JJ's bag had a rainbow pattern on it, and she pulled out a stuffed elephant, made of soft green plush.

"Lizzie, thank you!" JJ gave the ambassador's hand a gentle squeeze. "This is very thoughtful, and the toy is so cute!"

Elizabeth grinned, quite pleased with herself. "I'm glad you like it, darling."

JJ put the toy on top of her bump and looked down at it. "How about that, little one? You just got your first stuffed animal."

Beside JJ, Emily pulled out an orange lion and a turquoise-and-cream colored giraffe out of her polka-dotted gift bag. Emily hugged the toys close, deeply touched. She knew her mother loved her, but when she was a kid, things were hard, what with Elizabeth raising her on her own. Elizabeth had stumbled around in the dark with how to show her daughter proper affection, but now that Emily was an adult, they were making strides to improve things.

She gave the toys to JJ to hold and then hugged Elizabeth.

"Mother, thank you; we really appreciate it!"

"You're quite welcome, too, Emily." Elizabeth smiled at her daughter and then checked the time on the nearby wall clock. "I have to go, but give me a ring when JJ is ready to be discharged so I can send a car, alright?"

"Okay, mother. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Elizabeth said her goodbyes to JJ, too, and after her departure, JJ was left feeling warm and fuzzy, just like how she felt around her own mother.

"I—Em? You okay?"

Emily looked like she'd been deep in thought, but she gave JJ a kiss on the forehead and an "I'll be right be right back" before leaving the room to catch up with her mother.

"Emily." Elizabeth said when her daughter joined her by the elevators. "Did I forget something?"

"No, but," Emily said as they boarded the elevator together when it opened. "You clearly adore JJ, and that makes me incredibly happy, but what what about papa and daddy?"

Elizabeth pressed the button for the first floor and watched the doors shut before the lift descended. 'Papa and daddy' was how Emily referred to her fathers in plural when she wanted to know something about both of them.

"They would've loved her just as much as I do."

"Yeah?"

Elizabeth nodded as they disembarked the elevator when it opened again. "Oh yes, and they would've both been tickled that you and JJ got pregnant at the same time without even planning it."

"We can hardly believe it, ourselves."

They were out on the sidewalk now, curbside. "You love Jennifer, don't you?"

"I've never loved anyone more than her or as deeply as her."

"Do you want to marry her?"

"She's just getting out of a bad relationship with her baby's father, but yes." Emily nodded. "I want nothing more than to make her happy, marry her, and have a family with her."

It didn't take Elizabeth more than five minutes with Emily and JJ together to know that they were a newly-established couple, so she didn't ask any questions about that.

"Love at first sight?"

"Yes." Emily nodded. "I'm going home with her at Christmastime to meet her family."

"I see. Where exactly _is_ home for our Jennifer Amaryllis Mae?"

"A blink-and-you-miss-it town in Pennsylvania."

"Does she know where _you_ grew up?"

"Not entirely, no."

"Well, make sure that she doesn't freak out when you bring her home."

Elizabeth hailed a cab and one pulled up almost immediately. Emily opened the cab door for her and saw her in.

"I'll take care of her, mother." Emily promised her. "Don't worry."

"I won't, then." Elizabeth smiled and patted her hand. "See you soon."


	9. Families

To wile away the time, Emily and JJ mostly talked. Eventually, their talk turned to family.

"Do you have any aunts or uncles?" JJ asked Emily.

"Sadly, no. My mother is an orphan, and an only child, to boot. My dads' parents have all been gone for years, and as far as I know, no siblings for any of them."

"That's a real bummer."

Emily nodded. "And the siblings I _did_ have all died in the same accident that took my dad."

"Emily, I am so sorry."

"Their names were Atticus, Ophelia, and Imogen—triplets."

JJ let out a single-noted whistle. "No wonder you're carrying twins."

"Mother has always told me that they picked out my names and at they were over the moon to meet me."

Emily splayed her fingers over her bump and looked sad, no doubt thinking of what life would've been like with an older brother and older sisters who were getting ready to spoil her completely rotten.

Unwilling to let Emily wallow in what could have been for too much longer, JJ changed gears. "I know Christmas is a few weeks away, but would you like a crash course on my family?"

Predictably, Emily perked up at this. "Yes, please."

"Well, my dad was called Bruce, and Rossi reminds me a lot of him."

"Oh, really?"

"He taught U.S. history at the high school in town, and when I was little, I'd sit on his lap while he graded papers and explained the subject to me. Looking though the textbooks with him was one of my most favorite things to do."

"That's adorable."

JJ grinned. "My mom is named Cassandra-Jean, but she prefers to be called Sandy."

"What does she do?"

"She's a children's librarian at the public library in my hometown, and she's been at it since before I was born. Mom said I learned to walk in that building."

"And that's as adorable as the memories that you have with your dad. What was Rosaline like?"

"Beautiful, warm, kind, and such a dreamer. She always wanted to go to Paris, but she never made it, so in my senior of high school—before I officially looked into joining the FBI—my teachers presented me with a chance to study abroad in Paris because I had the top marks in my advanced French class, and I took it."

"For your sister?"

"For my sister." JJ confirmed and changed tracks again. "My stepdad is called Rex O'Day, and he married my mom when I was twenty-two."

"What does he do?"

"He's a children's author, and his books are huge overseas."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Where's he from?"

"Dublin, and his parents are actually still there."

"Okay, so that's your parents; what about your brothers? Wesley, and Bartholomew, right?"

"Yeah. Most people think they're twins, but they're nine months apart."

"Yikes. I can't imagine what _that_ must have been like." Emily cringed. "It's a good thing we're both pregnant this time around."

JJ smiled at Emily's use of 'this time around' because it meant that she wanted more kids at some point.

"According to mom, she and dad wanted kids close together, but they just didn't bank on three who were back-to-back-to back."

Emily tried to do the math. "How far apart was Rosaline from Bartholomew?"

"Eight months."

"And you came six years post-Rosaline because what, your parents wanted one more to round things out?"

"That's exactly why."

Emily just nodded, thinking about something she'd been sitting on since they'd first confessed their feelings for each other, so JJ said her name gently.

"Emily?"

"Hm?"

"H-how many kids do we want?"

At that question, Emily felt her heart fill up with joy and surprise. She tried to say something, but nothing came out and seeing this, JJ moved over and invited her onto the bed. Emily accepted the invitation and let JJ rub her chest soothingly.

"I'm sorry if that's too much right now." JJ said softly.

Emily shook her head and kept JJ's hand in place. "It's just that I've never been with anyone who wanted to seriously ask me that question, but hearing the question from _you_ makes me happier than words can say."

"Awww."

"I love you, Jayje, and I want _so_ much with you."

_"How_ much?"

"Everything: happiness, joy, love, adventures, a big house, more kids, and… if it doesn't freak you out, marriage. Sometimes when you meet that special someone, things just… click…"

JJ nodded in agreement and caressed Emily's face. "Because that's what happened with us—I feel it, too. And Emily?"

"Yes?"

"One day, but not just yet, I would _love_ be your wife."

Emily's heart nearly jumped out of her chest; she really hadn't expected JJ to be so open to the idea that quickly.

"And I do know how many kids I want with you," JJ continued. "But you can't freak out because I don't mean for this number to happen right away."

"How many are you thinking, then?"

"Six."

Emily's eyes widened only a little bit. "Six, huh? That sounds like fun, but why _that_ number?"

"Can I tell you a secret, babe?"

"Of course."

"Including Rosaline, I've got five siblings."

"Five?"

"Yes." JJ held up one finger for each sibling as she counted. "It goes Wesley, Bartholomew, Rosaline, me, and my stepsisters, Sinéad and Caitlín."

"Is Rex the father of Sinéad and Caitlín?"

JJ nodded. "They're identical twins, and totally inseperable, even at the age of twenty-four."

"Where's their mom?"

"Eva passed away in the delivery room, so they never met her properly."

"What do Sinéad and Caitlín do?"

"They're live-in nannies, actually, and they always work together. They've just had to stop their most recent job because that family moved to New Zealand."

"Wow." Emily laid on her back, tracing shapes over her middle. "What are they like, personality-wise?"

"They're both members of Mensa, and could easily give both Spencer and Penelope a run for their money because they're both actual genuises."

Emily shuddered at the prospect of their own team geniuses meeting their equals and JJ laughed at her.

"They're both eccentric, but Sinéad would charm the socks right off Penelope because she's a whizz with computers, and sweet Caitlín would be Spencer's new best friend, what with the amount of really random trivia and statistics she's got packed away in her noggin. In fact, she seriously considered joining the FBI at one point."

"What stopped her?"

"She was diagnosed with high-functioning autism in high-school, and something like that is an instant disqualification. Caitlín is really, really smart, but she's just… different."

"Okay."

Emily was getting lost in thought again, so JJ propped herself up on her side and put a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"What is it? Why are you so interested in Sinéad and Caitlín?"

Emily turned and held JJ's gaze. "What if we hired them to be nannies for our kids?"

"I like that," JJ said as her heart skipped a beat. "But we don't live together."

"No, but we could."

JJ didn't even know what to say, so Emily plowed on.

"I mean, I do have a bigger place than you do, so maybe after you officially break things off with Daniel, you could move in with me and we could go house-hunting before the babies come."

"I like the sound of that, and my lease is almost up, anyway. The twins would love a chance like this."

JJ snuggled closer to Emily and sighed sleepily. True, she'd been relieved of most of her medical equipment and was being weaned off her painkillers, but she was still on oxygen and that, combined with her medicine was making her sleepy.

"Are you getting tired?" Emily asked.

"Yeah…"

Emily stroked JJ's hair and made soothing noises. "Then sleep, amante."

"Don't go…"

JJ fell asleep in mid-sentence with a hand fisted in the cloth of Emily's shirt, so Emily couldn't move, even if she wanted to.

* * *

The next day was Wednesday, otherwise known as JJ's discharge day, and she was more than happy to be leaving the hospital.

What really surprised her was that not only did Elizabeth send for a town car just like she'd said she would, but she also paid off all of the medical expenses and instructed the driver to come take their luggage so their only real concern would be Emily wheeling JJ out of the hospital in her wheelchair.

When they were in the car, heading towards the Prentiss residence, JJ kept rubbing at her nose.

"Are you having an allergic reaction to something?" Emily asked her.

JJ sneezed. "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes—you try having an oxygen tube in your nose for almost three days." JJ sneezed again. "It sucks, and I'm still trying to get used to it not being there."

JJ sneezed yet again and Emily giggled.

"What's the matter with you, Em, laughing at my misery?"

"You're just really cute when you sneeze."

JJ turned red at this and didn't say anything, but that was just as well because Emily got distracted but the sight outside the window tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh, Jayje, we're home!"

JJ looked out of the window at the building her girlfriend was pointing at and her her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"But that's…"

"The Plaza Hotel, yep." Emily nodded as the chauffeur pulled into the underground parking lot and parked.

"This you grew up?"

"Mhm, and we lived here between my mother's postings, although after what happened in Italy, I was too emotionally distraught to stay, so we came back and I finished out high school at a school just a few blocks from here."

By 'what happened in Italy,' JJ knew Emily was talking about her abortion. If she'd had the baby, it would be around the same age as Sinéad and Caitlín.

"Come on, babe." JJ rubbed Emily's thigh to get her back to the present as she heard the driver turn off the car and exit so he could come around to open their door for them. "Come show me where you grew up!"

Emily turned bright and sunny in a heartbeat again. "Okay! Let's go!"


	10. Room 10F

**30+ followers and counting every time I post, but only 1 review on the last chapter? Not all of you can be that be that shy; please, a few of you show me something because it feels like I'm writing to an emptying room!**

* * *

Once the two agents entered the hotel, Emily was immediately greeted by a female concierge at the front desk who was old enough to be her mother.

"Emily, dear, is that you?"

So happy was this woman to see Emily that she came out from behind her desk and swept her up in a motherly hug.

"Your mother mother said you'd be coming home!"

"Aunt Natalia," Emily put a hand in the small of JJ's back as she made introductions. "This is my girlfriend, JJ. We work together, and she'll be staying with us over Thanksgiving until we have to go back to Virginia."

"I understand." Natalia turned to JJ and when she spoke, JJ immediately noticed the older woman had a lilting Russian accent. "How lovely to meet you, sweet JJ. I've known Emily for her entire life, and I chased her through these halls for more years than I care to remember."

"Did Emily have a prankster streak?"

"She _still_ has it." Natalia winked.

Emily coughed noisily. "Still here!"

"Okay, okay, little goose." Natalia patted Emily on the cheek and shook her head in amusement before turning back to JJ. "You may call me Aunt Natalia since you are Emily's family now, and if you need anything, just let me know."

"Thank you."

Natalia turned to Emily. "I will give your mother a ring once you two get in the lift, alright? It's really good to see you."

Emily gave her one last hug and showed JJ towards the other end of the lobby toward the elevator.

"Em," JJ said as they boarded the lift a few moments later. "How have we never seen this part of you before?"

Emily shrugged and pressed the number 10 button on the button panel, making the doors close and the elevator ascend. "I guess that I was always been taught to play those kinds of details close to the vest. Mother and I come from family money, although phrasing it like that is an understatement."

"Your family has lived here for decades, huh?"

_"Generations_, more like. I am the fourth generation of Prentiss to live here."

JJ attempted to do some math and followed Emily out of the elevator and down the hallway. "Fourth generation? That must mean your family has been here since the nineteen-hundreds?"

"Very good." Emily complimented her. "My great-grandparents on my mother's part of the family tree were two of the first people in the history of The Plaza to live here permanently. They bought a room six months after the grand opening in 1907, and my family has been here ever since."

"Wow." JJ marveled. "What did your great-grandparents do?"

"That's another story for another day because," they stopped in front of a door marked 10F and opened it. "We're here!"

JJ stepped through the door and she took her surroundings in, she realized they it was one of the most decadent homes she'd ever been in, which, considering her line of work, was really saying something.

She was immediately distracted by a young-looking housekeeper, who came up to them, speaking Russian. Understanding her, Emily handed her their coats and bags before leading her further into the apartment.

"That's Dasha—she's Aunt Natalia's granddaughter from Saint Petersburg, and she's been working for mother since she was eighteen."

"How old is she now? She looks the same age as my sisters."

"Dasha's twenty-four, and she's very nice, but english isn't her first language."

Emily looked around for Elizabeth and called out to her.

"Mother? We're here!"

Elizabeth emerged from a side room and perked up when she saw them. "Emily, JJ! How are you?"

"Good, mother." Emily chirped. "Thank you."

"And I'm just happy to be out of the hospital." JJ added.

"I can imagine so." Elizabeth sympathized. "Have you met Aunt Natalia?"

"Mhm. Dasha, too."

"Good. Why don't you let Emily give you the grand tour? Dasha made up Emily's room and the guest room, but you may sleep wherever you like."

"Thank you, Lizzie," was all JJ could say because she could see Elizabeth was feeling awkward.

"Don't mind her." Emily told her as they continued on. "You're the first I've ever brought home, and she just doesn't know what to do with herself."

JJ's heart skipped a beat when Emily mentioned the part about her being the first of her significant others to even see casa de la Prentiss. It made her feel incredibly special.

By the time the tour was over, JJ had seen the kitchen, dining room , the sitting room, the library, the office, Elizabeth's room, one of the spare bedrooms, two of the restrooms. JJ was very impressed.

"What do you think?" Emily asked her.

"Em, I love it." JJ told her honestly and then motioned to the door they were standing in front of. "Is this your bedroom?"

Emily nodded. "Atticus' room is the spare bedroom now, although it still has mementos of him. Ophelia and Imogen shared this room and I was to join them once we moved home from Beijing, but once they died with my dad and Atticus, it was just me in here."

JJ understood what Emily was driving at: even in the BAU, she kept a certain degree of privacy about herself. The room beyond the door was Emily at her most personal and basic level.

"Come on, babe." Emily opened the door for her. "This is my room."

Just as Elizabeth had said, the room was freshly made up, and once Emily turned on a lamp and opened the curtains, JJ looked around to see that the walls were a calming lavender tone and that her canopy bed frame, desk, and shelves were all made of black cherry wood. An unusually long mirror on the other side of the room near an ensuite bathroom suggested a walk-in closet while all throughout the room were keepsakes from Emily's growing-years in the form of different ribbons and awards, old childhood toys, but what stood out to JJ the most was all of the books and framed photos.

"I know what you're thinking." Emily joined JJ as she sat on the blue bedspread. "You're thinking, 'What a lot of books and pictures.' I had friends, but I preferred my own company."

"No, I get it. Wes, Barty, and Rosie were all in college when Rosie died, and since I was eleven years old and already the baby, I was downgraded to 'only child' status by default."

"How did you entertain yourself?"

"I read so many books, developed a photography habit, and my mom taught me how to knit."

"You knit?"

JJ nodded sheepishly and held a hand to her middle. "I fell out of the habit when I met Daniel because he belittles the hipster knitters—a social circle I fit in outside of work—but now I have a good reason to pick it back up."

"Silly—you have _three_ good reasons to pick knitting back up!" Emily gave JJ's knee a gentle squeeze and then collected some frames from her bedside table, handing the first batch to her. "Call me sentimental if you want, but these are some of my favorite pictures in the whole world. I even have a copied set in frames at home in Virginia."

JJ turned her attention to the frames in her hands and felt herself melting.

The first picture was one of the whole team in a bar, unwinding after a long case in Arizona, as JJ recalled, based on the bar's decorations. The case had ended well, thankfully, and it had all strengthened them as a team but brought them closer together as the weird, beautiful, unorthodox family that they were. JJ also remembered that it was the first time that she'd really connected with Emily as a friend.

The second picture was of her, Emily, and Penelope at one of their many movie nights. The picture had started as a selfie, but she and Penelope had jumped in at the last second, effectively surprising Emily, but causing the trio to burst into giggles as she took the shot.

The last picture amused JJ on many levels. This one was taken at a different bar than the first picture, but this one featured Emily clowning around with Spencer and Derek, but surprisingly, Hotch and Rossi, too.

"Em, these are precious," JJ handed them back. "And there is nothing wrong with being sentimental."

Emily carefully put the frames back and handed JJ the next set. "Then here—meet the rest of my family. We already know that mother and Aunt Natalia love you, but mother has told me that everyone else would have _really_ loved you."

JJ examined the first picture to see a very pregnant and happy Elizabeth walking hand-in-hand down a beach with an equally-happy man who bore quite a resemblance to Emily, which could only mean one thing…

"Is that your dad?" JJ asked.

"Yeah." Emily smiled fondly. "His name was Henry, and that was taken on his and mother's last wedding anniversary during the Beijing years. It's my favorite picture of all three of us."

JJ felt herself melting more, but she maintained her composure and looked at the next picture. Toddler Emily was all dolled up for an outing and grinning at the camera as she sat on the hip of a handsome man who was dressed in a tuxedo and looking just as happy as she was.

"Is this you and your stepdad?"

Emily nodded. "His name was James, and that was taken on my birthday; he took me to see my first Broadway show. According to mother, they wanted to give me at least one more sibling, but things never ended up working in their favor, so they made up for it by spoiling me rotten."

JJ set the first two frames aside and looked at the last one. "Are these your siblings?"

JJ was looking at a trio young school-aged children, all of whom had fair skin, dark hair, and big brown eyes, just like Emily. They were all dressed in school uniforms and smiling for the camera. One thing JJ noticed right off the bat was that two of the kids were supporting the one in the middle, holding her hands, because she had metal braces on her legs.

"Imogen developed a little slower in the womb than Atticus and Ophelia did, and she was the smallest of them, so she learned how to walk a little bit later. Mother says that the other two doted on her and encouraged her all the time."

"That's really sweet." JJ smiled. "Were they getting ready for school in this picture?"

Emily nodded again. "That's one of the last pictures of them, but mother gave it to me because she found me looking at it all the time. They and my dad were gone about a month later; it was a car accident."

By the time Emily got to the end of that explanation, she was in tears and apologizing for it, so JJ carefully set the pictures back on the bedside table and then sat with Emily, holding her and kissing her tears.

"Hey," she cooed. "It's okay to be sad about them, Emily. I know how you feel. I do."

Emily hugged JJ, thankful for her. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, amante." JJ kissed Emily on the forehead and then smiled at her, wiping her tears. "Now—how about we do something fun, hm?"

Emily actually laughed because she knew where this was going. "You were serious about that mani/pedi, then?"

"You bet. Where did Dasha put our bags?"

* * *

One full mani/pedi later, JJ and Emily were both completely relaxed and content. The two were camped out on the spacious window-seat in the living room, and when they heard Dasha wish them a happy holiday as she went home, JJ glanced at the time and was a little taken aback.

"Is it really six o'clock?"

Emily glanced at the clock, too. "Hm, I guess it is. You and Baby Bird hungry?"

Before JJ could answer, her stomach rumbled loudly, so she caressed the lower part it and chuckled. "That's a big yes. What about you, and Ladybug and Sprout?"

"We are, too." Emily answered as her own stomach rumbled right on cue. "Come on—let's go find mother."

They found her in the kitchen, cooking up a storm.

"Wow, mother." Emily teased Elizabeth. "I didn't know you could cook!"

Elizabeth playfully snapped a dishtowel in her offspring's direction. "Hush, Emily, or should I tell JJ about the time you almost burned the Honolulu kitchen down?"

Emily turned red. "I was ten and clumsy!"

"Say what you want, but I _know_ what I saw." Elizabeth shot back. "Now go get out bowls, plates, forks, chopsticks, and spoons, please."

"What did you make?"

"Stir fry with sesame chicken, egg drop soup, and spring rolls. Dasha helped me to prepare everything, but she didn't have time to set the table before she left."

"Which set of chinaware should I get?"

"The good set—it isn't every day that my daughters and their family come for a visit."

Smiling at Elizabeth's choice of words, Emily left the kitchen, heading to the china cabinet in the dining room. JJ, meanwhile, was deeply touched by what Elizabeth had said.

"You called me your daughter, Lizzie."

"Of course I did." Elizabeth turned down the heat on one of the pots on the stove and looked at JJ, smiling. "You hold Emily's heart, Jennifer, and it's been _far_ too long since I've seen her this happy and _alive_ since she's been an adult."

"You're saying that _I_ did that?"

"Yes, and as a mother, it makes my heart happier than words can say. You saved her."

"She saved me, too."

Elizabeth gave JJ's hand a comforting squeeze. "Until she met you, she was all I had left—has she told you about what happened to Henry, James, and the triplets?"

"Yes—well, with Henry, Atticus, Imogen, and Ophelia, at least."

"Well, as for James, he died in a mugging on Emily's third birthday, trying to be a Good Samaritan. Emily was there, but it traumatized her so much that she's blocked out everything about, including her memories of James. I'll tell her about him when she asks, but I've never had the heart to tell her any real details about _how_ James died. All she really knows is that he died a hero, and that's always been enough."

Elizabeth looked sad for a second, haunted, but she smiled again, just as quickly.

"But now you've brought my sweet girl back to life, and you two are even having a family together! How could I not consider you a daughter after all that?"

"Wow, Elizabeth." JJ was kind of stunned. "I don't know what to say except thank you."

"No, dear: thank _you."_ Elizabeth patted JJ's cheek in an affectionate way. "Please go join Emily, and I'll bring the food out soon."

JJ did as she was told and went to the dining room, taking a seat next to Emily.

"You two were in the kitchen for awhile." The brunette remarked.

"Yeah, well, your mother likes me."

"What did you talk about? Me almost burning down the kitchen at our house in Hawaii? I still maintain that that was an accident."

JJ smirked. "Lizzie didn't say anything about _that_ at _all."_

Emily breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Jesus."

Almost immediately following that statement, Elizabeth entered the room with her big pot of soup, and as she set it on the Lazy Susan in the middle of the table and began filling JJ's bowl, she scolded Emily in what sounded like Italian. Although JJ didn't understand the language well, it sounded like Elizabeth had said something like "Emily Sandrine Mariana, we do not use the Lord's name in vain!" because Emily was promptly apologizing (also in Italian) and busying herself with stirring her soup.

Satisfied, Elizabeth finished serving the soup and brought out the rest of the food, switching back to english when she finally joined Emily and JJ at the table.

"JJ, are you ready to hear that story about Emily?"

JJ lit up in delight and anticipation. "Oh, yes, and spare no details!"

And so, Elizabeth launched into a very amusing story they had JJ laughing happily in hardly any time at all while Emily tried to hide behind her own hair.

They were a family now, and none of them could be any happier.


	11. Thanksgiving Morn

In the wee early hours of Thanksgiving morning—before five o'clock, even—both Emily and JJ were with the poorly-named plague of morning sickness within an hour of each other, and by the time everything was over and they both felt decent again, they were more tired than they had been when they'd gone to bed.

"Babe," Emily murmured in the darkness as JJ snuggled back up to her when they got back in bed. "I don't know about you, but I'm all for adopting the next three so they that we don't have to go through morning sickness ever again."

"Good plan." JJ's voice was already fading because she was falling back asleep already. "Time for sleep."

* * *

There was a few more hours of sleep, and sometime close to seven, JJ was kissing Emily awake, but focusing mostly on her baby bump. There was even some tongue action.

"Wow, Jayje." Emily sighed blissfully as she opened her eyes all the way. "If you go any lower, I won't be able to keep from taking you right here."

"As much as I would love that, your phone is ringing, and I couldn't wake you any other way." JJ placed one last kiss on Emily's taut middle and then leaned against her chest to hear her heartbeat as she sat up and reached for her phone. "Answer it and tell whoever it is that we're not FBI agents right now."

Yeah, Emily thought as she wrapped an arm around JJ's waist and held her close. You're now my hot girlfriend, my best friend, my future wife, and you're carrying one of our children.

Making note of the time and who was calling, Emily finally answered her phone, although it was with a yawn. "Derek Booker Morgan, it is now _seven_ o'clock in the _morning_ here in the Big Apple, _and_ a holiday, to boot! You'd better have a _really_ good reason for calling!"

"What's Penelope's ring size?"

Emily sat up so suddenly at his question that JJ promptly fell off her with a startled cry of surprise.

"I—wait, what?" Emily was thrown for a loop.

"Is that JJ with you?" Derek asked, having recognized his blond friend's voice in the background.

"What?" Emily sputtered again. "What makes you think it's her?"

By this time, JJ had sat back up and crawled over to Emily, commandeering her phone and putting it on speaker.

"Yep, it's me—I went home with Emily for the holiday and I'm sharing a bed with her because we're a couple now, but if you tell anyone before we do, you're a dead man walking."

Derek chuckled in amusement; he loved Emily and JJ like sisters, and they could always make him laugh. "Got it."

"Now what was the question you asked Emily?"

"I asked her what Penelope's ring size is."

JJ let out a squeal of delight. She'd known for years that Derek and Penelope had the hots for each other, but ever since Penelope had ben shot, she'd noticed that the duo had finally gotten serious. Penelope had almost _died, _after all.

"You're going to propose to her?"

"Yes," Derek said happily. "And I even have the right ring to use, but I need to know her size, just in case."

Noticing that her own phone was ringing and that it was Penelope calling, JJ whispered the answer to Derek's original inquiry in Emily's ear and got out of bed. Quickly throwing on a robe over her pajamas and heading out of the room, JJ didn't answer until she was out of earshot of Emily's room and settling on the couch with a blanket.

"Penelope, what's up?"

All JJ got in response was a stream of nervous Penelope-babble. She only caught phrases like 'new niece,' 'auntie,' and 'babies on the brain.'

"Okay, sweetie, you have to slow down." JJ yawned as she arranged the blanket over herself. _"Dogs_ can hear you."

Penelope caught JJ's drift and slowed down. "So you and I both know that Emily is pregnant, but you know how when you were brought to the hospital, it was my job to stay with Milo, Ariel, and Juliet until they could be with their mamas again?"

"Mhm."

"Fast forward to when Derek and I get to the House of Morgan here in Chicago, Sarah and her hubby are already here."

"Sarah is the oldest Morgan sister, if I'm remembering correctly, right?"

"Correctomundo, and Sarah's hubby is called Keifer." The technical analyst told her. "They have a beautiful baby girl now—five months old—by the name of Diamond. She's the softest and the cuddliest baby ever and she's curled up on my chest right now because she likes me and knows I'm her auntie—"

"Bring it on home, O Bespectacled One." JJ coached when she realized Penelope was rambling.

"Right." Penelope laughed nervously. "All of this talk about babies got me thinking about how Derek and I have been considering having our own baby in the next year or so—we're not exactly fans of doing things in order."

JJ felt her heart flutter a little faster than usual; she knew how badly her friends wanted a family. "Oh, Penelope, I'm so happy."

Penelope laughed again. "We have a couple names that we like, but Jayje… I'm pregnant _now!"_

"You're going to be a mom?" JJ felt like her heart was fit to explode with joy. "I'm so happy for you! When did you find out?"

"I took a test on the jet when we were on the way home from New York, and I haven't told the guys, but Derek's mom was able to guess within an hour of us being here."

JJ fought back a laugh when she realized that half the team was pregnant now. They never did anything halfway, did they? No wonder Strauss thought of them as her Tribe Of Weirdos.

"Is this a good thing?"

"Oh, it's a _really_ good thing, Tinker Bell." Penelope reassured her. "I'm just kind of in shock. Maybe I can slip out to a clinic before dinner to get it confirmed because I haven't had a chance yet—"

"PG, you're starting to ramble again." JJ laughed. "Can I just say one thing?"

"Of course."

"Congratulations on your baby. You and Derek are going to be _wonderful_ parents."

"Thank you." JJ could almost hear Penelope smile as she said that. "I'll send you a picture of Diamond after this, how's that?"

"Okay. You go have a good Thanksgiving, Penelope, and give Diamond a hug for me!"

"Can do!" Penelope chirped. "Bespectacled One over and out!"

They hung up and a few seconds later, JJ's phone chirped with a picture sweet little Diamond, although all JJ could see of the dark-skinned baby since her back was to her was that she was in a pink sleeper with a matching cap and scrunched up in a ball on Penelope's chest, supported at the bottom by Penelope's arm.

JJ looked down at her middle and undid robe so she could smooth the material of her pajama top over it. There wasn't anything much to see because because she was little yet, but in a few more days, she'd be at nine weeks, and her clothes were going to be even more snug around the middle than they already were.

"Well, how about that, Baby Bird?" JJ pocketed her phone and glided a hand over her small bump. "You and Sprout and Ladybug are going to be getting a cousin from Aunt Penelope and Uncle Derek!"

"So Derek is going to propose to Penelope, and Penelope is pregnant?"

Emily had entered the room and joined her on the couch.

"That is correct, and Penelope is also over the moon because she and Derek have a new niece, and I'm pretty sure she's the first Morgan grandchild."

Emily smiled and propped JJ's feet up in her lap, starting a massage on one. "Nothing is ever quiet in the BAU family, is it?"

"Hardly ever, but you've gotta be used to it by now."

"Yeah, somewhat." JJ let out a sigh of contentment when Emily began massaging her feet. "What do you and Elizabeth do for Thanksgiving?"

"Usually, I go join her in whatever country she's posted in."

"But…?"

_"But,"_ Emily sighed. "Last year when she was in beautiful Vancouver, I got stuck stateside in my office at work, eating Chinese takeout while navigating a bunch of case files. The year before _that,_ though, she was in Jamaica for a year, and I got to spend Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's with her."

JJ raised her eyebrows. "Quite a vacation, Emmy-cat."

"My boss told me that if I didn't use even a small portion weeks and weeks and weeks of the vacation time I had saved up, I'd have heaps of paperwork to do in regards to it. I was gone for a month, and it was heaven."

"Jamaica sounds heavenly." JJ mused. "The only countries I've been to are France, England, and Ireland. I've never been anywhere like the Caribbean before."

"Maybe," Emily said shyly. "We can go after we get married."

JJ felt her heart turn over at the mention of marriage. "You mean like for our honeymoon destination? I'd like that."

"Good morning, you two!"

Elizabeth had walked into the room, ready for the day, even though it wasn't even yet nine o'clock.

"How did you two sleep?"

"Other than both of us getting hit with morning sickness before dawn," JJ griped. "We're fine."

Elizabeth wrinkled her nose in sympathy as she remembered her own pregnancies and the morning sickness had hit her. "Well, don't either of you be afraid to ask me for help. I've been there—twice, you know."

Thankful, but desperate for a change in topic, Emily posed a question to her mother. "What are we going to do for Thanksgiving since we're here? The usual?"

"Of course."

Emily groaned. "Really?"

"Really, really." Elizabeth confirmed, kissing her daughter on the top of her head. "I'm going to be tagging along to supervise because JJ's probably never been to something like this, and I will _not_ having you encourage her to duck out early."

"Oh, alright."

"Good girl." Elizabeth gave Emily a gentle nudge, prompting her to stand up. "You and JJ go make yourselves ready for the day while I make breakfast. Gustavo will come collect us at eleven."

Gustavo was their chauffeur.

"Okay, mother."

Satisfied, Elizabeth headed off to the kitchen.

"What the hell just happened?" JJ asked Emily.

"Mother must have pulled strings, but it looks like we're going shopping."

"Are we, now?"

Emily nodded. "Every Thanksgiving that we're in Manhattan, we always go to a very fancy Thanksgiving dinner in Palm Court. There's a black-and-white ball, too."

JJ lit up in delight: as one who had in lived in—and escaped from—a small town, she'd only ever imagined of attending events at places like The Plaza, but to be able to go to a _ball, _of all things, with the love of her life? It was literally a dream come true!

"A _ball? _I've never been to a _ball_ before!"

Emily smiled at JJ's enthusiasm and wondered if she knew just how adorable she was. "Really? You've never even been to an FBI gala?"

"Well, I've been to plenty of _those,_ even way back when I was a probationary agent, but I've never been to anything like that with you!"

Elizabeth called to them from the kitchen. "Why don't I hear either of you going to get ready?"

JJ burst into giggles as Emily called back, "We're going, mother, don't you worry!"

As Emily and JJ got up and headed back to Emily's room, JJ wondered what the day had in store off them.

Whatever it was, it sounded like fun.


	12. Thanksgiving Night

**To Bkwrmchar &amp; Lktwh13: your enthusiasm warms my heart :)**

* * *

Eleven o'clock rolled around eventually, and just as Elizabeth had said, Gustavo arrived and dropped them off at a shopping boutique on Fifth Avenue. JJ had never been inside a shopping establishment so luxurious, and just in the first two minutes, she was falling in love with it.

JJ opted to be the one to wear black, and after a good search, she'd found the dress she wanted and talked to Emily from behind a changing room door as she tried it on, but in a very abrupt manner, went quiet in mid-sentence.

Elizabeth and their personal shopper both left the room quickly.

"Jayje?" Emily approached the door and knocked on it. "You okay?"

There was no immediate verbal response, but JJ opened the door, allowing Emily to enter.

"What's the matter?" Emily asked, closing the door behind her.

JJ quickly snapped out of it. "The last time I was in a changing room, I didn't know when I'd see you again, and within twenty-four hours, I was getting physically abused and starved."

Ever since they'd extracted her from that house in Queens at the end of the mission, Emily had been anticipating some kind of PTSD or flashback for JJ because despite the brave front she'd put up, this case had gotten to her.

"I know that your body is a bit sore in some places yet, sweetheart, but Grisha and every last person who worked for him are in jail now. They're never, _ever_ getting out. You're _safe."_

JJ let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. "I'm safe, and they're in jail. You and I are happy together."

"That's right."

JJ flashed Emily a smile. "What would I do without you, Em?"

"For starters," Emily said as she circled around to the back to do up the zipper and the sash. "You'd have nobody to do this for you. There."

Already in the white dress that she quite liked and knew she was going to purchase, Emily stood behind JJ and wrapped her arms around her waist as they looked at their reflections in the mirror.

JJ was wearing a black short-sleeved empire-waisted evening gown that fell near to the ground, almost obscuring her feet. With help of the sash, the dress hugged JJ in all the right places, and for a minute, Emily's mind wandered as she thought of how they'd both look when they were really showing.

Naturally, JJ was on the same wavelength as Emily. "Am I showing?"

They both knew it was impossible, but JJ still couldn't help asking.

"No; you're just feeling a little out of countenance, but that's okay."

Emily came back around and framed her middle for JJ.

"Look at this, though—nearly nine weeks, and I'm already showing like I'm further along than that." (They both knew that Emily was already showing the way she was because this wasn't her first pregnancy) "JJ, I'm going to be as huge as a whale by the time they come!"

"Yeah, but you know I'll be there for you." JJ took Emily by the hand and opened the door. "Now let's go find Elizabeth."

* * *

Emily and JJ decided to keep the dresses they were wearing, and Elizabeth wouldn't let them leave without getting the appropriate accessories and shoes, too. And since they both knew better than to argue with the ambassador, they added those things to the pile, as well.

Later on, when they were getting ready for the ball, they found out that JJ was better at doing hair, so she quickly took the helm on that.

"How did you learn to do hair so well?" Emily watched in the mirror as JJ shaped out an elaborate fishtail heidi-braid hairstyle.

"Rosaline taught me; she was really into hair." JJ guided Emily to keep looking at the mirror when her attention started wandering. "Please keep still, babe."

"Sorry." Emily apologized quickly. "Here's another question: what do we want this time around, as far as the babies are concerned, I mean."

"Besides three happy and healthy little darlings? I haven't really thought about it yet." JJ confessed. "At least one son would be nice, though."

"Oh, really? What are your brothers like?"

"They're protective of me, through and through, but Wesley does accounting at a firm in Montana, and Bartholomew is now the principal at the high school my dad worked at—which is the same one that me, the boys, Rosie, and even Sinéad and Caitlín all graduated from."

Emily raised her eyebrows and watched as JJ wove a white ribbon into her dark locks. "Are you saying that your brothers are _boring, _Jayje?"

"I love them both, but they can both be a smidge boring on occasion, yes."

"And if we have one son—or two or three—what would you want him or them to do?"

"Something that encourages them to live a little. Hold out some bobby pins for me." Emily did as she was told and JJ began pinning the braid to Emily's head. "One of my first memories as a wee thing is of the boys comparing their pocket protectors. Rosie taught me the word lame because of that… mom and dad were actually amused and didn't try to discourage me from saying it."

Emily stifled a giggle. "That's hilarious and adorable at the same time."

JJ kissed Emily on the top of her head. "Whatever we end up having, we'll make sure that they're not boring—which I'm sure they never will be, not with Penelope and Derek's baby so close in age, or with Jack Hotchner watching over them all."

"Four of them haven't even been born yet, and they're a posse already."

"Don't let Penelope hear you say that—she'll figure out a way to get them all matching hoodies."

"Good point, but I promise that I'm down with being creative to make sure that the kids have lots of excitement in their lives."

Emily looked again at herself in the mirror when she saw JJ had finished.

"I'm also down with this hairstyle. Wow."

The communications liaison had woven in a white gold-flecked ribbon into the braid to offset the black of Emily's dress, and the Emily had to admit, it was one of the fanciest and neatest braids she'd ever had. JJ was even sporting the same hairstyle, although instead of a white ribbon, she had a black one.

"Although," JJ remarked as they headed over to Emily's bathroom to start their makeup. "Just imagine all of the hair tricks I could teach you if we had _three_ daughters."

Emily groaned.

* * *

"How do we look?" JJ asked Elizabeth as they all rode down in the elevator thirty-five minutes later.

"You both look very beautiful." Elizabeth told her with complete sincerity as she brushed an imaginary wrinkle off the ambassadorial medals she had pinned to her own dress. "I remember you said earlier that you wanted to send a picture of yourself in your dress to your mother in Pennsylvania; did you manage it?"

"Yes, actually," JJ chirped. "And Emily was in it."

"Now they know what I'll look like when I come at Christmas." Emily joked.

JJ knew Emily was very nervous about meeting her family, but in the end, she suspected that it was because she literally couldn't remember the last time she'd experienced a traditional family gathering on Christmas Day.

"Would you quit worrying?" JJ told her, giving her a gentle back rub. "Everyone is going to love you, and we still have a _month_ before Christmas!"

"But—"

It was Elizabeth who interjected as the elevator doors opened and they disembarked. "It's time for you two to be on your best behavior!"

* * *

The actual dinner went by in a flash and before JJ knew it, people had headed towards the dance floor when the band started to play, and Emily was inviting her out to dance with her.

But JJ was being hesitant; it had been a long time since she'd been out on a proper dance floor and she was getting cold feet.

"Come on." Emily was holding a hand out to her. "If I can get the mighty and self-conscious _Aaron Hotchner _to dance with me at a _bar,_ on a _crazy_ dance floor, then I know I can get _you_ to dance with me at a _ball."_

JJ remembered the night in question because it had only been three weeks prior. Emily saw the blond's resolve crumble, so she tried again.

"Jennifer Amaryllis Mae Jareau, will you give me the honor of having this dance with me?"

JJ finally gave Emily her hand and let her pull her up. "Yes."

The song that the band was playing was a couples kind of song (_Iris_, by The Goo Goo Dolls) and the two were soon dancing with all the other couples. It didn't even matter to Emily and JJ they were the only non-traditional couple on the dance floor; all that mattered was that they were in love with each other and that they both knew they didn't want to spend the rest of their lives with anyone else.

* * *

They stayed at the ball for quite awhile, enjoying the atmosphere, and JJ was even surprised to see that the mayor and a few important city politicians were attendance, but she was even more surprised that Elizabeth was on a first-name basis with all of them. She even took the took the time to introduce JJ to them, and when she did, she introduced JJ as her future daughter-in-law.

From that moment on, JJ knew that to be considered as a daughter by one Prentiss and to be having a life and a family with the other was one of the most precious gifts that she'd ever been given.

* * *

Almost as soon as JJ, Emily, and Elizabeth entered suite 10F, JJ heard her cell phone ringing. She'd left it in the living room, so when she saw that it was her mother calling, she didn't hesitate to answer it and go claim the window-seat, big dress and all.

"Mom," JJ said happily. "You have perfect timing!"

"Do I, now?" Sandy asked her daughter. "Why's that?"

"Because we just came up from the ball, and I was about to call you, anyway."

Even though she was a few states away, Sandy was melting because it had been far too long since she'd heard JJ so happy about anything in her life outside work.

"Did you have some fun, Jenny?" (that was the nickname JJ had had since she was a kid; JJ was given to her when she met Spencer Reid for the first time) "Give me the highlights!"

And so JJ did.

When she was done, she remembered that Sandy had called first. "I'm sorry, mom—you were calling with something important, weren't you?"

"Well, I wanted to hear your voice, but I also want to know if you have Christmas plans yet."

JJ had to be careful at this point because she had gotten this far without mentioning Daniel or the pregnancies, and she wasn't about to trip up now.

"I plan on coming back home to see everyone, but…" her words trailed off because she suddenly didn't know how to phrase what she was thinking.

"But what?" Sandy prompted gently. "Are you bringing someone home?"

"Emily. Is that okay?"

Sandy's tone was warm and pleasant. "It's about time!"

"Wait—what?"

"We love hearing your stories about what you do, Jenny, but most of them seem to involve Emily. You have no idea how much we want to meet her."

There was a brief pause on Sandy's end of the line, and JJ even heard the shuffling of papers and then Sandy shooing away the other people.

"Okay, I rest my case now: Rex and the twins just slipped me three different notes asking me to ask you about Emily. Sinéad even wants to know Emily's favorite color is, so she can find a stocking for her when she and Caitlín go Black Friday shopping in the morning."

JJ just laughed—she'd had a feeling that her family would be happy to Emily, but if they were already this excited, she couldn't wait to see what things would be like when they found out about their relationship and the babies.

Making sure she was alone, JJ told her mother all of Emily's favorite preferences; she wanted this to be a very special Christmas for Emily.

* * *

On the other side of the apartment, Elizabeth Prentiss realized that she finally had a chance to execute a certain plan of hers.

"Emily," she knocked on her daughter's closed bedroom door. "Are you decent?"

"Yes, mother." came her offspring's response.

Unsurprisingly, Emily had yet to change out of her gown, or even take her hair down. Her ballet flats lay on the floor nearby and she was in the middle of her bed, sitting up with her feet tucked under her and the skirt of her gown fanned out around her. Emily's hands were even plastered to the small, unmistakable swell that was her middle, and she had a small smile on her face as she imagined a future for the little ones tucked away inside her, not ready to be bothered by the world.

Elizabeth knew that her daughter was very attractive, and that even though they'd all just come back from a night of dinner and dancing, Emily had never looked more beautiful.

In a word, Emily looked _radiant._

"Just wait until they start kicking." Elizabeth said as she sat with her daughter. "It's the best feeling in the world."

"I eagerly await that day." Emily smiled at her mother and then saw that she had a small black box in her hands. "What's that you've got?"

Elizabeth deposited the box into Emily's own hands. "Open it."

Emily did and gasped at the sight: she was looking at a polished, antique diamond ring that had been in the family for almost as long as Prentisses had been residing at The Plaza.

"Mother, this is _yours!"_

"Correction," Elizabeth closed the box and curled Emily's fingers over it. "It's _yours_ now. This is the ring your father proposed to me with, and I want you to have it. He'd want that, too."

Emily's heart suddenly started beating very fast in her chest—she loved hearing things about her dad. "Really?"

"Mhm. It was given to him by his mother, and your grandmother's mother handed it down to her." Elizabeth tapped Emily's fingers. "That ring in that box has been in our family since 1920."

"And you're giving it to me?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I already love JJ like a daughter and I know that you want to marry her when she's ready, but now that I've seen how much you two love each other, it's time I passed the family heirloom down to you. And one day, when one of your children gets married, you can pass it down to them."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth kissed her daughter's cheek. "I love you so much, Little One. You take good care of your family. Treasure them."

"I will, and I treasure them already. I love you, too, mother." Emily held up the ring box. "And thank you for the ring."

"You're very welcome. Now hide it before JJ comes back; I'm going to bed."

"Okay. See you in the morning."

With one last smile to her daughter, Elizabeth left Emily to her thoughts.


	13. Daniel

All too soon, Thanksgiving vacation came to an end, and Emily and JJ had to go back home. As one last gift, Elizabeth bought them train tickets that would take them from Penn Station back to Quantico. It would be faster than driving.

Because it was early yet, not only were they able to have full access to the dining car so they could eat breakfast, but they also had a first-class private sleeper compartment. JJ had loved trains ever since she was a kid because of her dad—he had been an enthusiast—and she was the only one of her siblings who had shared the interest with him, but she'd never ridden in luxury like this before. She was fascinated.

But then her thoughts ran away with her.

"Emily," she said at length as they settled in for the hours-long ride they had ahead of them. "When do you want to get married?"

Emily felt her heart flutter at the mention of the 'm' word, but she kept it together. "Do you have a preference?"

JJ shook her head. "Other than after I'm clean of Daniel? No."

"Then what about after the kids are born? That way, we won't have to worry about ever-expanding waistlines and we can dance, too."

JJ laughed, thinking back to the ball. After they'd danced, she'd loosened up and had some real fun, dancing with Emily. To say that she hadn't enjoyed herself would be a lie.

"You really want to dance on our wedding night, huh?"

"Oh, you bet. No way I can dance like I want with a twin belly."

"Then I guess it'll be after our babies have made their world debut." JJ laughed and stopped to do the math. "So we're both at nine weeks right now, but you're carrying twins and babies don't always come on time, do they? Nine weeks now would put us at due dates in May."

"That's right," Emily nodded, also doing math. "And six months past that is November again. Winter wedding? Hell, no."

"Summer wedding? I think yes. Any months that are off-limits?"

"My mom and dad got married in April, so we're good there; she married Rex in October because they're weird like that; Wes was born in January, and Barty's birthday was the week before we went to Alabama. The twins were born on Saint Patrick's Day."

Emily had been writing all of this down as JJ spoke. "So your family a chunk of autumn taken up, a day in January and even Saint Patrick's Day. Hey, wait…"

"What?" JJ asked, although she knew full well what it was.

"This is everyone but you and Rosaline."

JJ tried to deflect it, mostly because she was embarrassed about her birthday. "We haven't gotten to _your_ family yet!"

"Nice try, blondie. We'll get to them another time." Emily leaned down, speaking JJ's belly. "It's a real bummer that you and your siblings can't really kick yet; mommy could really use back-up to get mama talking!"

"Hey, hey, hey—no fair trying to get any of them to gang up on me!"

"Chill out, Jayje." Emily laughed and kissed her girlfriend's bump and then her cheek. "They can't even hear us yet; now tell me when your birthday is!"

"But you _know_ when it is!" JJ protested.

"Don't make me tickle you!"

JJ immediately sobered up—she was very ticklish, and Emily knew her sweet spot. "Okay, okay—I'm a Christmas Day baby!"

"That's right." Emily marked the day down in her journal. "What about Rosaline?"

"Her birthday is Independence Day, actually." JJ sighed and then looked out the window at the landscape rushing by. "She died a month later."

Deciding that they should tall about something else, Emily put her things aside and crossed the small compartment and sat with JJ, who leaned against her.

"I don't know how Wes got his name, but my parents found the name Bartholomew in the bible."

"Bartholomew was an apostle." Emily commented. "What about you and Rosaline?"

"Rosie was named after the character in Romeo and Juliet, and I was named after Jennifer Jones Simon, my parents' favorite Old Hollywood icon."

"That's pretty cool."

"I like to think so. I don't remember anymore how the twins got their names, though."

JJ sat up suddenly and looked at Emily, serious.

"I gotta ask you something, but it's about Daniel."

"Okay," Emily said, trying to keep up with JJ's random subject change; sometimes, she could be even more random than Spencer. "What is it?"

"Was I wrong to not even call him after Queens, or when we went to visit Elizabeth?"

"Are you scared of him?"

"Only when he lets his drinking get the better of him."

Emily's tone was soft. "Has he ever hit you?"

"No, but he's got a hell of an Irish temper, though. That moment when he punched a hole in the wall was the closest he'd ever come because if I hadn't ducked, he would've hit me, for sure."

"Then if things really were that bad, then it's a very good thing you haven't talked since then—breathing room, and all."

"Good point… but what if something happens, and he freaks out? What if Daniel tries to get me to do something I don't want?"

"You mean like an abortion?"

JJ nodded. "Emily, it isn't like I can't ever have more kids besides this one, but I've never been pregnant before, and I didn't know until I saw the negative tests how much I wanted to be a mother. I know I'm an FBI agent and Daniel is a businessman, but he's got twelve years on me, and even though he's a jerk, I can't imagine _not_ having the baby because you and I love it so much."

JJ was began losing her composure, so Emily wrapped an arm around her and slipped a hand under the blond's shirt to stroke the bump because she knew JJ found her touch comforting. "We are _not_ going to let him do anything to split up our family. His loss is _my_ gain, and there aren't enough words to say how much love I felt for this little one the _second_ I saw him or her on that screen. Even if push comes to shove, I'll help you fight to make sure that all three of our kids can be raised together."

"Thank you, Emily." JJ leaned into Emily's hold and slipped her own hand under her shirt so it could be on top of her girlfriend's. "Thank you."

* * *

When they finally got back to Quantico hours later, Emily and JJ parted ways for a little while, mostly because JJ had to confront Daniel on her own.

This was going to suck.

* * *

JJ decided to surprise Daniel in his office because it was lunchtime, and she knew he'd be eating at his desk.

He was.

"Daniel?"

The man in question looked up at the sound of his name and when he saw JJ in the doorway, he was flustered.

"What the hell?" He hissed as she closed the door and shut the blinds before turning to face him. "Where in the world have you been that you couldn't even _call?"_

"Huh." JJ laughed hollowly. "The last time we saw each other, I was running from you because you were unreasonably angry, and I have a high-traveling job as an FBI agent, but you're asking me why _I_ didn't call?"

"I was angry because you told me you thought you were pregnant; I can't have that hanging over me right now!"

Daniel P. Sutherland was a tall guy—over six feet—and he even had a broad build that suggested Eastern European heritage somewhere in his family tree. Even in his business suit, he looked like a thug for hire, but JJ wasn't scared of him anymore.

Why? Because Grisha had been taller and stalkier than Daniel, but she'd survived him. If she could survive a New York Russian gangster, she could easily survive Daniel.

"Why not?" JJ demanded. "I came here to end it with you because I just can't be with someone as angry and bad-tempted as you, but why can't you have me pregnant?"

Daniel blinked, thrown off-guard because JJ was changing gears. He just couldn't tell where she was going.

"I'm at the top of my game and if I get weighed down by something like a family or child support, then I will get way off this fast-track I'm on to make CEO, and…"

He stopped short, realizing he'd just shot himself in the foot.

"And _what?"_ JJ snarled, circling in for the kill. "I _dare_ you to finish that sentence."

Before Daniel could say anything, his hand accidentally knocked a framed photo from his desk, and the glass cracked a little when it made contact with the ground. He made to pick it up, but JJ was faster and retrieved it, examining it for herself.

When she saw who was in the picture, her blood began to boil: it was Daniel in a tuxedo on a bright sunny day, standing arm-in-arm with a stunningly gorgeous redhead who was wearing the kind of wedding dress that JJ had only dreamed of before her most recent trip to New York.

JJ's hands shook with so much rage and shock that she dropped the frame this time, and it shattered more.

"YOU'RE _MARRIED?"_ she shrieked, suddenly feeling dirty. "YOU'VE BEEN _PLAYING_ ME THIS WHOLE TIME?"

"Come, now." Daniel knew he was toast, but he still needed her to keep her voice down. "I have, but—"

"Guess what, Daniel? I _am_ pregnant!"

"But that's impossible!" Daniel sputtered. "I just found out that my wife and I can't have kids; you must've slept with another guy!"

"I didn't because I don't sleep around, so don't ask me how, but there _is_ a baby growing in my womb the we made nine weeks ago, and—"

_SLAP!_

Daniel hit JJ across the face, completely out of nowhere and it took her by such surprise that she shut down for a second. JJ's eyes filled with tears, a natural reaction to her pain, but as she processed what happened and that she couldn't take him down like she wanted to without causing serious harm to the baby, she began to actually cry. There was also a difference between getting injured by an unsub, as opposed to someone you'd been intimate with.

Right at that moment, the office door banged open, causing the other two to jump a mile at the sudden intrusion, although Daniel paled when he recognized the newcomer as his wife. JJ wisely backed out of the line of fire as the pissed off redhead marched towards Daniel.

"Vera—" Daniel started.

"Don't you dare!" She snarled, angrier than JJ. "You've been cheating on me for _months, _and with more people besides _that_ one?"

The last part of that statement made JJ gasp and take another step back, this time towards the side door she knew led to a staircase leading towards the parking garage. She needed to get out as quickly as possible.

This was also when Vera actually acknowledged JJ, and the first thing she noticed besides JJ's youth was how her hands were displayed on her middle. Immediately realizing what she was protecting and that she was incredibly freaked out, Vera decided to be the bigger person and give the scared FBI agent some grace.

"I don't care what your name is, or what you do, but this is your only chance to go!"

Stunned, knowing that this could have all gone a hell of a lot worse, JJ bolted.

* * *

It wasn't until JJ got all the way out to the sidewalk that she remembered that she'd caught a taxi here, but she didn't even have the energy to walk to the nearest taxicab stand, which was halfway down the block, so she just plopped down on a bench behind her and quickly put on her sunglasses because she didn't want random strangers to see the injury on her face that was quickly turning into a shiner.

As JJ contemplated her next move, her phone rang and she cried all over again when she saw that Spencer was calling.

"Spence? Is that really you?"

"Yes." He answered and then grew concerned when he realized she was crying. "What's wrong? Are you in trouble?"

JJ furrowed her eyebrows. "How did you know to call me? How did you know I was even back from vacation?"

Rather than recite a trivia fact related to being in sync with someone you really care about, Spencer gave her a simple answer. "I just knew. Where are you?"

JJ gave him the name of the street corner she was on, and she immediately heard the sound of Spencer grabbing his car keys and heading out of what sounded like a café. Technophobe that he was, the man was a good driver and JJ knew Spencer had a car of his own, but even still, he preferred public transportation. The fact that he had actually driven his car was a big deal.

"You're coming to get me?" She asked her friend.

"I'm literally around the block from you," he replied. "And JJ?"

"Yes?"

"You're like a big sister to me. I'll do anything for you."

JJ suddenly felt her heart fill up with love for her favorite boy genius, but she was too overwhelmed by the reality of what had just went down in Daniel's office to say anything.

But Spencer understood, bless him.

"Hang on, JJ. I'm getting in my car now." He told her. "Just hang on."


	14. In Which JJ Feels Better

"What happened?"

Spencer had collected JJ and they were now driving through the midday Quantico traffic because JJ hadn't given him a particular destination yet.

He knew about Daniel, though, so she had no choice but to tell him the whole truth.

"I broke up with Daniel, Spence."

"I'm sorry," was the first thing the doctor could think of to say.

"I'm not. Long story short: he got me pregnant, and he already didn't want kids, so he accused me of sleeping around and then told me how he found out recently that he can't have kids."

"Do you think he was lying?"

"No," JJ glided a hand over her middle. "So this baby is all kinds of a miracle."

"Is that why he hit you? Because you're pregant?"

Just the mention of that made the injured side of JJ's face ache. "Yeah, and on top of that, I found out that I was his mistress without even intending to be one."

Spencer was aghast. "You mean he's _married?"_

JJ shuddered. "Mhm, and come to find out, I wasn't even the only one he'd had in the past few months."

"Yikes. Did his wife show up?"

"Yes, actually, but she let me go, mostly because I'm younger than both of them by more than a decade."

"Well, that was nice of her to let you go." Spencer turned down a street that led towards JJ's and Emily's neighborhood. "Do you need anything like a ride to the hospital?"

JJ shook her head no. "Just a ride to Emily's—and thanks for this one."

Spencer smiled. "You're welcome, and off to Emily's we go."

Spencer started driving towards Emily's apartment building, and just as JJ realized that she really should call her, the woman herself called first.

"Babe, I just got back from the grocery store, and I stocked up on Cheetos for you. Have you talked to Daniel yet?"

"Yeah, and he hit me this time."

Emily gasped, immediately feeling awful for not calling sooner. "I'll come get y—"

"It's okay, Emily. Spencer has me, and we're headed to your place."

Not even questioning how their friend had intercepted her first, Emily just asked JJ an important question.

"Amante, is there anything you need?"

"Just plenty of my own clothes before I outgrow them. And my toiletries."

Emily raised an eyebrow even though JJ couldn't see her. "Moving in, huh?"

"Yeah. I'll sort out the business with my lease tomorrow."

"So noted." Emily replied. "Is there anything else you need?"

"The presence of Penelope Garcia, too."

"How's this—we'll hang up now, and I'll call her. I know she still has that spare key you gave her, and since she lives on the way to your place, I bet she'd be happy to collect your things for you. She also won't get giggly about it like Derek would."

JJ actually laughed at that. "Go ahead and call her, Em. Thanks."

"Of course, babe."

Seeing that JJ was in a lighter mood when she hung up her phone and pocketed it, Spencer brought up a certain subject, although he phrased it carefully, quite a task for a socially awkward person.

"I noticed your pregnancy awhile ago."

"Did you, now? Up until New York, _I_ didn't know I was pregnant."

"For one thing, I noticed that instead of your usual caffeinated black tea that you have every morning, you switched to the decaf lemon tea; sometimes a pregnant woman starts making those little changes before they even realize what's happening, especially if it's their first-ever pregnancy."

"Spencer Sheldon Reid, you are a _bachelor!_ Why do you know _any_ trivia about pregnant women?"

"I started doing some reading up on the subject when I noticed Emily's and Penelope's pregnancies, too."

JJ sighed. "And when was that?"

"Same time that I noticed yours." He answered cryptically as they pulled up in front of Emily's apartment and parked. "I just didn't say anything because I didn't want any of you to get Derek to kick my ass."

"Good call, buddy."

Spencer turned off the car and sat back to think. "Although…"

"Cough it up." JJ warned.

"Everybody knows that you and Emily are couple now."

JJ rolled her eyes even though Spencer couldn't see them behind her huge sunglasses. "You guys figured that out when I was in the hospital, huh?"

Spencer nodded. "Would you like me to tell you the moment when?"

JJ shook her head. "Nope, that's okay."

"Are you mad?"

JJ laughed lightly and pushed back her glasses and smiled at her friend. "Of course not, Spence. In a family as weird and as unconventional as ours, it shouldn't really be expected for secrets like these to be kept for so long, especially when we're all experts in reading and analyzing human behavior."

Spencer finally smiled, pleased and comforted by JJ's reassurance.

"You do realize what this means, right?" She asked him.

"No…?"

JJ smirked. "It means that come springtime, you'll have a batch of little ones whom you can educate about Doctor Who, but in the following year, they'll all call you 'Uncle Doctor Spencer.' You better start preparing yourself."

The reality of JJ's words hit Spencer in a rush. "Oh, my God… I'm gonna be an uncle…"

* * *

On the way to Emily's apartment, JJ sent her a text informing her all of what Spencer knew, just so she'd be prepared, but what Emily wasn't emotionally prepared for was just how fast JJ's injury had turned into a real shiner.

"Come here, babe."

They were still in the doorway, but Emily pulled JJ close in a hug and she felt JJ's hot tears begin to soak the front of her shirt.

"You did it—you survived him, and it's all over."

JJ just nodded and Emily turned to Spencer, who was watching them fondly. He was a man of science and rigid logic, but because of the people on his team at the BAU and all of the things they'd been through over the years, he definitely believed in love now.

"Reid?"

He looked to the dark-haired woman. "Yes, Emily?"

"Thank you for coming to JJ's rescue."

Spencer smiled. "Any time. Let me know if you need anything else, and congratulations to both of you."

They thanked him and watched him go before heading inside Emily's apartment.

"Okay, Jayje: let me put some ice on that eye." Emily told her, fetching an ice pack from the freezer and wrapping it in a dishtowel.

"No." JJ pouted.

"Would you rather it be me or Penelope—after she scolds me for not taking care of you?"

Penelope was very protective of her loved ones in general, but she loved JJ and Emily like sisters.

"Touché." She held her hand out for the ice pack. "Give me that thing."

Emily handed it to her and watched as JJ cringed when she applied the coolant to her wound, trying to figure out how to adjust it without causing herself any extra pain. Just as she helped her semi-impaired girlfriend to the couch and got her comfortable, the doorbell rang, announcing Penelope's arrival.

In addition to collecting JJ's things, she'd also gone shopping for comfort food for all three of them because she'd 'had a feeling that it would be that kind of night,' although JJ knew that she'd also foreseen that it would probably turn into a girls night because they hadn't had one in awhile.

When the others joined JJ on the couch and Penelope got a look at JJ's wound, she wrinkled her nose ever-so-slightly. "If you need to turn Derek on Daniel, he'd be happy to do it."

"That's really sweet." JJ smiled. "Maybe."

"Now that we're all here," Emily said pointedly. "Do you want to explain what happened?"

JJ did, and by the time she was finished, she was watching the other two because Emily looked like she was mentally counting to five, and Penelope was appalled.

"He hurt you because he can't handle the idea of something not going according his plan to rise to the top of his company, and he had to resort to violence?"

JJ nodded as she leaned against Emily. "Yes to all of that."

"Some people…" Penelope muttered.

"At least Vera let you go." Emily finally said.

"That's a very good thing."

"But you made it." Penelope chirped. "You are so strong, Jayje, and you survived."

"I did, and I'm just so glad that you two were are here now."

JJ wiped her tears, and that's when she noticed that Penelope was bursting at the seams because she was clearly sitting on some kind of information that was making her giddy with excitement. She decided to mess with her.

"We know that you and the rest of the team know that Emily and I are a couple now."

"Who snitched?" Penelope whined, upset that half her thunder had been stolen.

"Reid." JJ and Emily answered in unison.

"Of course." Penelope's tone was one of light dejection. "And I bet you two know mine and Derek's news—all of it?"

"Yep." confirmed Emily. "Derek called me to ask what your ring size is at the same time that you called JJ about being pregnant."

"And then you two talked to each other about it five seconds later?"

"Yeah, it went something like that." JJ put her ice pack on the coffee table and held out her hand. "Come on, PG. We want to see that ring."

Penelope Garcia wore a lot of rings to go with her bright outfits, but this engagement ring, while bright, beautiful, and just the right size, was also simple and elegant at the same time, showing off the soft, calmer side of Penelope's personality.

Emily and JJ ogled over its beauty and proceeded to congratulate their friend, cheering her up.

"Well," Penelope said in amusement. "We're all going to have a lot of fun in the future—all three of our kids will be born at the same time!"

JJ snickered and looked at Emily, who was now trying not to laugh. "Babe, do you want to tell her, or should I?"

"PG can do math; I want to see if she can figure it out."

They both looked at the brightly-dressed woman who was now thinking aloud, her excitement mounting as she went. "Wait—all three of us are pregnant, but the way that you two are talking, that must mean one of you is going to be a twin mommy?"

Emily raised her hand. "Me!"

The squeal of joy that Penelope let out was unreal, but not unfounded because it completely lifted the dour mood from the room, and before long, she and JJ and Emily were all celebrating their happiness together.


	15. Finally Free

**I wrote this chapter to a very beautiful Jemily video on YouTube set during 200, and the song is 'I'm Already There,' so please excuse the my feels right now.**

**PS: there will be smut in this chapter, and I just hope it's good because I've only written femslash smut one other time, and it wasn't even for this fandom U^_^**

* * *

The next morning, JJ began fretting over her eye—the bruise was in its prime now, and it would be at least a week before it would go back to normal, but Emily rectified the situation by putting concealer on it.

They got to work in an orderly and timely fashion, reaching the building lobby at the same time as Derek and Penelope, boarding the elevator with them and riding up to the BAU floor with them.

"How—"

Derek had meant to ask how the girls' night had been because Penelope wouldn't give him a single detail, but he didn't get a chance to finish the sentence because their phones all rang with the same group text, a summons from Hotch for them to meet him in his office before they went to their desks.

"You guys okay?"

This question was from Spencer because they had to pass by his desk on the way to Hotch's office, and in response, they all dumped their bags and coats on top of his files.

When they entered Hotch's office ws at his desk, but what they weren't banking on was Rossi standing beside him, almost looking expectant.

"Sir, you wanted to see us?" Derek asked Hotch.

"Anything happen over the vacation we should know about?"

Penelope's answer came out in a blurt before she could stop herself. "Derek and I got engaged on Thanksgiving, sir, and I'm pregnant!"

"Baby Girl," Derek groaned as Emily and JJ snickered. "What happened to telling everyone together?"

Unfortunately, Penelope had a one-track mind. "Emily and JJ are living together, and both of _them_ are pregnant!"

_"Penelope!"_ Emily and JJ cried in unison.

"I'm sorry, you guys!" Penelope apologized quickly. "You all know how fast I cave when I'm in this room!"

Derek just sighed and looked over at Hotch and Rossi. "Well, there it is."

Rossi looked to Hotch and handed him a ten dollar bill. "You're good, and then you're _good. _Garcia really _does_ cave quickly."

Both couples looked at their superiors in surprise.

"You _knew?" _Penelope squawked in astonishment.

"We guessed." Hotch confessed, pocketing the money. "I already knew about Emily because she told me just before we went to New York, but with the rest of you, it was mostly predictability. I also knew that Garcia would crumble quickly if Rossi was here."

Derek, Emily, and JJ looked at Penelope with raised eyebrows, and she immediately looked down and started brushing imaginary dust off her bright rainbow-themed outfit.

"Rossi reminds me a lot of my stepdad, and he could always catch my brothers and me in a lie, or suss out any of the secrets we kept."

JJ held her hand in the time-out position, turning to the other blond woman. "You're not an only child? How many brothers do you have?"

"There's _four_ of them: Alonso, Griffith, Lysander, and Sebastian; all Shakespeare n—"

"Hello!" Emily cried. _"Not_ important right now!"

Hotch merely laughed. "All of you can go ahead and go; we can talk about reducing time in the field later."

The communications liaison, the tech analyst, and their profiler significant others left the office quickly, shutting the door behind them.

"Did we all just get lucky?" Penelope asked her friends.

"Yes." Emily answered quickly.

"Super, _super_ lucky." JJ added and then turned to Emily. "I'm gonna go make myself some tea. Come with me."

Penelope and Derek watched their friends go.

"What do we do now?" She asked him.

"I'll escort you to your office," Derek put a hand around his fiancée's waist and began walking with her. "But first we need to go have a chat with Reid. Kid looks like a confused puppy."

* * *

Because they'd all gone on vacation right after closing the case, that meant that the whole team had paperwork to do, and because JJ had been the one undercover, this meant that there weren't going to be any new cases until even she was done.

Around two o'clock, and only because her good conscious was nagging her, JJ called her landlord to see about to see about ending her lease as quickly as possible, and by the time they ended the call, she promised that she'd be out by Sunday at midnight. Today was Monday.

"JJ?"

Emily was in her doorway, looking curious.

"You have impeccable timing, Emily. Come on in and close the door."

Emily did so, even more curious now and sat on JJ's side of the desk. "Are you okay?"

"I just talked to my landlord, and I really didn't think it was going to be so easy, but I'll officially be living with you by midnight on Sunday."

"That's in six days." Emily remarked. "Looks like we're going to have to recruit everyone to help pack."

"You and I both know that that shouldn't be too hard." Now it was JJ's turn to be curious. "Why'd you venture over here from the bullpen?"

"Because this came for you, via messenger." Emily handed her a large important-looking manila envelope. "I signed for it since the messenger wasn't allowed to come back here, and I promised him I'd give it to you, myself."

JJ examined the return address. "It's from Hall &amp; Yakes, the firm where Daniel works!"

"Then what are you waiting for? Open it!"

It was with trembling fingers that JJ opened the envelope and pursued through its contents. When she realized what she was looking at, she looked up at Emily in delight.

"Em, Daniel is completely and legally waiving every last one of his rights to the baby, and he's even signed all of the paperwork already. All I have to do is put down my initials and signature, and get it to his lawyers by the end of business today, and we're golden!"

Emily reached for the nearest ink pen and uncapped it, handing it to JJ. "Use this."

After a few minutes of careful reading, signing and initialing, JJ capped the pen and sat back as Emily thoughtfully gathered up the papers and promised that she would go hire a messenger when she left the office.

"Em," she leaned her head against Emily's bump, silent tears of relief cascading down her face. "I'm _free. _I'm finally _free."_

Emily stayed put and stroked JJ's hair lovingly. "Yes, you are."

"And our kids will be able to grow up together now." JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, keeping her close. "Will you stay and talk to me about what our babies will be like, and how wonderful our wedding will be?"

And so Emily stayed with JJ, continuing to caress her hair and talk softly to her about plans for their future. Nothing could have made JJ happier because she finally understood what it was like to have a family of her own.

* * *

Later that night, when Emily and JJ were getting ready for bed, JJ finished first and sat on the bed, dressed in only boxer shorts and a form-fitting tank top. Emily was dressed similarly, but she still marveled over JJ like it was the first time she'd ever seen that much of her skin.

"Wow…"

JJ raised an eyebrow at Emily, immediately mentally undressing her. "What? You've seen me in pajamas before."

"Yeah, but never with that size belly."

"Smooth, my love." JJ self-consciously ran a hand over her middle with one hand while pulling Emily onto the bed with the other. "Come here."

Emily sat on the bed, and in an instant, JJ straddled her and kissed her on the lips, feeling her up as she went.

"Oh, JJ…" Emily breathed when they pulled apart and realized what the other woman was initiating. "If you keep going…"

"I know." JJ kissed Emily on the bridge of her nose and touched her forehead to hers. "I know, Emily, and I'm ready. I love you, and I just want you."

Her hands were lingering at the base of Emily's tank top, waiting for permission. This was her first time with a woman, but she was definitely ready because she'd never felt more loved or more comfortable with anyone else.

Emily could see all of that in her eyes. "Go ahead, Jayje."

And with that, JJ lifted Emily's tank top over her head and threw it aside, taking in, for the first time ever, the sight of a shirtless Emily.

JJ's tone was full of awe and admiration, just like Emily's had been for her. "You are so beautiful, Emily, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Emily became breathless when JJ trailed light kisses from her mouth, down her throat and across her collarbone before inching down slightly to the top of her cleavage. The sighs and soft moans alone she was drawing from Emily made her feel proud of herself.

"Lay back, Em." she said gently, already helping her. "There you go, there you go."

When Emily was comfortable, JJ continued to kiss her, this time planting gentle butterfly kisses on her breasts as she held her body still. Emily even arched her back and made louder noises of pleasure and appreciation when JJ found a sweet spot.

"How do you feel?" JJ purred a few minutes later, enjoying the feeling of holding Emily's warm, vibrant body in her hands.

"Alive. I feel so alive."

Confidence bolstered even more, JJ moved down so that she was on Emily's legs, allowing her lots of room to kiss her way down Emily's body before covering her distended torso in more butterfly kisses.

"Hello, my little Sprout and my little Ladybug." JJ cooed to the twins. "This is your mama, and I just love you both so much—all the way to the moon and back. I can't wait until you two and your little brother or sister growing inside my belly are all here so I can hold all of you, give you kisses, and count all of your fingers and toes. You two and baby bird are _so_ loved by me and mommy, and that love is forever and _ever."_

Looking up at the ceiling because she didn't feel like sitting up, Emily put a hand on top of JJ's. "I can feel them wiggling around, Jayje. They're small, but they must know you're here."

JJ just smiled and gave the bump a few more kisses before making her way to the base of Emily's underpants.

"Come on, Emmy-cat." JJ stroked her hips coaxingly. "Come on."

Emily obliged and allowed JJ to remove her underpants, leaving her completely hot, horny, and completely naked.

"More?" JJ's tone was back to a purr.

"Yes…"

Emily was moaning again when she felt JJ's lips and tongue on the inside of her thighs, kisses intensifying the higher up she went.

The next the thing she knew, she was gasping and holding onto the sheets as JJ went to town on her, drawing things out for as long as possible before finally reducing her to a hotter and very sweaty quivering mess.

While Emily came down from what had just happened, JJ shimmied out of her own clothes and looked lovingly at Emily.

"Hey, there." She said when Emily made eye contact with her. "You back with me?"

"Mhm." Emily nodded. "Shut off the light and come cuddle."

JJ did, laying with Emily and draping a sheet over them both.

They whispered sweet nothings to each other until they fell asleep.


	16. Pennsylvania

Time passed quickly after the night Emily and JJ made love.

JJ blinked, and she was completely moved in with Emily.

She blinked again, and the team had moved on to tackle cases in Vermont, Oregon, Iowa, and North Carolina.

Yet another blink happened, and it was already December twenty-second, meaning she and Emily were officially in their second trimesters and their bumps were officially showing. They were also house-hunting, but that was another story.

The arrival of December twenty-second also meant that it was finally time to pack up JJ's hybrid and make the six-hour trek to her hometown of East Allegheny, Pennsylvania, which—to Emily's dismay—was tiny.

* * *

"Wow." She shook her head as JJ pointed out different things as she drove them down to Main Street. "Just how big _is_ this place?"

"You really don't want to know; it might stress your New York self out." JJ teased as they turned onto a different street, arriving at a cul-de-sac. "Here we go, good old Kissing Rock Lane."

Emily snorted. "I can't believe that's the name of your street."

"If it wasn't so damn cold and we weren't pregnant," JJ parked the car in front of a big purple house at the top of the cul-de-sac. "I would take you to the actual kissing rock because it's in the woods behind our property."

Emily chuckled, but then let out a small moan of discomfort as she felt the twins wiggle and do flips inside her. She should have been used to it, but her body was older than JJ's and because she was carrying two babies, she was on hyperdrive all the time. That also meant the uncomfortableness that came with pregnancy was happening earlier.

"You okay?"

Emily rubbed a hand over her middle. "I'm nervous, and I can't remember if it's because we haven't eaten in awhile, or if because your mom, Rex, and your brothers and your sisters don't know yet that the family will be expanding."

JJ turned off the car and pocketed the keys before turning to Emily and rubbing her thigh. "Deep breaths, Emily, and one thing at a time. When we go inside, I can guarantee that mom will be cooking lunch."

"What about the luggage?"

"Don't worry, babe." JJ was already unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the door. "Mom will make Rex or the boys get it. Come on."

* * *

"Mom?"

JJ and Emily entered the house and put their things away in the front hall, but nobody had to greet them right away.

"Mom? Emily and I are here!"

"In the kitchen, Jenny!" came the response, although they only took two steps before the sound of a small girl's high-pitched squeals of delight reached their ears and JJ bent down and scooped her pint-sized niece and set her on her hip.

This little girl, dressed in an adorable holiday outfit, was JJ's niece, Ming. According to Emily's knowledge, Ming was adopted from China when she was two weeks old by JJ's brother Bartholomew and his husband, Caleb.

"Hey, pretty girl!" JJ gave her a cuddle. "Where are your daddies?"

"They went with Sinéad and Caitlín to get the tree, but I'm here with Nana!"

"Okay, that's good to know. Where's Avo?"

"At the st—" their little friend shut down suddenly when she noticed Emily and went shy, burying her face in JJ's neck.

"It's okay, silly." JJ gave her niece a gentle back rub. "Ming, that's Emily, and she's _really_ nice."

The little girl gave Emily a second glance, waving quickly before looking back at JJ, sly. "She's _way_ pretty."

"I think so, too," JJ nuzzled noses with Ming. "And you know what, baby angel? Emily is my heart."

Ming was deeply impressed by this and blew Emily a kiss of approval before wiggling out of JJ's arms and running back to the away.

"What a cutie pie." Emily smiled and then looked around as JJ linked their arms together and led her to the kitchen. "Where's Wesley and Faith? They have Agnes, right?"

"I don't know to the first question, but yes, and she's two years old to the second question."

"Jenny! Come here!"

They'd arrived at the large, open kitchen and Sandy was cooking something on the stove that smelled like spaghetti and meatballs. She turned down the heat on the stove before wiping her hands on a dishtowel and hugging JJ as she approached.

"Oh, sweet pea, I'm so happy to see you! Did you and Emily have a good drive?"

"Yes, we did."

JJ took her mother by the hand and led her to Emily, who had been watching shyly.

"Mom, this is Emily Prentiss. She's my girlfriend."

"It's wonderful to meet you." Emily greeted the other woman.

Instead of accepting Emily's proffered hand for a handshake, she hugged her.

"Hello, dear." She said as Emily regained her footing. "It's lovely to finally meet you, and you may call me Sandy."

"Okay, Sandy. Thanks for having me here."

"You're family now, so you're welcome any time… so long as you don't go breaking my baby's heart—"

_"Mom!"_ JJ hissed as Emily just laughed and said, "I assure you, I have no intention of ever doing that."

JJ, on the other hand, was beet red; her mom always knew how to embarrass her. "Now that we're done with that—"

Sandy already looked like an older version of JJ, so when she raised an eyebrow at her, it was just weird.

"And _what?" _She sassed. "Would you rather me let Rex take her out for a pint and a night of leprechaun tossing?"

"Hel—I mean, heck! Heck, no!" JJ quickly corrected her swear when she remembered there was a child in the room._ "No_ leprechaun tossing!"

"What is _leprechaun tossing?"_ Emily asked cautiously.

"You don't want to know unless you don't have a choice, trust me." Sandy handed her a tray laden down with sandwiches, a pitcher of juice, and three plastic drinking cups. "These are for you, Ming, and Jenny, but Jenny will be along in a minute."

Realizing that Sandy was using a pointed tone, Emily obliged and went to go join Ming, who was thrilled by the food and her company.

JJ leaned against the counter next to the stove and watched her mother move from the food on the stove to the other counter and started slicing a loaf of hot french bread.

"So she took care of you in New York?" Sandy asked her daughter.

"Mhm. So did her mom."

Sandy smiled and then looked at her daughter again, studying her. "Something seems different about you, Jenny. What is it?"

JJ immediately deflected the question. "Where are Wes, Faith, and Agnes?"

"They'll be flying in from Billings tomorrow, and you're avoiding the question!"

JJ decided to be cheeky. "Am I?"

Sandy rolled her eyes and stuffed a piece of bread in JJ's mouth. "Yes, little girl. You are, and you know it."

Full mouth and all, JJ snickered and went to join Emily and Ming at the kitchen table, where they were having a serious conversation about baking cookies.

* * *

Not long after JJ's and Emily's arrival, Rex came back from the grocery store and while Sandy put the groceries away, JJ introduced Emily to her stepfather. Emily was immediately charmed by the Irishman and just like that, she knew they were going to be good friends.

Bartholomew, Caleb, Sinéad, and Caitlín showed up not long after that, the Christmas tree in tow. All four of them were equally delighted and intrigued by Emily, welcoming her into the family immediately. Even before dinner time came, Emily knew this was all she'd ever wanted as a kid.

After lunch, and just as JJ had predicted earlier, Sandy got Bartholomew to get their luggage from the car and bring it to JJ's room, although it was in a place that Emily wasn't expecting.

"You live in the attic?" Emily asked when they were alone.

"Oh, don't say it like that." JJ laughed as she opened the curtains and turn on the overhead light before she sat with Emily on the bed. "When I was little, I shared a room with Rosaline until we got sick of each other and my parents turned the attic into a fully functioning bedroom for me because everywhere else was full."

"I do like your bedroom, Jayje." Emily said as she leaned back on the bed and let out a deep breath. "I do."

When stepping into the room and taking in the warm green tones, one forgot they were in an attic because it was very warm, carpeted, and contained a bed, bookshelf, and a desk, all of which had served JJ well over the years. And like with Emily's childhood room in New York, different mementos of JJ's were displayed throughout the room, like school awards and diplomas, but Emily didn't seem to notice because she had both hands on her swollen middle, tracing shapes on it, trying to calm the twins.

"Are they being obnoxious again?" JJ asked sympathetically.

Emily nodded. "Your children are being very obnoxious."

"Oh, so they're _mine_ right now, huh?"

"You bet."

Emily sat up, holding one hand to her own pregnant bulge and the other to JJ's.

"Babe, we gotta tell everybody. It's not like we have a lot of baggy clothes we can keep hiding behind… especially me."

JJ gave a stubborn sigh and held Emily's hand in place. "I guess we can't keep waiting for the Billings Jareaus; they won't be here until tomorrow."

"And I overheard your mom telling Rex that there will be wine with dinner. How's it gonna look if we both turn it down?"

JJ realized Emily had a point because even their BAU family knew that the communications liaison and her profiler companion both preferred wine before beer.

"Okay, okay." JJ stood and tugged on her girlfriend's hand. "Everybody loves you, anyway. Let's go."

* * *

"Alright, you two, what's going on?"

It was dinnertime, and the family was gathered around the large dining table eating a meal of American goulash, mashed potatoes, and bread rolls. It was all really good, and JJ and Emily noticed that not all of the adults at the table had wine, which made them feel better.

Rex, however, had noticed the same thing the Sandy had earlier: JJ and Emily were sitting on some kind of secret, and it was a big one, otherwise JJ would have waited even longer to bring Emily home.

"Seriously, though, we can tell you two are sitting on something."

JJ took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "We do have a very special announcement, actually."

"Did you two run off and get married before coming here?" Caitlín blurted as her twin shushed her.

"Not quite." JJ chuckled. "We would rather not get into the specifics at the moment, but Emily and I are both pregnant, so there will be three new family members in May!"

The scene around them was comical: everybody, even Ming, looked torn between cheering and trying to figure out JJ's train of logic about numbers. At the opposite end of the table, it clicked for Sandy first, and she was practically trembling with joy.

"Are you saying that both of you are in the family way, but that one of you is carrying _twins?"_

"Yes," JJ confirmed, her grin so huge that the others wondered how it didn't jump right off her face. "And Emily is the one carrying two!"

Sandy immediately turned to her husband, who was beside her and said amongst their family's cheers, "Rex, we're getting _three_ new grandbabies! Can you believe it?"

The next thing JJ and Emily knew, they were both getting hugged and congratulated by the older couple, but when JJ looked over at Emily, she saw that she was enjoying a fatherly hug from Rex that she'd never truly known before.

Just the look of happiness in Emily's eyes let JJ know that her girl was truly home.

* * *

Later, after tree decorating, everybody settled in for the night to do different things.

Bartholomew, Caleb, and Rex decided to play Scrabble, and they were getting enthusiastic about because they had a Scrabble dictionary at their disposal.

In the kitchen, Sinéad and Caitlín were baking up a storm and Ming almost joined them, but Emily distracted her with an early Christmas present in the form of a Hello Kitty-themed press-on nail kit. JJ knew it was an attempt on Emily's part to make friends with Ming, and that she'd be doing the same with Agnes the following day when her family came, but Ming was more than happy to get to know her new auntie.

Meanwhile, Sandy had decided to knit and when she saw JJ was over on the couch, doing the same thing, she sat with her.

"I haven't heard about any of your knitting projects in awhile, Jenny." Sandy remarked as she began her knitting project. "Any particular reason why?"

One thing JJ liked, even after all these years, was talking to her mother about her different knitting projects.

"It's complicated," was all JJ could manage as the eye on the now-healed side of her face twitched like a phantom pain.

"You sure?" Sandy tried to reach over to see what had caused JJ's twitch. "Something else is off."

JJ pushed her mother's hand away, and focused on her own project, a nearly-completed purple tam. "I'm not ready to share yet, but I can tell you that if it wasn't for things happening between Emily and me when and how they did, I would've stayed back in Quantico this year."

"She saved you from something, didn't she?"

"She actually did." JJ said. "It's hard to describe."

Sandy realized she was testing her daughter's nerves and quickly deviated from the topic. "What's the age difference between you two?"

"Eight years, just like it was with you and dad." JJ's tone soft, even though Emily was on the other side of the room, giving all of her attention to Ming. "Em has miscarried more than once before now, and she was desperate for babies."

"The twins are in-vitro, then?"

JJ nodded. "They're her miracle babies."

"You're _my_ miracle baby, Jenny. Always have been, always will be." (One of the reasons JJ had been born so many years post-Rosaline was because her mother had experienced a few miscarriages beforehand) "I won't say anything about it, but if Emily ever has a bad day about missing those babies, you tell her to call me."

"I will, mom, thanks." JJ felt a small weight lift off her shoulders and smiled again. "I've been thinking about something since Emily and I came today."

"Enlighten me."

"It's been Emily and her mom since she was three, and Emily literally can't remember the last time she had a proper Christmas like the ones we have because she was a wee thing when the last one happened, but now… she's _happy."_

Sandy smiled and gave JJ's shoulder a gentle squeeze of comfort when she saw her get emotional. "I'm happy that she's happy, and I'm even happier that you found someone who completes you the way she does. All any mother wants for her babies is to be happy, and now, all of mine—old _and_ new alike—are just that."

JJ felt her heart turn to goo because no matter how many times her mother drove her up the wall, she still had a happy heart that was full of love, despite all of the hardships she'd been through over the years. It really shouldn't have surprised JJ that she'd accepted Emily into the family so fast.

"Auntie Jenny?"

JJ righted herself when she realized that Ming had bounded over and was tapping her on the knee.

"Auntie Jenny, Auntie Emily and I finished what we were doing, and now I was wondering something!"

"Oh, really?" JJ said to her niece. "Ask away."

"Will you come and look at books with us?"

JJ gathered up her knitting tools and looked to her mother.

"Go ahead and go, Jenny." she told her.

JJ followed Ming to other side of the room to the big padded window seat by the back door where Emily was waiting with blankets and a stack of picture books.

From her spot, Sandy watched the trio get comfortable before they got lost in their own world.

Sandy smiled to herself and continued to work on the baby blanket she was making, the first of three.

She'd listened to JJ fret for years that she'd never have anyone to love or kids to mother, but now she and Emily were deeply in love, and in the spring, would have three darling babies to adore, kiss, and cuddle.

Sandy couldn't be any happier for JJ and Emily.


	17. No Place Like Home

Hours later, everyone was winding down, and the house was getting quiet.

Bartholomew, Caleb, and Ming had gone back home to their house, which was a few blocks away, while Sinéad and Caitlín retired to their basement bedroom. Rex and Sandy prepped for the arrival of Wesley and his family, and JJ and Emily were in the attic, watching old home videos.

The videos were the JJ and Rosaline of a 'bygone era,' as JJ had put it, but Emily loved it because it was the closest she'd come thus far to meeting Rosaline, and as it turned out, she had adored JJ, always playing with her, teaching her to read, painting her nails, and of course, doing her hair. The bond was extremely precious, and now Emily understood why JJ didn't talk about Rosaline all that often: she wanted to preserve the memories and not let people bad-talk her sister for the last thing she'd ever done.

For JJ, though, the videos began to stir up some nostalgia, as she realized that it could only be cured by a conversation with one person.

* * *

"Jayje," Emily said cautiously when she saw the other woman looking distant. "Are you having second thoughts about us taking the twins to lunch tomorrow?"

"No, not at all, and I'm looking forward to it."

JJ stood and stretched before putting a robe on over her pajamas and tying her hair into a loose ponytail.

"I just need to talk to my mom—if I don't tell her about Daniel now, I don't know when I'll be able to."

"I can't blame you for that."

JJ patted Emily on the shoulder. "You go ahead and keeping watching Rosaline and me. Don't wait up if you get sleepy."

"Got it."

JJ left Emily to her own devices and went downstairs to look for her mother.

Sandy was in the den, staring into the fireplace as she continued to work on the baby blanket, but when she saw JJ looking like a sad puppy, she invited her over.

"Hey, my little night bird." She said as JJ joined her. "What's going on?

JJ could never lie to her mother about her feelings for long, so became emotional quickly, like a switch had been flipped; big fat puppy dog tears fell silently down her face faster than could stop them. "I don't know know, mom. It's not about Emily at all, because I love her more than I can say… it's more about a choice I made."

"You can tell me _anything, _Jennifer." Sandy said seriously, reaching over and wiping her daughter's tears. "I won't judge you."

"Three months ago, I met a guy in a bar named Daniel, and one thing led to another…"

"He's the father of your baby, isn't he?"

JJ nodded in confirmation. "A week before New York, we were in Alabama and before _that,_ I thought I was pregnant, but the tests I took were both negative; of course we know that those tests were false negatives. Daniel didn't find out until after I got back, and he wasn't too receptive to even the idea of a baby."

Sandy held a hand over her heart. "Jenny, did he hit you?"

"He tried, but he ended up throwing his hand through my wall because I ducked and high-tailed it to Emily's."

"Does she live by you?"

"Around the block. She took care of me."

"Bless her heart." Sandy smiled. "How long between that night and New York?"

"Only a few hours."

"Since you're with Emily," Sandy posited. "That must mean Daniel is out of the picture; what happened there?"

"He completely signed away all of his rights and things in regards to the baby because he really doesn't want anything to do with it."

"But…?"

JJ took steadying breaths to focus herself and get serious. She hadn't seen her mother in longer than she cared to admit, and it felt good to pour her heart out to her.

"It's okay." Sandy soothed, giving her daughter's knew a gentle squeeze. "What happened? Did you mess up?"

"I don't know, mom, but I was in hot water for a bit." JJ's voice broke a little. "I went to go see Daniel when we got back to Quantico after Thanksgiving because I just couldn't wait any longer to tell him about the baby and to end it with him."

"Because it was getting unhealthy, wasn't it?"

"It was headed that way."

Sandy became apprehensive because she had a feeling she knew what was coming next. "Jenny, did he go bonkers on you, like he did after Alabama?"

"More than that… he, uh, he hit me."

"Oh, my God." Sandy felt her heart bottom out. "Jenny, really?"

"Yeah, and it bruised so hard that it gave me a terrible shiner that's only just healed. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, mom."

"Why are you apologizing for getting hurt? _Nothing_ of what you're telling me here is your fault."

JJ thought about how she would wake up in cold sweats as she recounted her last encounter with Daniel, even in her slumber. "That's what Emily tells me when I feel guilty about it."

"Jennifer Amaryllis Mae, what do you feel _guilty_ about?"

"If I'd ducked sooner—or at all—he wouldn't have hit me, and I wouldn't have developed a nervous twitch that kicks in whenever someone comes near the right side of my face." JJ rubbed her eyes, really not wanting to cry so she could just get through this. "That wasn't even all of what happened when I went to see him."

"Sweet Jesus, Jenny." Sandy felt like she was on a roller coaster. "What could have _possibly_ happened next?"

"His wife showed up."

"E-excuse me?" Sandy stuttered.

"Her name is Vera, and she walked right in and she dropped a hell of a bombshell."

"Which was _what? _Is this Vera pregnant, too?"

"No, and half of the reason Daniel went postal is because apparently, they can't have kids. The bombshell that Vera dropped is that she knew Daniel was cheating, but also that he was doing it with more people than the two of us."

JJ shuddered.

"Mom, I was a mistress without even realizing it, and it made me feel dirty for awhile."

"Only awhile?"

JJ smiled faintly. "Emily saved me the moment I met her, but she saved me even more after that night. And you know what?"

"Do tell."

"Vera saw how scared I was and she had mercy on me and let me go. Daniel sent the papers the next day, and I haven't heard from him since. I'm glad."

"So am I, and it sounds like you had to fight _hard_ to get this far."

"Believe me, I did, but Emily and our friends have really helped me."

Sandy kissed her daughter's temple. "You are _so_ strong, Jennifer, and I am _so_ thankful and proud that you and the baby survived all of this. Your dad and Rosaline would be, too."

JJ's bottom lip trembled at the mention of her father and her sister. "I miss them so much, and I'm sad they aren't here to meet my family."

"So am I, sweet pea, but we can take comfort in knowing that daddy's body is no longer hurting him like it was, and that Rosie and her soul are finally free."

"That's true." JJ watched as her mother started her knitting project again. "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you happy with how your life has turned out?"

"I am _delighted_ with how my life has turned out, hardships and all." she answered without missing a beat. "What makes you ask? Are you and Emily getting married?"

"We want to, but not everything is hammered out yet, and you and Rex have to meet Elizabeth."

"Nothing a train trip to New York City can't cure. Just say the word, and we'll come."

JJ smiled more and then sighed. "Everything with Emily and me has been happening on such a whirlwind, but neither of us have ever been so happy in our entire lives before. There aren't even any words to describe how over the moon we are that we're _both_ pregnant, or that we're getting _three_ babies."

"And there aren't any words to describe the joys of _being_ a parent."

JJ shifted a little in her spot as she felt her baby wiggle. "Which one of us kids kicked you the most?"

"Definitely you, no question. Wesley and Bartholomew were polite about it, and Rosaline was a late bloomer, but when she did kick me, she was even more gentle. _You? _You kicked and hiccuped like the sky was falling."

"Was it worth it, the grief I put you through before I was even born?"

Again, Sandy didn't miss a beat. "Every kick, hiccup, late night craving, and stretch mark you gave me was completely worth it, and if I had to go back on time to do it again, I would."

Because JJ was young yet in life and her mother had had all of her biological children at young ages, she knew she could get away with asking the next question.

"Did you and Rex want any kids together after you married?"

"You're the first one to ask, but goodness yes, we really did and we actually tried, but nothing happened. At least Ming hangs out here all the time and tags along with me to the library. She only calls me Nana because that's my title, but I know she thinks of me as a mother on account of how much I spoil her."

JJ crinkled her nose at the thought of life with step-siblings young enough to be mistaken for her own children. "I'm sure it would have been fun, but I _can't_ imagine having siblings younger than Sinéad and Caitlín."

"It _would_ have been fun, but we decided to be content with the babies we _do_ have."

"Babies?" JJ scoffed. "We're all grown!"

"It doesn't matter that both of your brothers are married, or that you and Emily are everything _but_ married, or even that the twins occasionally ponder that part of their futures now—you all will _always_ be my babies… and _speaking_ of the twins…"

JJ decided to play innocent. "What about them?"

"They said something about going out to lunch with you and Emily tomorrow?"

"Mhm," was the only response JJ gave to that particular inquiry.

"Well," Sandy said knowingly. "They're itching to get out of East Allegheny just as badly as you did before you figured out the soccer angle. Something tells me that you and Emily will get lucky, with whatever your ulterior motive is towards your sisters."

JJ opened her mouth to say something, but instead just gave a dejected sigh as she felt her offspring wiggle around even more, like it was actually pissed off that it didn't have complete kicking ability.

"I know it'll be a few more weeks before I can feel any kicks, but Baby Bird is already driving me up the wall!" JJ exposed the unmistakable swell that was her middle and touched a hand to it. "I'm already worried about what it'll be like when there are actual kicks to feel!"

Sandy's eyes were drawn to JJ's bump and she actually put her knitting back in its basket. "Jenny, may I…?"

"Oh, of course."

JJ scooted closer and placed her mother's hand over her middle. "As I said, there's nothing to really feel yet, but my skin has never been this taut before, so that's a sign of progress."

Sandy glided a hand over to her daughter's bump, gently pressing down in experimentation. "For sure, but I can definitely feel the little one. It's just a matter of time, and you'll understand what I mean about the kicking—it can be incredibly annoying at times, but it's the best feeling that a mother can ever experience."

JJ smiled, pleased that she could share this whole moment with her mother, although it was derailed quickly when her stomach rumbled loudly.

"And the moment is gone." JJ sighed, fixing her clothes.

Her mother stood and beckoned to her. "Come on, sweet pea. Let me make you a snack."

"I can do it." JJ half-protested as she got to her feet.

"Yeah, but I still trump you because I'm your mama; you'll understand one day."

JJ followed Sandy to the kitchen, anyway.

True, JJ loved her life back home in Quantico and that she caught bad guys for a living, but in the end, there was no place like home.


	18. Conversations

Just like they'd planned, lunchtime the following day saw Emily and JJ treating Sinéad and Caitlín to lunch at the diner. Although Emily had interacted with the twins at the purple house on Kissing Rock Lane and liked them a great deal, this was the first time she was seeing them outside of that setting, for who they really were.

And what the twins were was complete opposites of each other.

Sinéad's turquoise dress, black lace tights, white fur-lined boots, neon turquoise nails, long bright purple hair, and rainbow cat-eyed glasses with a bow on one corner all told the world that she was the eccentric one, whereas everything about Caitlín showed that she was the calm one.

For starters, while Sinéad's hair was done up in an elaborate hairstyle, and wasn't even a natural color, Caitlín's long red hair was in a braid running down her back and her whole outfit (a blouse and sweater, skirt, leggings, headband and snow boots) was made up of a particular color scheme, but all of the colors were calming and solid. Even her glasses an ordinary solid color.

Opposites though Sinéad and Caitlín were, they were still best friends and loved being together.

And once Emily got talking to them, she really understood why they reminded JJ of Penelope and Spencer.

* * *

"What's that you've got, Caitlín?"

The redhead glanced at the plain hardcover book she was putting away in her shoulder bag and answered with enthusiasm. "It's an extremely fascinating paper on advanced quantum mechanics written by a doctor who lectured at Quantico last month. I missed the lecture, but I sent in for the published version. He said he was sorry that I missed it, so he sent it for free and even signed it."

"Wow." Emily remarked. "That was really nice of him to do."

Sinéad rolled her eyes before Caitlín could respond and said, "Emily, it's been a month, and she's read that paper four times."

"Really, now?"

"Uh-huh. Caitlín's even corresponding with the author because she fancies him."

This caught JJ's attention and she raised an eyebrow at Caitlín. "You fancy him, _and_ he lectured at Quantico? Do Emily and I need to track him down to see if he's good enough to go out with you?"

"Oh my God, Jenny!" Caitlín was blushing spectacularly now. "Could you _not?"_

Emily decided to join in on pushing Caitlín's buttons. "Quantico is even smaller than East Allegheny, and your sister and I have connections everywhere at the training academy. What's the name of this doctor friend of yours?"

"Spencer Reid."

Emily let out a small snort of amusement and immediately turned to JJ, who had chosen at that moment to take a drink of water. She nearly spat it out at the mention of their colleague's name because just an hour before, she and Emily had been joking around about fixing Spencer and Caitlín up together.

"What?" The twins asked in unison.

"Spencer is one of our colleagues, actually." Emily explained. "And now I get why he's been so obsessed with writing letters lately—they're all going to Caitlín. Spencer still believes in snail mail because he's a technophobe."

"And, he's been like a little brother to me for years." JJ tacked on thoughtfully. "Now that I think about it, he's only about three years older than you two…"

By now, Sinéad was looking incredibly amused while poor Caitlín just wanted to melt into her seat. Luckily, the waitress brought their food, and that bought them all some time to calm down.

"Are we correct in thinking," Sinéad said after a few minutes. "That you two asked us here for a special reason, other than that it's Emily's first time to East Allegheny?"

"Wow, they're perceptive, Jayje." Emily said to her girlfriend.

"Told you."

Sensing that Emily was feeling a little nervous, JJ gave her girlfriend's leg a comforting rub as she turned to look at her sisters.

"Yes, actually—we heard about how the last family you nannied for moved out of the country, and this was Emily's idea, but we were wondering if you two would be interested in moving to Quantico to be live-in nannies for our babies when they're born in May."

Sinéad and Caitlín were astonished because they hadn't been expecting this kind of thing at all.

Emily decided to get her say in. "We will understand if you say no, but we are looking for houses right now because our place is just too small for a whole family, but if you said yes, we could look at places with you in mind, too."

Finally, Sinéad spoke. "How much would you charge us for rent?"

"Honey," JJ said gently. "You're family. Why would we charge rent from you and Caitlín when we're already going to pay you two to look after the kids when we work and go out of town?"

"We loved the Bakers, but they charged us because they lived the next town over."

"Well, we don't charge you for anything like room and board," Emily assured her. "But if you guys are good at grocery shopping, you're more than welcome to fill the fridge if it looks empty."

Sinéad and Caitlín sat back to ruminate on everything that had just been said, and had a conversation with each other, using just their eyes before turning back to give their final answer.

"We're in." Sinéad said simply.

Emily and JJ were surprised about how fast the answer had come because they'd been anticipating that the twins would've told them some time before they went back to Virginia, but not right that instant.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked apprehensively. "Don't you need to think it through any further?"

"We're sure." This was from Caitlín.

"But what about your friends, or mom and Rex?" JJ inquired.

"We don't really have any friends, Jenny, and the ones we _do_ have got out of this town years ago. As for our parents, they'll find out, but it isn't like they'll try to keep us, especially when we'd only be a train ride away."

Sinéad spoke up, using a businesslike tone. "We can come whenever you need us, and we can be packed in a week or less. Really. Just say the word."

"Maybe you two can come for a visit if we get a case in town soon." JJ so as thoughtfully as she thought about how they tended to get local cases this time of year. "You guys could even meet our friends, and Caitlín isn't the only one of you two that would meet their match amongst our posse."

Sinéad raised an eyebrow. "Caitlín's forté is math and science, and I excel with computers and have a strong online presence in the blogosphere, although I am by no means a crazy hacker, or something. Who could match me that you know?"

"Try Penelope Garcia."

Although Emily and JJ knew Penelope had a strong online precence, they didn't know until then how far it reached until that moment because Sinéad gasped in surprise and said nothing, instead suddenly becoming really interested in her pizza.

Caitlín filled in the blanks. "I have my idol, and she has hers: Penelope runs a gaming/tech blog that Sinéad is really fond of, and I happen to know that they correspond, too."

"Then it sounds like moving to Virginia is the perfect thing for both of you because not only is Spencer part of our team, but so is Penelope." (The twins both gasped at JJ's words but said nothing) "And Penelope is pregnant and engaged, so who knows? Maybe they'll need nannies for their baby, too."

Just the possibility of that sent Sinéad into a shocked silence where like her twin, she was already thinking of how much better things were going to be once they moved to Virginia.

Even JJ and Emily knew that this was going a step in the right direction for their family, and they couldn't wait until they were all under one roof together.

* * *

When they got back to the house, it was quite full, as Wesley and his family had finally arrived while they were out, and also because Bartholomew, Caleb, and Ming arrived to hang out for the day moments before JJ and her squad came back from the diner.

Sinéad and Caitlín were able to slip into the fray, but Sandy and Rex intercepted JJ and Emily before they had a chance.

"What did you two talk about with the twins when you were out with them just now?" Rex wanted to know. "They haven't looked this happy in ages."

"We offered them a nannying job for the babies." JJ said honestly.

Sandy raised her eyebrows. "As in, live with you two in Virginia?"

"Yes." Emily answered in equal honestly.

"They already agreed to take the job, didn't they?"

"We weren't expecting it, but yes. Now JJ and I need to find a proper-sized house or brownstone, and our goal is to have that settled by mid-February at the most."

"February, huh?" Rex echoed. "I can't say I'm surprised that Sinéad and Caitlín were so fast-paced because they've always been like that, and they've been dying to get out of this town for years."

JJ nodded in understanding and then turned to her mother to see what she thought, but her expression was almost blank, and JJ couldn't tell if she was happy, sad, or a little of both.

"Mom, are you okay?" She asked her.

"I'm fine, Jenny. It's just suddenly hit me that all of my babies are grown up now. Promise me that you and Emily will take care of the twins when they go to you?"

"Of course, mom."

Sandy finally gave JJ and Emily a real smile and held their hands in hers. "I love you both so much. Now go one and be with everyone—we'll be along in awhile."

* * *

As Emily came to find out, Wesley and his wife, the lovely Faith, were as nice as the rest of the family, and their little girl Agnes was a total doll. They all took to Emily quickly, and Wesley and Faith were overjoyed to find out about the babies.

JJ had warned Emily beforehand that although Agnes was a darling child and very polite, she could be shy. Something was different about Agnes than usual, though, because after about twenty minutes, the two-year-old climbed up onto the couch and sat with Emily, curious about her.

"Hi!" She said boldly.

"Hey, there." Emily caressed Agnes' face. "Do you know my name, sweet Agnes?"

The little girl thought about it, and as she did, Emily studied her. Although Agnes had fair skin, she didn't have the trademark Jaraeu blue eyes and blond hair, having inherited dark brown hair and big chocolate orbs for eyes from her mother. She was even wearing a blue dress, and blue was Emily's favorite color. In a way, Emily was being reminded of herself, and not for the first time, she wondered if she was carrying a daughter or two in her womb.

"Auntie Emmy?" Agnes asked hopefully after a moment.

"Good job, Agnes!" Emily praised, scooping the little one into her lap while still trying to get used to the fact that she really was an auntie now. "Yes, I am your auntie!"

Agnes leaned forward and touched her small chubby hands to Emily's middle, whose shape, now that she didn't have to hide it, was completely apparent.

"Babies? Mama say babies!"

"Yep," Emily held Angnes' hands down so she could feel more than the material of her shirt. "Your little baby cousins are growing in there."

Delighted, Agnes proceeded to blow kisses to Emily's belly, showering it with love. Her affection turned Emily to butter and caused her to remember something.

"You know," Emily tapped Agnes on the nose and reached for her get-to-know-you present that she was keeping nearby. "I heard that you like books and animals. Is that right?"

Agnes nodded eagerly, her eyes wide in anticipation. "Yes!"

"Well, you're in luck, Agnes!" Emily showed her the present, a kid-friendly animal encyclopedia. "This is a book about animals!"

Agnes cheered and then tilted her head to the side as she posed an inquiry. "Read it me, please?"

"Of course, baby girl. Come closer."

Agnes immediately snuggled up with Emily, keeping a hand plastered to the baby bump, her way of including the babies. Emily found a blanket and cast it over both of them, and when they were comfortable, they proceeded to look through the book together.

Agnes fell asleep after ten minutes, but even still, Emily continued to hold her and kiss her as she told her about all of the different animals she'd seen during her travels over the years. Emily loved children but she didn't get to hold them often, so for now, she was taking every opportunity she could.

On the other side of the room, closer to the dining area, JJ stood watching the scene fondly, although she wasn't alone: Wesley, Bartholomew, Sinéad, and Caitlín were watching, too. Emily hadn't even seen any of them so far.

JJ turned to face her brothers and sisters. "What do you guys think?"

"She's a treasure." Sinéad said.

"But we already knew that." Caitlín winked.

"Jenny," Wesley addressed JJ. "Does Emily treat you right?"

"Oh, yes. She would never ever dream of raising a hand to me, or anything like that. Emily and our kids," JJ touched a hand to the underside of her middle, stroking it with her thumb when she felt the baby wiggle. "Are the best things that have ever happened to me."

She looked over to Bartholomew, the only one of them who hadn't said anything yet. "Barty? Do you have anything you want to add?"

Bartholomew gave JJ a cheeky grin. "I was just thinking about which one of us gets to 'put her through the wringer,' in a friendly way, of course… that is, if we don't all four do it together."

JJ breathed a sigh of relief; the approval of her her whole family about Emily was very important to her. "I'm so glad you approve of her, too."

"Of course, Jenjen." Bartholomew put an arm around JJ's shoulder and smiled at her. "Only the best for our sister, and Emily over there is _definitely_ the best."

JJ grinned at the description. "She sure is."

"Hey," Caitlín spoke softly so she really wouldn't be overheard. "You two found each other and chose each other; it's a match made in heaven, _and_ she even makes you really happy. How could we not love _that? _I can't wait until she's officially part of the family."

Neither can I, JJ thought. Neither can I.


	19. Christmas Eve

**Don't worry—we'll be back in Virginia soon :)**

* * *

The day before JJ's birthday—and consequently, Christmas Day—was an interesting one.

In accordance to an old family tradition that Sandy had started long ago with her first husband, everyone spent the whole day making meat pies, quiche, and other such delectables and then boxed them up so they could bring them to the police station, the firehouse, and the hospital as treats for everyone who had to work the Christmas shifts.

* * *

Because their family was quite big now, everybody had split up into groups.

JJ went with Caleb and Faith to the police station, while Sinéad and Caitlín went with Sandy and Rex to the firehouse, although their presence was mostly to make sure that Ming and Agnes didn't get into trouble. That let Emily with Wesley and Bartholomew.

She liked JJ's brothers well enough, but something about their shifty behavior told her that they had something up their sleeves. She just couldn't tell what it was.

* * *

"Hey!" Emily said suddenly when she realized that their path home had changed. "This isn't the way to the house."

"You're quite perceptive, considering that you've never been to East Allegheny." Bartholomew remarked as he parked the car in front of one of the storefronts on Main Street. "And we are making a pit stop first."

"Where are we?"

Wesley turned to face Emily while Bartholomew parked the car and turned it off. "We're at the bakery to pick up Jenny's birthday cake for tomorrow, but we came a little early because Barty and I want to have a chat with you."

Emily raised her eyebrows. "Because you're her big brothers and she brought me home?"

"Because you're the first she's _ever_ brought home."

Using that as a final say, Wesley and Bartholomew exited the car first. To show that they were gentlemen, they collectively helped Emily from the car and helped her navigate across the sidewalk to the bakery.

As it was Christmas Eve, the bakery was devoid of customers because everyone was at home with their families, meaning that the trio had the front room to themselves as they sat at one of the tables together, with both brothers facing Emily.

"What would you like to know?" The agent asked them. "I'm an open book."

Bartholomew practically went at her like a freight train. "Are your mother and father still around?"

"It's just been my mom and I since I was three because my dad and my stepdad are both gone. So are my brother and sisters." (Emily saw right away that Wesley and Bartholomew were quite surprised by that, so she tacked on a positive note for good measure) "My mother and I are close, though, and we stayed with her at her place in Manhattan over Thanksgiving."

"Do your mother and Jenny get along?"

"One hundred percent. They adore each other."

Wesley finally got in a question of his own. "Does your mother know that you love women?"

Emily nodded, not even bothered by the course of the questions being asked of her because she had almost been expecting it. "If you want to get technical, I'm bisexual. My mother knows, and she's never had a problem with it."

"I only ask because not only are the first Jenny has brought home, but you're also the first woman she's ever been with…"

Wesley's words trailed off because he between him, his bother, and now JJ and Emily, he was the only straight one. He just didn't know the proper way to ask the next question.

Emily saw right through him, though. "You're wondering if JJ's the first woman I've ever been with?"

Even Bartholomew nodded in unison with his brother at that.

"JJ isn't the first woman I've ever been with, no, but she's the first one I've ever been able to imagine a future with. Nothing has ever felt this right or this real, as it does when I'm with her."

Wesley felt satisfied by her answer, so Bartholomew spoke up. "We know that Jenny was in 'hot water' around November, but we won't pry her for details about it. The one thing we want to know in relation to that, though, is do you love the baby that she's carrying?"

Emily smiled fondly, as she always did when she thought of her children. "I love that darling baby with my whole heart, and I'm really looking forward to being its mother, just as much as JJ loves the twins and is already planning things for them, too."

"Do you want to marry Jenny?" The boys asked Emily in unison.

"More than anything, and," Emily dug her phone out of her pocket and flipped through a few pictures as she spoke before finding what she was looking for and showing it to Wesley and Bartholomew. "JJ doesn't know, but I even have a ring. It's been in my family since 1920, and my mother gave it to me during our visit."

Wesley and Bartholomew admired the picture, quite impressed.

"Anything else you want to know?" Emily asked as she put her phone back.

"Yes." Wesley said seriously. "Have either of you decided who is going to propose to who?"

"No, but I do hope I can beat her to the punch because I already have an idea of how to ask her."

This was true, but Emily was also nervous and hoping to quell her nerves in a chat with Sandy and Rex before going back to Quantico. For the sake of her newfound friendship with JJ's brothers, though, Emily concealed that and chose to just be amused as she thought of her proposal idea.

Both Wesley and Bartholomew saw the mischievous look in their future sister-in-law's eyes and left it at that, deciding that any other interrogating could be done by their parents.

And it was just as well because by the time their conversation was done, the cake order was ready.

* * *

When they returned home, Emily found JJ in the back hallway, near the basement door. She was admiring a Thomas Kinkade painting of a cozy cottage scene at twilight. It had hung in that spot since she was a kid, and she loved looking at it.

When she saw Emily, though, she smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You were out for awhile with Wes and Barty; they didn't try to scare you off, did they?"

Emily laughed. "Nah. They were just being big brothers and vetting me. Nothing I can't handle."

"They were vetting you, huh? What did you guys talk about?"

"That is between me and them." Emily winked and changed the subject. "How is Baby Bird?"

JJ glided a hand over bump. "The kid has turned me into a bottomless pit and is a total wiggle-worm. How are the twi—"

JJ's words ended in a soft moan of pleasure and surprise because Emily had decided to kiss her, pinning her against the wall as she did so. They both knew anyone could walk in on them, but that was half the fun.

Emily kissed JJ with such intensity that it reminded them of their first kiss, and when they pulled apart, they were both a little breathless.

"Wow." JJ panted, putting her hands on Emily's waist for balance as regained her she senses. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was _that_ about?"

"No real reason, other than that I'm just so thankful that we found each other and that we're already coming together as a family, even though it hasn't been formed in the most conventional or traditional of ways. You bring me joy, JJ—so much joy that I thought I'd never get to have."

JJ felt her heart turn to mush because those were exact thoughts about their situation and about Emily.

"Auntie Jenny? Auntie Emmy?"

Their bubble was burst when they saw Ming and Agnes before them, standing hand-in-hand and looking positively adorable in their matching holiday dresses.

"Hi, babies." JJ greeted her nieces. "What's up?"

"Nana and Avo say it's time for dinner," Ming said importantly. "And after that, we can open stockings!"

Pleased that she'd remembered everything she'd been instructed to say, Ming hurried back towards the kitchen with Agnes in tow.

"Stockings, huh?" Emily asked as they followed the girls.

"Yep." JJ nodded. "We open stockings on Christmas Eve; always have. When do you open yours?"

"I've never had a stocking before."

* * *

After dinner, everybody gathered in the living room for stockings. Emily was genuinely surprised when Sandy sat next to her and deposited a very full cobalt blue stocking with her name on it into her lap.

"For me?" Emily asked.

"Well, it _does_ have your name on it." Sandy tapped Emily playfully on the nose. "Do you like it?"

Emily nodded, running her fingers over the soft material. "I _love_ it."

"The twins picked it and Rex and I filled it for you."

"Thank you." Emily smiled. "I've just never had a stocking before."

"No?"

"My mother never really done this kind of thing when I was a kid, and it's just been me and her for as long as I can remember." Emily sighed shakily, still smiling. "I love the stocking, and I love being here so much. It's just a lot to take in, all at once."

Sandy knew about Emily's family history because of what JJ had told her, so she kissed her on the temple in a maternal sort of way and spoke gently to her. "It's okay, sweetheart. You're new to this whole family thing, but there will always be a stocking for you here. Lots of love, too."

"Everything okay over here?"

JJ had returned from a trip to bathroom and was very interested to know what her mother and her girlfriend were talking about.

"Yep." Emily reassured her. "Your mother was just cheering me up."

JJ sat on Emily's other side. "She's good at that."

Seeing that JJ and Emily were going to be fine, Sandy made a quiet exit to go open her own stocking.

When Emily looked around the room, she saw that everybody was opening their own stockings already, so she dug into hers and was quite amused by what she found inside: a few different kinds of candy, a handwritten 'welcome to the family' note from Sandy and Rex, a book of word puzzles and a new pen, warm socks, a new pair of aviator shades and even a 'minimergency' kit (both of which JJ had in her stocking, too), and curiously, an instant-win lotto ticket.

"A lotto ticket?" Emily asked when JJ also had one.

"It's a little something Rex brought along when he and the twins joined the family." JJ explained without looking up as she worked on her own. "Last year, I won two hundred bucks."

Enticed by the possibility of such a number, Emily decided to have some fun and live in the moment.

She ended up winning one hundred and twenty dollars, the most out of all them.

* * *

Later on, Emily took refuge in Rex's office to call her mother and tell her about her day, and so as not to give anyone the slip, the whole phone call had been in Italian. She didn't even think of closing the door.

Little did she know that Sandy and Rex had understood her.

* * *

"Sweet girl," Sandy said as she and Rex entered the room when they saw Emily hang up the phone. "Has Jenny told you how Rex and I met?"

Emily shook her head, suddenly all-too aware that she was alone with her girlfriend's parents and that they were literally shutting the door behind them and sitting down with her for a conversation.

"She hasn't, no."

"It was when Jenny, Wes, and Barty sent me on a birthday trip to Rome. I already speak Italian because my grandmother brought me up and she was from Naples. Rex was already there promoting one of his books, and he grew up learning Italian, so it comes very natural to him."

Emily held her hands in a time-out position. "Does anyone else in the family know Italian?"

"Rosaline did, but the boys took German, and Jenny went for French in addition to the Spanish that she was already taking when she decided to join the FBI."

The brunette turned to Rex. "What about Caitlín and Sinéad?"

"They already know Italian because they continued taking it after we moved here from Dublin. They know Irish, too."

Emily almost felt like her brain was melting. "So the twins would have understood everything I said to my mother if they'd heard me, just like you two did? Is that's what's happening?"

The answer came in unison. "Yes."

Emily was quite glad now that JJ was in the den with the twins and Ming and Agnes watching Christmas movies. This was going to be a fun talk.

"Sandy's told me all that Jenny's been through in the last few months," Rex began. "But she's also told me about how much you love Jenny and how happy you've made her."

Emily beamed, happy to hear that.

"You know, I've known Jenny for almost ten years now, and I don't think I've ever seen her so happy as she is when she's with you."

"Really?"

Rex nodded. "Absolutely, and it makes me all kinds of happy and relieved to see her like this."

Emily spoke her next words with complete sincerity. "Meeting JJ and falling in love with her have really been the best things that have ever happened to me. I can't imagine the rest of my life without her or the babies."

"That's beautiful," Sandy smiled. "And Emily?"

"Yes?"

"Jenny's dad, Bruce? He would have _really_ loved you. Rosaline, too."

Emily's bottom lip wobbled, even through her smile, but she took steadying breaths to maintain her composure. It had suddenly occurred to her that she had the approval and love of the whole family.

That was way more than she'd expected out of this trip at all.

"We've talked about getting married," Emily forced herself to speak. "And we know that we want to do it after the babies come, but what JJ doesn't know is that I already have a ring hidden in a locked compartment in my desk at work, just for her."

Sandy and Rex were taken aback—although it was in a good way because this was a happy thing—so Emily showed them the same picture she'd shown Wesley and Bartholomew, explaining its history and how and when Elizabeth had passed it on to her.

"I love JJ, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her and the kids. I've always known that family is important, but I didn't know until I met her that family is absolutely _everything._ Being here, and accepted into this family has shown me that even more."

Sandy leaned forward, touching Emily's knee. "And we really couldn't imagine anyone else for our Jenny."

"We were going to tell you this tonight, anyway," Rex added. "But we are officially giving you our blessing to marry Jenny."

Emily finally let the tears fall, quiet at first, and then real ones came when Sandy and Rex told her it was okay to cry.

In the blink of an eye, they were on either side of her, comforting her the way that parents do.

After that, Emily just sank into their embrace because for the first time in decades, she was being comforted by _two_ parents who loved her.

She'd forgotten what that felt like until now.


	20. Christmas Day

**Don't worry, I'm still alive :) I just had another project that demanded my attention!**

* * *

Blessedly, all three of the Prentiss-Jareau babies decided to give their mothers a break on Christmas Day with the morning sickness, allowing Emily to kiss JJ good morning… all over her body.

"Oh, Emily." JJ sighed in bliss as she opened her eyes and arched her back. "I like that."

"Good." Emily approved as she worked her way up from JJ's calf to her thighs and higher. "Think of this as one of your birthday presents, hm?"

Sensitive because of her pregnancy hormones and very turned on by Emily's horniness, JJ was gasping quickly, especially when Emily leaned her against the headboard, eased her out of her underwear and began eating her out.

"Emmy-cat, we can't: everyone is home."

Emily paused and looked at JJ salaciously and laced their fingers together. "Then you'll have to be quiet because I am not about to leave you hanging. Squeeze my hands."

JJ realized that she was being challenged, so as Emily resumed pleasuring her, she did indeed squeeze Emily's hands every time she wanted to cry out or moan. By the time the blond orgasmed, Emily's hands were very sore, but did she complain?

Of course not. She accepted the soreness like a badge of honor.

"Merry Christmas, and of course, happy birthday." Emily pressed gentle butterfly kisses on JJ's baby bump as she recovered. "I love you."

* * *

Once the pair was more themselves and suitable for interaction with everyone else, they put their dressing robes on over their pajamas and went down to the living room.

Unsurprisingly, Ming and Agnes were already awake and studying the array of presents under the Christmas tree, trying to figure out which ones were for them.

When they saw their aunties, they abandoned that activity and settled with them on the couch, wishing JJ a happy birthday and taking turns explaining Christmas to the babies.

Both JJ and Emily loved hanging out with their nieces, and the little girls knew it, so Ming, who was cuddling with JJ, decided to be brave and ask a question she'd been pondering.

"Auntie Jenny, do you know if the baby in your tummy is a boy or a girl?"

"No, but I wish I did." JJ confessed. "Why do you ask?"

"I have a name idea, but it's for a girl."

Emily looked up from little Agnes, who had fallen asleep in her arms because it wasn't quite eight o'clock yet. "One of the babies in _my_ tummy could be a girl, Ming. Will you tell _me_ the name?"

Caving because she didn't have the willpower to say no to her new auntie, Ming answered promptly. "It's Hope. Do you like it?"

"Oh, absolutely." Emily told her honestly and turned to JJ. "Babe, do you like the name Hope?"

Truthfully, JJ had always told herself that she would to give that name to her firstborn daughter.

"I love it." She said honestly. "It's definitely on my list of good names to use."

Quite pleased to hear this, Ming rearranged herself so that she was wedged comfortably between her aunties but leaning mostly against Emily so she could talk to the babies. Emily felt like she was in heaven, so she held her nieces close, loving them and reveling in the moment.

Thinking quickly, JJ snapped a picture of the trio with her phone, although she and Emily were both left wondering for the dozenth time if two of their own babies were girls.

* * *

Though Emily knew how dearly loved she was by JJ's family now, she was still surprised to find Christmas presents with her name on them. However, there was one package in particular that really surprised her.

"Emily? Jenny?"

Rex and Sandy had pulled footstools up to them where they sat on the couch, and they had a UPS package with them.

"Did everyone else go start making breakfast?" JJ asked when she realized that it was just her, her parents, Emily, and then twins left in the room. "Please tell me someone started on the biscuits and gravy!"

"Calm down, dearheart; I heard Caleb and Faith say that they were going to start on your birthday breakfast." Rex laughed. "We just have one last present here. It arrived the same day as you two, although it isn't from us—it's from Emily's mother."

Emily started to ask how her mother had gotten the address to the house on Kissing Rock Lane, but when she saw the cheeky look on JJ's face, that was enough of an answer for her.

"Okay, never mind."

Sandy smiled in amusement. "Elizabeth sent along a note saying that there are things inside for the four of us, as well as Sinéad and Caitlín."

Hearing their names, the twins joined them from the other side of the room.

"Emily's mom sent presents for us all?" Caitlín inquired.

"So it would appear." Emily answered. "Mother's love language has always been acts of service, and it's quite up her alley to do something like this. Why don't we see what she sent?"

Sandy opened the package and they found parcels with their names on them. There was a first edition copy of 1984 for Emily, a set of high-end knitting needles and several skeins of brightly-colored yarn for JJ, a gift basket of hard-to-come-by Irish tea and biscuits for Sandy and Rex, and for the twins, new messenger backpacks to carry their laptops and iPads around in. Elizabeth had known what Emily would like, but as far as the rest of the presents were concerned, she'd gathered ideas through subtle information-gathering she'd conducted over Thanksgiving. Everybody was happy, so she'd really hit the jackpot. Emily would be sure to call her about it later.

"Hey," JJ said suddenly, extracting an envelope from the package with her parents' names on it. "There's one more thing."

She handed the envelope to her mother who took it and emptied the contents into her lap. The envelope contained a letter of some sort, as well as what appeared to be event tickets wrapped in a note.

Sandy read the note and turned to the others, explaining, "Elizabeth wants to meet Rex, the twins, and myself; there's going to be a production of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ at Georgetown University next month and she'll already be there for a conference, but she wants us together and tickets for us all. She's even paying for hotel accommodations and transportation."

"Wow," was all Emily could say because she knew that her mother only went of her way to spoil people she really liked, and the last person she'd done that with had been JJ.

The blond in question said, "If we're in town, we will definitely be there. No way would we miss that."

Sandy, Rex, and the twins were simply touched by present because they all really loved Shakespeare, and chance like this to see one of the most famous Shakespearean plays at a place like Georgetown University was quite a gift, indeed.

"What's that other letter?" JJ asked, breaking the sudden silence that had fallen upon them.

"It's a letter from Elizabeth to Rex and me." Sandy answered, standing and beckoning to her husband to follow her. "You all should go check on breakfast."

"Okay, mom." JJ could see that her mother needed a moment, but she became concerned. "You okay?"

Sandy nodded and smiled at her. "I've never been better, Jennifer. We'll come eat in awhile."

The older couple exited the room together, and JJ, Sinéad, and Caitlín stared after them in surprise. Emily was perplexed by that.

"What?" She asked her companions.

"Mom never calls me by my actual name unless she's in a sappy mood like now," JJ explained. "Or unless it's important."

"I wouldn't read too much into it, babe." Emily said, thinking of her heart-to-heart with Sandy and Rex. "Really."

JJ took Emily at her word and settled for finally going to see about breakfast.

* * *

As the day wore on, everybody lounged around, playing board games and telling Emily stories of Christmases past. Emily loved hearing all these things about her new family, and she noticed that while JJ participated, too, she spent most of the day being lost in thought.

JJ left the hubbub for awhile, and Emily found her up in their bedroom on the bed, knitting what looked like the beginnings of a newborn baby hat. Knowing JJ was a sucker for massages, Emily sat with her on the bed and began massaging her feet.

"You've been pretty quiet today, Jayje. Your birthday hasn't been a bummer, has it?"

JJ shook her head and laughed, curling her left foot when Emily hit the arch. "Not in the least, not with my whole family under one roof. I've just been thinking."

"About…?"

"What if Sinéad and Caitlín came back with us when we left here after New Year's?"

Emily saw where JJ was going with that question, as well as the practicality of it, and she was on board immediately. "For good, or just a visit, since the play is the second week in January?"

JJ shrugged, giving Emily her other foot when she motioned for it. "I'd say let's leave it up to them—they're adults, after all. I bet we could ask them tonight, and they'd have their things packed and their affairs in order before we cut out for Quantico. They even have their own car."

"Your sisters are impressive."

"When they want to get things done, they team up and get accomplished in a very timely and efficient manner."

Emily put JJ's foot in her lap for a minute as she thought things through. "It's not like they'll throw parties when we leave, and our place can fit them if they share a room. Plus, they could come with us to look for houses…"

"The girls are also really flexible in general," JJ offered. "And I'm sure they'd be even more flexible if it meant getting out of here faster."

"What about your parents, though? When the girls go, that'll make them official empty nesters."

"It would, but I know them. They'll be sad to see them go, but they wouldn't ever try to keep them here."

"Then it's been settled." Emily decided. "If they want to, Sinéad and Caitlín are going to come home with us. Let's go find them."

JJ immediately set her knitting project aside and left the room with Emily.

Eventually, they located the twins in their basement bedroom and found Sinéad on her bed, blogging with her laptop while Caitlín was at her desk, writing to Spencer. When they saw their visitors, they paused in their activities and invited them to come sit on their couch as they sat on bean bags, facing them.

"What's up?" Caitlín asked. "Do you guys want something?"

"Funny you should put it that way," Emily said. "Because we want to ask you a question."

"And what would that be?" They asked in unison.

JJ took point in asking the actual question. "We have a proposition for you two: how would you two like to leave here with us after the holiday, maybe even for good?"

Unsurprisingly, the twins' answer was instantaneous and in unison. "We would love to."


	21. Back To Home

Christmas vacation ended too soon, and Emily, JJ, Sinéad, and Caitlín were home in Quantico.

The agents were amused to see how well the twins could submerge themselves into their lives, and they even liked having people to come home to at night. Emily and JJ also liked that their home was a little noisier now; they hadn't known that they needed it until then. And even though there were now four adults living in Apartment 4B at Park Place now, they were becoming a family.

This first became evident when the twins disappeared for a few hours within arriving and then laden down with proper groceries and even fun lunch boxes for everyone upon returning. Sinéad's lunchbox bore a scene from _Pocahontas_, while Caitlín's showed the TARDIS from _Doctor Who _flying through space. Emily's lunchbox had a picture of the classic Enterprise from _Star Trek _on it, and JJ's depicted a scene from _Classic Peanuts _of Lucy being herself and yanking the football away from Charlie Brown.

The twins even packed Emily's and JJ's lunch boxes for them every day, saying that they were getting a head start on being nannies by doing their part to make sure that their charges were growing on a healthy track.

Emily and JJ were not against that at all.

They especially liked their lunch boxes and carried them around with pride.

* * *

"Okay, I'll bite." Derek said to the couple one late Friday afternoon at the end of the team's weekly update meeting in the conference room. "We've been back from Christmas vacation for about a week, and you two are way happier than we've seen you in awhile—something happen in Pennsylvania that we don't know about?"

Emily fought back a blush as she thought briefly about the times that she and JJ had gotten frisky, but quickly gave an answer.

"There aren't any engagements to announce," (she laughed when she saw Derek slip a dollar to Penelope) "But JJ and I did get two new 'housemates,' for lack of better phrasing."

This had everyone's attention right away, so JJ tacked on a few more details.

"Well, since Emily and I are adding three babies to our family in the spring, we decided to look into hiring live-in nannies and we hired my stepsisters because that's exactly what they do for a living. They've moved in with a us and will be helping us look for a bigger place."

"How nice." Rossi commented.

"They're identical twins," Emily added. "Although they dress as differently as night and day, so you can't tell at first."

"What are their names?"

"Sinéad and Caitlín." said JJ.

The words had barely left her lips when, a few seats down from her, there was a small thud—like the sound of something being dropped—and they turned to see Spencer scrambling to catch a Rubick's Cube that had slipped through his fingers at the mention of the twins' names.

"Easy, killer." Derek chuckled, catching the cube before it could hit Penelope as it went skidding. "Which sister do you know, and how?"

Spencer tried in vain to reach for his toy. "Give me back my puzzle!"

Next to Derek, Penelope put her hand over the puzzle, holding it hostage.

"Nuh-uh, Boy Wonder." She said gleefully. "Spill the beans, and then you'll get it back."

Recognizing defeat, Spencer sat back in his chair and explained himself.

"I know Caitlín, although I've never met her in person. She intended to come to a lecture of mine at Quantico in the fall, but she had to send in for a written copy, explaining that she missed it. I sent her a copy, we kept in contact, and we've been friends ever since. Time just got away from me, and I remembered that she was moving to town when JJ said hers and Sinéad's names. That's why I dropped my Rubik's Cube."

"Well, if that isn't adorable," Penelope finally slid the cube across the table back to its owner. "Then I don't know what is."

"You know," JJ said ever-so-smoothly. "Spence isn't the only one of us who knows my sisters."

Rossi raised an eyebrow, fully invested now—he lived for moments like this with his team because they made his life more exciting than it had been in far too long.

"You and Emily are already the twins' family, and Reid knows Caitlín. I can definitely say it isn't me."

"It isn't me, either." Hotch added. "That leaves Morgan and Garcia."

Unable to keep them hanging any longer, JJ blurted, "It's Garcia. She knows Sinéad, although more in cyberspace."

"You gotta be specific, Tinkerbell." Penelope said, already mentally whittling down her options. "I have a very strong online presence, and she probably does, too."

"Sinéad said that SubRosa359, Madame River Song, and Excelsior 1701-D should mean something."

Emily, who hadn't heard these usernames beforehand, chuckled. "She's nerdier than _I_ am—I just counted four Star Trek references and two for Doctor Who!"

Penelope finally got her say in, beaming. "I didn't know until just now that her actual name is Sinéad, but she's the most active—and nicest—user on my gaming blog, and we follow each other on Tumblr and Twitter."

Derek was the most curious about his fiancée's friend. "Did you know Sinéad was coming?"

"Yes and no: Sinéad said she was moving to Virginia with her sister, but she didn't mention Quantico." Penelope picked up her knitting project she'd been doing earlier and resumed it, looking lost in thought. "I want to meet her more than ever now."

"And you will." Rossi said suddenly. "Tonight."

It suddenly felt like there was a record scratch moment after that, with everybody staring at him in surprise and JJ speaking on everybody's behalf, saying, "I beg your pardon, sir?"

"Well, all of us at this table are a family, aren't we? And we did just get two new people that I'm curious about." He replied. "It's also been awhile since we've had a get-together, so I expect to see all of you at my house for dinner at eight tonight with your own families, and of course, the guests of honor."

His tone didn't leave much room for arguing—not that any of them would turn down an invitation to dinner at his place because he was an amazing cook—and so they all accepted the invitation, dispersing afterward, back to their various desks and offices, having nothing left on the agenda and less than a half hour left in the work day.

JJ was just sitting back at her desk when she felt an insane amount of wiggling from the baby. No kicks or punches yet, but she couldn't not feel Baby Bird when he (or she) moved around.

"You just aren't gonna let mama focus, are you, Baby Bird?" JJ cooed to her bump, giving it a tickle. "Why can't you be still? Mama would really appreciate that."

The baby, while actually not hungry for once, just kept moving around, keen on showing JJ that being polite was of little to zero interest.

Giving up hope of getting anything accomplished, JJ sighed and packed her things up; she'd get to everything tomorrow, anyway.

_KNOCK-KNOCK!_

Just as she finished putting her things away, she looked up to see Spencer in her doorway, knocking on the doorframe. He was ready to leave the building, what with his jacket on and messenger bag in hand, although JJ knew immediately that he wanted to talk to her because the outside hallway where the elevators were was in the opposite direction of where her office was.

JJ also noticed that Spencer was displaying some anxiety.

"Spence, you okay?"

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Jennifer, can I talk to you?"

"Of course."

JJ sat back in her seat and motioned the chair opposite hers, immediately noting how he'd called her by her full name because he never did that unless it was a really serious matter.

"Come sit with me, Spence."

The profiler sat down and let out a nervous breath. "So everybody knows now that I know Caitlín, but when did you and Emily find out?"

"Shortly before Christmas Day, when we took her and Sinéad out to lunch. Caitlín even said that you guys have been seriously corresponding since you gave her that copy of your lecture?"

"Uh-huh." Spencer nodded. "She understands about my technophobia and we have talked on the phone, but she loves to write letters, just like I do."

"Caitlín is an old, old soul caught in a high-tech era." JJ remarked. "I've known her almost ten years now, but according to her dad, she's been like that for her entire life, even during the Ireland years."

Spencer chuckled nervously. "At the risk of getting off on the wrong foot with Caitlín, especially since I haven't even seen her in person yet, I'll just say that she and I have gotten really close. If it doesn't freak her out, I… want to go the next step with her."

"As in be her boyfriend?"

Spencer nodded. "Not right away, but yes, because she and I really and truly love each other. Please don't judge me because I haven't met her yet, but I also want to marry her."

JJ suddenly felt like a mixture of a proud mama and a proud big sister. "There is no way I could judge you for that, not when Emily and I fell in love with each other as fast as we did. Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"No," he admitted. "And I realize that it's normally traditional to have this kind of conversation with the father-figure, but I don't know him yet. Seeing as you're her stepsister—and older—talking to you seems like the most logical choice, especially since you and I always look out for each other. Even when I tell my mom about the things I do, she always tells me she's happy that I've got you as a big sister."

JJ grinned, her day made. "Well, I am positively flattered now, and I also wouldn't let just anybody near either of my sisters, but you, my friend, are more than 'just anybody.' Love enters your life in the most unexpected ways every now and then, but when you know what you have and how good it is, you hang on and make it work because the end result is the best feeling in the world."

"Is that what happened with you and Emily?"

"Yes."

Again, the young man looked nervous and JJ took more pity on him. "Talk to me, Spence. You can tell me anything."

"I can't believe I was able to say everything I was thinking so far, even if it wasn't in the most sensible order, and I wouldn't even be having this conversation with you if I wasn't one hundred percent sure how Caitlín and I felt about each other, which is a lot—"

JJ held her hands up in a time out position when she realized that Spencer was about to start really rambling into things that would scar her for life if she knew.

"Okay, maybe don't tell me everything."

"I was wondering," Spencer said, getting the message. "If I could have your permission to officially date Caitlín."

JJ's response was immediate. "Oh, Spencer—of course; I couldn't imagine anyone else with Caitlín besides you, now that I've spent time with her and seen the way she lights up when she talks about you. I am saying yes."

For a split second after that, Spencer thought he was going to faint, but JJ caught him and helped him to his feet, even fussing over him, straightening his jacket and his shirt collar.

"You okay, buddy?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Mhm." He gave her a brief hug, still a big deal because hugging wasn't really his thing. "Anything I should know for when I see her tonight?"

"Caitlín loves magic tricks, just as long as you don't break it down scientifically. She also loves everything Shakespeare." JJ said thoughtfully. "Just be yourself, and maybe even have a trivia war her."

Spencer was taken aback; he knew his friends loved him, but most of the time, they told him to dial it back.

"Really, JJ?"

"Really." JJ turned Spencer around and gave him a gentle nudge towards the door. "Now go ahead and go, but don't forget to breathe, okay?"

"Okay…"

The last part was more to himself, and in a mumble as he left JJ's office in a daze.

Not long after his departure, Emily showed up all of her things in hand, clearly ready to go home. JJ quickly gathered her things and followed her out.

"Hey," Emily turned to JJ, touching her arm as they rode the elevator down to the parking lot. "Why did I see Spencer leaving your office, looking like a lovesick puppy?"

JJ smiled. "You know him and how old-fashioned he is; he came and told me that should things go well with Caitlín, he wants to marry her at some point down the road."

Emily was all smiles at that. "This is Doctor Spencer Reid we're talking about, so they must really love each other!"

"Oh, I'd say so. Spence even asked my permission to date Caitlín."

"Awww. Just when I thought our family couldn't get any more interesting, it did. Give it a few years, and Spencer will be our brother-in-law."


	22. Iris

"Are you _sure_ that we didn't need to bring anything?"

The first of the guests to arrive at Rossi's house were Emily, JJ, Sinéad, and Caitlín, and they were coming up the front walk at a brisk pace, all wanting to get out of the January cold. They were all four of them dressed up as one would get for an occasion like this, but Sinéad was fretting because she felt odd coming to a new place without food to contribute to the meal, or at least a token of thanks for the host.

"For the _third_ time, Sinéad, I'm quite sure." laughed Emily. "Dave insisted that nobody, especially the guests of honor, should feel the need to do anything impressing. Just follow Caitlín's lead."

The woman in question had her sister's hand in a vice grip and wasn't saying anything, although that was because she was nervous and excited about finally meeting Spencer.

"I will do my best."

Rossi had an open door policy when he was expecting company, so Emily and her family let themselves in and as they entered and put their things away, they heard soft jazz music coming from the living room, but they were also bombarded by the smells of a full-course dinner cooking in the oven.

"Rossi?" Emily called out as her family followed her into the front hallway. "It's Emily, JJ, Sinéad, and Caitlín!"

"In the kitchen!" he called back.

They found the man humming along with the music, putting the finishing touches on a large appetizer platter.

Being the smart duo that they were, Caitlín and Sinéad knew who David Rossi was because between the two of them, they owned most of his books.

Emily made the introductions. "Dave, these are JJ's sisters, Sinéad and Caitlín."

"Well, it's very lovely to meet you two." Rossi wiped his hands on a dishtowel and shook hands with the twins. "Please—make yourselves at home. The appetizers and the drinks will be out in a moment."

Sinéad and Caitlín thanked him, and Emily, who took one look at JJ and saw she needed to say something to Rossi, steered the conversation in a different direction, beckoning to the twins.

"Come on you, guys—I'll give you a quick tour."

Interested, Sinéad and Caitlín followed her out of the room and when it was just JJ with Rossi, she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Having noticed the same thing that Emily had, Rossi asked her, "You okay, kiddo?"

"I'm not sure." JJ shifted her weight from one foot to the other, choosing her words carefully. "You've gotta understand something before I ask you what I'm about to: I've got _five_ siblings, and including my stepsisters, four of them are still with us. Before my oldest sibling was born, my parents were told that they couldn't have kids, and then by no small amount of grace, they were able to have _three _very close together…_ I_ almost didn't even happen, but the twins' mother died before she could even see them."

They both knew she was rambling, but Rossi was patient because JJ didn't often behave in this way, so whatever it was, it must have been a really big deal for her.

"Now that Sinéad and Caitlín have moved here, my mom made Emily and I promise to take care of them as long as they're here." JJ continued, putting a hand in the small of her back to help her keep her balance as she felt the baby suddenly wake up and start wiggling in reaction to the smell of the food. "All of that being said, in our profession, things happen and we want to make sure our loved ones are thought of, just in case. If anything ever happens to Emily and me, will you keep tabs on my sisters?"

"Of course—anything they'll need." Rossi's answer was with complete honesty, but he continued to look at her with concern that was almost fatherly. "Are you _sure_ you're okay, JJ?"

The blond laughed nervously. "I really don't know how I can answer that because even though I have everything I could possibly want in my life right now, I still feel like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop with all of that drama I was mixed up in during the fall."

"Oh, really? Any idea why?"

"I've dreamed twice now that I got separated from Emily and the girls, and not in a good way." She shifted the weight in her feet again, a clear nervous tic for her. "I really hate to sound tacky, but my dreams have a habit of coming true—it's a gift that runs in my family."

Rossi was intrigued immediately because normally, JJ balked at things like fortune tellers and prophecy. "When was the last time you had a dream like that?"

How JJ got through the next part without turning red, she'd never know. "I dreamed about Emily without ever even seeing her face before and then I met her at the office for the first time the following morning."

"Incredible." Rossi shook his head in wonder for a quick moment. "But I promise you that if anything ever happens to you and Emily, I'll keep tabs on Sinéad and Caitlín."

JJ breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much."

Rossi smiled. "Is it alright if I ask you something?"

JJ thought he was going to ask what had brought on the serious moment, so she permitted him. "Sure."

Instead, Rossi asked something a little different. "Have you ever told Emily that you dreamed about her before you met her?"

"No, but I will when the time is right." JJ responded, already knowing exactly when that would be. "This whole conversation, though? I'd really appreciate it if it stayed between us."

"Your secret and your request are both safe with me, kiddo."

Rossi gave JJ a quick hug just as the front door opened and more people entered the house.

"Now go on and go—that sounds like Morgan and Garcia."

Thanking him, JJ hurried to the living room just in time to see Sinéad and Penelope introduce themselves to each other, and in the blink of an eye, they were talking and laughing like they'd known each other for years already. She was pretty sure that they were going to be best friends.

JJ noticed Derek setting aside some brightly-colored gift bags on a table near out in the hallway and approached him, curious.

"Those are for my sisters?" She asked her friend.

"Yeah." Derek nodded. "We wanted to get them some welcome to the family presents, and Penelope said that Sinéad loves the Twilight series but lost her copy of the most recent book, so we're surprising her with a new hardcover copy. For Caitlín, we found her a Doctor Who-themed journal and a very nice pen. Do you think that they'll be happy with those things?"

"They're going to _love_ them!"

Derek and Penelope weren't the only ones thinking about welcome-to-the-family presents because once Rossi made sure his guests were comfortable and talking amongst themselves, he slipped away and added two more things to the pile. And when the Hotchners arrived, they more packages, too.

'Sir Hotch,' as Penelope sometimes referred to their boss, greeted JJ as she stood looking at all of the presents her sisters were going to have a field day with, and Jack also said hello before dashing off, calling for Penelope. Hotch hurried after him, reminding him to slow down.

JJ immediately noticed that something off with Haley, though.

Concerned, and because they were friends, JJ pulled her aside. "Haley, are you alright?"

The other blond laughed hollowly, and it sent a up a red flag for JJ.

"I've been better, but thanks for asking. Things are just a little tough at home." Haley touched a hand to her middle for a brief second longer than a woman would normally do, but she did it in such a way that she didn't seem to be aware of it at all, so JJ pretended like she hadn't seen it. "I don't want to ruin the night, but I promise I'll tell you another time, alright?"

"Okay."

Haley turned to go, looking more cheerful, but JJ asked her one last question.

"Quick thing—did you guys run into Spencer out there?"

Haley chuckled, actually amused this time. "He pulled in at the same time we did, so he must still be in his car."

Trying to calm himself down, JJ thought. "Good to know. Go hang out with everyone, and I'll wait for him."

Haley proceeded to go, leaving JJ to her own devices and to wonder whether or not Haley had an impending visit from the stork and just didn't know it yet.

JJ didn't have long to wait for Spencer, though, because he entered the house moments later, putting his things away on the coat rack.

"I didn't mean to arrive last; I was just trying to gather up my nerves." He handed her two parcels, both wrapped in brown paper and tied up with string, from his shoulder bag. "These are for your sisters. Where do they go?"

"Over on a table by the living room." She took the parcels from him and beckoned for him to follow. "Caitlín is nervous, too, but she's also just as excited as you are. Come on."

Spencer followed JJ and watched her set the presents on the table, but when it came down to it, she had to literally give him a push into the room.

Everybody went quiet when Spencer and Caitlín locked eyes for the first time because the instant pure joy on their faces was absolutely precious, as was Caitlín's first reaction: she set aside the things she was holding and ran straight for Spencer, who caught her in his arms and wrapped her in the warmest of hugs, kissing her on the top of the head when she hugged him back.

It was the most beautiful first meeting JJ had ever seen.

* * *

Dinner that night was homemade lasagne, Caesar salad, scalloped potatoes, and to wash it all down, there was even homemade lemonade, too. Over the course of the meal, toasts were made and stories were told that had everyone—even Haley—roaring with laughter. By the time dessert was brought out (homemade chocolate cake), the general mood in the House Of Rossi was one of contentment.

Not for the first time since realizing she had the best group of friends that she'd ever had in her entire life, JJ said a quick prayer of thanks for that, and also for the fact Rossi, Spencer, Penelope, Derek, and all three Hotchners had come to accept and like her sisters just as quickly as Emily had, less than a month ago.

* * *

Spencer left first and Caitlín went with him, upon invitation. Trying not to think about what they could possibly do because Caitlín was going to be spending the night, JJ almost missed Penelope and Derek when they left a little bit later. She did, however, catch the Hotchners as they took their leave and once again saw the far-off look in Haley's eyes again that she'd had when arriving.

Before JJ could say anything about it, the family was gone.

* * *

JJ wondered about Haley all the way home, and about what could have possibly been bothering her, but came up with nothing and eventually worked on putting it out of her mind because she, Emily, Caitlín, and Sinéad were to begin house hunting the following afternoon, and that was going to take a whole different kind of energy.

When she fell asleep a few hours later, she was thankful for Emily—already asleep beside her—and for the babies growing in their bellies, as well as Sinéad and Caitlín being in Quantico and loving it already.

JJ was also thankful for how—just for once, and even if it was just for a little while—her life was quiet and ordinary.

Little did she know that a storm was coming.


	23. Storm Front

Things didn't really start happening until Monday night that confirmed JJ's fears about the other shoe dropping.

Because there was a maddeningly slow spell at the BAU, everybody left for the night at a reasonable hour. JJ wanted to do something with her family to thank them for cooperating with her during a weekend of house hunting, like take them out to dinner, but that was a no-go because they were in dire need of groceries, and forced to make a family outing from that, instead.

Wanting to go to the car early because the baby was making her feel ill, JJ exited the store and got settled.

"Come on, Baby Bird, why can't you relax?" JJ groaned as she felt the baby wiggle around. "Or even _kick_ me, just to change things up for _both_ our sakes?"

Of course there was no answer, so the pregnant woman just sighed.

_RAP! RAP!_

JJ jumped at the sound of somebody knocking on her window. Fully expecting it to be Emily wanting her to unlock the doors, JJ executed the action without looking up right away and the next thing she knew, she was looking right down the barrel of a gun.

"What the hell…?" She said, slowly holding up her hands to show she meant no harm.

"Do not scream and scoot over. We need to get moving before your family comes."

Even more startled because the voice was familiar and she'd heard it somewhere before—but mostly because she wanted to keep her baby safe—JJ obeyed, scrambling over to the passenger side. The other woman quickly got in, locking the door behind her. JJ snuck a look at her captor when she demanded the car keys, only to see that she was wearing a ski mask.

"Who _are_ you?" JJ asked as they drove through the parking lot.

The woman removed her ski mask as they drove under an overhead light and looked at JJ. "Recognize me now?"

JJ's heart bottomed out in surprise because she immediately recognized the person, although it was the last person she would have ever expected.

_"Vera?"_

The redhead smirked as she watched the terror settle in on JJ's face. "That's right, blondie. Just because I let you go the last time we encountered each other, that doesn't mean things will be so easy this time around. Now settle in: we're going for a ride."

JJ had no choice, and she promptly turned to the window, scanning the parking lot for signs of her family as a new thought formed in her head: she'd been kidnapped by her ex-boyfriend's wife.

Just as they passed the entrance to the market, she saw Emily and the girls talking together, pushing a cart full of their groceries. The trio saw her immediately, and the last thing JJ saw before Vera made her face the front was Emily collapsing in shock.

* * *

Reacting quickly, Caitlín caught Emily and lowered her to the ground as other people came rushing to help. It was past nightfall, so it was dark, and nobody besides Caitlín, Sinéad, and Emily had seen the car making off with JJ, but they had most certainly seen Emily hit the bricks and were now calling 911 and helping to get the brunette conscious again.

Because she had more of her wits about her than her sister did, Caitlín stood to the side and dialed a familiar number.

Spencer picked up on the third ring. "Hey, babe. What's up?"

"Spencer," she sniffled, rubbing at her eyes as hot tears fell down them, immediately ruining her makeup. "I need you to rally the troops: JJ's been _taken_ and Emily's _fainted!"_

* * *

At one point, Vera pulled over and blindfolded JJ, who immediately started having flashbacks to her undercover gig in New York, but this time, though, the stakes were higher because she _knew_ she was carrying a life inside her this time, and she had _no_ idea what was happening. She and the baby had already survived imprisonment before, but getting captured _again_ was even more terrifying because she had no idea when this ordeal was going to end… or if it was going to end with her alive.

Just like with New York, Vera brought the car to a stop in a garage, but before she let JJ out of the car, she robbed her of her valuables, duct-taped JJ's mouth shut, and tied her hands behind her back, too.

Vera kept a tight grip on JJ as the garage door shut, but JJ wasn't going to run because she suddenly sensed a third person in the room. What made her feel disconcerted was that she couldn't tell where they were.

The person suddenly spoke, and JJ's heart sank even more when she recognized the voice, although his words weren't directed at her. "Vera, what the hell? You actually went and found her?"

It was Daniel. JJ was literally in the middle of her ex-boyfriend and his wife.

"I _told_ you I was going to get a baby!" Vera snapped.

"I don't want one, you dumb bitch! And besides—it isn't even legal for me to be near JJ's baby anymore!"

"It isn't illeagal for _me!"_

JJ's knees went weak at that, but before she could close her balance, Vera caught her and frogmarched her across the garage and down a flight of stairs in the floor, down a small hallway. Vera paused for a minute and the sound of a padlock being undone and a heavy door being opened reached JJ's ears. She was then led into a small room beyond the door.

"Take care of her, or else," was all Vera said before shutting the door again.

JJ didn't even breathe again until the lock was back in place and Vera could be heard going back upstairs and closing the outer doors. That being said, JJ's breathing was even more erratic now because her panic was mounting.

Then, from the right, she heard the other occupant. "You're okay, now, JJ. It's Haley."

_"Haley?"_ JJ echoed, although her inquiry was muffled.

"Mhm." Haley wiped JJ's tears for her. "Hang on—I'm going to take the tape off."

Haley took the adhesive off JJ's mouth and when she caught her breath, her companion took her blindfold off, moving to relieve her of the binds on her hands before JJ could look at her.

"Haley, what's happening? Why are you even here? You're a _civilian!"_

Haley gave her familiar hollow laugh. "Not to Vera, I'm not."

JJ was taken aback. "You know her?"

"Yep." Haley finally undid the bonds and backed into the corner. "I knew her when she was Vera Bailey, but we were total rivals in medical school… until I got her kicked out for gross misconduct."

"Gross miscondu—Haley, where are you?"

JJ's eyesight had finally adjusted and when she looked around, she saw they were in some kind of cellar with emergency supplies to last months and months. JJ didn't like that at all because she was beginning to form an idea of what could happen. As for beds, there were two army beds in the corner where Haley had disappeared to, and she was perched on the edge of one of them, holding her head in her hands.

Scared, though she was, JJ decided to be the bigger person and sat with Haley. "Come on, talk to me. Let me see you."

Having heard stories about how JJ could be like a dog with a bone when determined, Haley removed her hands and looked at her friend, who immediately gasped when she saw her friend up close in the dim lighting.

Someone had beaten the stuffing out of Haley's face because both cheeks were puffed up with scrapes and a shiner was developing under her left eye. She also had wounds on her arms and wrists consistent with defensive patterns.

"Did they do this to you?" JJ asked in disbelief.

"Vera did the first round, to beat me into submission so I wouldn't run off. Yesterday—I think—her husband came down here after an argument with her and took everything out on me. They are both violent people, from the sounds of things, but I think they have some kind of pact to hit me and not each other."

"What the hell do they _want?"_ JJ put her hands on her middle as she felt the baby turn over. "It's a really long story, but Daniel is the father of my baby, and he recently signed away all of his rights to him or her because he doesn't want kids!"

"From what I've gathered, _Vera_ does and decided that she'd snatch you because she's jealous of you. She doesn't care what Daniel thinks, and I doubt she knows you're FBI."

"Then why did she take _you?"_

"For medical expertise because I made it through school and I'm a nurse now. Vera didn't get too far before her expulsion and after all these years, she's probably rusty." Haley chewed her bottom lip for a moment, thinking. "I don't know about Daniel, but Vera plans on keeping you here until the baby comes."

"I've still got awhile to go!" JJ exclaimed, becoming shrill. "Never mind that I'm an FBI agent—I have a family, and so do you! When were you taken? Hotch hasn't said a _peep!"_

"What day is it?"

Haley sounded so defeated that JJ's tone became soft again as she answered.

"It's Monday night, probably inside the seven o'clock hour."

Haley looked even more defeated. "Vera carjacked me on Saturday morning."

"That's the same method she used on me. Did she stalk you, too?"

"Probably, because I haven't seen her in years. Aaron hasn't said a peep because he doesn't know I'm even gone."

JJ raised her eyebrows. "Where were you going?"

"To our cabin just outside of Alexandria because I needed some time to think."

"About what?"

Haley promptly shook her head. "Nope. Not gonna talk about it because it'll make me even sadder than I am, and if they see me cry, I'm toast."

"I—"

JJ started to ask a question, but they heard something like a small metallic thud from the corner of the room and Haley opened a panel in the wall, to reveal a dumbwaiter system. Haley found a note had been delivered to her, along with a very important piece portable medical equipment and a tube of gel. She read the note before taking the items and sitting with JJ, malong sure to shut the dumb waiter door tightly behind her.

"Vera wants me to do an ultrasound on you, and she also wants to know the baby's gender."

At that, JJ felt incredibly violated, so Haley tacked on some reassurance.

"Don't worry, JJ—we'll tell them the opposite. She will never need to know."

Haley spoke with optimism and confidence, the two things that JJ had suddenly become bereft of.

"Okay, Haley. Thank you."

"You're welcome—now lean back, please."

JJ did as asked, and just as she did at her prenatal appointments, she pulled her shirt back to her breasts, allowing the entirety of her big bump to be exposed.

Nothing was normal about their situation at all, but there was no immediate danger, so Haley decided to cheer JJ up by making small talk with her as she consulted the small screen of the portable ultrasound machine, doing the best she could with what little she was given to make the baby cooperate.

"Have you felt any kicks yet?"

"No, and neither has Emily." JJ sighed. "Our babies delight in taking their time."

"Jack did the same with me: he didn't kick for the first time until I was almost six months along. He was a cheeky little thing before he was even b—oh, there we go."

The baby had turned over, so Haley gave JJ the small screen to hold while she was pointing things out. JJ had only one thing on her mind.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked.

Haley smoothed JJ's hair back with her free hand and smiled at her. "Congratulations. It's a baby girl."

That's when JJ's adrenaline crash fianlly hit her and she first broke down into happy tears because she was overjoyed to be getting a daughter, but then her tears turned into desperate sobs because she wanted to share this moment with her family but had no idea how they'd turned out.

They had, after all, been the last people to see her.


	24. I Will Find You

Emily woke with a resounding scream, and even before she registered her surroundings, she began to try to get out of bed as she remembered what had happened, and that JJ had been kidnapped right in front of her eyes, looking terrified.

The first thing she really registered was the strong arms of Aaron Hotchner wrapped around her, holding on tight and murmuring soothing things in her ear until she was calm and stopped fighting him.

"Hotch?" Emily asked, finally able to speak in a reasonable tone as she checked herself and her surroundings out. "Am I in a hospital?"

"Yes." He confirmed, sitting next in a chair next to her bed. "Prentiss, you fainted, and you were out for almost seven minutes."

Emily's eyes filled with tears and her hands immediately sent to her bump—she couldn't look until she knew. "And what about my children? Do you know if they're safe?"

"Yes. Your children are both safe and very healthy." Hotch gave Emily a reassuring smile. "The doctors are saying that you can go home in the morning, but they're monitoring you and the babies overnight, just in case."

Emily barely heard that last part because she was taking even more stock of her surroundings, noticing that her bump was exposed and hooked up to a number of monitoring wires, just like JJ had been in New York. The agent was also hooked up to an oxygen supply.

Speaking softly to her babies, she said, "Mommy is really, _really_ glad that you two are safe."

The twins responded by turning over as they settled in for sleep.

"Hotch," Emily looked back at her superior. "Do we know anything about who took JJ?"

"We don't know anything yet." Hotch admitted, feeling ashamed. "The police are investigating matters right now."

"What? Why not us?"

"Nobody shut us down, if that's what you're thinking, but we having nothing to go on… unless you can think of something."

Emily wracked her brain, but was coming up short. "I've got nothing, sir, except that they were in JJ's car because that's what we rode in to get to the grocery store. Where are Sinéad and Caitlín?"

"In the waiting room with Rossi, Reid, Morgan, and Garcia. They've pitched in where they can."

Emily put a hand over her heart. "I want to see them."

"And you will—just as soon as you talk to the police about what you saw."

Emily let out a frustrated huff. She just wanted to hold the twins to make sure that they were there because she couldn't imagine how scared and confused they had to have been feeling. Nevertheless, she chose to cooperate.

"Okay, Hotch. Send the officer in."

* * *

Once Emily gave her statement and was left to her own devices, she sent for the twins, both of whom cried in relief when whey saw her awake and sitting up in bed.

As they sat with her, holding her hands and caressing her hair, Emily realized that this whole situation was all a bit much for two small-town girls, and it must have been way too real because it was their own sister who had been taken. On top of all of that, she, Emily, was in the hospital now.

The twins were no doubt feeling alone, so Emily stepped up and acted as their mother.

"Hey, you two—look at me." Sinéad and Caitlín gave her their attention immediately. "JJ is the _strongest_ person I know, and she and the baby _will_ make it because they both survived captivity during a case we had about a month before we went to Pennsylvania. My team is the best at what they do, and the second they have a lead, they'll move on it. JJ's instinct for self-preservation is incredibly strong to begin with, but now what she's pregnant, it'll be even stronger, so she'll do absolutely everything she can to make sure she and the baby survive this round, too. She _will_ be waiting for them."

"Emily, are you sure?" Sinéad asked cautiously.

Even though the hour was dark, Emily answered without missing a beat because she had faith in her team and hope for JJ. "Yes, Sinéad. I am sure."

"What are we to do until you get out of the hospital?" Caitlín inquired.

"You both stick with each other and close to my team. They'll take care of you because family takes care of family, and you two are part of our BAU family now."

Overwhelmed by the gravity of the situation, Caitlín just cried.

"Come here, baby." Emily beckoned to her. "Come here."

Caitlín moved in close and cried into Emily's shoulder. The agent held her and soothed her comfortingly like a mother would, while Sinéad rubbed her twins' back. All three women knew that whatever the outcome, they had each other, and they was what mattered.

* * *

Sinéad and Caitlín slept fitfully, only going to Rossi's house when Emily urged them to get some sleep in real beds. They stuck with each other the following morning, hanging out around town while Emily was discharged from the hospital.

She headed home, showered, changed outfits and headed into the BAU because she knew her friends would be doing what they could to figure out what the hell had happened to JJ.

"Is it alright if I come in?"

Everybody looked up from their different spots at the table in the briefing room with surprise to see Emily in the doorway, ready to work.

"Emily!" Penelope hurried forward first and led her to the end of the table where she had her laptop set up. "You can sit with me!"

"Prentiss," Hotch seriously as he watched her sit down and get settled. "You don't _have_ to be here."

"But I _want_ to be here. JJ is _pregnant_ and she's my…" Emily hesitated for a second before finishing. "JJ is as good as my _wife!"_

Emily's words hung in the air because they all knew that she and JJ were building a life and a family together, but this was the first time they'd heard the 'w' word from either woman.

Derek spoke first, diffusing the awkward silence that had fallen in the wake of Emily's admission. "Strauss has told us that getting JJ home safe and sound is our number one priority above all else right now."

"The stumbling block we've hit at the moment," Rossi added. "Is that all we have are the statements from you, Sinéad and Caitlín, but they're not much to go on."

"Well, what about security cam footage?" Emily implored.

"Fret not, Gumdrop." said Penelope, patting her hand and turning her laptop screen towards her. "I have the footage from the front of the market and from the parking lot, but the quality is a little choppy."

"Play it anyway, PG."

Penelope did as asked, but sat back and concentrated on her own baby belly because she wanted to concentrate on the life she was creating, not the look of terror on JJ's face.

When the video finished, Emily shook her head, like a reset, and abruptly let out a curse in Italian. "Figlio un cane!"

Penelope, Derek, Spencer, and Hotch looked at her with raised eyebrows while Rossi chuckled, in spite of the situation.

"Good to know you speak Italian, Prentiss—especially in swears—but why don't you tell us the thought that prompted your outburst?"

"This really didn't come back until just now, given all that happened and that I was worn out," Emily began. "But the name Sutherland might mean something, here. Daniel Sutherland—he's the father of the baby that JJ is carrying, but they recently cut ties with each other and he is no longer obligated to the baby, even financially. JJ would be mortified if she knew that you all knew."

"Then we'll be discreet."

Next to JJ, Penelope looked up from her computer screen. "You guys, I found a Daniel Peter Sutherland in Woodbridge, but everything like real estate info and loans are in the name of his wife. She's called Vera."

"Everything is in her name?" Emily echoed.

"Everything," Penelope confirmed, her eyes glued to her screen as she sifted through the info she was being presented with. "But Daniel works at that huge business firm downtown, Hall &amp; Yakes. He regularly brings in six figures, but Vera, on the other hand, in unemployed."

"So Vera is living off what Daniel makes, but _he_ already seems to be the more submissive of the pair." Hotch noted. "Has Vera ever had a job?"

"A long time ago, she was a lawyer at a firm in Alexandria, but when they got married in 1998, she quit her job so she could stay home and raise the children they planned on having, only…"

"No babies?" guessed Rossi.

"That is correct, and there are ten years' worth of reports of them trying, but not even adoption or IVF worked, and Vera hasn't gone back to work since."

Derek wrinkled his nose. "Ten years is a long time."

"Well," Emily sighed as she leaned back in her chair and framed the underside of her distended middle in her hands. "I'm not sanctioning or justifying anything that's been going on, but I understand where's coming from on the motherhood aspect because it's taken _me_ five years to get as far as I've gotten in having a child of my own. Starting a family really takes a lot out of a person along the way, no matter the method you choose."

Penelope took that in stride as she spoke up again, reporting further on the information she'd found. "Just before Daniel and Vera got married, he was at a different firm in Jersey and he was up to his eyeballs in debt."

"What kind of debt, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Gambling, sir, and it was close to one hundred thousand dollars, but Vera paid it all off because she comes from old family money in Manhattan, and then some. She did all of that in exchange for handling all of the money they have between them."

"It isn't often that you see a female partner in any relationship—even a traditional one in our society—be the domineering one without cause, like mental illness or even spousal abuse." mused Spencer. "Garcia, is there any history of that?"

"Unless Vera is hiding it, no. Nothing of the sort, or any reports of abuse. Not with Daniel, either."

"Then what is the trigger?" Emily asked. "The baby?"

Everybody arrived at that conclusion at the same time and Spencer stated the obvious. _"Vera_ took JJ, and jealousy is an extremely powerful, primal motive."

A knot formed in Emily's heart. "Vera wouldn't hurt JJ… _would_ she?"

"I doubt it—finding out that JJ got pregnant from Daniel after nothing worked for her had to have been what set her off, but she's got her heart set on the baby now, so she wouldn't put the baby at harm a long as JJ is carrying it."

He didn't say anything about what Vera could possibly do to JJ when her plan had been completley carried out, but the knot in Emily's heart became tighter.

"Oh, God."

Taking control of the situation so Emily didn't dive head-first down a rabbit hole, Hotch looked over at Penelope. "Let's assume that taking the baby _is_ Vera's intention _and_ that she holds the floor in this plan; she's going to need medical experience to deliver that baby in the healthiest manner."

"Way ahead of you, sir." Penelope responded, her fingers flying over the laptop keys as she looked for more background information on the woman in question. "Here we go: another lifetime ago, Vera started at the medical program at Johns Hopkins University, but got kicked out two months in when another student got her expelled for sleeping with an instructor."

"What's the name of the whistleblower?"

Penelope read a name off the screen. "Haley Jane Brooks."

At that, Hotch paled slightly.

"Aaron?" Rossi asked his colleague. "What is it?"

"Haley is a graduate of the Johns Hopkins medical program, and back then, her name was Haley Jane Brooks." He was already on his feet, fishing his phone out of his pocket. "She's at our cabin in Alexandria right now, but I'm going to call her."

They nodded understandingly as he exited the room and then turned to Rossi, who had been formulating a plan in his head this whole time.

"Morgan and Reid will get the address of the Sutherland house and look for Vera while I go pay a visit to Daniel, and when Hotch gets off the phone, he will go inform the police of what's going on—hopefully we can form a better search team with them."

Emily gave a dejected sigh when she realized where this was headed. "And I'm staying behind, aren't I?"

"With Garcia, but yes." Rossi said. "You can help her."

Emily just nodded and bit her tongue—it was taking some getting used to that she had limited fieldwork now because of her pregnancy. Instead of arguing, she said nothing and waved a hand to show that she had conceded.

"Haley isn't picking up," Hotch said as he came back into the room. "But she's gone to meditate, and she takes that kind of thing very seriously, so it would be just like her to have her phone turned off until way later. I _did_ leave her a message, though."

"When do you expect Haley back?" Spencer asked with concern.

"Tonight, and she can take care of herself." Hotch pocketed his phone and surveyed the table. "What's the plan?"


	25. The Cellar

Vera's dislike for Haley was very clear by the end of JJ's first night because after a long fight with Daniel, she came and had a go at her, beating her almost silly. Haley Hotchner was a kind person with a big heart who didn't deserve to be JJ's whipping girl, but to add to the horror, both she and JJ were tied up the whole time so they couldn't even defend themselves. When Vera finally finished, she untied them both and left without so much as a word.

JJ comforted Haley and nursed her wounds for her until she fell asleep.

* * *

The pair also found out that the house in its entirety was very soundproof because while they could hear outside to the street and see only a small portion of the front driveway through their porthole-type window, nobody could hear into the house, much less the cellar.

That's how JJ and Haley heard with sunken hearts as Derek and Spencer came to the front door and rang the doorbell, waiting for Vera to answer because they wanted to talk to her about JJ. Apparently, Vera had the gift of foresight like the communications liaison did because she hid just out of Derek's and Spencer's eyesight when they peeked in through the windows, not showing herself again until they'd driven away.

Spencer had left his card in the mailbox before he and Derek left, and when Vera retrieved it and saw Spencer's name and title, she hurried to talk to her prisoners, livid.

* * *

"I just got a visit from two _FBI_ agents, as I'm sure you heard." She snarled. "Which one of you is important enough to have the _Feds_ come calling? You?"

She was looking at Haley, who stood as fierce and resilient as ever.

"No, Vera." She answered, knowing that once Hotch figured out she was missing, he would do everything in his power to find her. "I'm just a nurse."

In the easiest process of elimination ever, Vera cast Haley aside and advanced on JJ.

_"You? You're _FBI?" She sounded almost gobsmacked. "How can you be FBI when you're whorish enough to sleep with a married man?"

Telling herself to keep a calm tone and treat Vera like any other unsub, JJ answered her. "I had absolutely _no_ idea until the day you let me go that Daniel was married, much less that he was cheating on _both_ of us. Tell me—why didn't you go after the others?"

"Because _you? _You're _special!"_ Vera continued to be angry, although she suddenly looked like she was about to cry. "How does a _whore_ like _you_ get the baby that _I_ was meant for? I mean—you didn't even have to _try! _Do you know how many _years_ of rejection letters and IVF miscarriages it took before finding out that I'm completely, one hundred percent _barren?"_

Utter silence filled the room immediately following Vera's demand, although it was because Haley was working double time to not blow her own secret, and JJ? Her heart was filling with sorrow.

Pissed off by the pause, Vera whipped out a gun from the side of her pants that she'd had hidden until then. Haley froze because while she knew self-defense, she'd never had a gun pointed at her before, not even when Vera had taken her. JJ, on the other hand, had a small inward panic because she'd anticipated this tactic from Vera, but she'd fully expected Vera to take _her_ gun, since it had been on her at the time of her abduction, but _this_ gun… it wasn't hers.

"It took _ten years,"_ Vera shrieked. "And then in the fall out, I discover that I've been upstaged by some blond, younger girl? How the hell does _that_ even work? I'm Daniel's _wife! _When did I stop being good enough?"

_DING!_

The sound of an iPhone dinging with a new text filled the room, and Vera actually put her gun back before getting out her phone and reading the new message.

She read it quickly and the evil grin she bore on her face as an idea formed in her head made JJ and Haley both feel physically ill.

"That was from Daniel." Vera informed them in a scary-calm tone. "It seems that he was _also_ paid a visit by the FBI, and he's panicking, the fool. He wants me to dispose of both of you, but there is no way that I'm going to do that. One of you ask me why."

Haley did. "Why?"

Vera was almost gleeful. "Because I just thought of a _very_ good way to up the ante!"

Haley's heart lurched. "You stay the hell away from my family, bitch!"

Vera didn't give Haley the satisfaction of answering, instead leaving the cellar and locking the door before she headed up into the house. The sound of her car diving away could be heard a few minutes later.

The second she was gone, Haley dashed for the bathroom and made it just in time to vomit spectacularly into the toilet. This wasn't the first time she'd thrown up since JJ had been brought to her, but it was definitely the worst that JJ had yet witnessed.

It wasn't until Haley had stopped vomiting fifteen minutes later and herself up that JJ addressed the elephant in the room.

"Haley, how long have you been vomiting like that?"

Haley sighed as she laid on her bed and propped herself up on her side to face her friend as she sat on the opposite bed; she'd known this question would happen, but it still didn't make it any easier to answer. "Off and on since Thursday, and I know what you're thinking—but I _can't_ be pregnant. Not now, anyway. I just _can't."_

"Why?"

"My marriage is on the rocks JJ, and I'd do anything to save it because I could never stop loving Aaron—we've been together since high school—but it's been like this for awhile now."

"I had no idea…"

"I'm not surprised—it's hard enough to admit, but we also both know how private a person Aaron is."

JJ nodded, knowing the man in question very well. "Very."

"Jack is just getting over a cold, so that's been eating at all of my energy, and Aaron's been at living at work, almost; we haven't really had _time_ to even talk about the underlying issues concerning the rockiness. Going to schedule an appointment for myself over something that is probably just in my head? I wish."

JJ chose her words carefully, not wanting to make Haley angry. "Have you at least taken a pregnancy test recently?"

_"Two,_ in fact, just before I left for Alexandria."

"And…?"

Haley sighed again. "They were both inconclusive."

"What about the ultrasound machine you used on me? Couldn't you use that on yourself?"

"That would make it _way_ too real, and I don't even know where a baby would fit into my life right now because I want Jack to have siblings, but Aaron gets really dodgy when I bring the topic up. I don't know if he wants it, or not."

JJ noticed that while Haley spoke, her hands came to rest on her midriff, just like they had at Rossi's party. Her body language alone told JJ that she wanted her baby—if there _was_ one—but…

"Haley, what about Vera?" questioned JJ. "She beats the crap out of you every chance she gets."

"And she clearly has an axe to grind now. If she suspected a pregnancy, she'd more than likely shoot me. I need to stay alive—Jack needs both of his parents."

Deciding that that was that, Haley turned over, facing away from JJ. She wasn't used to being the damsel in distress, but she was exhausted, scared, hungry, and in pain, so she had no other choice to wait and see exactly what Vera had meant by 'upping the ante.'

The possibilities terrified her.

* * *

Before long, JJ felt herself starting to fade like Haley was, but some time after Vera left—they didn't know exactly how long because they had nothing to measure time with—she returned, but she wasn't alone.

"Haley," JJ quickly shook her friend awake from her slumber. "You need to hide!"

Those words registered in Haley's brain immediately and she took refuge in the bathroom. No sooner had she done that when Vera entered the cellar with two new people, but when Haley saw who they were, her heart just about stopped: _Emily and Jack __were Vera's latest kidnapping victims!_

JJ was just as stricken as Haley to see Emily and Jack, although she felt some relief when she saw that neither of them had been physically harmed and that despite her seventeen-week belly, Emily had Jack on her hip in a protective hold. What threw JJ for a loop was that Jack was in just his underpants and holding tightly to what looked like his pajamas.

JJ couldn't think of why Jack would be devoid of his clothes, but nevertheless, she became defensive as she faced Vera, an old pipe in hand. "This is what you meant by upping the ante? How dare you?"

"That's a huge question from someone with a pipe for defense against a loaded gun. Would you rather I take them back upstairs?"

_"NO!"_

"That's what I thought. Why don't we see how long it takes your friends to find you now?"

Vera gave them another evil grin before leaving and shutting the door behind Emily, locking it again. She really had a flair for abrupt, dramatic exits.

_"Jayje?"_ Emily asked in disbelief, casting the pipe aside and reaching for her. "Is that you?"

"Yes!" JJ kissed her girlfriend and hugged her as close as their bellies would allow. "It's me, it's me."

"Vera took me in a restaurant when I went to lunch with Penelope." Pulling away, Emily breathed a sigh of relief when she sat on the bed; carrying wiggly twin babies and a clingy three-year-old was hard. "She had a gun pointed at me when I came out of the restroom and forced me out of a side entrance. Now it looks like I vanished without a trace. Penelope must be sick with worry, and I can't even imagine how Sinéad and Caitlín must be right n—what?"

JJ had grimaced at the mention of her sisters' names as a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Caitlín is a very sensitive person, and she's prone to seizures when she gets too freaked out. I hope someone looks after her because it'll happen soon if it hadn't already."

Emily rubbed JJ's back in a comforting manner. "Sinéad wouldn't leave her side in a situation like that, and Spencer _loves_ Caitlín, so that's two people already. We will give our girls of the hugs and kisses they can stand once we get out of here."

Her words comforted JJ, so she nodded towards Jack. "Hotch must be out of his mind over this little guy."

Emily ran her free hand over Jack's chocolate-colored locks. "He was already in Vera's car when she took me, and he feels feverish. We need to get his temperature down."

"Of course." JJ stood and kissed Emily on the cheek. "Just hang on."

This whole time, Haley had been listening, paralyzed with fear. When JJ brought her out into the main room and she saw her son, she sat on the bed and took him into her own arms.

"Hi, my baby boy." Haley was really confused about why her son was there, but she decided to set an example by being brave. "I missed you."

Jack looked up at Haley through his ill haze, eyes widening when saw her injuries. "Did the scary lady hurt you, mommy?"

"Yeah, she did."

"Why?"

"Grown-up reasons."

Jack bought Haley's words and leaned against her with his head resting on the crook of her neck; so many things had happened to him in the past few hours that he was both emotionally and physically drained. He was also feeling even more ill.

"I'm scared." He whimpered.

"I know you are Jack, but I'm here and I'll protect you. Auntie Emily and Auntie JJ will, too."

Jack blew a kiss of thanks to Emily and JJ before visibly shivering. "I feel icky."

"Are you going to toss your cookies?"

"No."

Haley breathed a sigh of relief. "Then just relax, and if you fall asleep, don't worry. We're going to look after you now."

Jack yawned, already fading, but feeling safe in his mother's arms. He trusted her completely.

Haley, JJ, and Emily promptly did everything they could to care for Jack because they were all mothers… and because it kept them all from further imagining how their families must have been feeling at that moment.


	26. Falling Inside The Black

JJ had been right about Caitlín's seizures because once she and Sinéad heard that Emily and Jack had also been taken, and that Haley had been gone for a few days and that everyone was just now realizing it, Caitlín just couldn't handle it and she had a Grand-Mal seizure in the BAU conference room that resulted in her immediate hospitalization.

Sinéad stayed with her, and Penelope came at Caitlín's request, using her badge to get around visiting hours and red tape so she could set up shop in Caitlín's room. Even if Caitlín hadn't asked for her, Penelope would have still come to look after her because she was a mother now and both twins needed a mother to look after them in this dark and confusing hour.

Caitlín wanted Spencer, too, but since the team was running on a skeleton crew, she knew she couldn't be selfish, so she let him go out into the fray.

* * *

"Hotch?"

"Hm? What?"

Spencer, Hotch, Derek, and Rossi were at the local police precinct and Hotch was doing his best to focus as what remained of his team brought the police captain up to speed, but when he saw the pictures of his wife and son, as well as two of his team members he'd always regarded as two of the sisters he'd never had, it was next to impossible to maintain focus on anything _but_ them.

Haley hadn't even made it out of town before getting carjacked and leaving her own car somewhere else, and JJ had just been running an errand with her family when she'd been taken in _her_ car. Emily had vanished without a trace while out to lunch with Penelope, and Jack had actually been taken from his aunt's house while he'd been sleeping. If the pattern held, Sinéad or Caitlín would be next. The Sutherlands needed to be caught before that became a reality.

It also hadn't escaped Hotch's mind that JJ and Emily were in their second trimesters of pregnancy, or that Jack was getting over a cold. What was the most pressing about Haley was that she had been moodier than usual as of late.

"Captain Hernandez just asked if there is anything in particular that you know about Vera, or if Haley ever said anything about her over the years about her." Spencer told him gently. "Any little thing helps because you and Haley have been together for such a large portion of your lives now."

"At the beginning of her med school career, Haley told me that she got a classmate kicked out for sleeping with an instructor, but she also said that it wasn't anything to keep talking about and never brought it up again. I didn't know until yesterday that it was Vera."

Captain Hernandez nodded in understanding as she took notes and then said, "Is there anything you know about Vera's husband, other than that he had intimate relations with Agent Jareau and got her pregnant?"

"Unfortunately not, captain. Daniel Sutherland is a stranger to me."

Doing his best for the umpteenth time to not lose his mind, Hotch leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair. One didn't have to be an expert in human behavior to see that he still had something on his mind.

"Talk to us, Hotch." Derek encouraged.

"Haley and I have been fighting a lot lately and we've been considering a divorce. We don't want it to come to that because we've been best friends for twenty years and married for eighteen… and of course Jack's heart would break. It should also be noted that he's getting over a cold right now."

Being a mother of two, including a child Jack's age, Captain Hernandez posed another question. "What is Jack ill with?"

"Just a cold, but he hardly ever catches anything, so when he _does_ get sick, it's always a double whammy for him and knocks him out of commission."

"How long has he been sick?"

"Since Wednesday night, but it was getting better by Friday and was on its way to being on the mend somewhat by the time Haley left on Saturday. I'd just hate to think of him backsliding because of the conditions of wherever it is that Vera is keeping everyone."

"So you believe that your wife and son are being kept in the same place?"

Hotch just nodded, but Derek voiced what the other man was thinking. "Yes, because it's the only thing that makes the most sense. Vera has obviously been stalking everyone, but she took Haley and Agent Jareau because she hates them both."

"Then what about Agent Prentiss and Jack?"

"She would have taken them to pacify the others, up the ante, or because she realized that neither pair can survive long without their other half."

"It could even be a mixture of all _three_ things." That was from Spencer, who only spoke to keep himself away from imagining what kind of state he would be in if Caitlín was the one who was missing and pregnant. "I'm almost certain that Vera's prisoners are _in_ the house—I'd say either a basement or a cellar."

"Not an attic?" asked the captain.

Spencer shook his head. "The Sutherland house looks like it would have a service attic at best, and it would be a lot easier to hide four people underground, anyway."

"When you say 'almost certain,' Doctor Reid, what would that be in percentage?"

"Something like this isn't easy to contain into percentage, what with—"

"Just humor her, kid." Derek said in a tone of near warning.

Spencer adjusted himself accordingly. "I'd say ninety-eight percent."

Captain Hernandez had learned by now to just roll with Spencer's quirkiness, but she raised an eyebrow. "Not one hundred?"

"The other two percent would be the off-chance that Vera moved them because she's exhibiting signs of exceptionally high intelligence."

"Then I'll take your ninety-eight percent as an A+ and—"

Captain Hernandez didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because right at that moment, one of her newest rookies burst into her office like a fire had been lit under his ass.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, m'am, but there was a domestic disturbance reported at the Sutherland house!"

In an instant, the captain and the FBI agents were on their feet and hurrying out the door because unless they got faked out again somehow, there was no way that the Sutherlands could avoid them now.

* * *

_DING-DONG!_

The Sutherlands had been arguing again about what to do in regards to JJ, Haley, Emily, and Jack—he wanted to dispose of them, and she wanted to keep them—but Vera promptly walked out of the kitchen at the sound of the doorbell, changing her face to one of neutrality. She was a master sociopath and was pleasantly surprised that they hadn't realized yet.

"Good day." Vera said in a tone of polite confusion when she opened the door and immediatley saw the official emblems on everyone's jackets. "May I help you?"

"Are you Vera Sutherland?" The captain began.

"Yes. What is this about, please?"

Not wanting to stay put in the kitchen like Vera had told him to—he was the man in the relationship, anyway—Daniel headed over to the front door, putting an arm around his wife's shoulder to make things look a little more picturesque.

"Vera," he said to his wife. "Who are our visitors?"

"I don't know, but they were just about to tell me."

Stepping in before Hotch could go ballistic and start firing his weapon, Spencer made introductions adding at the end, "We have four missing people we are on the search for, and they were last traced to this neighborhood. Is it alright if we have a look in your basement area?"

"Of course." Vera stepped aside, permitting them entry; she was already having so much fun that she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of it now. "I hope you find whoever it is, but Daniel and I have nothing to hide."

"Nothing to hide." The businessman echoed his wife's words, also stepping to the side as the others entered. "You have a warrant, I presume, sir?"

Spencer produced it from his pocket as Rossi turned to Vera. "Which way to your basement?"

She motioned for him to follow. "Through the kitchen."

* * *

Technically, the layout of the Sutherland house included a basement with a cellar attached to it, and as Daniel found, the search warrant included the phrase 'and/or' when it came to specifications of the searching, so he just watched as everyone searched the basement first. Vera stood beside him, and he knew she was feeling as equally smug as he was; even if they weren't seeing eye-to-eye right now, they could still make a game of things as long as the law enforcers were in their home.

Rossi was leading the search, and when they found nothing in the search of the basement, he didn't give up right away because they still had the cellar to tackle.

Only… it was completely empty.

The bathroom was, too.

Rossi was genuinely stumped by this, and apologized to the Sutherlands for inconveniencing them. In turn, the couple assured them it was no trouble as they escorted everyone back upstairs.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the agents and their police allies, Vera's foresight had kicked in again, and that was how they'd erased all traces of JJ, Emily, Haley, and Jack. As an extra measure, Vera did some threatening and forced all four of her prisoners into a secret room, just off the bathroom, completely concealed from the rest of the house. She even made Haley gag herself and the others with cloth, giving her a proper smack when she wouldn't gag Jack.

* * *

Haley held her son in her lap, and by this point, Jack was exhausted from his cold and lack of proper care for it that he couldn't even cry. He just leaned into his mother, who was already crying silently into JJ's shoulder as she heard her husband's voice just on the other side of the wall. This was torturous.

JJ held Haley to keep her own mind off how close and yet so far they were from being rescued, and also because Haley was quaking like a terrified puppy. That being said, JJ's mind immediately went to something else that had happened earlier: Haley had gotten almost violently ill with her vomiting to the point where even Emily realized that she was in denial and that she had to have more than just Jack's bug. It took a lot of convincing, but she and JJ got Haley to use the ultrasound device on herself, and Haley found a baby in her womb, tiny, but there and hanging on for dear life. When Haley saw it, she could only weep—she knew immediately that she wanted the child, but she was now terrified that Vera was going to find out and kill her.

Emily was leaning against the wall, her ear to it as she cried, too. She'd been through a lot in her extensive government career, but this was definitely one of the worst things to date. The squirmy babies in her belly and her pregnant girlfriend in her arms was making it feel even more real than it already was.

And Jack—poor, sweet, innocent Jack… he was getting sicker.


	27. Haley

**A Criminal Minds video on YouTube set to Hurricane, by 30 Seconds To Mars was the inspiration for this chapter.**

**And you might want tissues.**

* * *

Six o'clock the following morning saw Caitlín sacked out in her hospital bed—she'd had to stay overnight because when the seizure occurred, she'd hit her head on the way down and had to stay awake to be monitored for a concussion until the doctors declared it safe to sleep—while Spencer was in a reclining chair next to her bed. They'd fallen asleep holding hands. Penelope had stayed because both twins needed her, and was asleep on the bed by the window. Sinéad was asleep on a cot near Penelope. The room was packed, but they felt safe with each other.

All was quiet and still until Spencer woke suddenly from a dream about a castle and a hedge maze.

"Oh, my God…" he muttered to himself as a piece of the puzzle suddenly fell into place.

After a quick stretch, Spencer quietly rousted Penelope from her sleep. Luckily, she wasn't a grouch about being woken up at the crack of dawn.

"Okay, Boy Wonder." Penelope whispered around a yawn as she put on her glasses and sat up to stretch. "What do you want?"

"Get your computer and follow me to the waiting room."

Because it was early, the waiting room was empty, minus the nurses at the main desk, just arriving for their morning shift. They'd been told by their bosses that there were two FBI agents with the patient in room 222, they left Spencer and Penelope to their own devices as they sat at a table in the corner.

"Here you go."

While Penelope had been booting up her laptop, Spencer had gone over to the hot drink kiosk and made them both paper mugs of hot chocolate. He handed Penelope hers and she perked up as she took a sip.

"You have just earned twenty karma points in this pregnant mama's book." She took another sip before setting her drink aside and opening her trusty data-retrieval program. "What do you need?"

"Blueprints of the Sutherland property." Spencer sat next to her. "The house looks old, so any kind of layout would have to be on a registry somewhere."

"What's the address of the Sutherland house?"

"4524 Navajo Street."

Penelope input the information into her program, and a split second later, it gave her the results she was looking for. "You were right about the house being old: it was built almost exactly a year before Pearl Harbor. What am I looking for, _specifically?"_

"I got the idea from a dream, but something we wouldn't see in plain sight—like false passageway, especially in the basement area."

Again, Penelope input the parameters and again, the program gave her instantaneous results. "There is a secret room in the cellar next to what looks like a bathr—oh, God. Are you saying that the Surherlands hid our friends right under our noses yesterday?"

Spencer nodded. "And something tells me that they're still there."

Penelope looked at her screen again and shuddered as she reached for her phone. "These confines are _tiny. _I'll wake Derek—you wake Hotch and Rossi."

* * *

At the same time Spencer was having his epiphany, JJ, Emily, and Haley were on high alert because while Vera had let them out of their hiding space the previous day after everyone had gone, minus getting delivered a meal on the dumb waiter, they heard nothing from her or Daniel after that, except the sounds of an argument.

This morning, Vera had personally woken them at five o'clock with breakfast and because she was 'tired of Haley's begging,' there was even medicine for Jack. The little boy wouldn't eat much because he was too confused and stressed out, but the medicine was working and Jack's temperature was already returning to its normal rate. He was definitely dehydrated, but that would be a lot easier to manage a fever.

Vera's providing cold medicine was odd because it showed kindness, a tell that said, after all her cruelty, something was coming that was going to turn the tables.

That event came in the form of a thud up above them during breakfast.

"What the hell was _that?" _Haley asked as they all paused and looked up towards the ceiling. "Sounds like it was right above us."

"It was," JJ confirmed. "Which means that we must be under the front room."

"But what _did_ we hear?" Haley pressed.

"A body falling." Emily confirmed.

"You mean," Haley put her hands over Jack's ears to keep him from hearing. "One of them shot the other? Why didn't we hear a noise?"

"There must be a silencer of some sort on the gun."

"And the _real_ question is," JJ's tone was grim. _"Who_ was shot? Daniel… or Vera?"

* * *

In what had been either a show of her power or proof that she had finally gone around the bend, Vera had shot Daniel at point blank range in the chest. He was dead before he hit the ground.

* * *

By six forty-five, Spencer, Hotch, Derek, and Rossi were gathered together at the precinct with Captain Hernandez and her people, hatching a plan.

"Rossi, who was that?"

He had just stepped out to take a call on his phone, but upon his return, he looked like he was pondering something.

"That was Daniel Sutherland's personal secretary, Callista. She just called to say that Daniel hasn't shown up to his office yet." Rossi told him.

"But it isn't even seven o'clock yet." Spencer said, taking note of the time. "Isn't Callista jumping the gun?"

"I asked her that, but she said no because she's been working for him for three years, and she's never known him to be late for work, and he always arrives at six. Vera has obviously intervened."

Hotch weighed in on the conversation. "Are we saying that Vera has taken her own husband hostage?"

"That's what I'm thinking. Either that, or she's gone and killed him."

Captain Hernandez got her say in, too. "We already know that Vera holds the power and is volatile, but now that we know that Daniel hasn't gone into work, is it _really_ a good idea to go in there, guns blazing?"

"We've already been hoodwinked by the Sutherlands and we can't afford to let that happen again," Hotch replied. "But we will try negotiation tactics first. Let's roll."

* * *

By seven-fifteen, a full squadron of police cars, as well as the agents' SUV had arrived at 4524 Navajo Street and inside the residence, Vera had JJ, Emily, Haley, and JJ up in the living room, purposefully placing them in front of the big picture window that gave them a good view of the street, and now, all of the agents and officers, ready for a fight.

JJ and Emily stood protectively in front of Haley and Jack because they were civilians, but also because they didn't want Jack to see Daniel's dead body, abandoned by a nearby hallway where Vera had shot him.

"What is the meaning of that?" Vera yelled, waving her gun in the direction of the window. "Nobody was supposed to know you're here! Daniel wouldn't have told, and none of you have had access to a phone, so how would they know, even after I pulled the wool over their eyes yesterday?"

"This is what happens when you take two FBI agents, a woman who is married one, _and_ her little boy." Emily said confidently. "You _will_ get caught, and punished to the fullest extent of the law."

"All I wanted was to be a mother, and to give JJ the punishment _she_ deserves."

Seeing a chink in the other woman's armor, Haley did something that she didn't often do: act the hero.

Depositing Jack into Emily's arms, Haley stepped forward to face Vera. She had literally everything to lose, but if it meant that Jack would be safe and that Emily and JJ would be able to go back to their family, then this risk was worth it.

"Vera," she said in a calm tone that surprised even herself. "Let them go. _Please."_

"Are you _insane?" _Vera brandished her gun at Haley. "Why would I do that?"

"Because _I'm_ the one you hate the most—if I'd looked the other way all those years ago, your life would be completely different, wouldn't it?"

"I wouldn't have married Daniel, and I would have a clean shot at adopting a baby—I'd probably even have a child _now!"_

"But I took that away from you, didn't I? I _ruined_ your life."

Behind Haley, Emily and JJ had realized her plan, and they were now quietly praising Jack for being so good and telling him that no matter what, they'd always help Hotch look after him; there was an extremely high chance that while _they_ would survive, Haley would only depart from 4524 Navajo Street in a body bag.

"You _did_ ruin my life. Why should I spare you?"

"You shouldn't," Haley said candidly. "But I know that you haven't pulled the trigger because my boy and my friends are still here. They don't need to be."

"Oh, yeah?" Vera challenged. "Why's that?"

"This whole thing has _never_ been about JJ, or even Emily and Jack—it's always been about _me_ and how much you don't like me. That's why you keep on beating me up, isn't it?"

_RING-RING!_

Everybody jumped at the sound of the house landline, sounding extra shrill in the heat of the moment.

Vera pushed Haley out of the way and turned her gun on JJ. "Who the hell is calling me?"

"It's probably one of my colleagues, wanting to negotiate."

"Don't say anything you shouldn't."

Realizing what Vera wanted her to do, JJ picked up the phone and answered it, voice wavering. "H-hello?"

"It's Spencer." (JJ almost cried at the sound of his voice) "How are are you and the others?"

"We're alive, if that's what you mean, although Jack is dehydrated and needs—"

_"No!"_

Vera yanked the phone out of JJ's hand and hung it up. "Telling your buddies outside something like that will encourage them to act rashly. Jack will make a good bargaining chip to get what I want."

"What _do_ you want?" Emily asked, keeping her voice as even as possible. "Regardless of what you've done to the four of us, you've also _killed_ your own husband in _cold blood."_

Vera thought fast. "I want forty grand, a passport, and safe passage to a non-extradition country of my choosing."

Before Emily could say anything to that, Jack called out in a weak tone, "Mommy can we _please_ go? I just want to see daddy!"

Jack was crying, and Haley couldn't bring herself to look at him because if she did, she'd start crying, too.

"Just hang on a little bit longer, firefly, and keep your eyes covered!"

Saddened that he hadn't gotten the answer he'd wanted, Jack did as he was told, hiding his face in the crook of Emily's neck.

"Vera," Haley spoke in an appeal to her. "If all you've wanted is a baby, then why do you still have Jack? He's _three, _and he needs help because he's getting sick! And what about JJ and Emily? They're both carrying children, so that's already a small handful of children you've endangered. Would you put your own children through this?"

"No." Vera admitted after a moment. "I wouldn't."

The phone rang again, and Vera looked at it, forlorn. "That'll be JJ's people, won't it?"

"Yes."

"Tell whoever it is that JJ, Emily, and Jack will be coming out."

Haley nodded, relieved that her loved ones were going to be safe. "And what about me?"

"You're staying here."

Haley's heart sank—her fate had just been sealed, as had her baby's. "Okay, Vera. Will you hand me the phone?"

Vera handed the device over and watched as Haley answered it, in tears. "Hello?"

"Haley?" Spencer was on the other line again, surprised because he'd been anticipating JJ. "Is that you?"

"Uh-huh." She sniffled, wiping at her tears. "Vera told me to tell you that Jack, JJ, and Emily are going to be released."

"What about you?"

"I'm staying here, Spencer." Haley's voice finally broke. "Please tell Aaron that I love him, no matter what, and that I've had the time of my life with him."

"Okay, Haley." Spencer said somberly. "I will, and I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, Spencer. You did everything that you could."

Haley hung up the phone and tossed it onto a nearby armchair.

"Will you let me say goodbye to Jack?"

Vera nodded. "Yes."

Legs turning to lead, Haley approached her son, who still had his face hidden.

"Jack, my little firefly, can you look at me?"

Although reluctant because Haley sounded sad, Jack obeyed and turned to look at her. "Hi, mommy."

"Hi, baby boy." She picked him up and held him in her arms, kissing him and cuddling him. "I love you."

"Me, too! You!" The three-year-old replied.

"You are such a big boy, and daddy and I are _so_ proud of you." Haley hugged him. "Don't forget that."

"I won't, mommy." Jack deepened his own hug. "I promise."

Haley caressed Jack's hair and breathed in his scent one last time. "Jack Aaron, I have to let you go, but I love you forever. You be a good boy and stay with your aunties—they'll bring you back to daddy."

Jack nodded and gave Haley a kiss on the cheek before pulling back to look her. "I'll be good, mommy. I just love you so much."

"I love you forever, Firefly-Jack."

Haley felt Vera's burning glare on the back of her head, so she gave Jack one last kiss and handed him back to Emily before standing aside.

Taking the hint, Emily and JJ exited the house with Jack, identifying themselves as the good guys. As soon as they got close to the crime scene tape, several police officers hurried forward and rushed the trio to safety.

Moments later, an emotionally-destroyed Aaron Hotchner fought his way through the throng and headed over to them. Without a word, Emily handed her young charge to his father, and she and JJ watched as a paramedic ushered the two of them away towards an ambulance.

When they were gone, Emily and JJ held onto each other, wanting to making sure the other person was there.

Emily pulled away first, though, reaching into her pocket for something.

"Emmy-cat," JJ said in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Retrieving this."

Emily pulled out the engagement ring, of all things, from her pocket, and JJ was immediately stunned.

"I—what…? How…?"

"Mother gave this to me on Thanksgiving; it's been in the family since 1920." Emily explained. "I was looking at it before I went to lunch with Penelope, and I must've stuck it in my pocket without realizing it."

"And it's been in your pocket this whole time?"

"Yes, and fun fact—this is the ring my dad proposed to my mother with."

JJ's eyes filled with happy tears when she realized what was happening, and suddenly, they were the only two people in the world. "Oh, Emily…"

"Before anything else happens, I have to ask: Jennifer Amaryllis Mae, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Of course, Emily! Of course!"

Emily's heart leapt for joy because in the midst of the chaos, they were creating something beautiful.

The ring was barely on JJ's finger—and it was a perfect fit—when they heard a paramedic from Jack's ambulance calling for Emily, beckoning her over.

"Go look after them." JJ kissed her new fiancée soundly and patted her on the arm. "I'll find you later."

"Okay, babe." Emily kissed her in return. "I love you."

She dashed off to the ambulance after that, and it sped off the moment she was aboard.

JJ came back to reality and she sighed as she turned towards the house that she'd been a prisoner in, only fifteen minutes ago. The reality check came at the perfect time because the second the ambulance was completely out of sight, two gunshots rang out.


	28. Hope

A blood-curdling scream ripped from JJ's throat when she heard the gunshots, and she immediately went down like a sack of potatoes when her legs gave out. Luckily, Spencer had been close by and caught her, sitting her on the bumper of the nearest ambulance.

It was a minute before JJ could speak. "Haley _has_ to live! She just _has_ to!"

Spencer sat next to her. "JJ—"

"Spence, Haley is _pregnant!"_

Immediately at a loss for words, the profiler just held his friend closer.

Inside the house, Vera Sutherland lay on the floor, dead as a door nail; she'd been shot by a policeman sniper, and the bullet had made its mark in her forehead, killing her instantly. A fraction of a second earlier, she'd fired her own gun, and while it hadn't killed Haley, the force of it had knocked her on her butt, and the bullet itself had grazed the surface her left arm, causing it to bleed. Her arm stung, but she was lucky in that she had always had a very high pain tolerance.

"Haley?"

Startled, Haley snapped out of her trance and looked around to see that the room was now swarming with police officers, but Derek Morgan was crouching in front of her, looking at her with concern.

"Derek?" The blond could hardly believe her eyes. "I'm still alive?"

He bobbed his head in confirmation, reminding himself to take it easy because Haley had just had a proper scare and was in a little bit of shock. Moving slowly, so as not to spook Haley, Derek motioned towards the woman's arm, where she had instinctively clamped her hand over her wound to staunch the blood.

"May I see it?"

Haley uncovered her arm and showed it to him.

"It's just a flesh wound, and you won't even need stitches." He explained as he examined it and took a clean strip of gauze from the medical pocket of his vest and wrapped it around the wound. "I'll put this on it to stop the blood, and then we'll go out to the ambulance."

That last word triggered something in Haley's brain. "Derek, have you seen my boys?"

"Jack is being brought to the hospital for dehydration, and Aaron went with him so he wouldn't be alone." Derek secured the gauze and gave Haley a friendly smile. "Emily went, too."

"She did?"

"Uh-huh. Jack asked for her."

Haley actually managed a small smile at that. "And what of JJ?"

"She's outside, and she'll be overjoyed to see you."

Derek stood and held a hand out to Haley, intending to pull her up. She gave him her hand, but made no other move.

"I can't make my legs work, Derek." she muttered.

"Is it alright if I carry you?"

"Yes, but please be careful—I'm pregnant."

Heeding Haley's words, Derek picked her up and carefully carried her outside, soon handing her into the care of a paramedic before going to fetch JJ.

He spoke gently to the young woman when he saw that her eyes were puffy from crying. "JJ, I need you to come with me right now."

"For _what?" _She asked stubbornly, still feeling heart-stricken.

"Haley made it."

JJ's expression immediately changed to one of shock and hope. "She's _alive?"_

"Yes, and she's over by the other ambulance. Come on."

When they got to the ambulance, Haley was being treated for her wound by one paramedic while a second one was doing a quick ultrasound on her to make sure everything was in order with the baby, which it was. The second the medics were done and cleaned Haley up while she fixed her shirt, they helped JJ into the ambulance and then gave the two their space.

No words were said between the two for a minute because none had to be, and they just hugged each other.

"Haley," JJ finally said, pulling away and arranging a blanket over the other woman's back and shoulders. "Can you breathe properly right now? It's really important for the baby that you do that."

Being a nurse, Haley knew this, but she still forced herself to regulate her breathing before answering. "I promise I'm good now, JJ. Has anyone called my sister? She needs to know that Jack and I are safe."

"Dave is calling her—I heard him on the phone with her just now on my way over here." JJ patted Haley's knee absently, wanting to make sure she was really there. "You saved my family back there, you know, and you saved yourself and your own children, too."

"Vera was getting ready to shoot me in the stomach, but I talked her down…"

"And that gave the sniper enough time to take her out."

Haley pulled the blanket closer for warmth. "I really _did_ save my children, didn't I?"

"Yes, and the most important thing is that you survived. How did you get so brave like that, though? It was practically profiler material."

"My parents liked to get high when my sister and I were kids," Haley said at length. "And since I'm older than Jessica by five years, it was up to me to protect her. I still have scars from different things my parents did to _me."_

JJ had always admired Haley, but now she admired her for being a survivor in every sense of the word. "So you had to learn early on how to stand up to bad people."

_Too_ early, Haley thought as she nodded and rubbed her middle, trying to get used to a baby being in there. "When you have children, or someone who is as good as one of yours, you will go above and beyond the call of duty to protect them."

"Speaking of children, do you want to see Jack?"

Haley's answer was immediate. "I do."

"His fever is probably broken by now, but his dehydration will be really easy to treat in a hospital."

Haley let out a gusty sigh of relief. "Derek told me that Jack is en route to the hospital, and that Aaron went with him, but he also said that Emily tagged along because Jack asked for her?"

"It's all true."

Haley smiled a little bit and began to ramble, the knots in her stomach finally coming undone. "You know, Jack has been _wishing_ for a sibling lately, especially a sister, and I know he'll be over the moon to find out that his wish has been granted… but I'm scared to tell Aaron that it's actually happening. What if he still wants a divorce?"

"Something tells me that after all this, he'll have changed his mind about that, and he'll be happy to be a dad again." JJ said thoughtfully. "He is a private guy, yes, but I've known him since I was a rookie at the academy, and there was one thing I learned about Aaron Hotchner straight away, even before I first met you."

"And what's that?"

"He loves you so _deeply, _Haley, that he would do anything—or fight anyone—for you. A love like that is beautiful and meant to last a lifetime; I remember telling myself that I'd find a love like that for myself one day, and I finally did with Emily, but I wouldn't have known what to look for if I hadn't noticed that about Aaron first."

Haley was deeply moved by JJ's words, and not only did they make her feel better, but they instilled her with better hope, something she'd felt had forsaken her.

But not now.

Now, because of JJ, things felt brighter when she thought of her husband. She also knew that taking another shot—with a better attitude—at mending things was going to be completely worth it.

"Thank you, JJ." She finally managed with a smile.

"Any time." JJ patted her on the knee again. "Let's go look for Derek—he'll give us a ride to the hospital."

* * *

Over at the establishment in question, Jack Hotchner had been given his own room in the pediatric ward because he was exhausted, and because the activity in the general patient room would overstimulate him. That was the last thing he needed at the moment, and he was already too tired to even think about anything like eating. That would be a project for later.

As a treatment for his dehydration, the nurses hooked Jack up to a nasal oxygen supply and an electrolyte IV, but because he was a toddler, the idea of having strange things put into his body really freaked him out. Hotch tried to comfort him, but he wouldn't have it and sobbed for Emily because she was the closest he had to Haley.

Taken aback because she'd never been called upon a child in such distress, Emily jumped right in and sat with Jack, holding him and kissing him as though he had been born of her body. It took a few minutes, but she got him calm and kept him distracted long enough to let the nurses to move in and do what they had to.

After the nurses left, Jack hung tight to Emily like a baby koala, refusing to let go. Realizing how much her little friend needed her, Emily laid on the bed with him, big belly and all, and proceeded to tell him that she loved him and that she was proud of him for being so brave.

A quiet, "I love you, Auntie Emmy," could be heard from Jack just as he fell asleep.

* * *

After a health update about Caitlín was delivered to Emily, her thoughts drifted back to Christmastime at the house on Kissing Rock Lane, and all the time she'd spent with her nieces.

"Hotch," Emily said softly. "Do you have any nieces or nephews?"

"Two nephews and two nieces, one of whom is due to be born in a month; they're my sister-in-law's kids."

"What are their names?"

"The boys are Dashiell and Roman, and their little sister is Aurora. The sister on the way has already been named Scout."

"What cool names." Emily remarked.

"What makes you so curious?"

"I became an auntie over Christmas."

"Oh?"

Emily nodded. "JJ's brother Bartholomew has a daughter named Ming, and her other brother, Wesley, has a daighter named Agnes. They're little ones yet, and they're both extremely cuddly."

"Jack reminds you of them?"

Again, Emily nodded. "He does, and I didn't know until I met my nieces just how _delightful_ it is to cuddle with little ones."

"It's one of the best feelings in the world, and just think—this time next year, you and JJ will have _three_ kids to cuddle."

"We're looking forward to that," Emily rubbed the side of her baby bump absently. "Especially since this time next year, JJ and I will have a house big enough to fit us all, _and_ she and I will be married."

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "You proposed?"

Emily nodded bashfully. "The ring was in my pocket an hour before I was taken because I'd been looking at it, and I didn't realize I'd stuck it in there until after we were out of the house. I asked her just before the paramedic told me that Jack wanted me, and JJ said yes. She's got the ring on right now."

"All of that, and you still came with _us?"_

"Of course—you guys are my family and besides," she kissed Jack's forehead. "This little guy is irresistible."

"That's for sure," Hotch smiled when he saw Jack respond to the kiss by relaxing his hold on Emily as he slept. "But congratulations on your engagement, Emily."

The agent smiled at that, but before she could say anything, the hospital-issued phone on the other side of the bed rang. Miraculously, Emily managed to get it and answer it without waking the sleeping boy in her arms.

Penelope was on the other line, ready to tell her the good news about Haley, and by the time she hung up, Emily's heart was beating all over the place and she hugged Jack a little tighter while the twins wiggled frantically inside her, pissed off by her sudden up-tempo heartbeat.

"What is it?" Hotch asked anxiously.

"Other than a very, very minor flesh wound, Haley made it."

Hotch's heart leapt into his throat upon hearing those words. "She's alive? My wife is alive?"

"Uh-huh, and JJ's been looking after her."

Hotch's heart suddenly filled with affection for Emily and JJ both; he already liked them more than he liked his own sibling (who was a right pain in the ass), but now he genuinely loved them both like they were the sisters he'd never gotten because without them, his wife and son would not have left that house alive.

"I—I don't know what to say." Hotch stuttered.

"Then just rest and know that Derek and JJ are bringing her here."

That suited Hotch well.

* * *

Despite the wounds that she'd sustained while being held hostage, the only immediate care that Haley needed after a brief examination by her OBGYN upon arriving at the hospital was an intravenous electrolyte drip because she'd presented with a small of dehydration, too, but because she was pregnant and had been a prisoner, it wasn't something to be overlooked.

Haley's doctor had insisted, though, that as long as she was in the hospital, that she navigate the place in a wheelchair and with her IV drip on a pole. Since this was the hospital where she worked and all she wanted was to be with her husband and her son, Haley had no objections to getting the medicine, or to when JJ volunteered to push her wheelchair when Derek parted ways to go look for Penelope.

"Anyone home?"

This was from Haley as they entered Jack's room and when Hotch saw her, bruised and battered as she was, he was on his feet in a heartbeat and rushing to her.

"Haley," he said to her after a sound kiss as they both cried happy tears. "I'm so glad to see you, and that's just the first thing that comes to mind."

Of course he was glad to see her, but they'd been best friends ever since their first meeting at age sixteen; that meant that a few words, like what he'd said, went a long way between the two of them, even if other people couldn't tell. Haley and Hotch really understood each other, and even at the end of the day, after all their fights, she was his heart and he was hers.

"I'm glad, too, Aaron." Haley got in another kiss and lovingly stroked his face. "I thought I'd never see you or Jack again. Where is he?"

"Snoozing on the bed; Emily's holding him."

"I need to hold him."

When Haley was on the bed with her son in her arms and Emily was on her feet, Haley looked at the other couple.

"Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for taking care of us. We wouldn't have made it without either of you."

"You're very welcome, Haley." JJ responded with a sincere smile.

"Family takes care of family," Emily added, repeating her words from earlier. "And the Hotchners are now part of ours."

Haley beamed, knowing that Emily, JJ, and their family were going to be in their lives from now on.

"JJ? Emily?"

"Yes?" They asked in unison.

"I saw the ring earlier—congratulations to you both."

Elated because this was going to be the first of many congratulations they were going to hear, they thanked her graciously and left.

However, they didn't even make it all the way past Jack's hospital room when JJ's legs became wobbly as a second adrenaline crash hit her. At Emily's insistence, she sat in the wheelchair.

"You okay, Jayje?" Emily asked as she parked the wheelchair against the nearest wall and sat next to her in an empty chair.

"Uh-huh." JJ nodded. "It's just a tiny adrenaline crash—nothing that a minute of rest can't cure before we see Sinéad and Caitlín. I just wish that Baby Bird wasn't making me feel so topsy-turvy; she's being wigglier than usual."

Emily put a hand over her heart when she heard the gender-confirming adjective. "Baby Bird is a _girl?"_

"Mhm. Haley used the portable ultrasound machine on me the day before you and Jack arrived. I just pushed the information to the back of my brain."

"Totally understandable," Emily said, processing the new information. "Although this is the part where I should mention that the paramedics had a look at Sprout and Ladybug on my ride over here with Jack… and now I know who is what."

"Well, don't stop there, babe."

"Ladybug is another girl, but Sprout is a _boy."_

JJ's heart promptly did a cartwheel. "We're having a son and two daughters?"

Emily nodded and then quipped, "Well, would you look at that?" as she looked back towards the Hotchners.

JJ followed her fiancée's gaze to see a content look on Haley's face as Hotch pressed sweet, gentle kisses to her middle; obviously, she'd told him about the baby, and he was incredibly happy about it. Jack remained asleep in his mother's arms, oblivious to everything.

"Nothing but good news there, huh?"

"Or here." JJ responded, her heart suddenly doing more cartwheels. "Give me your hands!"

Moving as fast as she could because of her distended middle, Emily knelt down in front of JJ, who immediately held both of Emily's hands to a particular spot on her own pregnant middle.

"Is she…?" Emily's breath caught in her throat as she became completely mesmerized by what she was feeling.

"Yes, she is!" JJ held her free hand next to Emily's and pressed down slightly, laughing when she got the desired reaction. "The baby is kicking!"


	29. Coming Home

When Emily and JJ got to Caitlín's room, Penelope was gone, having left with Derek awhile ago. Sinéad intercepted them and hugged them both, although it quickly became clear that she was holding onto something, especially because she was barring them from entry from Caitlín's room. Behind her, they could see Spencer sitting with Caitlín, kissing her and telling her comforting things while, curiously, rubbing at something on her left wrist as he held it in one hand. Whatever it was, part of it was metallic, but they couldn't quite see it from the angle that they were standing at.

"Sweet pea," Emily said pointedly. "What is it?"

"Caitlín is fine—zero signs of a concussion—but she woke up a little before Spencer got here, and she remembered what the date is."

Even though she'd lost all track of all date and time for the past few days, JJ still knew exactly what Sinéad was driving at.

"It's January eighth, isn't it?"

Sinéad stood to the side. "Yes."

JJ immediately stood up from her wheelchair and went into the room to be with her sister, leaving behind a very perplexed Emily.

"What happened on January eighth?" Emily asked, parking the now-empty wheelchair next to the door.

"Two years ago, Caitlín was with this guy, Walker Thompson, and he knew she's different, and he accepted it."

"Walker proposed to her, didn't he?"

"Yes, but right after that, he told her that he was going to enlist in the Army because it was a family tradition that he had to uphold and couldn't get out of."

"And I'm guessing that it didn't go well with your sister, did it?"

"You got it. Caitlín is _not_ cut out for the kind of life that comes with being an Army wife, and she already had no desire to leave the family that we were nannying at the time. I wasn't there when they had their worst fight about it, but the way it goes is that Caitlín had a fear-induced seizure that put her in the hospital."

"Was this the turning point that ended things?"

"Uh-huh, but her episode caused something to happen to her body, and when she woke up in the hospital, she found out that she'd miscarried a baby she hadn't known was there."

"Oh, no…" Emily said softly, thinking of her own angel-babies.

"Caitlín was at the seven-week mark, and when she told Walker about the miscarraige, he just couldn't forgive her and actually broke off the engagement before Caitlín had even left the hospital."

"What a jerk!"

Sinéad shrugged. "Walker enlisted shortly thereafter and shipped out to basic training at a fort in Italy, but he died less than a month later in a freak accident. Caitlín has always wanted to be a mother, and even though she hadn't known about the baby until it was too late, it's always crushed her that she lost her chance."

"There aren't any words to describe it—I know firsthand what your sister is feeling. This kind of thing will always leave a mark on your soul. Did she name the baby? Sometimes that helps."

"She named it Phoenix, and has a tattoo of one and also of a baby footprint on her left hip." Sinéad supplied before quickly adding on, "Caitlín loves nannying—don't get me wrong—but this day is just hard for her."

Emily thought again of her three angels in heaven (their names were Noor, Sunny, and Aria). "I completely understand. Let's go see your sister."

Caitlín was in much better spirits by the time they joined them, and it made Emily's heart swell with joy because as she looked at the people before her—JJ, Sinéad, Caitlín, and Spencer—and as she thought of her unborn children, she realized that her very own family, something that she'd once thought she'd never have, was in the room with her.

"Emily?"

Caitlín was talking to her.

"Hey, you." Emily sat with her on the bed. "How are you doing?"

"Better, but bored—according to the doctors, I can't go home until the late afternoon because that's when all of their monitoring tests and my blasted IV drip will be done." Caitlín pouted. "Is there any chance that you can use your FBI pull to spring me out?"

"Careful, Em." JJ chuckled. "She already asked me the same thing."

"Then that's _definitely_ a no, but I'll give you points for trying." Emily brushed some of Caitlín's hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear in a motherly sort of way. "Sinéad told me about why this day does a number on you."

"She did?"

"Mhm, and I know how you feel because I have three angel-babies. I'm here for you."

"Thanks." Caitlín gave Emily's hand a gentle squeeze. "That means a lot."

"You guys," JJ said suddenly when she remembered the new developments regarding the children. "Emily and I have some really exciting news to share."

"Yes." Emily chirped, catching on. "Yes, we do."

"Then I should get going." Spencer quickly interjected. "I don't want to overstay—"

"Spencer Sheldon, don't be ridiculous." Emily reached over and ruffled the young man's hair just because he knew it would tick him off. "You're as good as a brother to JJ and I, so you're staying, alright?"

"Okay," he was already trying to fix his long wavy locks. "But don't touch my hair."

"You got it, chief. Ready to act like a big kid now?"

Spencer nodded, so JJ sat up straighter in her chair, framing her bump with one hand and rubbing it with the other.

"We found out that Baby Bird is a girl," (JJ's grin grew to a beam when Sinéad, Caitlín, and Spencer all reacted happily) "And just a little bit ago, she was kicking up a storm."

"Is she kicking, or anything of the sort right now?" Caitlín asked quickly.

JJ gave her bump a few experimental nudges, but the baby was quiet. "Nope. I think she tired herself out by kicking me and fell asleep."

"Did you guys find anything out about the twins, then?" Spencer wanted to know.

"Yes, actually." Emily was the one to sit up straighter now, proud of what she had to say. "I can't say for sure who is where at the moment because they keep changing positions on me, but Ladybug is another girl, and Sprout is a boy."

Their family cheered more.

As Caitlín stretched out her limbs—she was very restless—the metallic object on her left wrist grabbed Emily's attention again, especially since, now that she was closer, she noticed a flash of purple in addition to the medal. Using her lightning reflexes, she reached out and caught Sinéad's arm so she could have a closer look.

"It seems that JJ isn't the only one of us who got a new piece of jewelry today." Emily noted, examining a purple-banded bracelet, complete with a metallic nameplate engraved that had her name and a caduceus medical symbol on it. "This looks like a medical ID bracelet."

"That's because it is." Caitlín watched as JJ got a look at the bracelet before Emily finally let go of her arm. "Mum and dad always told me that I'd need one of these whenever I moved out, just in case I get into a mess like this and I don't have anyone help me. I've been putting off getting one…"

"Just what does it list, besides your name?" JJ asked, knowing that while Caitlín only got into scrapes like this once in awhile.

"My being autistic, my penicillin allergy, my blood type, and emergency contact numbers." Caitlín traced a finger over the band material. "The doctors gave me a catalogue of styles to choose from, and Sinéad, Spencer, and Penelope helped me choose."

"Well, better safe than sorry." JJ told her stepsister before adding with a wink, "And something like this wouldn't make us love you any less."

Caitlín yawned sleepily, and leaned against Spencer, who was laying on the bed with her for that exact purpose.

"I'm sorry—I'm just _super_ tired because I had a rough sleep, and it wasn't for long."

That sentence also ended in a yawn and she was already half-asleep in Spencer's arms, so Emily and JJ stood.

"It's okay, Caitlín," JJ whispered to her. "You're in good hands now, so you sleep, and we'll come back later."

"Okay, sissy…"

Caitlín only ever referred to JJ as 'Jenny,' so the fact that she called her a nickname like 'sissy' meant that she was bone-tired.

Emily and JJ left quietly.

* * *

Before leaving the hospital altogether, Hotch found them and informed them that they, along with the rest of the team, that they didn't have to come into work until nine the next morning. He also had all of their personal belongings that Vera had confiscated from them during their abductions.

Among their belongings were there iPhones, both of which had died quite awhile ago. Emily charged them both when she and JJ entered their bedroom, and just as she did that, the landline rang.

"Maybe if I ignore it, it'll stop." Emily mused as she watched JJ shed her shoes, clothes, and accessories until she was naked.

"Or," JJ said cheekily without looking back. "The sooner you answer, the sooner you can come join me."

Emily answered the phone quickly after that.

In the shower, JJ stood under the hot water sighing in relief and running her fingers through her hair as all of the grime and dirt from the last few days washed off her and into the drain. They hadn't been deprived of bathing privileges, but the method with which they had bathed had been a tad crude and hadn't brought the kind of relief that only a hot shower could.

A smile crossed JJ's lips when she felt her daughter kick in response to the change in temperature.

"You like that, don't you, Baby Bird?" JJ prodded her bump and then laughed when she felt a solid kick. "You need a proper name, though, and so do your brother and sister. Maybe it's time we have a chat with mommy about it."

"Have a chat with mommy about what?"

Now free of the phone—and her clothes—Emily came to join JJ in the shower.

"Our children really need names." JJ informed Emily as she shut the door of the shower stall behind her and allowed herself to feel the relief of the water on her skin. "We can't keep calling them Baby Bird, Lady Bug, and Sprout forever, can we?"

"No, I suppose not. What about naming them after people important to us?"

"That sounds perfect," JJ gave Emily a peck on the cheek. "But let's have that conversation when we're fully clothed, hm?"

"Good plan."

There was a beat of silence between the two of them and JJ noticed that Emily was quiet, thinking about something.

"Babe," she cupped Emily's face in her hands and smiled at her. "What is it? Who was on the phone?"

Emily held one of JJ's hands in hers, kissing it. "Remember that brownstone on Mission Street—the one with everything we've ever wanted in a proper home?"

JJ nodded, remembering the place full well, as it was the only one that they'd made an offer on to buy during their weekend of house-hunting, having fallen in love with it immediately.

"Yes. I remember it perfectly."

"Well, the only other family that was interested in it pulled out, so it's ours now."

"Oh, my God... we have a new home?"

"Yes," Emily confirmed. "And I made arrangements for us to meet with the real estate agent at eight-thirty tomorrow morning to sign the papers and get the keys."

"There goes a proper sleep-in, but hooray—we just bought a home together!"

Emily opened her mouth to answer, but words failed her when she pulled back and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she was suddenly overcome with what felt like an intense amount of hard stomach butterflies.

Only the water from the shower head could be heard for a moment as it dawned on them what Emily was experiencing.

"They're kicking you, huh?" Emily asked kindly.

"Yeah—I think they don't want to be too far behind their sister." Emily took JJ's hands in hers and held them to the spot where she was feeling the most activity. "Feel this, Jayje. They're both wide awake and kicking."

JJ's heart filled with joy as she caressed Emily's bump with a newfound sense of love towards their twins, and she laughed softly when she felt a stirring in her own womb. Keeping one of her own hands on Emily's twin belly, JJ put one of her fiancée's on her own rounded midsection.

"They're all competing for attention already, Em. Just imagine what things are going to be like when they start _talking… _or _walking."_

Emily shuddered. "No, thanks."

A sudden, sensual "Oh!" was all JJ could get out after that because Emily wanted to celebrate all of the good things that had happened so far that morning. In doing so, she decided to take JJ right then and there in the shower.

JJ was perfectly fine with that.


	30. Names And Such

When JJ and Emily returned to the hospital after getting a call from Sinéad that Caitlín was finally fit to be released, they stopped by the billings desk, intending to pay for the medical fees before going to collect the girls, only… everything had already been paid for.

_"Everything?" _JJ echoed in surprise.

"Yes." the receptionist nodded. "The room, the food, and monitoring tests were paid for by a David Rossi, not one hour ago. He showed me his FBI badge, and even said that he is a friend of the family."

"He is." JJ felt slightly dazed and blessed at the same time. "He's like a cool uncle."

Curious about something, Emily voiced her own question. "Our sister also got a medical ID bracelet. Did someone different pay for that?"

The receptionist checked the records on the computer monitor in front of her. "It was paid for by a Doctor Spencer Reid."

"Also a friend of the family." Emily chirped, taking JJ's hand, signaling to her that they were wrapping things up now. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." the receptionist replied. "Have a nice day."

"Well, how about that?" Emily remarked as they headed to Caitlín's room. "Family really does take care of family, even in one as unconventional as ours."

JJ nodded. "Back there, though, you referred to Caitlín as your sister, Em."

"She's as good as my sister, Jayje, and she has been since the day I met her. Sinéad, too." Emily held held one of JJ's hands in hers and pressed a kiss to it. "Since you're going to be my wife, they'll be my sisters-in-law, so I should start calling them such, no?"

JJ smiled. "I can't argue with that logic."

When they finally got to Caitlín's room, they found her and Sinéad sitting on the bed together, quietly reading. While JJ jumped right into things and steered Caitlín in the direction of getting ready to go, Emily stopped and wondered if, a few years down the road, she and JJ would one day walk into a room to find their own children all sitting quietly together, looking at books.

She hoped so.

* * *

Much later, when they'd all been home for awhile and dinner had been had, JJ and Emily sat the girls to tell them about the house, and understandably, Sinéad and Caitlín were very happy because they had loved the place, too.

All three of the babies appeared to be content to get in on the action, too, because when they heard the heard the excited voices, they got their say in by kicking their mothers as much as they pleased.

Emily let out a heavy sigh and propped her feet up on a footstool. "Your nephew and niece really have it out for me."

"And I know I've only got _one_ baby on the inside," added JJ, propping her own feet up on Sinéad's lap upon invitation. "But it feels like she's kicking for two!"

Caitlín smiled in amusement. "Do the babies have names yet?"

JJ started to shake her head, then stopped in mid-shake, remembering something. "There was actually a name that Ming suggested to us on Christmas that we liked…"

"And what was it?"

"Hope." Emily recalled. "I've always liked that name."

"As have I." JJ agreed.

"Huh." Sinéad laughed softly. "Hope was the name of our mother's mother, back in Ireland; she was quite lovely."

"How do you say hope in Irish?"

Sinéad's accent rang out perfectly as she said it. "Dóchas."

"Wasn't Hope also the name of your grandmother, Jenny?"

"Yes, actually." JJ was impressed that she had remembered because her grandmother had passed away right when their parents dating almost ten years ago. "Nonna Hope was from Naples, Italy, and she would have loved all three of you."

"Sandy told me that Hope raised her, but she didn't say what her name was." Emily said, remembering the chat she'd had with Sandy and Rex on Christmas Eve.

"Hope was fitting for her, though, because she raised my mom after her parents died in a fire when she was a baby. Nonna was literally my mom's hope."

Having had no idea about that part of the story, Emily dabbed at her eyes as they got watery. "Then we are _definitely_ using that name now."

"Then the question is," Caitlín worked her way into the conversation. "Which baby girl _is_ Hope?"

"Well, she isn't in here." JJ pointed to her middle. "Whoever's in here just went completely still."

Emily let out a soft grunt and touched a hand to the underside of her own pregnant bulge. "That's because Hope is _here. _She was quiet until a second ago, and now her brother is ticked off by all the moving, so they're duking it out with each other. Again."

"Okay, then." JJ couldn't help chuckling at Emily's discomfort, but only because the face she was making was a tad comical. "If you've got Hope, then she needs a name from the Jareau side for a middle name."

"Cassandra-Jean, for mum." Sinéad said immediately as her twin gave a nod of agreement. "Since the baby is already called Hope, and Hope did raise mum, Cassandra-Jean is quite fitting."

JJ's heart filled up with love at the sound of the name. "Hope Cassandra-Jean."

"I think she likes it." Emily breathed a sigh of relief when Hope quieted and pressed a tiny palm against her own. "Yep, we've got Hope Cassandra-Jean, here."

"And who's in there with her?" Caitlín inquired.

"I have a name that I've been holding onto for this exact conversation, actually." JJ said, almost shyly.

"Oh?"

"Henry for the first name, James for the middle—Henry James, for your dads, because you wouldn't be here without either of them."

Even Sinéad and Caitlín had been educated on Emily's background, although quietly so, and they looked over to her to see her with one hand over her heart and the other over her mouth from when she'd stifled her surprised gasped.

"You okay, Emily?" JJ asked.

"Yes." she nodded as she moved one hand down to her middle while using the other to wipe at the tears that had suddenly formed in her eyes. "Henry James is just perfect, and he and Hope are actually getting along now, thank the Lord."

This whole time, Sinéad had been keeping track of the name choices on a file on her laptop, and she wrote the name down, she smiled. "So now we've got Hope Cassandra-Jean and Henry James—that's two babies down and one two go."

"Come on, you lazybones." JJ glanced down at her belly and tickled it, only to receive an annoyed elbow jab to the gut. "Oh, and just for that, you'll probably be born last, won't you?"

The baby merely jabbed her again, so JJ leaned back against the couch with a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Emily asked.

"Your kid keeps elbowing me." JJ complained. "I think she's bored by the sound of my voice."

This elicited snickers from Caitlín and Sinéad, prompting JJ to throw a couch pillow at them.

"Okay, smarties: You two _have_ to have something up your sleeves."

"Actually, Jenny," Caitlín stuck her tongue out at her. "We do, although we need help hammering it out because it's a double name."

"What's the first half?"

"Haley, after Haley Hotchner because of how important she is to our family now."

"I like it." JJ said truthfully.

"Me, too." Emily added. "What do you need help hammering out?"

"We also want to use the name Penelope to honor ours because we really like her, as it is, but also because she was like a mix of a mom and a big sister to us while you two were gone. The bummer is that Haley-Penelope clashes."

Emily understood the young woman's train of thought. "And so you guys are wondering if she has a middle name?"

"Precisely." the twins answered in unison.

"She's got two: Esmée with two e's, one of them accented, and the other middle name is Rose."

"Then the baby going to be called Haley-Esmée." decided Sinéad, typing the name out.

"And for her middle name," Caitlín added thoughtfully. "Since we got mum in there, it's only fair we get Elizabeth in, too. Haley-Esmée Elizabeth."

"Mother is going to be positively flattered to have a grandbaby named after her, and she's going to turn to mush when she hears Henry's full name." Emily smiled. "Haley and Penelope might jockey for position of 'most favorite aunt,' though."

Laughing, JJ added, "And I can guarantee that _my_ mother will also turn to mush when she finds out that Haley-Esmée and Henry have a sister called Hope."

"So as it stands," Caitlín said, reviewing her notes again. "The twins are Hope and Henry, and the singleton is Haley-Esmée?"

"You got it." JJ nodded, holding a hand to the spot where Haley-Esmée was tumbling around, just for show. "Haley-Esmée is a live-wire, though. We might just end up calling her Dizzy."

Emily laughed and looked up at the clock on the wall, standing and stretching when she saw the the time.

"Come to bed." she said to JJ. "We have to get up early if we want to make it to the real estate appointment on time tomorrow."

"I'll be along in a minute." JJ told her. "Go ahead and go; you look really tired, anyway."

Emily was quite tired, to be truthful, because like every twin mommy before her, she had already discovered that growing two babies on the inside 24/7 was no walk in the park.

"Okay…"

That was all she said before she yawned and headed up the stairs.

The second she was gone and they all heard the door shut, JJ turned to Sinéad. "Be a friend and pass me that book on the end-table next to you."

Seeing the object in question, Sinéad did as asked and brought it over, with Caitlín coming to join them so she could see it for herself. The book was a faded copy of The Secret Garden, although something was off about it.

"Funny… it doesn't _feel_ the same as a book." Sinéad said.

"That's because it isn't—it's a storage space." JJ explained, fishing a small key out of her pocket. "Em thinks I lost the key to the lock awhile ago and that I just keep it around for decorative purposes."

"But you clearly hung on to it."

"Bingo."

Setting the book on the top of her bump since it could now double as a table, JJ unlocked it and opened it to reveal a small ring-sized box nestled in a bunch of scarves, a precaution taken to keep the contents from rattling around when the book was picked up. JJ opened the smaller box to reveal a very beautiful and vintage pearl engagement ring.

"Wow." Caitlín breathed. "That is beautiful."

"That's your ring from mum, then?" Sinéad asked.

"Mhm. She gave it to me just before we left to come back here."

Their mother was a woman of tradition, and one that she'd started for her daughters, beginning with Rosaline was to purchase a very fancy ring to give them when they came of age on their twenty-first birthday. Being a July baby, Rosaline had had a ruby ring, but since she hadn't made it to twenty-one, she'd been buried with it. Not wanting to leave the twins out when they joined the family as teenagers, Sandy had bought them both one aquamarine ring each for their March birthday, which they both wore on special occasions now. And JJ? Although her should have been tanzanite for her December birthday, Sandy had found the pearl ring in an antique shop when she was still carrying JJ. She had no way of knowing that JJ was a girl yet at the time, but she just couldn't pass it up.

"I just kept it at the house all of these years and then I decided that I was going to propose to Emily with it, but she beat me to the punch with this one." JJ wiggled the fingers on her left hand to show off her own engagement ring. "I'm going to give it to her tomorrow, after we sign all of the papers and get the keys to the new place."

Ever the romantic, Sinéad sighed happily. "We won't say a word, but how perfectly sweet."

Caitlín nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a tradition that _we_ will probably start…"

JJ and Sinéad stared at their sister in surprise, and if it had been possible, they would have had a record scratch moment right then. Caitlín was no prude, but she hadn't talked seriously about being a mother again since her miscarriage.

"What?!" Caitlín asked when she saw the other two trying to figure her out.

"Are you trying to say something?" they asked at the same time.

"Goodness, no. Haley-Esmée, Hope, and Henry are enough right now, but babies are _lightyears_ away for Spencer and me."

JJ smirked. "That means you guys have talked about it, though!"

Caitlín immediately turned beet-red andd that made the current situation hilarious because she was a natural redhead. "Oh, my God, Jenny! _Stop_ with the big sis thing!"

"No can do, pipsqueak: teasing you is part of the big sister gig."

"Yes, it is." Sinéad said coolly, holding her hand up for a high-five from JJ as she went back to her computer.

"You're less than a minute older than me!" Caitlín complained in indignation as JJ gave Sinéad the high-five she was looking for. "And _really?"_

Slipping the ring box into her sweater pocket (she'd hide it in her purse upstairs in a minute), JJ locked her hiding spot back up and replaced it on the table.

"Yes, really." JJ laughed and kissed a harumphing Caitlín on the top of her fiery locks. "Facts of life, kid: you're always going to be our pipsqueak."

Caitlín mumbled something in Irish that sounded like a filthy swear, and still without looking up from her laptop, Sinéad held out her hand.

"You know the rule about swearing in front of the one of the babies."

"Yeah, yeah." Caitlín griped, pulling some bank notes out of her pocket to count. "One dollar for English, two for Italian, three for Irish."

"Do you guys have a swear jar, or something?" JJ asked.

"Yes, but it's not like I'm the only one of us who swears because Sinéad likes to say póg mo thón!"

"I don't even know what that means, but you just racked your tab up to six bucks."

Moaning in dismay when she realized what JJ said, Caitlín began counting out more bank notes.

Quite amused, JJ bid good night to her little sisters and headed upstairs, thankful as she was these days that her life was filled with lots more love and laughter now.

* * *

**Just in case anyone was wondering, the swear Caitlín says at the end there is the Irish verison of "Kiss my ass!" ;)**


	31. Pompeii

"And here you go, ladies—the house all yours!"

The next morning, Emily and JJ were able to sign the buyer's lease together on the new house with ease, and before long, the real estate agent was giving them each a set of new keys.

"Congratulations, and have fun!"

The next thing Emily and JJ knew, she was gone, and they were standing in the kitchen of their brand new home together.

"JJ," Emily swept her into a hug as close as their distended middles would allow. "We did it; we have a home that's enough for our family as it is right now, and once the kids are mobile, there'll be plenty of room for us and the girls to chase them."

"Let's not jump ahead of ourselves, babe." JJ gave Emily a peck on the cheek and pulled away slightly. "One of the major perks about this location is that it's close to work."

"That's true." Emily glanced at her watch and then looked at her fiancée with a raised eyebrow. "You trying to say something? We've got plenty of time, and a ten-minute commute."

JJ laughed and then put a hand on her middle, smiling when she felt Haley-Esmée nudge her in her sleep. The blond took it as a sign of encouragement.

"No, I'm trying to say anything. I was just thinking about something."

"Does it have anything to do with why you've been a little off this morning? Has your gift kicked in again?"

Emily had heard stories about JJ's prophecy skill from Sandy, who had a touch of it herself, but she had yet to see it in action.

"No, but funny that you should bring it up."

"How do you figure?"

"Because… the night before you showed up to the BAU, I dreamed about you—clear as day—without ever having seen your face before."

"What?" Emily was taken aback but immediately fascinated. "Really?"

JJ nodded and leaned against the kitchen counter beside her. "Yeah, but it just took me awhile to want to admit it, even to myself. Are you angry that I've held onto that information?"

Emily shook her head, understanding why she'd think that. "Not at all, Jayje, not at all. I imagine you were saving it for a special time?"

"Yes, and that time would be right now because I want to give you this."

JJ produced pearl ring from her pocket and put it in Emily's palm. Naturally, the brunette gasped at the beautiful object when she registered what it was, and also because she was very surprised.

"Where did this come from?" Emily asked. "It's _very_ beautiful."

JJ explained the ring tradition, and by the end, Emily was deeply moved.

"You kept it in East Allegheny all this time?" she asked. "And then you saved it for me?"

"Yeah, and mom gave it to me just before we left." JJ blushed, tucking a lock of her blond her behind her ear, making the jewels on her own ring twinkle in the overhead kitchen light. "I was going to propose to you with it, but you beat me to the punch on that, didn't you?"

"I guess I did, but you know what this means, right?"

"Do tell."

"It means that both Haley-Esmée and Hope have their own family heirlooms now. I think we'll know Henry's when we see it, but our daughters are taken care of."

JJ grinned. "That's worth celebrating, as is this."

Ever so carefully, JJ slid the ring onto Emily's left pointer finger. They promptly sealed the act with a kiss, both delighted when the ring was a perfect fit.

* * *

When they finally made it to work, they were barely off the elevator when they both received a text from Hotch, asking them them to come to his office before going to their work spaces. Both Emily and JJ remembered what had happened the last time he'd asked this of them, so they went to see him, but approached with caution.

"Okay, first of all, you two can relax." Hotch laughed when he saw his friends' apprehension. "Seriously; I'm not all bite, you know."

They both exhaled, with Emily asking, "What was it you wanted to see us about, sir?"

"I just wanted to see how you two are doing, considering everything that's happened recently. I'm sorry that we couldn't give either of you the day off."

"We're fine." Emily reported. "A little sore, but we're fine. Thank you, sir."

"The babies just started kicking us yesterday, so there's that." put in JJ. "How's Haley?"

Hotch smiled at the mention of his wife. "Haley's great, Jack is on the mend, and the baby—"

"A baby?" inquired a new voice. "Haley's expecting, too?"

Emily, JJ, and Hotch all turned to see Penelope standing in the doorway, dressed in a cobalt-themed outfit and carrying a clipboard in one hand. She looked like she was in orbit.

Hotch waved her in and she came over to stand by Emily and JJ.

"Yes, Garcia." Hotch said with a smile. "She is, and she isn't too far along, so we're keeping it quiet for now, but the projected due date in July."

Penelope looked like she wanted to hug Hotch (the pregnancy hormones racing through her body were a huge factor in that) but since she knew the man wasn't the touchy-feely sort with anyone except his immediate family, she refrained and instead let out a delighted squeal.

"Many congratulations to you and your family, sir!"

"Thank you, Penelope."

The tech analyst opened her mouth to say something in respond, but nothing came out; Hotch hardly ever called her by her actual name, at least directly to her. Whenever he did, it always caught her off-guard.

"Is there anything else you need?" JJ asked, coming to Penelope's rescue before an awkward silence could settle in.

"Yes, actually, and I'm glad all three of you are here now."

Emily turned to Penelope. "Why _are_ you here, PG?"

"Not important, Gumdrop." she told her before turning her attention to Hotch, excitement mounting. "What did you need us for?"

"Haley and I have decided to renew our wedding vows on our anniversary in June," (he was met with excited gasps at this from the trio assembled before him) "And we were wondering if you three would stand with us during the ceremony."

His friends' answers were immediate and heartfelt.

"Of course!" Emily chirped.

"We would be honored!" JJ added.

"Absolutely!" Penelope chimed in, clapping her hands together. "I can't wait!"

* * *

When JJ finally arrived at her office and got settled at her desk, ready to start the day, Haley-Esmée decided that that would be a fine time to wake up and start kicking and stretching, like she was just waking up.

"You are unreal, baby Dizzy." JJ sat back in her chair and looked to her middle, framing the rounded shape it was blossoming into. "You sleep through the whole morning so far, but then you wake up the second I sit down?"

For JJ's bemoaning, she received a very subtle knee to the spleen—even though the baby couldn't really understand her yet, she was definitely not amused by her own mother's tone. Turning to butter as she eventually did whenever she felt Haley-Esmée move, JJ rubbed her in soothing circular motions over daughter's little back since that was the most of her that she could feel at the moment. She was very gentle as she went about it.

"I'm sorry, Haley-Esmée. I'll always love you, no matter what time you decide to start wiggling."

Upon hearing this, Haley-Esmée actually relaxed.

"There's a good girl." JJ cooed to her. "Thank you."

When she finally got to her paperwork, she was interrupted again, although this time by the ringing of her desk phone, displaying a number of a local police station. Hoping that this wasn't going to be a particularly long case because her family was coming to the area in just over a week, JJ answered the phone.

The case brought to her attention involved a string of women who had been snatched off the streets of Quantico in the space of the past three months. They were being tortured and then strangled before being found in places like alleyways and hiking trails, although in plain view for anyone to find.

The bodycount was unfortunately to three women at the moment, but was interesting was that while all of the women were caucasian, there was a huge factor that tied them all together.

"And what is this 'huge factor,' JJ?" Hotch asked her as she presented the case to them in the conference room after she'd gathered and put together all of the information with Penelope.

"Hannah Ingham, Eloise Trask, Ivy Sloan, and Lauren Applebaum are all Army wives. Not only that, but their husbands are all in the same regiment: the 63rd Bravo Company, which is currently stationed in Kandahar, Afghanistan. Before anyone asks: Hannah, Eloise, and Ivy all knew each other and were friends."

"What about Lauren?" Rossi asked.

"They were her friends, too, and for bonus points: Lauren is Hannah's younger sister."

Derek wrinkled his nose as he reviewed her own copy of the case file in front of him. "According to this, Hannah was a widow at the time of her death because her husband was killed in the line of duty, but they had a little daughter—Fable. Where is she now?"

"Fable has been in a foster care facility right here in town since Hannah died."

"This file also says that Lauren has a daughter—Story. Where is she?"

JJ tried to keep her heart from going to pieces as she thought about what she had to tell her colleagues, and Penelope, who already knew, clammed up to keep her own heart from going into a downward spiral.

"Bear in mind that the authorities are staying on top of things right now, but Story and Lauren were abducted together."

There was a beat of silence as the others digested the news of the double abduction, and then Derek said, "Where is Lauren's husband?"

"His name is Private First Class Travis Ingham, and he is recovering from terrible wounds in a battlefield hospital in Kandahar that will prevent him from ever taking custody of Story and Fable when he's cleared to come back here."

Nobody knew how to respond to that, so JJ just carried on.

"Eloise's husband was Private Calvin Trask, and he was killed in the line of duty last year. Ivy's husband is Private Ezra Sloan, and he's in active duty right now. He has yet to be reached."

"And what about Hannah's husband?" That was from Penelope, who needed a refresher.

"Jacob Applebaum; he was the company specialist."

"JJ," Rossi said her name gently, to bring her back to reality. "Where are the Trask and Sloan children? Between those two families, there are three of them."

"They are all safe and sound with relatives in Michigan and Utah."

There was a collective sigh of relief at this admission and then Spencer, who had been pondering something upon first observing the pictures of Hannah, Eloise, and Ivy as they had been upon their discoveries, finally spoke up. "Besides being tortured and strangled, all of these women are naked; what makes this a case for us and not the Special Victims Unit?"

"Because of the ages of Lauren, Story, and Fable."

JJ kept one hand on her baby bump, stroking it with her thumb as Haley-Esmée began kicking, while with her free hand, she clicked the remote at the monitor the presentation was being displayed on and they were treated to a recent photo of the three in question.

"While Hannah, Eloise, and Ivy were in their early to mid thirties, Lauren is only twenty-two, and Fable and Story are six months and two months old, respectively."

"When were Lauren and Story taken?"

"Ten hours ago."

Everybody blanched at that and Hotch was on his feet, already heading towards the door. "If that's the case, then we can't afford to stay in this room any longer; everybody out to the cars now!"

Every last person in the room, even Penelope, hurried after him.


	32. Fable And Story

When the BAU team arrived at the station, they were greeted by the captain, and as usual, JJ got in the first say.

"Hello, Captain Harper. I'm Jennifer Jareau." she said, shaking his hand. "We spoke on the phone."

"Thank you all for coming so quickly." he returned the handshake. "Anything you all need, just let me know."

JJ nodded in acknowledgement and proceeded to make introductions, pointing to her colleagues in turn. "These are Supervisory Special Agents Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, Doctor Spencer Reid, and our tech analyst, Penelope Garcia."

At the sound of her name, Penelope stepped forward, her rolling laptop case in tow; while it was not unusual for her to travel with her friends every once in awhile, she hardly ever tagged along during an in-town case. Today was different because while they did have the footage of Lauren and Story being taken from the shopping center where they'd last been seen, the quality of the footage wasn't great. Penelope had the programs and technology to rectify that, but it would be more practical for her to do it on-site, so here she was.

"Is there a place where I can set my gear up, sir?" she asked the captain.

"Right through here." Captain Harper gestured for them all to follow. "We have a conference room set up with everything you all will need, including plenty of desk space and outlets for all of your things, Miss Garcia."

Penelope thanked him, and for once, led the way.

* * *

"JJ? You in there?"

"Hm?"

Unable to keep from forgetting about her own recent ordeal upon finding out that Lauren and Story had been taken from a public place just like she had been, JJ was having flashbacks in bits and pieces.

It had taken a moment for her to realize that Derek was kneeling in front of her, talking to her.

"I'm here, Derek." JJ gave her head a small shake, like she was trying to reset herself and stay grounded in reality. "I promise."

"You sure?"

JJ realized what her friend's unasked question was and answered it for him. "The baby and I are fine; I was just remembering what happened to us, is all. Can you jog my memory about what everyone is up to? I know I must have a special assignment if I haven't been tasked to set up a press conference yet."

"Hotch is having a chat with the captain about not nicknaming the unsub because that's already been done, Reid and Rossi have gone to Lauren's house to get a feel for things, Penelope is cleaning up the security cam footage, and Emily is working on victimology." Derek explained patiently. "You and I are going to go to the home where Fable is, to check on her, and to have a chat with her caregiver."

JJ knew immediately that she had been paired with Derek because while she was very calming and levelheaded–even when people were yelling or spitting in her face–and that Derek was the same way, he also doubled as backup muscle, and would take down an unruly suspect for her without a second thought.

"Got it." JJ held a hand out to her friend. "Help me up?"

Chuckling because he knew how independent JJ was and didn't like asking for help, Derek stood and did as JJ asked, although wisely withholding a comment about how she'd need even _more_ help in a month or so with getting up from her seat. JJ was deceptively strong because when she wasn't pregnant, she liked to go for long runs, compete in 10K and 25K marathons. In the non-marathon months, esoecially when it snowed, she even did kickboxing and sparring. Pick up soccer was also a hobby.

JJ did all of that just for _fun,_ so if Derek offended JJ in full knowledge of that, she would have slugged him with zero hesitation, and he had no doubt that petite though JJ was, she packed a powerful punch.

* * *

The address that the agents arrived at belonged to a nice, normal-looking two story house out in the suburbs, and as they walked into the front yard from the sidewalk, they saw that a snow angel had been made in the two inches of snow that covered everything outside. JJ took that, along with the sight of all of the footprints in the snow, as a sign that lots of kids lived here.

Just before Derek rang the doorbell, he noticed JJ wrinkling her nose at a thought (or something) that was just crossing her mind.

"What's that look, JJ?" he asked her.

"I don't exactly know," she confessed, holding a hand to the swell in her jacket where, a few layers beneath, Haley-Esmée was being kept warm and happily kicking away. "But I suddenly got the feeling that we won't be leaving here empty-handed."

"I beg your pardon?"

Before JJ could explain herself, the front door opened to reveal a frazzled-looking woman.

"May I help you two?"

"Lorna Kennedy?" JJ asked, having gotten her name from Penelope.

"Yes?"

"I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau, and this is my partner, Derek Morgan. We're from the FBI." JJ told her as she and Derek showed her their badges. "We were hoping to speak with you about Fable Ingham."

"Is it going to take long?"

"Hopefully not. May we come in?"

Lorna nodded and stood aside to let them enter.

JJ was immediately dismayed by just her surroundings as she took them in: children were running all over the place, and all of the toys, furniture, and play equipment that she could see were a little out of date, some even falling to the wayside. As for the children, JJ had counted at least three with at least one more making noise upstairs, and while they were properly dressed and groomed, their clothes looked like they had seen better days. Overall, the home wasn't completely bad, but it definitely needed attention.

"I know it's not much, but I'm doing my best with what the state gives me." Lorna told them as they stood together in the front hall. "You're from the FBI, and _not_ Health Services, right?"

"Yes, m'am." Derek reassured her before nodding to a pile of kids' luggage by the door. "What's happening there?"

"Fable and two of the other children are set to be moved to a facility in Arlington because this place is overcrowded right now."

"Are you serious?" JJ said incredulously, immediately slipping into 'pissed off pregnant mama' mode. "You're going to let Fable be moved five miles away when her mother's life came to a tragic end, her father is off in a war zone and no longer able to care for her, and her aunt and her cousin are missing?"

"I appreciate the special circumstances that brought Fable here—truly—but it's really out of my hands." Lorna sighed sadly. "The state told me to send off the babies and toddlers to a bigger group home in Arlington so they can have plenty of space and more people than just me to tend to them."

"And how many children do you have here that currently fit into that bracket?" Derek asked before JJ could freak out.

"Fable is the only baby, but the toddlers are Jax and Ellery." Lorna motioned towards the sitting room where they could be seen on the couch, dressed for the cold weather outside and sitting together like a pair baby ducks. "The social workers are coming in fifteen minutes, and I was just about to get Fable because it's time for her to wake up from her nap. Come follow me if you would like to meet her."

Fable Ingham was very happy and smiley for a six-month old baby who was just waking up from a nap, and with her fair skin, blond hair, rounded face, and vivid blue eyes, JJ felt like she was looking at a baby version of herself.

She was taken aback by this and then even _more_ taken aback when Fable reached not for Lorna, or even Derek, but her.

"May I…?" JJ said to Lorna.

She made to respond but was cut off when a crash, followed by the sound of a slap and then a child's protest of, "Don't touch me!" could be heard out in the hallway. Lorna hurried out of the room without answering JJ's question, but leaving her and Derek alone with a baby.

"Hello, Miss Fable." JJ cooed to the baby as she lifted her from her crib and held her. "How are you doing, sweet cheeks?"

Fable just yawned and cuddled up to JJ, resting her head on her shoulder and fisting her tiny hand in JJ's jacket collar for comfort. It didn't escape JJ's notice that even after Derek draped Fable's blanket over her, she still curled up in a ball, trying to get warm.

"This isn't right, Derek." JJ told him. "These kids should all have adequate attention, warm clothes, and good food."

"You can't save them all, JJ, but what makes you bring up food?"

"She's lighter than a baby at this age normally is. We need to get back to the station-house, pronto."

"Not the hospital?"

JJ shook her head. "We will go soon so she can have a proper check-up, but the station-house is closer and over there, we can make sure that Fable doesn't get lost, like she's about to be. Her mother is gone and her father can't take care of her, but Lauren still wants her; can you imagine how devastated she'd be when we find her and Story but she finds out that we let her little niece go to Arlington because of a technicality?"

Derek stroked his knuckles gently over Fable's little back, smiling first when she curled up in response and then as he thought of his little son or daughter on the way, who at this point, was very wiggly to the touch.

"I couldn't imagine that, JJ. I just couldn't."

"Then let's make a difference for Fable, hm?"

"I like that idea, but just remember: you can't save them all."

"I remember, but Fable is the youngest witness I've ever worked with, and even if she still can't tell us what happened when Lauren was killed, saving her _is_ priority."

"You two want to take Fable?"

Lorna had returned from sorting out the problem in the hallway just in time to catch the tail-end of the conversation, and her expression read as interested.

"Yes." Derek told her, handing the baby to Lorna so she could change Fable's diaper and put her into new clothes. "Our team is working now to locate Fable's aunt and her little girl who were both abducted last night, but just before that, Fable's aunt was making the necessary preparations to adopt her."

This was quite true because an initial investigation of Lauren's house conducted by the local authorities had shown that she was in the process adding more bedding, clothes, and toys for a slightly older baby into little Story's nursery. In Lauren's room, they'd found official papers saying that Fable's father had been contacted over in Kandahar, and although it pained him to do it, he'd given up custody of his daughter since he was literally unable to care for her anymore because of his war injuries."

"Well," sighed Lorna, handing the now clean and freshly dressed Fable back to JJ. "It _would_ make me feel better knowing that she would be able to head in the direction of getting back to what's left of her family because in all honesty, Fable has a better chance than Ellery and Jax do."

"That's quite sad." JJ commiserated. "What would it take for us to be able take her _now?"_

"Considering that you two are federal agents and that Fable is very important, I wouldn't say much, except a chat with the social workers."

Lorna's words rang true because once the social workers were alerted to Fable's unique family situation and who exactly JJ and Derek were, Fable went to the agents, no problem.

Fifteen minutes later saw the social workers having left with Jax and Ellery, while Derek collected Fable's things as JJ bundled her new little charge before they left with her.

What an interesting day this was turning out to be.

* * *

Of course, JJ had called Hotch on the way back to the station-house, and rather than scold her and Derek for being so bold, he actually praised them for acting in Fable's best interest.

By the time they returned to the conference room, Rossi and Spencer had returned from their trip to Lauren's house, allowing everybody to meet Fable. Surprisingly, she seemed to just go with the flow when most six-month-olds would have been overwhelmed. It made JJ happy.

What also made the communications liaison happy was to see that while Fable was more animated and interested in her surroundings here than she had been at Lorna's house, she seemed to be extra smitten with her and Emily both.

"I'm sorry I just sprang this on you with everyone, Em." JJ told her as they shared a private moment out in a side hallway, away from the others. "That house was overcrowded and I couldn't let Fable go to Arlington."

"JJ," Emily said, keeping Fable balanced on her hip–a real feat, considering the size of her belly–and held her in place with one hand so she could put a hand on her fiancée's arm with her free one. "Had _I_ been in _your_ place and with Derek at that house, I would have done the exact same thing."

JJ raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes." Emily confirmed. "I promise you, the only things I am right now are _extremely_ relieved that we didn't lose Fable, and _excited_ because it means that we get some early practice in for Haley-Esmée, Hope, and Henry."

JJ was about to respond to that when Spencer appeared out of nowhere, looking slightly dazed, but glad to see his friends.

"What is it, Spence?" JJ asked him.

"Someone just walked in off the street and gave me a very special delivery when I identified myself as FBI." the young man told her. "Look."

Much to their surprise, he was holding a tiny, slumbering infant, wrapped in a little baby blanket. When Spencer deposited the baby into JJ's arms, JJ moved the blanket back to see that the baby was even sucking her thumb as she slept, not a care in the world.

"Spence," JJ tightened her hold on the baby a little more, holding her closer. "Is this baby who I think it is?"

He nodded. "Yes. That is Fable's missing cousin, Story!"


	33. Field Trip

Fable perked up at the sound of her cousin's name, and she sat up in Emily's arms, looking around the room for Story.

When she saw her still asleep in JJ's arms, she made a happy noise and then—to everyone's great surprise—rocked her arm in imitation of carrying a baby, signed something (although clumsily) with her left hand, and then blew a kiss to her cousin. She did it twice.

"Is she speaking _Sign Language?" _Emily asked incredulously.

"Yes," JJ confirmed. "And she's pretty good for a baby. American Sign Language is one of the easiest languages for a baby to learn."

"How do _you_ know something like _that?"_

"I studied a lot of child psychology classes at the Academy, and I aced all of them."

"Then can you understand what Fable is telling us?"

"Only that she recognizes her cousin."

"I think I know."

This was from Spencer, who had been watching Fable, using his knowledge of language to interpret on the fly.

"She said she knows her, _and_ she's claiming Story as her family."

"What a smart baby," Emily remarked, pressing a kiss to Fable's temple. "But since when do you know Sign Language, Spencer? Don't you know like, four foreign languages?"

"Actually, I know six—Latin, Spanish, French, Japanese, Mandarin, and Korean—and I can read and understand them all in equal measure, which makes me a hyperpolyglot, but I never learned American Sign Language."

Emily and JJ stared at him surprise; although they were both well used to his quirks and limitless amount of knowledge, it still amazed them that he knew the things that he did.

"How do you still know _seven_ languages and _still_ pack everything _else_ that you do into your brain?" JJ asked.

"Very carefully." came the cheeky response.

"I walked into that one." the blond muttered.

Spencer laughed nervously. "You're definitely right about ASL being the one of the most easy languages for a baby to learn, but in adulthood, it's very easy to pick up if you're patient enough to study it."

"What's going on over here?"

The agents turned to see that Hotch, Rossi, Penelope, Derek, and even Captain Harper had come over to investigate when they saw the second baby.

Spencer explained the situation and how fast it had happened, so Hotch instructed Captain Harper to go find a sketch artist to help recreate a picture of the person who had dropped Story off.

"Prentiss," Hotch turned to Emily. "How do we know for sure that that is baby Story?"

"Because Fable recognizes her, sir."

"And," JJ added. "She told us with American Sign Language that Story is her family; Spencer translated."

"ASL, huh?" Derek put in, wanting to make sure they weren't all about to go off the deep end together. "I know that Fable and Story are technically witnesses, but they're _babies._ You guys, are we _really_ going to go off a six-month-old's word, even if Boy Wonder was the one that did the translating?"

"I recognize this blanket." Penelope said suddenly, tucking in a loose corner of Story's pink and brown blanket. "The security cam footage I was cleaning up just finished a few minutes ago, and Lauren was definitely carrying it when the sicko snatched them. There was also a diaper bag, but it looks like whoever brought Story didn't bring it… if they had it."

"What a bummer." JJ sighed, rocking Story in her arms when she began stirring. "One of us, or two of us, need to take Fable and Story to the hospital for at least a check-up, though. I don't know when Story ate last, and Fable seems underweight."

Hotch quickly weighed his options: the health of the babies was extremely important, but he also needed Rossi, Derek, Spencer, and Penelope right now. That left two to spare.

"I completely understand." he finally said. "You and Prentiss can be in charge of the babies, but we'll find a uniform to drop you all off."

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, after getting dropped off at the Emergency Room entrance of Quantico Metro, explaining the situation to the person at the ER desk and identifying themselves as federal agents, they were taken to a private exam room and told to wait for a nurse.

One did appear, although it wasn't who they were expecting.

"Haley?"

The nurse looked up in surprise from her clipboard, startled to hear her name, but when she saw who it was that had called it, she lit up in delight.

"JJ, Emily!" she sat her clipboard on a nearby counter and hurried over. "They told me that there were two federal agents here, but I didn't think that they'd turn out to be either of you!"

"What exactly did they tell you?" JJ wanted to know.

"The babies' names, and what they're presenting with. May I see Story, please?"

JJ handed her over and watched as Haley brought her over to a scale and began to undress her so she could be weighed properly. "She and her mother were abducted last night. She was dressed like that when she came to us."

"How terrible about her mother," Haley said softly. "And I'll make sure to get some warmer clothes for her and Fable."

JJ smiled in thanks and said, "Story's mother has yet to be found, but we're on the case. A Kind Samaritan brought Story to us, though."

Haley knew better than to ask about the details of a case that surrounding a patient she was treating—unless it was imperative—so she didn't ask, instead finishing up Story's check-up.

When she was done, she dressed her again and held onto her for a few more moments.

"I've been assigned to this case, so I will be overseeing the babies' recovery; I can already say that Story will be needing skin-to-skin bonding time to get her body temperature back up, and she's also going to be needing closely-monitored feeding, but since she's little yet and is more than likely nursing, _that_ will be a real project."

"We're here for as long as it takes." JJ told her, accepting Story when Haley handed her back. "We were assigned to look after the babies, too. I even tracked Fable down."

"Can you elaborate on that?" she asked, taking Fable and starting on her check-up.

"The short of it is that Derek and I found her in a foster home and intervened; she was twenty minutes away from being shipped off to Arlington with two other kids."

"Good thing you guys showed up when you did, then." Haley mused when she finished with Fable and returned her to Emily. "I take it that the babies are of blood relation?"

"Cousins; their moms are sisters… although Fable's mother was killed, and her father can't care for her because he's a solider and was badly injured so he had to give up his custody." Emily informed their friend. "Story's mother has been making preparations to adopt Fable, though."

Haley shifted her weight from one foot to the other, subconsciously touching a hand to the slight swell in her middle. She loved babies, and that she worked excluisevly with them, that didn't make work with at-risk babies any easier.

"JJ," she turned back to the other blond in the room. "What was the condition of the home where you guys found Fable, and how long ago was that?"

"It was overcrowded and underfunded, which was why Fable was about to move. The house can also stand to have a thorough spring cleaning, and there is only one caregiver." JJ massaged her baby belly as Haley-Esmée gave her kick of annoyance; she really hated when her mother sat still. "This was all in the last forty-five minutes, as was getting Story."

"I ask because Fable is underweight, and it isn't anything alarming, but it would have been if she hadn't been brought in sooner."

"But she's going to be okay, right?"

"Yes, but she and Story will have to stay here until they're up to par, even if it means until Story's mother is found. Are you two their temporary guardians for now?"

"Yes," they said in unison, but with Emily tacking on, "Although it primarily falls on JJ because she usually deals with our younger witnesses."

She isn't wrong, JJ thought.

"That's good to know," Haley said seriously. "Because the girls will have round-the-clock care, but it would be good for one or both of you to be here as much as possible because you all have bonded."

"We can hammer that out later," JJ responded. "But consider us both here for the time being. Tell us what we can do to help _now."_

Before long, JJ and Emily had set up in rocking chairs with the babies. While Story hadn't needed an IV, Fable did and was legitimately mad at Emily for letting a needle get put into her foot. However, the second Emily gave her a bottle, she caved and latched on, suckling heroically, like her life depended on it. She even closed her eyes in bliss and put a hand over Emily's, a sign of trust.

Next to her, Story had finished her own bottle in record time, and after she'd been burped and relaxed, Haley helped arrange Story so that she was in her diaper and laid on JJ's bare chest. Before Story could so much as protest about getting cold, a warm blanket was draped over her and JJ was giving her a back rub and cooing to her, telling her fun stories.

As Haley cleaned up and put away the supplies she'd been using, she stopped and watched her friends with their new charges and first imagined what it was going to be like when they had their own brand new babies, and then, in the summertime, what it was going to be like when she had her own.

There was also Jack's current situation to keep in mind, though.

"Haley, what are you thinking?" Emily asked her.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how happy I am, considering all that's happened in the past few days."

"And you're already back to work, too."

"Yeah… I've gotta rack up as much time as I can get so I can a good, long maternity leave when the baby comes, and they've assigned me to the babies in pediatrics until my bruises heal so I don't spook the rest of the kids." Haley explained. "There's just a small hiccup that Aaron and I have experienced with Jack."

"What is it? He didn't get sicker, did he?"

"No, thank goodness. He was as right as rain this morning." Haley gave a small smile, although it was a little sad. "It's just that my sister can't take care of him anymore because she's due to give birth any day now, and the hospital daycare where Jack is right now is fast running out of room. We just need care for him until he can age into the eligibility bracket required of the daycare we have our eye on."

Emily opened her mouth and then promptly shut it, not knowing what to say because Haley had really walked into a perfect opportunity without realizing it.

JJ decided to be the mature one and asked, "How long do you need the childcare for?"

"Just until April thirtieth—his birthday—because a slot will be open for him on the first of May."

"Emily and I are both due near the end of May, but my sisters are both nannies, looking for something to do until the babies come. I bet they'd be happy to look after Jack."

Haley brightened at this, copied down the twins' numbers, and thanked her friends before heading out, promising to return in an hour to check on them.

"What's going through your head, my love?" JJ asked Emily when she saw that Fable was in her lap and was paying extra attention to the brunette's middle.

"Henry and Hope are kicking right now, and Fable really likes it. Look."

Very comfortable with Emily now and able to sit up on her own, Fable was leaning against Emily's bump and giggling whenever the twins kicked her.

"That's really cute."

Emily nodded in Story's direction. "So is what you've got going on."

Now that she had a fuller stomach, Story could focus again and had fallen asleep listening to JJ's heartbeat. She'd also been sucking her thumb, but when she fell into a deep sleep, it fell out of her mouth a few inches with her tiny fist resting against JJ's chest.

"It's been _way_ too long since I've held a baby this tiny, and now that Haley-Esmée isn't kicking me, I can enjoy _this."_

"Should we tell the girls about the babies?" Emily asked.

"Seeing as we might actually have to take work home with us, yes, but not just yet, babe."

"You just want to cuddle with Fable for as long as you can, huh?"

"You know it, and don't look now, but Story is getting fussy."

Maybe because she was having a bad dream—if babies did indeed have dreams—but Story was whimpering and squirming in her sleep, so JJ returned her attention to her.

Emily watched fondly, falling even more in love with her wife-to-be.

She also hoped that the team was making some kind of progress on the case. These little girls needed Lauren, and badly.


	34. Rhapsody

**For those who have gotten lost (for which I apologize) because of all of the names, allow me to offer some clarification as best I can: Hannah Ingham was Fable's mother, but she's dead now because she was one the unsub's original victims (the other two being Eloise Trask and Ivy Sloan). Lauren is Hannah's younger sister, and Story's mother. She's been kidnapped by the unsub, but is not dead. I hope that helps!**

* * *

Back at the precinct, the team had made lots of headway with the abduction footage after Penelope cleaned it up, and through it, they were able to identify Lauren Applebaum's kidnapper as one Private First Class Doug Barfield, a member of the same army company that his victims' husbands had all been assigned to in Kandahar.

From what Penelope was able to piece together through service records and reports, all of them had been out on patrol together when their tank had been ambushed by a roadside bomb and firefighting from insurgents who had been lying in wait.

The firefight became so intense that it was every person for themselves, and anyone who fell behind stayed behind—that was the order.

Doug's comrades were able to escape, but Doug himself was too badly hurt to get up right away. That being said, when they went back to look for him, they couldn't find him, so they'd come to the conclusion that he must have gotten away on his own and would return to basecamp.

Only… they never saw him again and there was not a trace of him, so they had no choice but to declare him as 'missing in action.'

Doug wasn't, though, and through circumstances that even Penelope couldn't figure out, the man had returned stateside.

With his return, though, also came a grudge against those who had left him to die, and he wanted revenge against a certain handful since they lived in Quantico just like he did, but since that wasn't possible, he decided to go after their wives.

And since Lauren was the last and the youngest, Doug was planning to take his time with her.

* * *

That proved to be his first mistake, though, because he'd gotten careless and Penelope traced his movements to a fast food place where he'd used his credit card to make a purchase.

That slip-up led to the discovery of his home address, but when officers followed him, he realized what was happening and shook them off. There was no choice but to wait until nightfall and send officers to stake out the place.

Other than that, it was time to call it a night.

Not everyone went home, though…

* * *

"Spencer, what are we doing here?"

Having only been able to think about Fable and Story all day, Spencer had gone straight to the hospital to check on them, and on a whim, called Sinéad and Caitlín, asking them to meet him there. He knew JJ and Emily wouldn't mind… and selfishly, he wanted to see Caitlín hold a baby.

"It's a surprise." he said in response to his girlfriend's question as he handed her and her twin both a visitor's badge. "Put these on and follow me."

They did as they were told and were even more curious to see what was going to happen when he brought them up to the pediatrics wing and stopped outside of the room where JJ and Emily were with the babies.

"The surprise is just through here, but you have to be _really_ quiet."

Promising to be on their best behavior, Sinéad and Caitlín followed him in to the room and were pleasantly surprised to see JJ and Emily both cuddling small babies. JJ and Emily were surprised to see their friends, but also thankful for some grown-ups to talk to.

"Who are these little beauties?" asked Sinéad.

"These are Fable and Story; they've got similar names because they're cousins." JJ explained as she indicated who was who. "It's long and complicated, but they're witnesses to very bad crimes, and they're in our custody now."

Caitlín raised her eyebrows. "Does this mean they're coming home with us?"

"Not just yet because they have some health issues that will require them to stay here for a bit." Emily answered. "It's nothing to be concerned abou—oh, I think Fable is telling your sister hello."

Having suddenly noticed the bright shades of Sinéad's outfit and hair (today, different shades of green), Fable sat up and signed hello to her. She became very taken aback when Sinéad crouched to her eye-level and answered her.

"Hello, Fable." Sinéad signed her answer as she spoke. "It's nice to meet you."

Clearly stunned, but very pleased that someone understood her, the baby leaned towards her new friend with her arms outstretched, wanting to be held by her.

Sinéad looked to Emily for permission. "Is it okay?"

"Yes, but be careful—she's got an IV line in her foot that she keeps trying to dislodge. She already did earlier."

When Haley had helped them get settled in their new patient room, Fable had gotten curious about the IV line and had actually pulled it out. Fable's curiosity earned her a needle reinsertion and her foot getting encased in a medical boot for as long as the drip was required; it would keep her prying fingers away.

Needless to say, Fable wasn't happy about this, or the fact that the IV liquid being contained to a bag on a pole really limited her mobility.

Her interest in Sinéad was the first uptick in her mood for hours.

"Here you go."

Emily stood and carefully deposited Fable into Sinéad's arms, and then watched as Sinéad settled the baby on her hip and held onto her with one hand as she used the other to pull the IV line along with her as they headed for a chair in the corner to relax on.

She's going to be a great mama one day, Emily found herself thinking.

When the brunette looked over to see how JJ was, she saw her standing by the door, watching Spencer who was watching Caitlín with heart-eyes as she sat in a rocking chair with Story.

Emily stood next to JJ and they both watched Spencer for a moment, happy to see him this happy and at peace for the first time in who knew how long.

Suddenly aware that he was being watched, Spencer looked up and when he made eye contact with his friends, they beckoned for him to come join him in the hallway. He hated to leave Caitlín, but he knew that JJ and Emily were no doubt wanting an update on the progress of how the case was going, so he joined them, anyway.

"And that's as far as you guys got?" Emily asked, hanging her head when Spencer finished.

"Unfortunately, yes. He knows we've made him, but there are officers watching his place now because Penelope found his address."

"But we don't know for _sure_ if he's there, or even if _Lauren_ is at that location?" JJ chimed in.

Spencer nodded. "Although according to the profile, as 'out there' as he is, _if_ he touches Lauren in any way, it just wouldn't be _now."_

"What do you mean, _'if'?"_ JJ asked. "Hannah, Eloise, and Ivy were held in captivity for just short of two days, and we're already halfway there!"

"I know, and it's a little different in this particular instance because Lauren is noticeably younger than all of the previous victims were." Spencer sighed. "And I hate to use this word, but there's a good chance that Lauren won't be killed because Barfield wants to _keep_ her."

"For _what?"_

"I shudder to think."

Emily hung her head again. "But all we can do is wait for something to happen? Is that the part we're at?"

"Yes."

JJ and Emily sighed; this was one part of their job they hated the most.

Spencer, for his part, was already distracted again and once more back to gazing at his girlfriend with heart-eyes.

"You _want_ one, and we _know_ it." JJ said slyly.

Spencer tried to play it cool but ended up failing, especially when he saw Emily also giving him a sly grin.

"Want what?" he asked lamely.

"A baby—" Emily started.

"Or two—" JJ coughed.

"In the next few years." Emily finished.

Spencer actually blushed. "Well, I won't say _no…"_

JJ and Emily high-fived each other because in Spencer-speak, that was as good as a yes. They really wanted more nieces (and hopefully one day, a nephew) because they loved being aunties.

"We really want kids one day, but we're split down the middle about preferences."

"We won't tell anyone yours." JJ said honestly, putting a hand to her middle as Haley-Esmée gave her one of her 'I'm hungry!' kicks.

Spencer went from blushing to looking bashful. "I _really_ want a daughter."

JJ and Emily both turned to mush at that and watched him go back into the room and give Caitlín a sound kiss on the lips—which the redhead was all too happy to respond to—before pulling up a stool next to the rocking chair and leaning in to talk to Story as Caitlín fed her her latest bottle.

Over in the corner, Sinéad was nestled in a hanging nest chair and Fable was laying contently in her arms, while holding tightly to her new friend's shirt for comfort as she let herself be lulled to sleep by the sound of Sinéad singing her a lullaby. It also helped that Sinéad was gently rubbing soothing circles on her tiny back, and that she was making the chair move slowly, like the current of a brook.

One day, when it was Sinéad's turn, she was going to be a great mother, too.

Both Emily and JJ were happy to see that even if it was just for awhile, both Fable and Story knew that they were loved.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a house just outside of Quantico—at the one the cops were watching— Doug Barfield was in the windowless basement of his house, cooking dinner for him and Lauren in a mini kitchette. No movement was discernible from the outside because this room was completely underground, soundproof, and could only be entered through a very cleverly hidden trap door in his living room. To the outside world, it looked like he wasn't home.

He had already captured, killed, and disposed of Hannah, Eloise, and Ivy, but now that he had Lauren, he was really going to take his time with her.

To be honest, he'd known since the first hour that he wasn't going to kill her. She was too young and beautiful for that, too… _good_ for death.

He had a _different_ plan for her.

"I hope you like pasta carbonara!" Doug called out. "There's wine, too!"

He was talking to Lauren, who was locked away in a room just next to the stove. She'd given up trying to resist Doug because she wanted to stay alive (she didn't know yet that he wasn't going to kill her), but her crying had irritated him, so he'd locked her in the spare room so he didn't have to look at her.

"I hate pasta," she yelled back. "And I can't have wine because I can't risk my daughter accidentally gently ingesting any alcohol when she drinks her milk!"

Doug ignored that; Lauren's past wasn't important—just her future. That was, after all, why her baby had been taken away.

"Are you sure you don't want any wine?" Doug asked. "This could be your last chance for wine for the next nine months!"

"Nine months?" Lauren echoed before the underlying message hit her like a ton of bricks. "I am _not_ giving you a baby, and I already have two that need me! Please let me go to them!"

Irritated again, Doug threw a wrench at Lauren's door—it was the nearest thing in reach—and it clattered so that Lauren felt it reverberate through the wood. Lauren was sure that if it had been thrown with any more force, it would have broken through the door.

In any event, Lauren backed away, into the corner of the already small room she was occupying. She broke down into terrified tears when she heard her captor's next words.

"You aren't going anywhere, and you are _never_ seeing your babies again because you are _mine!"_


	35. Finding Lauren

The next morning, Hotch, Rossi, Spencer, Derek, and Penelope returned to the station-house with fresh eyes. Emily and JJ had gone home to shower, eat, and sleep before coming back to the hospital in the morning to spend more time with Fable and Story because Haley hadn't been kidding when she said that the agents' bond with the babies was really helping their vitals getting back on track. But to be honest, Emily and JJ were happy to sit this one out because it gave them the opportunity to talk about some important things, but we'll get to that another time.

With those two there, that left the other five in the conference room at the station-house where they'd set up shop, although at the moment, they were all experiencing the pain that came with a setback: the sketch of the person who had brought Story to Spencer turned out to be a match to a homeless teenager who lived on the local Skid Row, and when they found her, she was flying high as a kite, thanks to a meth habit and couldn't remember a single thing. How she'd made it to the precinct without bringing harm to herself or Story was a mystery that would never be solved.

Because of that, the team was bumped back to Square One because that had been their only lead. This was proving to be a very difficult case, and nobody wanted to talk about the fact that they had a ticking clock on their hands, too.

* * *

"Agent Hotchner?"

The man in question looked up from the files he'd been reading to see Captain Harper lingering in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"An emergency call is waiting for you and your team on line. The caller won't identify herself, and she will only speak with whoever is in charge."

"Understood." Hotch said before turning to the blond in the room. "Garcia?"

Her eyes were glued to her screen and she was already setting a program up. "Already on it, sir."

He was going to ask her to trace the call, but since she'd already worked with him for so long now, she could already anticipate what he'd want.

Nodding in acknowledgement and approval, he and the others gathered around the tabletop phone, and all eyes were on Hotch as he switched the phone to speaker mode.

"Hello? My name is Aaron Hotchner, and I'm the one in charge."

"I can't talk for long because I stole his phone," came a scared, hushed voice. "But you're the police?"

"FBI, actually." (Out of the corner of his eye, Hotch noticed Penelope giving him the signal to keep the caller talking, so he go straight to the point) "Are you Lauren Applebaum?"

"Yes, but how…?"

"We've been looking everywhere for you. Do you have any idea where you are?"

"I think in a basem—NO! I'M _SORRY! _DON'T YOU _TOUCH_ ME; I'LL BE GOOD, I SWEAR! _NO!"_

As Lauren had been talking, Doug Barfield had found her, and although they couldn't see him, Lauren's pleas were telling them that he was way too close in proximity for her liking.

She fell silent when he took the phone from, commandering it. "Whoever this is, you just stay the _hell_ away! We don't need you!"

The phone went dead after that, and as Hotch terminated the call on their end, he turned back to Penelope.

"Please tell me that that was long enough to get a fix on her location. She said she took Barfield's phone, so it had to have been a cell."

"She's at 3300 Blackwater Lane, sir!"

* * *

Upon arriving at 3300 Blackwater Lane, there wasn't much of a police presence as their had been when they'd rescued JJ, Emily, Haley, and Jack, but that was because this time around, time was the one thing they were lacking. They now had no choice but to storm the place in groups, especially now that they knew that regardless of what the profile said, Lauren was in real danger now and changing his tune would be within his parameters now.

However, there came another hiccup that they hadn't been anticipating.

* * *

"And we've searched every room as well as the yard?" Hotch asked of Derek.

"Uh-huh, and Penelope's technology doesn't lie. I th—Reid, what the hell are you doing?"

After an initial search of the property, they'd come up empty and were now in the front yard, regrouping to come up with a new plan. Out of nowhere, Spencer had an epiphany and he was now inside the front hallway, methodically tapping the toes of his shoes on the hardwood floor.

It almost looked like he was dancing.

"Remember where we realized the Sutherlands were keeping our friends?"

"Yes, but that room was concealed in a _wall, _and you're tapping the _floor."_

"This area that I'm standing on right now is big enough to house a trapdoor… oh, I think I hear something…"

A hollow sound had reached his ears, and beckoned the others over. Together, they lifted the floor panel he was atop of and sure enough, when they looked down into the hole beneath it, there was a hole with a ladder leading into the basement.

"Doug Barfield," Hotch called out in that direction, gun drawn. "This is the FBI, and we know that you're down there! Come out with your hands up!"

"No!" He called back. "She's mine!"

Lauren's terrified shriek immediately followed that. "He's trying to _hang_ me! Help!"

At that, Hotch descended the staircase in record time with Derek, Spencer, and Rossi right behind him. The agents found themselves in the basement, and Doug had Lauren in front of him, like a human shield. He was also holding a knife to her throat.

"Don't come any closer, or she gets it, just like the others!" the madman threatened. "I have to finish what I started!"

In his arms, Lauren was whimpering and was paralyzed not only by fear, but also because her wrists had been bound with rope, and because there was also a loose noose of it around her neck—she really had been moments away from a hanging.

"We can't let you do that." Hotch said seriously. "Let her go."

"No! She needs to be punished, just like the others!"

"Lauren didn't _do_ anything to _you,_ Doug. It was her husband—he was one of the ones who left you you for dead in the desert, right?"

Clearly, by his hesitant reaction, Doug hadn't been anticipating that because he relaxed, but only slightly. "Yeah, but how did you know?"

"Because," Hotch said, slowly approaching Doug. "We did some research on you and we found that it was Lauren's husband, Eloise's husband, Ivy's husband, and Hannah's husband who are all the ones to blame for what happened out there. Eloise, Ivy, and Hannah were all innocent, and Lauren is, too. You _have_ to let her go."

"Do you think I'm an _idiot, _man? I can't let her go, not when she's the next best thing to her husband, just like her sister and her friends were compared to their husb—"

_THWACK!_

Having been tasked ahead of time to be the one to incapacitate Doug, Spencer had been sneaking behind him and the second he saw his chance, he hit pistol-whipped him on the back of the head.

Of course, this was enough to knock Doug unconscious and he went down like a bag of bricks. Lauren moved away out of instinctively and right into Spencer's arms.

"It's over, Lauren." he told her, moving her to the side so he could work on untying her binds. "He'll _never_ hurt you again."

"What's your name?"

"Doctor Spencer Reid."

"It is over, yes, but I don't know if I can ever be happy again." Lauren said bleakly, rubbing her hands and wrists when Spencer undid the rope and dropped it on the ground before taking the noose off. "My parents have been dead for years now, my husband is currently stuck in Kandahar because of battle wounds and things are bad between us as it is, my sister and our closest friends are gone, my baby niece is in the foster care system, and my darling baby girl was taken away because that bastard you just knocked out."

"Lauren," Spencer spoke patiently and very calmly. "I need you to look at me."

Exhausted though she was, Lauren forced herself to look at Spencer, but because she was a torrent of emotions, she couldn't say anything.

"I am so sorry about your losses," he told her in complete sincerity. "But not all _is_ lost: some of our team members found Fable just before she got moved to another town and took her into custody so she wouldn't get lost, and just yesterday, a Kind Samaritan found me at the police station. She had Story and gave her to me."

The weight of this news caused Lauren's legs to buckle, but Spencer caught her and steadied her.

"M-my babies are _safe?"_ she asked. _"Both_ of them?"

Spencer nodded. "Yes, and they're both together at the hospital right now."

Lauren put her hand over her heart. "The hospital? Tell me why!"

"Are sure?" Spencer asked hesitantly.

"Do you have kids, Doctor Reid?"

"Not yet."

"Then you'll understand when you're a parent, but Fable and Story are my whole world now! I can't imagine my life without either of them, especially Fable, now that I'm the only mother she's got left!"

Deciding it best not to piss her off any further, Spencer delivered the facts as they were. "Fable wasn't getting enough attention at the group home she was in and she was underweight, and Story was outside for awhile before she was brought in, so she was a little too cold and her temperature needed to brought back up as quickly as possible."

"Are any of your people with them?"

Spencer nodded. "Two of our female team members have been with Fable and Story around the clock because the babies bonded with them."

Lauren let out a sigh of relief. "Will you take me to see them?"

"Of c—Lauren?"

The young woman had paused and was blinking rapidly all of a sudden.

"Lauren?" Spencer tried again. "You in there?"

"Sorry." she said a moment later as she came back to her senses. "I can't remember the last time I ate; I'm totally running on E."

"You're having an adrenaline crash. We'll get you something to eat first."

"By my babies—"

"Will both still be where they are now when you're done. They don't need you passing out on them."

"That's a good point." Lauren agreed as she eyed the ladder leading up to the house in a very wary way. "Will you help me upstairs? I haven't left this basement in awhile…"

"I'll help you, don't worry." he reassured her. "Come on."

While Spencer helped Lauren up the ladder and outside, he found himself also breathing a sigh of relief.

He loved it when cases ended well.


	36. In Which New Things Are Put On The Table

"Oh, I'm going to miss this." JJ sighed, almost sad.

The two were getting Story and Fable ready for Lauren because she would be arriving with Spencer soon.

"Babe, it isn't like we won't be having three of our own in the spring," laughed Emily. "Or it's just that you really love babies, huh?"

"I really do, but I _especially_ love the tiny ones. Before I got out of East Allegheny, I did a lot of babysitting when it wasn't soccer season, and…"

JJ smiled at a memory and then looked at her fiancée with a conspiratorial expression.

"Do you want to hear a secret? Even Penelope doesn't know."

Emily would have already said yes, but at that last part, she was instantly hooked. "Tell me, tell me, tell me."

"I've delivered two babies before."

Flabbergasted, Emily couldn't form a full sentence. "I—what? _Really?"_

"The first time, I was fifteen and my neighbor, Missus Ryder, went into labor two weeks early and our house was the first one she came to with someone home."

"Where were your parents?"

"Work, but it everything happened so fast, even with the 911 operator guiding me through it, that it was all done just as they were walking through the front door. Missus Ryder had a little boy—Nathan Isaac. The little guy was born perfectly healthy, no complications."

"Wow." Emily marveled. "When was the second time?"

"In the field, maybe… _two_ years ago? It was during a hostage situation, and I was the only person in the room who had experience with delivering babies. The mother had a little girl—also perfectly healthy—and she named her after me."

Emily wanted to make a "How sweet" comment, but Fable, having seen her chance to avoid getting dressed, was crawling away from her on the bed the were sitting on, so Emily turned her attention to containing her.

Story, meanwhile, gurgled happily in JJ's arms because she'd been enjoying the sound of her friend's voice.

"Oh, I didn't forget about you." JJ said sweetly to her, leaning down and giving her a kiss on her little nose. "I'm going to miss you, but it's going to make me happy knowing that you and Fable will be back with your mama very soon."

Story gurgled again, but she also arched her back—a sign of impatience.

"Okay, Peanut." JJ stood with her and began to walk around the room with her. "I'm up, I'm up."

Appeased when she realized they were in motion, Story gave a sigh of contentment and began to suck her thumb. Even Haley-Esmée, who had been very fidgety for the last hour, began to relax when she felt the motion, too.

"I don't understand how you've got the calmer baby to hold." Emily pouted as she watched JJ with Story. "Fable is a love, but she's also very silly. It's a miracle I could get her into her diaper just now."

JJ looked at Fable to see that while Emily had managed to get Fable into a clean diaper, she was still wrestling her into a pint-sized dress that Haley had found for her earlier. Fable decided to make Emily's task difficult by laying back and rolling around on the bed, laughing to herself.

"Are Hope and Henry awake?"

"No, thank the Lord, otherwise this would just take longer."

_KNOCK-KNOCK!_

JJ opened the door, but the visitor wasn't at all who they'd been anticipating.

"Penelope?"

The pregnant tech analyst greeted her friends as hung her stuff up a nearby coatrack, and when she set her purse aside, too, they noticed that a file folder was protruding out of it.

"Remember how it was discovered that Lauren is in the process of adopting Fable?"

"Yes." Emily and JJ answered in unison.

"Well, for some reason, those papers were taken into evidence, but I rescued them from getting lost somewhere in an evidence when they weren't deemed pertinent anymore. I'm going to help her finish up and submit the papers today."

"That's really nice of you, but when exactly were the papers deemed 'not pertinent,' PG?"

"Twenty minutes ago." she said cheekily. "Did I beat Spencer and Lauren here?"

"Uh-huh. He took her out to eat because she was absolutely starving."

Penelope didn't say anything to that, but that was only because Fable had just noticed her and was now sizing her up. In the blink of an eye, and still on her back, she'd made up her mind and reached for Penelope, beckoning to her, the way that babies do.

"Of _course_ she'd want want you." Emily huffed. "Why don't you take a shot at getting her dressed?"

Penelope perked up at the invitation and walked over to the bed, trading places with Emily. When she got herself comfortable, she pulled Fable into a sitting position.

"Hi, Fable." the blond spoke and signed in greeting to her. "My name is Penelope."

The pacifier that Fable had been sucking on dropped from her mouth when it fell open in surprise because it wasn't often that she met someone who could sign.

She signed hello in return and crawled closer to Penelope, eventually allowing her to hold her and dress her.

JJ started to ask Penelope how she knew Sign Language, but stopped when she realized that like Spencer, Penelope was also extremely smart and juse as fast a learner, but just didn't flaunt it like her male counterpart did. She'd probably found time to teach herself the basics between last night and right now.

It didn't take long for Penelope to get Fable dressed, and when that was done, Fable suddenly realized that she couldn't find her pacifier. (It was hidden behind an extra big fold in her bed sheet) Penelope averted an oncoming tantrum for her new friend by finding it and giving it to her. The baby put it in her mouth and leaned against Penelope in contentment.

Just as Fable was letting herself be lulled to sleep by the sound of Penelope's heartbeat, she sat right back up, let out a loud giggle and began probing Penelope's middle with a mixture of curiosity and experimentation.

"You like that, don't you?" Penelope cooed around the sound of her own giggle as she fondly stroked Fable's dark hair. "So do I, baby."

"Penelope?" JJ said her friend's name as a question again as she and Emily drew closer. "Your baby started kicking?"

The brightly-dressed woman was as far along in her own pregnancy as her friends were in their own, so it made perfect sense that they'd all be hitting milestones around the same time.

"Mhm." she chirped, rubbing her middle with a proud smile. "Starbuck just started early this morning, and he's been at it every few hours. Like right now."

"The baby is a boy?"

"We're keeping it a surprise, but I think it's a boy and Derek is positive we've got a baby princess cooking inside. Starbuck is just a nickname we settled on."

"Yeah, because both of her parents are _super_ nerds…" Emily muttered, knowing exactly where Penelope and Derek had chosen the name Starbuck from.

Penelope arched an eyebrow. "Don't _you_ go throwing stones at me, Gumdrop—does your fianceé know how many Star Trek conventions you've been to?"

Emily turned red faster than JJ could even blink. "Penelope Esmée Rose, _why?"_

"What _is_ it with you and middle naming me when you're flustered?"

JJ quickly got her say in. "I actually _don't_ know how many conventions Emily has been to."

"Fifty."

Emily just sighed and hung her head. It was times like this when was sure that she and JJ had already been married in another life and that Penelope had been their kid. That was the only thing could account for the silliness that happened when all three of them were together.

She wouldn't trade this bond for anything in the world, though.

* * *

Out in the hallway, Lauren Applebaum was all of a sudden feeling nervous.

"I get taken, starved, and almost hung by a psycho, and yet I'm nervous to see the kids?" she questioned. "Is that normal?"

Spencer scrambled for an answer—every last bit of trivia he knew about children being reunited with loved ones after a separation (and vice versa) had suddenly gone right out the window because he had been imagining family life with Caitlín again.

"Yes." he told her, doing his best to sound convincing. "It's perfectly normal. Just take some deep breaths, Lauren. It's okay."

Lauren listen to him and it took a few moments, but she was eventually calm enough and followed Spencer to the nursery room where Spencer's friends were looking after her kids.

When she entered, she got tunnel vision when she spotted Fable and Story. The next thing she knew, Spencer was guiding her into a rocking chair, and the babies were being placed into her arms. Recognizing her scent, both babies let themselves relax and finally sleep.

The world fell away for Lauren for a minute, and all she could do was hug and kiss the babies; they were all that was left of her family, and they were each of them a little broken, but they were together again and now they had a proper chance at starting over.

* * *

"Em, this whole case with Lauren got me thinking."

Many hours later, JJ and Emily were back home and in their bedroom for the night. Emily had been reading while just next to her, JJ was cross-legged and looking down at her middle: the tank top she was wearing with her boxer shorts was hiked back, exposing her smooth, taut skin.

Haley-Esmée, crazy little thing that she was, was wide awake and stretching, enjoying JJ's gentle tickles and prods. She responded by kicking and rolling her limbs, increasing her activity whenever JJ increased her own.

Somewhere in the middle of this, JJ was hit with an epiphany just as she also realized that she suddenly had the courage to tell Emily something that she'd been thinking about for awhile.

"Babe," Emily set her book on the bedside table and beckoned to JJ. "I told you that she and the babies are going to get their happy ending, and with Penelope's help, Lauren will be able to fully adopt Fable, post haste."

"I know, and I heard you," JJ straddled Emily's legs, facing her and smiled when they held hands and their fingers instantly intertwined. "But there are two things that I want to talk to you about because this case made me think of them."

Emily pressed gentle kisses to JJ's fingers. "I'm all ears."

"The first thing is that even though I know that we are completely in this together, we should," JJ chuckled at what she had to say next. "Adopt each other's babies. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Absolutely, and I think it's a _great_ idea." Emily responded. "That way, none of us will run into any legal troubles—especially in the delivery room—and it would also make things complete, for lack of a better word."

"Yes, exactly," JJ breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Emily was on the same page with her. "And that brings me to the next thing."

"What is it?"

JJ took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, but still very nervous. "When we get married, I-I want to take your last name, and I want that for Haley-Esmée, Hope, and Henry, too."

Emily's breath caught in her throat—she'd always known that they'd have this conversation, but she hadn't imagined it going the way that JJ was already steering it.

"Are you saying that you want to be a Prentiss?"

"I am."

"Jayje, I'm flattered and _very_ touched, but may I ask _why?"_

"Well, there are plenty of Jareaus, and Faith told me before they went back to Billings that she and Wesley are trying for another baby because they want lots of kids, and also because they really want Agnes to have a playmate close in age to her."

"Best of luck to them on that."

"My point is, there are a lot of Jareaus and at least one more coming, but of the Prentisses, it's just you and Elizabeth left."

"And the line would go out with me…"

"It would, but now that we're being blessed with a _son_ amongst our three children, this our chance to help the Prentiss name live on."

Emily felt her heart tightening with joy. "You would do that? You'd become a Prentiss? We don't exactly have the happiest of histories."

"I would _totally_ become a Prentiss, and if this happened, it would also be a chance to let some light in and make some happier things to that side of the family tree." JJ cupped Emily's cheek in her hand to keep her grounded. "And don't get me wrong—I _love_ my family to the moon and back, but I don't think that I'd want to be a Jareau forever."

"Because you're the one who marched to their own drum first."

"Yes again, and I just don't the Prentiss line to be empty like it is. It almost feels a little selfish not to put the option on the table."

Emily leaned forward and kissed her so soundly that JJ that her brain was going to melt. When Emily pulled away, she gave JJ the kind of smile that both sent the communications liaison into orbit and into a deep feeling of desire to pin Emily down on the bed right then and there so she could have her way with her.

"I love this idea, too, and if you ask me," Emily tacked on the next part cheekily. "I think that Jennifer Prentiss has a very good ring to it."

"I think so, t—okay, okay!"

Their moment had been derailed when Haley-Esmée gave JJ a very sound kick.

"She wants attention, huh?" Emily asked.

"Yeah," JJ sighed. "But she'd probably respond more to you."

"Okay, then: you know what to do."

JJ nodded and leaned back on the bed, shimmying out of her tank top altogether as she went. The next minute, Emily was planting gentle kisses on top of the fleshy mound that was housing their wiggliest daughter. Talking to the babies up close and personal was JJ's and Emily's favorite way of bonding with them.

The last hing JJ remembered before falling asleep was Emily telling Haley-Esmée a story from her adventures abroad as a kid (she was sure the location of this particular tale was New Delhi), and although she wanted to hear the ending, she was exhausted and fast asleep in the next five minutes.


	37. Meet The Parents

Time flew by after the closing of the Lauren Applebaum case, and two major things happened.

The first one was that Emily, JJ, and the twins had, with the help of their BAU family, moved into their new house and totally loving it, especially when the neighbors turned out to be very friendly and even helped with the unloading of the moving boxes from the moving truck. After that warm welcome, Emily, JJ, Sinéad, and Calitín already knew that they were home and that when the babies came, everything was going to be perfect.

The second thing was that they blinked and it was time to go to Georgetown for the play, as well as the 'meet the parents' Everyone was looking forward to it.

Because Georgetown was a bit of a ways away from Quantico and because Elizabeth Prentiss loved having a big family again, she spared no expense and not only paid for transportation to Georgetown and boarding at the hotel, but she also paid for chauffeur service to the hotel, as well.

* * *

"Well, I could totally get used to this." Caitlín said as the bellhop departed with his cart after he brought their luggage to their fourth-floor suite and unloaded it. "Quite swanky."

It was true: they were at an upscale Marriott Hotel, but their suite alone housed two bedrooms, a living room area, kitchen, and dining room. Both of the bedrooms even had top-of-the-line bathrooms, too. It was no small wonder that Caitlín had made that comment.

"That's a good phrase, pipsqueak," JJ told her sister. "But you're in the wrong room."

Caitlín took stock of her surroundings and realized that she was in the master bedroom, so she quickly excused herself and went to look for Sinéad. Laughing softly at the younger woman's absentmindedness, JJ looked around for Emily and found her sitting in a chair at the writing desk, staring into space with her hands plastered to her beautiful rounded middle.

Concerned, JJ knelt in front of her. "Talk to me, Emily. We've still got time before my parents' train arrives and before Elizabeth returns from her conference."

"Can you believe," Emily smiled at her as she gave her a shaky sigh. "That we haven't told our parents about the engagement yet?"

"I thought we agreed that we were going to wait until tonight to tell them." JJ said quickly.

"That's correct, so don't worry. It's just that I've never been so happy in my entire life, and if I'm this happy _now, _I just can't imagine how happy I'm going to be when the babies come, or when we finally say 'I do' to each other. Honestly, I didn't think I'd ever get my happy ending, Jennifer."

Emily never called JJ by her actual name unless it was in a formal setting that was of the utmost importance. The fact that she had in this instance meant that this was very important to her and had most certainly been weighing on her mind.

JJ stood and pulled Emily to her feet, holding her in a hug.

"You _did_ get your happy ending, amante," JJ said softly into her ear. "And you got it with me. You made it, and I'm so happy that you're here."

Emily said nothing to that as she buried her head in JJ's shoulder, but JJ knew that those quiet sniffles she heard were Emily getting her emotions out.

"I love you more than words can ever say, Em, and to be honest, up until I had that dream about you and then met you the morning after, I didn't think I'd get my happy ending, either. Yet… here we are…"

Emily took a small step from JJ and looked at her, trying to figure her out. They both had their equal share of demons, but this was the first time she'd heard JJ say anything like that because she was always the confident one.

"Really?" Emily asked, wiping her tears. "You didn't think you'd get _your_ happy ending?"

"Uh-huh. I was the one who found Rosaline, and I'm sure you can imagine that it sent me into a tailspin."

"Babe, you were _eleven; _I'd be worried if it hadn't."

JJ put her hands on Emily's forearms, wanting to feel her, somehow. "I had a crazy streak for almost two years, but I got myself together before I did anything that cost my parents another daughter."

"Well, that's good."

"Even still, as a teenager and then as an adult, I was in bad relationships for years that left me convinced that nobody would ever want me or that I'd ever had kids."

"What changed?"

"Meeting you, and realizing, just like you did with me that such a thing as joy is possible."

Emily sat on the edge of their bed and held a hand out to her. "Please just let me hold you."

"Of course."

JJ promptly sat with Emily and leaned into her hold, whispering her "I love yous" to the brunette. Emily reciprocated by kissing her on the top of her head and even arching her back to accommodate JJ when she hugged her.

They were both messes and works in progress—then again, who in this world wasn't?—but it was moments like this, when they supported each other unconditionally, that they both knew that they were it for it each other, for now and ever.

* * *

In what felt like no time, Emily, JJ, Caitlín, and Sinéad were in the hotel elevator, all of them dolled up and ready to go to dinner at the in-hotel restaurant where Elizabeth was currently waiting, having reserved a private room for them all. Sandy and Rex were still in their suite, although according to a text from Rex, they were going to be a minute yet because apparently, Sandy was experiencing last-minute jitters.

She wasn't the only one, though.

"Seriously, Sinéad," laughed Emily. "Mother may have 'Ambassador' tacked on to her name, but I promise you that she's very normal and very down-to-earth. She'll appreciate your flamboyant ways and wardrobe. She won't even mind that Caitlín is different."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. If anything, she's going to be like a confused puppy."

Sinéad snickered at that descriptor. "What makes you say that, Emily?"

"It's been a very long time since she's had a big family to care for. She's as nervous as you are."

"That actually makes me feel better."

"Good." Emily gave the young woman's shoulder a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "Mother is going to love you."

At that precise moment, the elevator door dinged and slid open, so the family disembarked and headed through the lobby to the restaurant. When they entered, they headed straight for the back room where Elizabeth was in a chair at the dining table in the middle of the room, staring out of one of the nearby windows, looking lost in thought.

"Mother?"

Elizabeth turned at the sound of Emily's voice, and when she saw her, she lit up at the sight of her and her family.

"Hello, Emily!"

Careful not to trip over the skirt of her own dress, the ambassador stood and hugged her. She didn't notice Emily's engagement ring yet, but that was because she was fussing over the size of Emily's belly, which had really blossomed since the last time they'd seen each other. Surprisingly, but only because they'd been active just beforehand, when Emily tried to get Henry and Hope to kick or move, they were both sound asleep.

Haley-Esmée wasn't, but go figure.

"Oh, I think I felt a kick in there." Elizabeth said in delight as she withdrew from hugging JJ. "Who was that?"

"You most certainly _did_ feel a kick," JJ laughed, rubbing her bump as her daughter continued to show off. "But nobody outside of Emily, Sinéad, Caitlín, and I will be finding out anything like names or genders until all we're _all_ here."

Realizing that they were being talked about, Sinéad and Caitlín both made their way forward and introduced themselves to Elizabeth even remembering to thank her for the gifts she'd sent them at Christmastime. The ambassador was immediately charmed by them, and had no trouble telling them apart, what with Sinéad in a semi-formal green cocktail dress and Caitlín in a short, but definitely formal steampunk-style dress that was indigo in color. Caitlín's hair was even a deep violet tone, and that really seemed to make the frames of her black glasses pop. There had never been a clearer textbook example of the girls being the same, and yet so different from each other.

The twins eventually grew comfortable with Elizabeth and sat down with her at the table. Emily joined them and JJ made to, but stopped when she got a feeling that she should go check for her parents.

She found both of them over by the restaurant entrance, surveying the room for signs of their people.

"Oh, Jenny." Sandy sighed happily as she all but glided over to them in the new olive-colored wrap dress that she had bought just for this occasion. "You look so radiant tonight. Just _radiant."_

"You really do." Rex added.

JJ blushed spectacularly because she knew she looked good, all made up as she was, but with her parents' compliments, she had to work extra hard not to spill any of the secrets that she was keeping quiet.

"Thank you." she told them as she gave them both hugs. "You guys look great, too."

Sandy and Rex grinned at the compliment because although he made enough money through his book royalties alone to afford whatever they wanted and she had picked out their fancy attire for tonight, they were both still as nervous as the twins had been earlier because while they already loved Emily like their own, they were moments away from meeting her _mother, _and that was a _completely_ different level.

JJ read their minds. "It'll be okay. Come on—Elizabeth is really looking forward to meet you two."

Sandy and Rex followed JJ to the back room, and the second they entered, Sinéad and Caitlín got up and hugged their parents, a thing that they'd both been really been wanting to do since the abductions and Caitlín's hospital stay.

When Sandy noticed Caitlín's medical ID bracelet, she asked her about it. "So you finally got yourself a bracelet, eh, darling? I hope it wasn't for anything too drastic."

Having previously elected with her sisters and Emily to not tell anyone outside of the BAU family about the situation that had earned the bracelet, Caitlín opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out.

Emily came to the rescue and after a quick hug to her future parents-in-law, she said, "Caitlín had a little spill, but now she's all healed up and perfectly fine."

"Perfectly fine." Caitlín echoed. "Jenny's and Emily's friends also helped out, but my boyfriend bought me the bracelet, actually."

"Caitlín Murphy!" Rex exclaimed almost immediately. "How did you get a boyfriend _already?"_

Embarrassed, Caitlín stomped her foot when she realized her gaffe as Emily leaned over to JJ and whispered, "Her middle name is _Murphy? _What's the story there?"

"I'll tell you another time." JJ whispered back. "Let's get the rest of the introductions done and tackle the agenda, hm?"

Once they got the twins to sit back down, JJ and Emily presented Sandy and Rex to Elizabeth. They hit it off with Elizabeth right away, and it was plain to see that a new friendship was forming already.

JJ and Emily were very relieved.

* * *

After dinner had been ordered, Rex had a feeling of déja vù when he looked over at JJ and Emily.

"The last time you two were acting squirrelly like this, it was almost Christmas and you were about to tell us about the babies. What is it _this_ time?"

Cheekily so, Sandy tossed her two cents in. "It isn't what Caitlín guessed, is it?"

"Which was what?" Elizabeth asked curiously, gently swirling the white wine in the wineglass she was holding.

"She guessed that they'd run off and eloped."

"Well?" Elizabeth looked over at the FBI agents. "Is that what you have to tell us now?"

"Don't encourage her!" JJ told her own mother.

"It isn't _that!"_ Emily put emphasis on the last word.

Their answers had been in unison, causing titters from the others.

"Then don't leave us hanging, Little One." Elizabeth told Emily, having no shame about embarrassing her in front of the others. "Out with it."

"Well," she began. "For starters, we're engaged now, but we haven't settled on a date yet. All we know is that it'll be in the summertime."

Of the parents, Rex and Elizabeth were speechless (out of joy), but Sandy spoke up, wanting to know something in particular.

"We're all so happy for you two! Have you gotten rings yet?"

JJ was the one to answer this. "Yes, and not only is the one I gave Emily a family heirloom, but the same goes for the one she gave _me."_

JJ and Emily proudly showed off their engagement rings for their families, their hearts filling with love as they watched their parents turn to goo upon registering the importance behind the rings and just how special of a feeling it was to see them worn.

"And…"

JJ wanted to continue because she felt it important that she be the one to say the next part, but the words got caught in her throat. This whole meeting was one of the biggest turning points of her life, and it was all of a sudden extremely real. Even Caitlín and Sinéad didn't know the next announcement.

"It's okay, Jayje." Emily told her gently as she gave her a back rub. "You can do it."

JJ sat up straighter when she heard the support in her fiancée's voice. "This was even a surprise to Emily the first time I said it, but when we _do_ tie the knot, we aren't going to bother with hyphenating our names because I am going to be known as Jennifer Amaryllis Mae _Prentiss_ after that day."

After the heart-to-heart chat they'd had with Emily on Christmas Eve, Sandy and Rex had already been half-expecting this, but they were happy to hear it, nevertheless. Caitlín and Sinéad were simply in orbit, and Elizabeth was a tad misty-eyed, although on the inside, she was quickly turning to mush.

"Really?" setting her glass down, she turned to JJ, who was in the chair next to hers. "You would do that?"

"Yes, I would and I'm going to. Emily is my family now, and so are you."

"Thank you, dear." she patted her hand affectionately, understanding the deeper meaning of JJ's words. "Thank you."

There was a few beats of silence and then from across the table, Caitlín blurted, "Jenny, will you and Emily tell them the next bit, please? We've been waiting all day!"

Sinéad launched what sounded like a "Mind your manners!" comment at her twin in Irish before turning to JJ and Emily to say in English to them, "She isn't wrong, actually. We _really_ want to see that they're going to say when you tell them everybody's names."

"Well," JJ chuckled, looking over at Emily. "Looks like it's your turn, amante."

Emily faced the others. "We found out last week that we're expecting two baby girls and a little baby boy, _and_ we have their names picked out."

Elizabeth, Sandy, and Rex were now in a collective hush, already hanging on to Emily's every word.

"JJ is carrying one of our daughters, and Sinéad and Caitlín get credit for this name, but it's Haley-Esmée because she's named after two dear friends of ours."

"Does she have her full name yet?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Funny you should be the one to ask: we're calling her Haley-Esmée Elizabeth, and the Elizabeth part is for you."

"Oh, wow. I'm deeply touched, and I do hope I get to meet Haley-Esmée's namesakes."

"They're definitely on the guest list for the wedding, so you'll see them there."

Elizabeth took a sip of her wine. "What is her sister's name?"

Emily turned to Sandy and Rex. "This one will be meaningful for you two."

"How so?" Sandy inquired.

"She's camped out right here," Emily glided her hands over the lower part of her bump. "But this is Hope, and we're naming her after your grandmother because of how important she was in your life. Hope's middle name is Cassandra-Jean… for you."

Predictably, Sandy was a puddle, just as Elizabeth had been earlier, and she was literally at a loss for words. Rex was the one left of the trio who still had a handle on their composure.

"What is Haley-Esmé's and Hope's brother to be called, then?" he asked Emily.

"Henry James, after my dads. I never met one and lost the other, so it just seems right."

Rex understood. He knew that Emily saw him as a father figure, but also that she literally exist or be alive without Henry or James. Back home in Pennsylvania, he and Sandy kept long-lasting prayer candles lit in remembrance of the ones they'd lost along the way. After their talk with Emily at Christmas and taking her under their wing, it had been his idea to keep candles lit for Emily's dads, too.

"It is, dearheart. It is."

Elizabeth suddenly remembered how to talk and stood, beckoning to Emily and JJ. They both joined her and let her hug them.

"Thank you." she whispered to both of them, feeling as though a huge weight had just been lifted off her chest. "Thank you for everything. I love both of you so much."

"We love you, too." they told her in unison.

And they did because both Emily and JJ now knew that after everything that had just happened in that last fifteen minutes, the best was yet to come.


	38. Interlude

The play that they had all come to Georgetown for was a huge success and enjoyed by everybody in attendance, especially the Prentiss-Jareau-O'Day party, who, from the look of things, were the only out-of-towners.

Because of the way Elizabeth planned things, the day of everyone's arrival had been the last day of her conference, allowing her to spend time with everyone and get to know the newcomers to her life a little better.

She was also going to deliver another surprise. She loved to give surprises, especially when it made Emily (and JJ) happy.

The next surprise came the following morning in the form of a text.

* * *

_BZZT!_

"Ugh." JJ groaned as they woke to the sound of Emily's phone vibrating on the hardwood surface of her bedside table. "Tell whoever it is, _no."_

Laughing, but only because she found JJ's 'non morning person' gig so endearing, Emily sat up and yawned as she examined the phone screen.

"Mother is texting me."

JJ yawned and sat up, resting her head on Emily's shoulder. "What does Elizabeth want?"

"Us to come down to breakfast, apparently." Emily told her as she quickly sent a response and then ran her fingers through JJ's flaxen-colored tresses. "She said it's a surprise, and that she just wants us. It doesn't look like your parents are in on it."

Intrigued mostly by that last part, JJ sat up and stretched. "Okay, I'm in. What's the time?"

"Seven-ten, and she wants us in the dining room ASAP."

* * *

Not too long after that, Emily and JJ were dressed, mostly awake and walking into the breakfast area downstairs. Elizabeth was easy enough to spot, as the dining area was filled with only a few early-morning birds getting breakfast over at the buffet, but when they approached her table, they saw she wasn't alone.

"Good morning, you two." Elizabeth chirped merrily. "I wanted you to be the first ones to see the next surprise!"

The surprise was in the form of none other than Doctor Spencer Sheldon chipper at the sight of two of his loved ones, he gave them a "Good morning!" as they sat with him and Elizabeth.

"Spence?" JJ questioned. "How…? Why…?"

Emily gave JJ a back rub as she explained to Spencer, "She's not super perky in the mornings. How did you get here?"

"Your mother invited me, and she wanted to surprise Caitlín. I caught the train this morning."

"Caitlín is _definitely_ going to be surprised, I'll give you that." JJ muttered.

Emily turned to Elizabeth. "How did you get Spencer's contact information?"

"Little One," Elizabeth chuckled as she set her cup of coffee down on the table. "You can either question my ways or take time to do the math and realize that our entire family is now under one roof, and also that not only will dear Spencer be surprising Caitlín, but he will be meeting her parents, too."

Emily perked up at that and JJ turned smug, finally awake. "This is going to be _oodles_ of _great_ fun."

"Before you get ahead of yourself, JJ, how about you calm Spencer down?"

In the blink of an eye, Spencer had gone from cool and collected to nervous and quaking in his boots as it suddenly hit him that his being there was a very big deal. It took some time, and just as she calmed down, JJ's phone alerted her to a new text.

It was from Caitlín. _S &amp; I are coming down right now. Mum and dad aren't far behind. Where are you, Emily, and Elizabeth?_

_Down in the dining room. You'll see us ;) _she sent.

"Who was that?" Spencer asked JJ as she pocketed her phone.

"Your girlfriend. She and Sinéad are on the way down here. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes, but what about your parents?"

"Not far behind."

At that, Spencer began to hyperventilate slightly, so JJ put a hand over his heart and mimicked breathing exercises, with Emily coming over to help.

"It's okay, buddy." Emily said. "Just listen to us and focus on your breathing."

Spencer nodded vaguely. "Breathing. Right."

Elizabeth watched Emily and JJ with Spencer, quite amused by the sight. He was their brother, and they loved him.

The ambassador missed her long-gone family members, no question, and her heart always ached for them, but it was days like today when she was extra glad and over the moon that Emily wasn't gone, too, because they had a bigger family now, something that she'd given up on a long time ago and something that Emily had never known.

"Spencer? Is that you?"

Caitlín and Sinéad had entered the dining room and had found them, but when they saw Spencer, they were confused.

With a physical nudge from Sinéad, Caitlín gave a laugh of surprise as she walked closer to him. "What are you doing here? Not that at I'm not happy to see you, though."

Spencer kissed Caitlín on the top of her head as he hugged her. "Emily's mom called me and invited me."

Still in Spencer's arms, just because she was happy to have him near, Caitlín turned to Elizabeth."You did this? Thank you."

"You are very welcome, and it wouldn't be a family gathering if we weren't all here, would it?"

"No, I suppose not."

Elizabeth smiled and then nodded in a direction over Caitlín's shoulder. "Look who's here."

Sandy and Rex had found them, and they looked both amused and curious by the addition of an extra person. Realizing what Elizabeth had done, Caitlín took Spencer by the hand, leading him to them.

"Caitlín?" Sandy asked. "Who's this?"

"Mum, dad," Caitlín said proudly as she held Spencer's hand. "This is my love, Doctor Spencer Sheldon Reid. He's also a close friend and colleague of Jenny's and Emily's. Elizabeth invited him here."

Rex and Sandy were very surprised by that, too, but happy, nonetheless because Caitlín was happy, and that pleased them. They also saw right away that Caitlín complimented Spencer and vice versa. That made them happy, too.

"What are you thinking?" Emily asked as the family sat together for their morning meal after collecting what they wanted from the long breakfast buffet. "Something tells me it's more than just one thing."

"Oh, it is." JJ told her. "The first one is that I just know that Rex will take Spencer out for beer—and leprechaun tossing, if he can find that."

_"What_ is leprechaun tossing?

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again: you _don't_ want to know, but _if_ it happens, we can laugh at Spencer when he comes back."

Emily chuckled softly at the images her imagination was providing her with. "What is the second thing?"

"I'm trying to figure out how long it is before Spence takes Caitlín to Las Vegas."

Thankful that the others were currently absorbed in a story that Spencer was telling, Emily leaned forward across the table, wanting to hear her fiancée better.

"Excuse me? You _want_ them to go to Las Vegas, Land Of Drive-Through Wedding Chapels?"

"Cool your jets, Em." JJ laughed. "Spencer was born out there, and his mom, Diana, never left."

Satisfied, Emily sat back down and resumed her meal, not knowing the truth about Diana Reid, let alone Spencer's number one worry about when it came to having kids. JJ knew the secret full well, but it wasn't hers to share. Emily would find out one day.

For now, they'd just live in the moment and enjoy things as they were.

* * *

"Oh, _there_ you are, Caitlín. I've been looking for you."

After a day of activities out on the town, most of the family was back at the hotel for the night. Getting the sense that Caitlín needed her, JJ set out to look for her, and after searching a few spots in the hotel she found her in her suite, reading.

"Hey, Jenny." she set her book down and smiled at her, inviting her to come sit with her on the bed. "What's up?"

"Elizabeth and Emily are down in the lounge, locked in a battle of the wits and I wanted to see if you wanted to watch."

Caitlín raised her eyebrows. "Mum versus daughter in a battle of the wits? Elizabeth would cancel Emily out, easy."

"No kidding," JJ said as she made herself comfortable on the bed with her sister. "Especially when the name of the game is chess."

Mildly interested, Caitlín asked, "Who all is down there?"

"Since Rex took Spencer for beer and leprechaun tossing and we're up here, Sinéad and mom are their spectators."

"And," Caitlín said, settling back on the bed. "I'm staying back up here.

"Avoiding mom?" JJ guessed.

"Yeah. She asked me if I'm pregnant, and that's why the visit from Spencer."

"She's always been like that, zero filters and all. You should have seen her when I first came out." JJ gave her stepsister a little shoulder bump._ "Are_ you, though? Expecting a visit from the stork?"

Caitlín shook her head, almost regretful. "I'm not, and we _do_ want kids, but I also want the time with _your_ kids to nanny them before we add one of our own to the mix."

"That's fair," JJ conceded, tracing shapes on her middle as Haley-Esmée stretched lazily inside her. "And I suppose you'll be wanting to meet Diana?"

"Uh-huh, although she and I exchanged letters, just last week. I know she's different, and Spencer told me that Diana once told him that she'd only ever exchange letters with the one Spencer knew he was going to marry." Caitlín's heart filled with love, just at the memory of receiving Diana's letter and how fast she'd sat down to respond. "Spencer also told me that he's going to take me to Las Vegas to meet her the next time we both have a free weekend."

"That sounds like fun. Ever been that far west?"

Caitlín shook her head because although she was born overseas and had done a lot of international travel, the number of places she'd been in the US was very small. "I've been in this country for ten years this come August, and a citizen for the last six, but I have never been that far out."

"You're going to like it." JJ told her and then motioned towards the book she'd been reading. "If you don't want mom to start asking you questions about storks and stuff, then you'll do best to hide that book. The one on your bedside table, too."

She'd been reading books about infant and toddler care—refreshers before she and her sister started their next two nannying gigs—and she knew Sinéad was reading them, too, but she was better at hiding things from a mother who meant well, but still got curious, anyway, and Sandy was sure to come check on her before she went to bed.

"Good point."

Caitlín stood and put her books away in her backpack before turning to her big sister, almost shy about what she was going to say next.

"Jenny, can I ask you something?"

Biting back a 'it looks like you just did' remark, especially because Caitlín wasn't usually like this, JJ responded quickly. "Of course!"

"Will you stay with me and watch TV with me, or something, until Spencer comes back?" she jerked her thumb over shoulder, where the kitchen area was, just beyond the bedroom wall. "We can even go raid the kitchen because Elizabeth told me that she made sure everyone's kitchens were stocked with groceries."

JJ smiled because in her own, unconventional way, Caitlín had just admitted that she was lonely and that she wanted company, two things she didn't cop to because she was a very proud woman, and when she wasn't with Sinéad, she preferred her own company and her books.

"Sure, pipsqueak," JJ scooted to the edge of the bed and held her hands out to her. "But help me up? Your niece is being unbelievably wiggly and will throw me off-balance if I stand up too quickly."

Biting back her own smart remark, Caitlín helped her pregnant sister up and steadied her. "You good?"

"Yep." JJ reassured her. "Let's go."

And so they did, forgetting their roles in life, and they behaved just as they were to each other: sisters.


	39. An Evening Chat

On the night before everyone was due to go to the train station to return to the perspective hometowns, Emily couldn't sleep because she was thinking about wedding preparations.

Because her thoughts had woken her from a dream, Emily got out of bed and threw on some non-pajama clothing, deciding that a change of scenery was in order. After leaving a note for JJ, on the off-chance that she'd wake, Emily headed down to the reading lobby on the first floor. At this time of night, she expected it to be empty, but it wasn't: Elizabeth and Sandy were the sole occupants, both sitting at a table in front of the electric fireplace that was warming up the entire room.

Both mothers were knitting.

"Mother?" Emily question, easing herself into chair at the table as Henry and Hope kicked her to show their annoyance at being woken up. "Since when can _you_ knit?"

Elizabeth Prentiss was a woman of many hobbies, but for Emily, seeing her with knitting needles and yarn was almost a foreign concept.

"I've always been able to knit, Emily, but you just don't remember." Elizabeth paused briefly and checked the stitches on her project before she resumed it; she didn't want to have to redo the row again like she had, just a few minutes ago. "It's just been ahwile since I've done a project that wasn't for me, and Sandy is teaching me the finer points for _this_ one because I've never had a real reason to make it before."

Emily honestly couldn't tell what Elizabeth was making because it was in its beginning stages, although she had a feeling that it was baby-related. When she looked over at her future mother-in-law, though, she saw that _her_ project was a nearly-completed baby blanket.

"Have you turned into mother's knitting mentor, or something?" Emily asked her.

"Yes, and we've become best friends, too, but that's another story altogether."

_"Quite_ another story." Elizabeth added in a tone that didn't invite elaboration. "Why are you up, Emily? I thought you went to bed ages ago."

"I did," she arched her back to accommodate Henry and Hope as they tumbled around inside her, also wide awake now. "But I was just thinking about wedding details."

Both of the older women gave her their complete attention.

"Oh?" Elizabeth asked. "Anything in particular?"

"Locations, at the moment—I actually just woke from a dream that the wedding was in a space station on Jupiter."

_"Jupiter?_ That planet isn't even _solid!"_

The FBI agent shrugged, but Sandy defended her to her mother. "Oh, stop it, Lizzie—it was just a _dream."_

"Well, when Emily was a child, the scientific aspects of her dreams were plenty more accurate, what with all the Star Trek she watched."

Being a Trekker herself, Sandy just smiled in amusement and spoke to her friend's offspring.

"I take it from your dream that you and Jenny have yet to pick a location?"

Emily nodded. "Yes, and we don't really have any friends outside the unit—except Haley—so there's no use in renting out a banquet hall, or something huge like that."

"I completely understand because Jenny's dad and I were in the same boat."

"How did you rectify the situation?"

"We got married in a private chapel ceremony where neither the priest nor our witness looked at us unkindly for having four children already."

Emily heard a record scratch in her head and held her hands in a time-out position. "Wait—you _already_ had everybody when you got married? JJ never said anything about that before…"

"Well, she was exactly one month old when Bruce and I tied the knot, so she wouldn't remember." Sandy picked up the pace on her knitting needles as the memory came back in full detail. "Bruce and I were together from the summer before high school started, all the way to the day he died, and for a long time, we didn't feel it necessary to go through something like a wedding certificate when we'd already been committed to each other for so long."

"What changed?"

"Bruce had his first massive heart attack on the day we found out that Jenny was on the way. I wanted to get married right then and there, but he told me no."

Emily had a second record scratch moment, and was this time taken aback. "What? Why?"

"Because he wanted to at least be strong enough and aware enough to remember his own wedding and enjoy it. His recovery process took a lot longer than we anticipated, but the second he regained full mobility, we got married in the hospital chapel. Nonna Hope was our witness, but one of the things I remember most from that day was that Wesley, Bartholomew, and Rosaline kept passing Jenny back and forth between themselves because they loved having a little sister."

"Did JJ stay quiet for anyone?"

"Rosaline." Sandy smiled warmly as she said her angel-daughter's name. "She treated Jenny like her baby, and loved to hug her and kiss her; that's why they were as close as they were."

"That's incredibly sweet." Emily grinned. "Where did you marry Rex?"

"At his family home in Ireland because his grandparents were too ill to travel, but that is _also_ another story."

Making a note to get the scoop on that from JJ at some point, Emily turned to Elizabeth, who had been listening this whole time. "And what about you?"

"What about me, what?"

"Mother…"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You _know_ the stories, Little One."

"Yeah, but Sandy doesn't."

"I'm all ears." their companion chimed in.

"Oh, all right, you two. Henry was also an ambassador, but when we first met, we were in the Peace Corps together, out in rural China. We were together for years and years, and it was his idea that we join the UN together. And even after we were given our place at The Plaza, his parents had yet to like me. I don't think they ever did, actually."

Sandy was hanging on to every word now, just as fascinated as Emily thought she would be. "Why didn't they like you?"

"Levi and Adeline were never okay with the fact that I grew up in an orphanage in South Bronx and that I was completely nameless when I was brought there as a baby. And that's ridiculous because the Prentisses originally came over only two generations beforehand as part of the Immigration W—"

Emily cleared her throat pointedly. "Going down a rabbit trail there, mother. Come on."

Elizabeth readjusted her course. "Henry and I married at the chapel in the US embassy in Beijing at the end of an assignment there because we were very much in love and we knew that Levi and Adeline wouldn't come to a wedding if we did it in Manhattan."

Sandy asked a new question. "Did your in-laws freak out?"

"Oh yes, especially when we told them about a month later that the triplets were on the were on the way, but it was all completely worth it."

"If the wedding was at the embassy, it wasn't a glitzy affair, then, was it?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Not really, and that suited us just fine."

"What about your second wedding?"

"That was a stateside affair when Emily was two, and it was in a church."

"The big one with the stained glass windows and spire, yes?" Emily asked suddenly as the memories came back.

Elizabeth had her own record scratch moment, and even Sandy stared in surprise.

"Emily Sandrine Mariana," Elizabeth said. "How in the _world_ could you remember something like _that_ when you were _that_ small?"

Emily shrugged again. "I don't know, but I remember it in bits and pieces… _and_ that cake…"

Elizabeth groaned at that particular memory.

"What is it?" Sandy asked.

"Emily somehow got a handful of the cake before we cut it and she hid under one of the tables, eating it. We didn't find her until she was nearly done."

"What a goofball."

Emily laughed and shook her head. "All of this whole conversation to say that it doesn't matter where your wedding is or how big the venue, but that it's more of a 'home is where your heart is' kind of thing?"

"Yes." The other two answered in unison.

"Thank you." Emily said sincerely. "That actually makes me feel a lot better."

And it did.


	40. Wedding Details

On Monday morning, the house on Mission Street was very busy.

Emily and JJ were used to having mornings to themselves because Caitlín and Sinéad got up at five every morning to go work out at the gym for two-and-a-half hours, and by the time they returned, JJ and Emily were getting ready for work and almost out the door.

This morning, however, the twins were both home, awake, dressed, and ready to go out for the day by the time Emily and JJ came down for breakfast. Caitlín and Sinéad had even made a breakfast of pancakes, fruit salad and orange juice for everyone.

"Okay, what?" Emily asked as they all sat around the table together, as they all finished up their food. "You two are here _before_ eight in the morning, you make us breakfast, your purses are both by the door already, _and_ you're looking like you're about to go on a day trip; what do you want? And don't think I didn't see those two iced coffee coffee bottles in the side pocket of Sinéad's bag!"

"Someone's mommy instincts are kicking in." JJ teased.

"We don't _want_ anything—" Sinéad started.

"But we _are_ going somewhere." Caitlín finished.

"And where might that be?"

"Falls Church." they answered in unison.

_"Falls Church?_ That's _twenty-five_ miles away!"

Emily turned to JJ, who wasn't at all fazed the sudden announcement of the day trip.

_"You_ don't seem too concerned."

"I'm not." JJ said as she stretched and yawned. "The girls have done road trips before: last year, they took the train to New York City to sightsee since they'd never done it before, and the year before that, they went to Raleigh. For their twenty-first birthday, they took a train trip down to Disney World and stayed there for a week."

Emily turned back to the twins, impressed. "Okay, then. What takes you two to Falls Church?"

"Tomorrow is our first day of nannying Jack," Sinéad explained. "And Haley told us that he is really advanced for his age, so we're not about to let that slide, especially since he's three and figuring out his letters; we are _so_ not about to let that slide. There's also a learning store in Falls Church that we've always ordered most of our educational tools from, but this is the first time we've been within a reasonable train ride's distance from it and their warehouse location is having a _major_ sale that we don't want to miss."

"All of a sudden, I'm scared to go any kind of shopping other than grocery shopping with you two…"

"You're not alone on that one, Emmy-cat." JJ told her. "If we're not careful, they might go on to plan the baby nurseries and the wedding, too."

At that, both Sinéad and Caitlín fell eerily quiet, both imagining what things would be like if they were indeed given creative reign over those projects.

"Woah, hey!" JJ snapped her fingers in front of her sisters' faces and waved a hand when she realized where their minds had gone. "That last statement was by no means permission!"

"Oh, all right." Sinéad pretended to gripe as she and her twin gathered up all of the dirty dishes and put them in the sink. "A taxicab is coming to collect us in a bit to take us to train station, but we will be back tonight."

True enough, a taxi arrived in front of their house not long enough after that and after a hurried goodbye, Emily and JJ were on their own, finally giving them some time to discuss a few more wedding details. They already knew without question who they wanted in their wedding party, so there was another major topic they needed to discuss: _when_ to have the wedding.

Surprisingly, by the time they parked in the employee parking lot at the FBI building, they decided: Independence Day. Yes, that also happened to be Rosaline's birthday, but they also decided on a very special reason why to have their wedding then.

When the couple made it to the elevator made it to the elevator area after checking in at the front door, they ran into Spencer, who was already there, having elected to wait for them when he saw his friends approaching. They exchanged their hellos, but _only_ that before Hotch, Rossi, Derek, and Penelope all appeared seemingly out of nowhere and hurried to catch up with them before the elevator came.

The floor where the BAU was housed was quite a ways up in the building, so that meant that after awhile, the team always had the lift to themselves. That was always an interesting experience to be had.

"So," Penelope said at length when a silence had settled in. "What did everyone do this weekend?"

"And before anyone asks," Derek added in support to his fiancée's question. "We stayed home and had movie marathons; no expeditions or anything."

_"I_ had an expedition." Spencer said proudly.

"You didn't play chess and read War And Peace?" Rossi asked in a joking tone.

"That was _last_ weekend." Spencer said matter-of-factly but oblivious to the fact that he'd taken the joke way too literally or even the muted snickers from his friends. "This weekend, I went to Georgetown with JJ, Emily, Caitlín, and Sinéad to meet their parents because they were all in town."

Derek was immediately the first to voice how impressed he was. "Go on, Lover Boy! How did _that_ go?"

"It was a lot of good fun… even when Caitlín's dad took me out for beer and leprechaun tossing."

At the mention of the sport, Hotch gave a shudder. "My brother took me to a night of leprechaun tossing once."

"What—?" Emily started to ask, desperate for an actual answer on this topic for once.

"You _don't_ want to know." Hotch and Spencer said in unison.

"That's what I keep telling her." JJ said with a smirk before turning to Spencer and slipping into 'big sis' mode. "Tell them what you learned over the weekend about chess."

"To not challenge Elizabeth Prentiss to a game of it."

"Because why?" JJ pressed, laughing when Spencer hung his head.

"Because she beat me."

_"Twice in a row,"_ Emily added on cheekily. "And beating Spencer at _chess?_ Even _I_ can't, and I've been playing the game since I was _four."_

"Rossi?" Spencer turned to the older man, trying to get out of any more jibes and ribbings. "What did you do this weekend?"

"Things." he answered cryptically; no way was he going to tell them that he was in a romantic relationship with Section Chief Erin Strauss and that he'd spent the weekend with her in more ways than one—everyone on his team, even Hotch, would go running for the hills, and poor Spencer would be leading them.

"That's it?" Spencer asked, having a 'trip over air' moment at the lack of answer. "That's all you're gonna give us?"

Rossi deflected the question with one of his own. "Why don't you ask Hotch what he did this weekend?"

They all turned to their leader, only to be immediately taken aback to see that he was in rare form an exhibiting it by beaming.

"I became an uncle for the fourth time on Saturday." he said proudly. "I'm now the proud uncle of Scout Olivia Hopkins."

So pleased was Hotch about baby Scout that he showed them all a picture on his phone of Jack holding her all by himself at the hospital. Scout's eyes were actually open, and Jack was looking at her with an incredible amount of love, like she was the only pther person in the world.

Spencer had the phone last and as he handed it back to Hotch, he made a remark. "It looks like Jack will make a really great big brother one day."

"Well, Haley and I will be finding out in late July if that will be a fact or not."

Had Spencer not safely handed Hotch's phone back to him, he would have dropped it in surprise.

"Haley's pregnant?" Spencer genuinely lit up; it was no secret anymore that he loved kids. "Congrats!"

The rest of the team who hadn't already known beforehand congratulated him, too. Emily and JJ did, as well, even though they'd known since their kidnapping. The two of them accidentally stole the scene when they looked a little too pleased about their own good news.

"Don't think we don't see those goofy grins on your faces." Derek said with a raised eyebrow. "Cough it up."

"We've decided on a wedding date," Emily announced. "But we just don't know _where_ the wedding is going to be."

"Let's begin with what the date is and works backwards from that." suggested Rossi, although he'd already had an idea of where they could hold the wedding; as long as they agreed, this would be one of his wedding presents to them.

"We've decided to do it on the Fourth Of July, although not for the obvious reasons." JJ elaborated. "It's my older sister's birthday, and she isn't with us anymore, but this would be a way of including her."

Everybody knew that JJ had had a big sister once upon a time, but only Emily and Penelope knew how Rosaline had left the world. Even at that, Rossi still knew what to say.

"That's really thoughtful, and as for your location snafu, I have an idea of where you can have the wedding."

"Oh?"

"At my house, in the backyard. It's huge, and just the right size for a wedding."

JJ and Emily were deeply touched, but at a loss for words.

"You can do and hire whatever your hearts desire because I'll take care of the expenses—all of them. That'll be one of my wedding gifts to you two."

JJ and Emily even more touched by their friend's generosity, and even in the small confines of the elevator, they hugged him.

That was as good as a thank you, and Rossi took it, hugging them back.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, most of the workday was uneventful and filled with case reviewing and file-reading because Mondays were just that: quiet.

This allowed Emily to complete a wedding-related task that she and JJ had talked about while they were in Georgetown, so that was a good monotonous feel of the day also allowed Emily to sneak away from her desk so she could update JJ on her progress.

When she arrived at the office of her wife-to-be, she expected to see her perusing through files or making a phone call, but instead of either of those things, JJ was just seeing off a mailroom employee who had brought her a package. JJ was quite happy when she saw her future intended.

"Oh, Emily—come on in and close the door!"

Emily accepted the invitation and did as she was told before taking her spot on the edge of the desk that was closest to JJ without sitting directly in front of her. JJ stood to open the box, but paused to rub a few soothing circles on the side of her bump before she could complete her intended task.

"What's in the box, Jayje? And is Dizzy still bothering you?"

Haley-Esmée had been kicking almost nonstop through the day so far, so today was a day that her mothers were calling her by her 'extra-special' nickname.

"Only because she hears her mommy now. She was actually quiet until she heard me talk to you when you came in."

JJ finally opened the box and when she lifted the flaps back, she immediately extracted the prize and handed it to Emily.

"Ta-da! It's a wedding planner!"

Indeed it was, and as Emily flipped through the first few pages, she was pleased to see that the book was specifically meant for two brides.

"When did you have time to buy this?" she asked.

"While you and Elizabeth were deadlocked in a very intense game of chess at the hotel in Georgetown." JJ smirked. "I had it delivered here because I wanted to open it as quickly as possible."

"You are so _cute_ sometimes." Emily laughed as she handed the book back to JJ. "And for the record, being a _woman_ and having to divvy up best men and groomsmen duties between your guy friends is a little _weird, _to say the least."

In the blink of an eye, JJ located the 'wedding party' section of the book, specifically where to write names down.

"Please tell me," she said as she found a pen and got ready to use it. "That Hotch, Spence, Derek, and Rossi said yes."

"Oh, for sure, and Spencer even hugged me because nobody has ever asked him this kind of thing before."

"And we all know that Spence isn't the huggy type unless it's about family."

As JJ wrote everybody's names down in the appropriate spots, she hesitated when she got to the 'father of the bride' slot. Emily noticed.

"Jayje, come on. _You_ have a dad who will be walking you to the altar before I walk down to you—with _mother_ since _my_ dads are both gone."

"Yeah," JJ stood back up and tilted her head to the side for a second, something she did when she was deep in thought before meeting her fiancée's eyes. "But what about Dave? You two are close as it is, and and he's been looking out for you as long as you've been at the BAU. I know you look up to him."

JJ was right, Emily realized, and he really had been the first person, other than JJ, to be nice to her on the first day without any reserve.

"So he'd be doubling as a groomsmen and as father of the bride? I like that, but I just never thought of it before."

JJ set the book aside and and then stood between Emily's, coming close enough to properly look her in the eyes.

"Tell you what—I'll make you a deal." she kissed Emily on the lips. "You go talk to Dave again, and I'll ask Penelope if she'll be our maid of honor. We can talk to the twins about being bridesmaids when they get back from Falls Church, and I'll call Haley about it tomorrow."

Emily kissed JJ back. "Sounds like a plan Let's go."

* * *

"Penelope?"

When JJ found the pregnant technical analyst, she was in her chair and tracked the movements of her offspring with her hands as it moved around inside her.

"JJ!" Penelope chirped when she saw her friend. "Come sit down with me!"

JJ crossed the room and sat in the empty chair next to Penelope's.

"Is the baby kicking?" JJ wanted to know.

"Like nothing else." Penelope griped. "Starbuck has been distracting me almost all day long."

"I—gee _whiz, _Dizzy! _Really?"_

Realizing that JJ wasn't walking anymore, Haley-Esmée showed her contempt by kicking her mother with both of her feet over and over again.

"I promise," JJ looked down at her middle as she addressed her daughter. "That we'll go get something to snack on after we talk to Auntie Penelope, but you could actually do _well_ with taking a page from your brother and sister's book and just _chill!"_

Haley-Esmée kept on kicking.

JJ leaned back in her own chair, defeated, although Penelope was now looking positively gleeful at the information that had been dropped.

"So Emily's carrying one of each, then?"

In spite of Haley-Esmée's obnoxiousness, JJ smiled; she'd forgotten that nobody outside of the immediate family knew the babies' names yet. "Uh-huh. She's got Henry James—named after her dads—as well as Hope Cassandra-Jean. Hope was named after my grandmother and my mother. They both kick Emily all the time, but not as much as Dizzy kicks me…"

"What is Dear Dizzy's actual name?"

JJ smiled more and framed her belly to show it off a little more. "Haley-Esmée Elizabeth. Her middle name is for Emily's mother, but her first name is for Haley Hotchner… and you because Esmée is one of your middle names."

Penelope suddenly felt like her heart was about to jump out of its chest but she hugged her friend warmly.

"Oh, JJ—thank you; this is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me!" Penelope withdrew to dab at her eyes as they became teary. "You and your beautiful almost-wife just earned ten thousand karma points in my book!"

"Emily will be pleased to hear that, although it should be noted that Sinéad and Caitlín gave Haley-Esmée her name."

"Then I'll be sure to give them thank you presents."

Like Elizabeth, Penelope's love language was acts of service, and she loved making things or giving gifts. She was also really good at it.

Suddenly, Penelope remembered that JJ had shown up first. "What brings you over to my lair today, Tinkerbell?"

"Emily and I have been discussing wedding details. We've hammered out who is going to be standing with _her_ during the ceremony, but we're now hammering out who will be standing with _me… _as in we still have to do the asking for that part."

Penelope said nothing, but that's because she knew what was coming, and she was excited.

"Emily and I were hoping that you would be our maid of honor."

Penelope blinked in surprise because she had been expecting something wedding-related, but certainly not such a big honor. That being said, such a question delighted her.

"Of course, JJ, of course!"

The two discussed wedding and things for a few minutes, and JJ's day went a lot faster after that.


	41. Another Day, Any Other Case

Penelope Garcia didn't talk about her family often. Her BAU family was one thing, but there was also her real, _biological_ family.

Sure, she missed her parents every day and was terribly sad that they'd never get to meet Derek or the baby, but all of her brothers were still around. They were all just quite a bit older than her and had moved state together after their parents died. They all had their own lives now, and Penelope was in a completely different timezone than them, so they weren't at the top of her thought list every day. She loved them a lot, but it was it was a fact of life.

At least she and Derek had flown down to see everyone at Christmastime.

She just wasn't expecting a call from one of her sisters-in-law the second she got into her office on Tuesday morning. The nature of the call worried her because her sister-in-law sounded frantic.

After doing the best she could to calm her down, Penelope promised to look into the problem if she could, and that if things fell through, she'd still fly out to be with the family the second she could. Once she hung up, she hightailed it straight to JJ's office, which was just up the hall from hers. JJ was the first person who would be able to help her here.

* * *

"You have perfect timing." JJ said when she saw her.

"I—really?" Penelope was taken aback and sat in the chair across from JJ's desk. "Why?"

"I just got off the phone with a Sergeant Opal Garcia from the homicide division at the police station in the New Orleans French Quarter. She gave us an invitation to come help with a case that's personal for her, but she also said that she knows you."

"She does. She's married to my brother Griffith."

Penelope's response was less than enthusiastic, but only because her mind was mostly preoccupied by the call.

"What is it?" JJ asked her.

"Another of my sisters-in-law, Kirsten, just called. She's freaking out because her husband—my oldest brother, Alonso—has gone missing. Kirsten said he's the fourth person to go missing from the area since about mid to late December, but the hitch is that there hasn't been anything suspicious about the circumstances of the vanishings. Things have been almost… _normal…"_

"The sergeant called about Alonso, but the circumstances can't be _normal_ if your brother is the _fourth_ person to go missing from the area."

"I don't know what to say, Jayje," Penelope sighed sadly. "But Kirsten told me that she hopes people will make more noise about this because Alonso is an officer on Opal's detective squad."

JJ started to ask how that was possible and how big Penelope's family actually was, but the sound of her fax machine coming to life grabbed her attention, so she slid the short distance to it in her chair and retrieved the papers it was dispensing.

"What's that you've got?" Penelope asked JJ when she returned to her spot. "The case file?"

"Yep. We are _definitely_ going down to the Big Easy today, and something tells me that no matter what happens, you're coming with us."

JJ split the stack of papers in half and handed Penelope the top one.

"They sent two copies—here's yours."

Penelope took it and began to read.

An often overlooked part of JJ's and Penelope's job descriptions was that once it was decided which case they were going to be investigating, the two of them read the case file together before putting the presentation together for the team.

Penelope was extra glad of this today because by the time everything was ready, she didn't have the emotional strength to present the case.

"You okay, Baby Girl?" Derek asked in concern as he sat beside her while Emily, Hotch, Spencer, and Rossi found their own seats around the table.

The bespectacled woman didn't say anything, but only because she was trying not to freak out.

"If I could have everyone's attention, please?"

Having handed out the case files to everyone, JJ was now standing at the presentation screen with the remote in one hand and the slideshow at the ready. Everybody gave her their attention immediately.

"Last month, two people went missing in Louisiana—one person exactly a week before Christmas, and the next person exactly one week later, on Christmas Day. Both were found dead three days after their disappearance, on a Tuesday."

JJ pressed a button on the remote and two pictures appeared. The first picture was of a Hispanic man with classic Hispanic features, while the other was of an African American man.

"Meet Fransisco Gomez and Janvier Caplan, both in their forties, and both natives of our destination—the New Orleans French Quarter."

JJ pressed the button again, and their post-mortem pictures. They were unpleasant, to say the least.

"Both Gomez and Caplan were found dead with stab wounds to the chest and evidence of strangulation around the neck."

"I almost hate to be the guy to ask," said Rossi. "But how many stab wounds did the unsub make?"

"Fifteen apiece—overkill."

Rossi wrinkled his nose. "No kidding."

"It says that Gomez and Caplan were both found in different places around the area." Hotch stated as he looked up from the notes in file folder. "Gomez was found in an alleyway, but not hidden from passersby, and Caplan was found by a park. He wasn't hidden, either."

Going off that, Derek chimed in, "The unsub clearly wants his victims to be found, but this also says that he's a local."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Morgan."

JJ pressed the button on her remote a third time, and they found themselves looking at a fresh batch of pictures—enlarged images of Gomez's and Caplan's midsections, both of which had a single-worded message written on them in sharpie.

"The unsub left one word, a signature."

Everybody examined their copies of the picture to see if they could make anything of it, but a stumbling block was hit for some of them because the word was in French. Emily was the first person to play the translation card, and she played it surprisingly fast.

"It's written sloppily, but it says 'betrayer,' like someone betrayed the unsub."

Everyone stared at Emily in surprise.

"What?" she protested. "I'm a hyperpolyglot, just like Reid, and French is one of the languages that I can understand, speak, read, and write."

JJ cleared her throat pointedly and getting the message, everyone gave her their attention again.

"Unfortunately, there were no more killings after Caplan's body was discovered, and the case went cold."

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "Really? It hasn't even been a month yet."

"Sir, it's New Orleans—things are very fast-paced… that is, until there was this."

JJ pressed the remote button yet again and a new man appeared. He was, as far as they could tell, of Asian heritage, the ballpark being Chinese. He also looked considerably younger than the other two victims.

"This is Ling Chen—the unsub's latest victim."

"Three is a pattern." Hotch noted. "Where was Chen found?"

"Near the flea market."

"Other than the fact that all three people you've shown us are male, there is nothing about the victimology is making sense… JJ, is there a fourth person? Today is Tuesday, which means that another man has to have been taken."

JJ sighed regretfully and a made a new picture appear on the screen. This was Penelope's brother, and the resemblance between them was clear, although compared to her, he looked a good ten years older. The fact that JJ didn't immediately present them with a post-mortem picture meant that he wasn't dead.

"Meet the newest victim, Detective Alonso Garcia—he didn't come home from work on Saturday, and there hasn't been a trace of him since."

Remembering an old conversation, Rossi looked over at Penelope. "He's one of your brothers, isn't he?"

"Yeah, and of all the Garcia siblings, he's the oldest. His wife Kirsten just called me about him at the same time JJ got the call from Alonso's sergeant. _Her_ name is Opal, and _she_ is married to my _second_ oldest brother, Griffith."

Hotch quickly got a say in with Penelope. "I know the French Quarter isn't big, but are _all_ of your brothers there?"

"Yeah, and most of them are married. They left home together after our parents died, but I was the only one who stayed behind."

Hotch nodded understandingly as the others merely waited for the conversation to include them again. Penelope was a joy to be around, even he would admit that, but because of her traumatic past and her technological skill set, she played certain things close to the vest. And Hotch had always been quite certain that other than Derek, only he knew that Penelope's parents' deaths had technically (although indirectly) been her fault and that Penelope was from San Jose, California.

"I see," was his response to that before turning back to JJ. "Is there anything else we should know before we go to Louisiana?"

"Yes. Everything that Gomez, Caplan, Chen, and now Alonso had on them, especially valuables, disappeared right along with them."

"Has anything been recovered?" Emily wanted to know.

"Only Alonso's laptop, and that's only because it was dropped off in a package by a courier to the police station."

"I don't suppose the courier got a look at who hired him?"

"If only it was that easy." (Emily sat back in her chair, heaving a disappointed sigh at that response) _"However, _the laptop is the first real break in the case, but it's two steps forward and three steps back because it's been outfitted with a virus that not even the computer experts at the station can get rid of, let alone crack."

Hotch looked to Penelope again. "Even if there wasn't the matter of your brother's laptop, I'd still want you to come with us because I'm sure you want to be with your family."

"I do, sir. Thank you." Penelope said softly. "I appreciate it."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Hotch stood and gathered his papers before addressing the group at large. "Alonso Garcia has already been missing since this past weekend now, so let's not waste anymore time. Everybody grab their go bags and head straight to the jet—we leave now!"

* * *

The ride to New Orleans was five hours long, even in the jet, so after they'd discussed the proper course of actions to do when they landed, they had a lot of time to kill.

After awhile, JJ got a call from the hotel where she had booked their satay. She took the call in the galley, but by the end of it, she was looking both defeated and embarrassed.

She sat beside Emily, who had just finished texting Sinéad and Caitlín about their current whereabouts and plans. Derek and Penelope were already sitting with them, and Hotch, Spencer, and Rossi gathered around when they saw the look on JJ's face.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked her.

"Our hotel reservations were just given away because the _circus_ is in town."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." JJ said dryly. "The manager told me that there's an influx of tourists this year because there's a new act, and too bad for us, we're still too far out for us to make the deadline to claim our rooms. I'm not sure sure where we're going to be sleeping tonight, you guys. I'm sorry."

As was her way, Penelope remedied the situation.

"Kirsten runs a boarding house with another of our sisters-in-law, Pearl." she handed JJ a scrap of paper with a phone number on it. "The place is huge, and two blocks away from the station. If you call them and tell them that you're a friend of mine from work, they will find room for all of us, as long as we need, circus or no circus."

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, JJ took the proffered paper and headed back to the galley to make the new phone call.

"Garcia," Rossi said tentatively. "How big _is_ your family?"

"Big."

"That's an understatement." Derek laughed before filling in the details. "There _is_ a chunk of the family that I haven't met yet that are in Mexico City."

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "Mexico City?"

"My stepdad, Joaquin, was born in Mexico City, and all of his family is still there. We're going to go visit after the baby is born." Penelope elaborated.

"Three of Penelope's brothers are married and the fourth is a widower," Derek added. "And here's a fun fact: Opal and Pearl grew up next to each other."

"With names like those," mused Hotch. "You'd think they're blood related."

Derek shook his head. "They're best friends, but Opal is Korean, and Pearl is Haitian."

Fascinated by the diversity, Emily inquired, "What about Kirsten?"

"French Creole, and she's light-skinned, but doesn't know her family's point of origin."

"Oh, don't forget about Indie." Penelope reminded her fiancé.

"Indie is Kirsten's little sister," Derek supplied. "And she's the same age as Sinéad and Caitlín, but it's always been her and Kirsten."

"Any nieces or nephews?" That was from Spencer.

Derek and Penelope gave a collective groan.

"That many, huh?" the wunderkind chuckled.

"It's not just a _few_ or a _couple_ of them," groused Penelope. "Because it's more like a _herd, _and a handful of them live at the boarding house with their parents. You guys will see them eventually."

Before anyone could tease Penelope about referring to her nieces and nephews as a herd, JJ came back and resumed her spot, in better spirits.

"I just spoke with Kirsten," JJ chirped. "And she definitely came through because once I mentioned that we're work friends of Penelope's, she not only found enough room for us, but she even gave us a discount and said not to think twice about that part."

Everybody was very pleased and relieved by this update.

Emily checked the time on her watch and after some calculations, she said, "Believe it or not, we still have over four hours to go, and we've done all of the planning that we can. Anyone up for poker?"

Everybody said yes.


	42. Louisiana

**Sorry it's been slow—I have other stories, too!**

* * *

Just as JJ had said, the circus was in town, and although it was not in the French Quarter, it was close enough to the border that by the time the team reached the boarding house and parked, they could see plenty of tourists wandering around, sporting wearable souvenirs and other such things from the event. There were also plenty of banners hung from different buildings, advertising the circus, as well. It was also Carnival Season, the month leading up to Mardi Gras, so the air was festive, as it was.

"You know," remarked Spencer as they all stood in a circle by their SUVs, having a quick powwow. "Since there are seven of us, that means that at least two or three of us that suffer from coulrophobia—an abnormal fear of clowns."

Everybody immediately turned to JJ.

"What?" she protested. "What makes you all think it's _me?"_

"Next to Reid," Hotch said cheekily. "You're the youngest of us."

JJ rolled her eyes. "I'll have you all know that I was terrified of clowns when I was a _kid, _but my brothers cured me of that."

Everybody was immediately interested, so JJ had no choice but to explain.

"Until the twins joined the family, I was the youngest. My brothers, Bartholomew and Wesley, and my sister, Rosaline, all spoiled me rotten." she said. "When they were all twelve, and I was just shy of six, they had to take me trick-or-treating because our parents were both too sick to take me. Rosie and I dressed as ballerinas because we liked to match, and she treated me like her baby, which I always liked. Anybody want to guess what Wes and Barty were dressed as?"

"Clowns." they all said.

"Bingo." JJ confirmed. "I brought my pillowcase with me to carry my candy around in, and at one point, it became so full that I was in danger of dropping it. These two brothers, older than my siblings, happened along and stole my candy. Wesley and Bartholomew chased Tommy and Harry down after that, and beat them up because they were already bullies to begin with."

"Did Wesley and Bartholomew get your candy back for you?" Spencer asked.

"They did, and they dragged Tommy and Harry back to apologize to me. Not only did they apologize, but they also gave me all of their own candy, and when they were leaving, Rosaline told them that she'd call on my brothers to beat them up for me if they ever bothered me again."

"And you were never scared of clowns again because of all that?"

"Yep, and none of the bullies in the neighborhood ever touched me again because they knew I had three big siblings who would move mountains to make sure I was safe."

Emily shook her head and laughed. "What a weird kid you must have been."

"You watch yourself—need I bring up Honolulu?"

_"No!"_

Penelope quickly cut in. "Let's all go inside before Kirsten comes looking for us!"

* * *

Way back in the day, the boarding house had been a saloon, so the first floor was one big open space with a few other guests milling around, making plans with their families for the day. That was as much as they could register before a light-skinned, blond-haired, blue-eyed woman dressed in brightly-colored clothes appeared from a room behind the front desk and all but skipped up to them. Everything about her reminded them of Penelope, and for a moment, Emily wondered if this was who Penelope had inherited her penchant for bright colors and creativity from.

Penelope asked, "Where are Griffith, Lysander, and Sebastian?"

"At _work,_ cher—we _are_ a few hours behind D.C., you know. Annalynn, Lauren Paige, and Beau are asleep upstairs, and everyone else is at school, but I promise they will each lose their minds with joy when they find out that Aunt Penelope and Uncle Derek have come for a stay." the Louisianan twang with which she spoke was mesmerizing. "Please introduce me to the rest of yours and Derek's D.C. family."

The couple in question extracted themselves from the lineup, leaving the others like ducks in a row.

"Kirsten," Penelope chirped, indicating each person in turn as she spoke. "These are our friends and teammates Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, and Spencer Reid."

"Welcome to you all, and thank you for looking for Alonso—I miss him, and the kids keep asking me when he's coming home." Kirsten's cheery disposition faltered for a minute and she blinked back some tears. "Anything you all need, please just name it."

"Thank you." Hotch said honestly. "Is there any way we can put our luggage away right now?"

"I'll do you one better."

Footsteps could be heard from a back hallway as she said that, and two new people, two women, appeared.

"Indie? Pearl?" Kirsten said to them. "Our guests are here."

Glad to see two of their loved ones in such a hard time, they hugged Penelope and her fiancé, and after a quick introduction of each of their guests were, Indie spoke to the group at large. "Pearl and I just finished making up all of your bedrooms; we understand you all have a lot of things to get to, so if you leave them right here, we'll take them upstairs for you."

"Thank you." Emily told her as they all made a neatly-arranged pile of their go bags on the floor. "We appreciate that, as well."

A few minutes later, they had piled into the SUVs and were traveling to the station house. Derek, JJ, Penelope, and Emily were leading the pack with Hotch, Rossi, and Spencer in the car behind them. It was a short ride, but Emily's mind was preoccupied—she was wondering how Kirsten, Indie, and Pearl could have been so cheerful in such a distressing time.

"I know what you're thinking, Em." Penelope said to her.

"Sorry, what?"

The two of them were sitting in the backseat while Derek drove and JJ sat in the front passenger seat.

"You're wondering how Kirsten, Indie, and Pearl are cheery."

"Two points for Penelope."

"They're all hostesses by trade, so they're used to keeping up a good front, but trust me: they're all just as sad as I am."

"This whole thing with Alonso and losing your parents isn't the first tragedy your family has experienced before, is it?"

Penelope's reply was soft and sad. "No. It isn't."

* * *

Captain Opal Garcia turned out to be just as hospitable as the rest of her family was.

After initial introductions, she led them into a conference room just off the bullpen and turned on the lights. When the BAU team entered, they were pleased to see that much like their briefing room back in Quantico, this one featured a round table with stacks of case files, plenty of glass-boards and markers for brainstorming ideas on, and also a presentation screen and projector, just in case. There was even a separate work station for Penelope, atop which sat a closed Apple laptop.

"Opal," Penelope said her sister-in-law's name as the lead of a question as she sat at the desk and opened up the monitor. "Is this Alonso's laptop?"

"Yes." she answered as they all gathered around Penelope. "The tech guys gave it to me, and I put it there personally before I called Agent Jareau."

"Huh…"

Penelope was gazing at the screen in front of her, the wheels turning in her brain as she digested what she was looking at: the screen was covered with strings of different colored fragmented letters and numbers, some falling down the screen like raindrops, while yet other lines crossed the screen horizontally, vertically, and even diagonally. Still other lines looked like they were actually falling _up,_ if that was possible.

"That looks like something from The Matrix." JJ remarked, pulling away first before she got dizzy.

"That's because it's called the Matrix Virus, my Tinkerbell." Penelope told her, fingers now flying across the keys of her auxiliary keyboard. "Legend has it that this particular little pot of brouhaha is next to impossible to crack, but whoever said that _clearly_ hasn't met _me."_

Hotch spoke up in a tone of complete seriousness. "Garcia, do you have any idea of how long it will take to break this code?"

"No, sir. I've only ever _heard_ of this virus—never seen it; I'll deliver an update in an hour."

Hotch approved of that and turned to the others. "Do you all remember what we're supposed to do now?"

"Yes." they all said in unison.

"Then let's get to it."

Derek went to the morgue to say the latest body while Hotch went to call first upon on the family of Ling Chen and then back to boarding house to talk to Kirsten, Indie, and Pearl, since they were the only adult members of Alonso's family who were home at the moment. (The other two victims lived alone and didn't even have any family in Louisiana) Rossi had a chat with Alonso's partner, a Detective Jesse Raymond, and Spencer worked on setting up the murder board so he could study the victimology. Emily was to join him, but she had to help JJ run a press conference first, so they could put reassuring faces and voices on the situation for the sake of the locals and the tourists.

Once that was done, Emily and JJ joined Spencer, but they didn't get too far when Opal Garcia appeared in the doorway, beckoning to them. Curious about why she didn't come in further, they joined her.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"I don't know if this has anything to do with the case, but we just found a scared, lost little girl, and we can't make out what she's talking about, but it sounds like she saw something that really freaked her out."

"Why don't you know what she's saying?" JJ inquired.

"She's only speaking French, but she's going so fast that the French speakers we _do_ have are not able to keep up with her. She also seems to be terrified of men. We don't even know her name."

"Did _you_ try talking to her? Alone?"

"Yes, but she shut down completely and wouldn't even look at me. Do either of you speak French, by chance?"

"We both do."

"Perhaps you could come help? We need to find her parents, but we need to get her to talk first."

Realizing that this was worth looking into, they followed Opal to a small room that housed a two-way mirror. On the other side of that mirror was a brightly painted room filled with toys, books, art supplies, and furniture, all meant for children.

The little girl Opal had mentioned could be seen sitting atop the table in the middle of the room. Her head was resting on her knees and she was looking at them in the mirror without realizing it. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her legs; she was trying to make herself as small as possible.

Emily immediately zeroed in on a scrap of paper in the girl's left hand. "What's that that she's holding?"

"I don't know. She didn't have it when I went to go get you two."

"We're going in." JJ told her. "Stay here."

Opal nodded understandingly and stepped aside to let them go.

When the couple entered the room, the little girl was immediately on alert and actually moved into a crouching position when she saw them. Emily and JJ moved slowly towards her, but stayed a safe distance back, just in case she jumped out at them.

Emily spoke first. "Bonjour. Je m'appelle Emily."

The little girl was extremely surprised to hear someone speak her language and moved into a sitting position and turned to JJ, waiting to see what she would say.

"Je m'appelle JJ. Parlez-vous anglais?"

Deciding that they weren't threats because of their big bellies, the girl nodded. "Yes."

"May we join you?"

"Yes."

The pregnant FBI agents joined the little girl at the table and when they studied her up close, they saw that she caucasian with hair so brown that it was almost black, and her eyes were hazel. Those markers, along with her slight accent suggested that she wasn't from the states and probably one of the many tourists coming to see the circus.

She was dressed for the brisk January weather, but also looked very dirty, like she'd just run and run without any real direction. One thing that both Emily and JJ didn't fail to notice was that she had a medical ID bracelet on her left wrist, similar to the one that Caitlín wore.

"Do you work here?" the girl asked them.

"We're actually visiting with our friends," Emily told her. "And we work for the FBI. Do you know what that is?"

"Yes: it's the extra special police."

JJ fished out her badge and showed it to their new friend, letting her hold it. "What's your name, sweetie? How old are you?"

"I'm six, and my name is Danielle."

She clung tightly to the scrap of paper, as well as JJ's badge, but _especially_ the badge because it made her feel safe.

"Are you lost?" JJ asked gently.

"Ye— ye—" Danielle started to answer, but was all of a sudden unable to even finish a word.

Emily said her name cautiously. "Danielle?"

"I… feel icky…"

Danielle threw down what she was holding, but in the same motion, she started breathing heavily and swaying slightly. Her eyes even rolled into the back of her head.

"Oh, my God!" JJ leapt to her feet first, which was quite a feat, given the size of her middle and caught Danielle. "She's having a _seizure,_ Emily! Call an ambulance!"

Emily sprang into action quickly and before long, the paramedics had arrived and were handling the situation.

Making a point to collect her badge and the scrap of paper, JJ hurried off to Danielle's ambulance, wanting to ride with her the hospital. Emily was hot on her tail.

There was no way that Danielle's appearance was a coincidence; she knew something.

It was up to Emily and JJ to figure out what it was.


	43. Danielle

Just as Danielle was getting in her room at the local children's hospital, something from before her encounter with Emily and JJ came back to her, and it sent her spiraling into a full-blown panic attack. She lashed out so severely that the doctors almost restrained her because she was behaving like a feral cat, trying to escape.

Upon coaxing from Emily and JJ and then a little bit of negotiation, she calmed long enough to let the two of them change her from her street clothes and into a kid-sized hospital gown, but she went right into a tailspin when a male nurse appeared to begin outfitting her with all of the proper wires and patches for monitoring her vitals, and the doctors almost put her in restraints again, but JJ intervened a second time and a new nurse, a woman, arrived to sedate her and wire Danielle up.

Naturally, the little girl was worried, but Emily's and JJ's kind and reassuring faces and words were the last things she saw and heard before going under.

* * *

"Hey." Emily stroked JJ's cheek gently. "You in there?"

Danielle hand been knocked out of commission for close to an hour now, sleeping off the anesthesia, as well as the exhaustion that came with having a seizure, and Emily and JJ were out in the hospital, watching her sleep now. They had called Hocth to update him about their whereabouts and the situation, and after hearing what it was they had to say, he agreed with them that the little girl's abrupt appearance was more than a coincidence and in turn, tasked them with being her guardians until her parents were found, and to also figure out what it was that she knew.

Emily left to the gift shop for awhile and returned with a stuffed giraffe, a 'cheer up gift' for Danielle when she woke up. It was when she returned that she saw JJ was lost in thought.

The woman in question snapped out of it when she realized Emily was talking to her. "Yeah. I'm here."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "You went somewhere just now, amante. Where was it?"

"Danielle is the second person we've encountered recently who has a medical ID bracelet. What if it's a sign…?"

Emily's hand that wasn't holding the gift big immediately went down to her middle and rested on the part of the swell where Henry and Hope were happily tumbling around. "What, you mean like a sign that one of our babies going to be different?"

"Uh-huh. I mean, it could happen to any one of them, two of them, all of them, or none of them, but still… you're older than me, and because what happened with you sister, you technically carry the gene for something like a deformity to happen."

Emily pulled JJ into a hug as close as their big bellies would allow and gave her a back rub.

"I worry about it, too," Emily confessed. "But Henry, Hope, and Haley-Esmée have always checked out perfectly healthy, right?"

JJ nodded and rested her head on her fianceé's shoulder. "Yes, and when they do come, it's been estimated that even the twins are going to be long, which means that in about fifteen years, they'll all be as tall as us… or taller…"

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather just think about them when they're tiny and we can still hold them." Emily kissed JJ's temple. "Can you look at me for a second?"

JJ stood up straight and looked Emily square in the eyes. "Yes?"

"We've already got Caitlín—and maybe even Spencer—in our lives to teach us what it's like to have someone in the family who's different. If any of the babies we're carrying now—or any who join the family in the future, for that matter—turn to operate on that track, then we just roll with it, love them anyway, and be the best mommies can to them. How does that sound?"

"Just perfect."

JJ cast a glance over at Danielle and grinned when she saw her stirring. "Look—she's waking up!"

Emily handed the gift bag to JJ and went to go fetch Danielle's doctor while JJ went and sat at Danielle's bedside.

"How are you doing, sweetheart? You gave us quite a scare."

Danielle looked around. "Where is Emily?"

"She went to get the doctor—she'll be back soon."

Danielle spotted the gift bag. "What's _that?"_

JJ handed it to her. "It's a present from us for you."

When Danielle pulled out the giraffe, she lit up and hugged the toy, even letting out a happy squeal. "JJ, I love animals!"

"I'm glad… and you know, I have a little niece that loves animals, too."

Danielle smiled but then let out a shiver. "I'm cold."

JJ quickly located a blanket from the suplly closet near the ensuite bathroom and proceeded to drape it around her little charge's shoulders. She even sat with her and held her until Emily returned with Danielle's doctor.

Having been warned ahead of time about Danielle's fear of men, the primary caregiver assigned to her was a woman by the name of Doctor Seifert, and she was kind and patient with Danielle, making the check-up go by very fast.

When it was done, Doctor Seifert had a conference with Emily and JJ in the hallway, by Danielle's window.

"The EMTs who brought Danielle in said that the two of you are FBI agents?"

"Yes." JJ told her as she and Emily showed her their badges. "I am Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, and this is my partner, SSA Emily Prentiss. We're from the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia."

"If you don't mind my asking," Doctor Seifert said at length. "Why is the FBI in New Orleans?"

"We actually flew down with our team to investigate a case in the French Quarter." Emily explained. "We only just arrived this morning, but Danielle has already turned out to be a possible witness."

"But where are her parents? I appreciate that she has a pair of government agents looking after her, but her parents really need to be present, as well."

"We don't know their whereabouts; Danielle is technically considered missing."

From there, Emily and JJ explained the circumstances regarding Danielle, and by the end, all Doctor Seifert do was give a heavy sigh.

"My heart goes out to Danielle, and I really hope you locate her parents post haste."

In an apprehensive tone, Emily made an inquiry. "Danielle isn't in danger, is she?"

"No, although it's a very good thing that she has that medical bracelet—it says that she has a rare blood type, and that she's prone to seizures. It also says she has high-functioning autism."

JJ and Emily both raised their eyebrows at that; they had both noticed the bracelet, but hadn't had time to read it, so they were both feeling a little taken aback.

"When will Danielle be fit to be released?" JJ finally asked. "We need to bring her back to the station house as promptly as possible to make an appeal to the media for the whereabouts of her parents."

"Danielle is remarkably resilient, but I would like to keep her for two more hours to monitor her." the doctor answered. "I'll be back an hour from now to check on her, but don't be surprised if she falls asleep again."

"Because of the anesthesia and the drowsiness that comes with having a seizure?"

"Precisely. And she can have whatever she wants to eat because, but whatever you do, don't let her get too worked up again, otherwise she'll have to stay longer."

"We understand. Thank you for everything."

When the good doctor finally left them to their own devices, Emily and JJ went back to Danielle to see the little one rubbing her head.

"What's the matter?" JJ asked, sitting with her on the bed again.

"Please to turn off the television?" Danielle buried her face in JJ's side. "My head hurts."

Emily quickly did so and sat in the chair next to the bed. "Is that better?"

Danielle moved her head to JJ's shoulder and nodded as she leaned into her. "Yes. Merci."

"You're welcome."

Danielle regarded her giraffe. "Thank you for this, too. I gave her a name already."

"Did you, now?" JJ asked. "Care to share?"

Blushing slightly, Danielle looked from one woman to the other. "Her name is Jemily—because you two are called JJ and Emily. I also don't ever want to forget you."

Emily and JJ both turned to mush and both gave Danielle some extra hugs, promising her that they would always remember her (and they would).

It was Emily who gave them a reality check by easing into 'interview the witness' mode.

"Danielle," she began. "JJ and I will be looking after you until we can return you to your parents, but we need to ask you some important questions first. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay, great!" Emily chirped, pleased that Danielle was cooperating. "My first question is, do you remember what was happening right before you fainted?"

"I was lost, but then a police officer brought me to the station, and then I saw you two…"

JJ nodded in confirmation and pulled out the paper that Danielle had had earlier, showing it to her. "Does this mean anything to you?"

Danielle immediately averted her eyes as JJ handed to paper off to Emily so she could examine it for herself.

"The bad man gave that to me and told me to run; I did what he said, but he has my parents!"

"Oh, sweetheart, I am _so_ sorry!" JJ held the little girl close to her, wanting to take all of her pain and fear away. "Do you remember anything about him? Anything about what he looked like or sounded like?"

"No!" Danielle whimpered. "Is that bad? I'm sorry!"

"There's nothing to be sorry about—nothing at all. You got away, and that's what matters."

JJ continued to hug and soothe Danielle as Emily stared at the paper that had upset their new friend. It was unfolded and in an evidence bag now, and the text was written in French, in a disarmingly familiar sloppy script. The message it bore left Emily feeling unsettled.

It read, _She is innocent. Stop looking, and no harm will come to her parents._

"Emily?"

She looked up at the sound of her name to see Danielle watching her, still cuddling with JJ.

"Yes, little friend?"

"Are you and JJ getting married?"

"We are. Did you see the rings we have?"

Danielle nodded and then gave a sleepy yawn. "Yes. Are you marrying _each other?"_

"We are."

"Just like my mamas…"

JJ gave Danielle a gentle nudge, trying to keep her awake—she was talking about her parents, and they needed to learn as much as they could before Danielle fell back asleep.

"You have two mommies?"

"Uh-huh."

"What are their names?"

"Esther and Harper…"

Emily squeezed herself onto the edge of the bed and joined JJ in keeping Danielle awake for as long as they could.

"Come on, Danielle—stay awake for just a little bit longer!"

"Emily, I'm so sleepy…"

"I know you are," Emily cooed. "But I just need you to answer _one_ question, and then you can go back to sleep."

Enticed by that, Danielle immediately put more effort into staying awake. "What's the question?"

"Do you remember your last name?"

Danielle thought about it, but drew a blank. "No, but I do remember something else…"

"What is it?"

"When my mamas came to get me from Paris, they had a surprise for me."

"Do you remember anything about that?"

Danielle nodded. "They both have babies in their tummies, just like you and JJ have."

Emily's heart skipped a beat, but not in a good way; not only had Danielle been separated from her parents and was now considered as a missing child, but now it sounded like both of her pregnant mothers were being held captive somewhere, possibly prisoners of the same person that had taken Alonso Garcia.

"Do you know anything about the babies?"

Danielle gave another nod. "I'm getting two little sisters—Haviva and Helena…"

Completely exhausted now, Danielle fell asleep in JJ's arms.

Emily and JJ decided to let her be.


	44. Danielle Remembering

"Emily?"

"Hmm?"

JJ and Emily were outside Danielle's room, stranded at the hospital with her until she was feeling back to normal. Both agents had just partaken in a conference call with the team, informing them of the current status of Danielle's condition as well as the note the unsub had given to her. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to say past that because the rest of the team didn't know yet where to look without any real clues about the unsub, and Penelope was confident that she was close to breaking the virus on her brother's computer but wasn't there just yet.

Out of nowhere, though, JJ had suddenly had an epiphany.

"None of the victims have an apparent connection to each other, correct?"

"Yes."

"And Penelope's brother is a cop…"

Emily saw that JJ was in the middle of something and now beginning to wander down a rabbit trail, so she said, "Come back to me, Jayje. I know you're in there."

"Right—all that stuff being said, from what Danielle's told us, it sounded like her mothers have just returned from adopting her in France."

"That _still_ doesn't give us a connection, and Alonso is managing to stick out like a sore thumb, not being a civilian and all."

"Everyone is across the board, though."

"Correct: Fransisco Gomez was Hispanic, Janvier Caplan was black, and Ling Chen was Chinese, and Alonso is Caucasian." With an afterthought, Emily tacked on, "Okay, that's four _men_ right there, so that's at least _one_ thing, but none of them even look alike."

"I'll give you that, but there's Danielle's mothers—Esther and Harper—to consider: they could look like anything, and let's not forget that our friend said both of them are pregnant."

JJ said nothing to that.

"Yet, everyone the unsub has targeted has a special significance that we haven't figured out yet… it's just the word 'betrayer' that's my stumbling block."

Emily finally found JJ's train of thought and hitched a ride. "What if they're all part of the same thing, like a jury selection?"

"So that means we're looking for someone who either got a sentence they feel they don't deserve, or else an innocent man getting revenge for himself, or someone else he cares about that got put away unfairly…"

"He's already killed three civilians, taken two more, and even a member of law enforcement now."

JJ put a hand on Emily's arm as another thought struck her. "Spouses don't serve together on juries, though: it'd be a conflict of interest."

"Then Esther and Harper must be like us—in a committed relationship and raising a family together, but still partners in the eyes of the law—and whichever one of them wasn't part of the jury pool must have been taken out of convenience, or just to be kept from talking about what they'd seen."

"Okay, I'm with you on that, but what about Alonso, and how the unsub seems to only be striking during festivities?"

"The smart money says that Alonso was the arresting officer, and that the unsub likes to go for the 'shock and awe' factor and also that he more than likely has a seasonal job that's associated with different events that roll through town."

Impressed, JJ dug her phone out of her pocket. "I'm going to call Hotch and tell him what we just came up with so he and the boys can use the information to start building a proper profile."

"Good plan—and see if Penelope has beat the computer virus yet; we _really_ need her now. I'm going to sit with Danielle and hope that when she wakes up, she'll be able to remember her last name."

* * *

As it turned out, even with JJ's and Emily's breakthrough, it was two steps forward and three steps back because while their problem-solving skills aided in helping the others construct and even deliver a profile, and Penelope had finally rid her brother's computer of the virus, they were still no less closer to getting a name, the most useful tidbit they needed but were seriously lacking.

At least Danielle was finally healthy enough to be released when she woke up.

Because they didn't really have a choice, JJ and Emily brought Danielle back to the station with them, back to the room where they'd first met. Hotch and Opal both did some hemming and hawing about that particular tactic.

"Are you sure that bringing her back here is the best choice?" Hotch inquired, his tone consistent with one of a concerned parent as he and Opal stood with JJ and Emily by the observation window. "Wouldn't a return to this room set her off again?"

JJ shook her head. "Even before Danielle fainted, this was where she felt comfortable and safe. She ate while she was at the hospital, is properly hydrated, and has also slept since we were here. Danielle is fine—we just have to be patient because she's probably a little tired yet."

Opal voiced her own concerns at this point. "What if we got someone from the sex crimes unit to help do the interviewing? They're always very good at dealing with children."

"We appreciate that," Emily said sincerely. "But with all due respect, that would not be a good idea because by the time we found someone and brought them up to speed, it would just be a setback."

"How do you figure?"

"According to the medical ID bracelet Danielle is wearing, she has high-functioning autism, and I think that it's different than most forms because it seems like her memory is wired a little differently than yours and mine: she's highly intelligent, knows how to read, and even remembers that she's six, but the one thing she _can't_ remember is her last name. Now—I can remember my last name and you can remember yours, but for Danielle, that doesn't seem to be vital enough information when she has a lot of other things to keep track of, like say, remembering to brush her teeth after breakfast."

Opal glanced through the window at Danielle who was perusing through a picture book. "It must be very crowded in her head…"

Emily nodded, thinking of Caitlín and how similar she was to Danielle. "Once we got her to trust us, we learned that she was recently adopted from France and speaks a form of Pidgin English—which I can't figure out because she isn't Asian—and also that her new mothers, Esther and Harper, are both pregnant."

"Like I said: it must be very crowded in Danielle's head."

"If we worked with her to jog her memory, that would be best."

Opal saw her point and turned to JJ. "You organize press conferences and the like, right?"

JJ nodded. "I do, and I wanted to run one on Danielle's behalf to find Esther and Harper, but I want to hold off on that, now that we know the things we do."

"So you can work on finding out her last name?"

"Bingo. Danielle _is_ the key to untangling this mess, but first, we have to untangle _her."_

"Then go ahead. We'll go back to the conference room."

Just like they had earlier, Emily and JJ entered the room where Danielle was, but instead of maintaining a position of hyper-vigilance or even looking at her book, she had found the art supplies and was now diligently copying the same five names over and over: Esther, Harper, Danielle, Haviva, and Helena.

"Hey, Danielle." Emily said gently as they sat with her. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to remember so that I may help." she answered without looking up. "I'm… how do you say…? _Embarrassed." _

"Will you look at me?"

Danielle did, but said nothing.

"There is _nothing_ to be embarrassed about, my little friend, alright? _Nothing. _We will do everything we can to help you remember the rest of your name, and also figure out where your mommies could have possibly gone."

"You seem to be on the right track." JJ added, examining the names on the paper. "Is this everyone in your family?"

Danielle turned back to the paper, nodding. "Me, my mommies, and my sisters. What are the names of everyone in your family, where you live?"

JJ chose a green marker to go with Danielle's blue one and wrote down Sinéad's, Caitlín's, Haley-Esmée's, Henry's, and Hope's names. Danielle impressed her guardians (and herself) by managing to read all five names without stumbling over anything, but after a moment of rereading, she frowned.

"What are you thinking?" Emily inquired.

"This is everyone in your family and also mine, but you and JJ are not on here. What are yours and hers real names, please?"

Using a new sheet of paper and a purple marker, Emily wrote out the whole of hers and JJ's names before giving the paper to Danielle.

"Can you read these?"

"Danielle scrunched her nose in concentration. "The first one says 'Emily Sandrine Mariana Prentiss.' That's you? Are you French?"

Emily shook her head. "English and Italian, actually; my parents chose the name Sandrine because it means defender of man, and I think they also liked how pretty it sounds."

Satisfied by that answer, Danielle turned to JJ, echoing the second name and and caressing the communications liaison's face, wanting to make the words sink in. "Jennifer Amaryllis Mae Jareau. That's _you?"_

"Uh-huh." JJ kissed Danielle's hand in a motherly way. "Good job on saying 'amaryllis,' though—it can be tricky."

"I like flowers very so much, so I practice reading and writing as many flower things as I can. Please to borrow the purple marker, JJ?"

The blond obliged. "Here you go."

Danielle thanked her and began to write out the new thought in her head, although when she finished, she jumped when she registered what she'd written on the paper.

"I did it!" Danielle crowed, showing the paper to JJ and Emily. "I remembered my entire name!"

JJ hugged her and praised her for her good memory recall as Emily examined the paper.

"Your name is Danielle Jasmine Paget?"

"Yes, and my mommies call me DJ!"

"Would you rather us call you DJ, then?"

"Yes, please!"

"Okay, sweet DJ." Emily stood and kissed her on the top of the head. "I will be right back."

"Where are you going to?"

"Just for a quick chat with our friends. Don't worry—JJ will stay with you."

To back up her fiancée's point, JJ immediately asked DJ to bring over a board game from the collection on one of the nearby shelves.

Pleased, Emily slipped out of the room and headed back to the room where her team was camped out.

"Emily!" Penelope chirped when she saw her. "You would not _believe_ what I found on Alonso's computer!"

Emily eased herself into the nearest empty chair; Henry and Hope were kicking her mercilessly for no reason in particular. "Danielle has informed us that she'd like us to call her DJ because she's _finally_ remembered her full name."

Peneople, Hotch, Rossi, Spencer, Derek, and Opal gave her their utmost attention with Penelope sitting in front of her laptop at the main table. It was open to the data-retrieval program, which was just begging for use.

The bespectacled woman quickly punched in the parameters describing DJ's mothers and turned to Emily.

"Tell us her name, Gumdrop."

"Our dear DJ's real name is Danielle Jasmine Paget."

Penelope put the surname into the system and it immediately gave her the information she was looking for.

"Yahtzee!"


	45. A Breakthrough

Upon Penelope's "Yahtzee!" exclamation, everybody turned to look at her, only to find her speed-reading the information on the screen in front of her.

It was a moment before she rejoined the program, showing them side-by-side pictures of a Caucasian woman and an Asian woman, the latter of whom—at Emily's best guess—was of East Asian descent and something else with a very distinct culture.

"On the left, we have Esther Cecile Paget, a lifelong resident of the French Quarter, and next to her is Harper Joy Alana, born and raised in Honolulu, on the Hawaiian island of Oahu—not too far from Pearl Harbor, actually."

Everybody studied Harper and Esther closer, each immediately noticing the same jarring thing.

Spencer voiced it first. "Esther and Harper are both really young—probably about my age."

"Both of them are twenty-seven, and it looks like when Harper moved here from Honolulu because they were both in the same graduating class at Tulane University." Penelope said, taking her computer back and switching it to the information screen. "They're even engaged and about to move to Fairfax, Virginia, actually."

Hotch intervened before Penelope went off down a rabbit trail. "Garcia, what was it that prompted your "Yahtzee!" comment?"

The technical analyst opened her computer to yet another screen and they saw something that looked like a newspaper article. She quickly reread it before answering him.

"Esther and Harper both got pregnant at the same time, according to the medical records I saw, so in theory, they're due on the same day. That being said, I also found a record that says Esther served on a jury for a case that made the papers here back in October."

"What do you mean, _'served'?"_ queried Rossi, wanting get a question in. "She didn't make it to the end of the trial?"

"No, sir." Penelope reported. "Esther was hospitalized a month before the trial ended in a guilty verdict."

"What was she hospitalized for?"

"She had a seizure while court was in session."

Emily felt her legs buckle at that news and beside her, Derek helped her into the nearest chair before asking Penelope a question of his own.

"Did Esther and the baby turn out okay?"

"Oh, yes." Penelope reassured him. "They were both completely fine when Esther was discharged, but that whole incident was enough to get her completely excused from jury duty without penalty. That's what the newspaper article is about."

Hotch worked his was back into the conversation._ "Please_ tell me that you've got something on your screen there that gives mention of the case that Esther was on the jury for."

Penelope typed in a quick series of commands on her keyboard, pressed the enter button, and was then rewarded with the results, although what she read made her grimace.

"Kane English, age thirty-five, sentenced to seventy-five years in jail for killing his wife and their three teenage sons while they were asleep."

"A family annihilator—what a _horrible_ case for a _pregnant_ woman to sit on the jury for." Emily murmured, rubbing her middle and Henry and Hope kicked her.

"That case really made the news." Opal spoke up from the corner where she'd been watching the FBI agents. "There were spots in it along, though, that made it questionable, including the fact that English claimed to be innocent the whole time."

"Was he?" Penelope wanted to know.

"Yes," Opal answered, walking up to them. "But unfortunately, he was killed in a riot less than twenty-four hours after arriving at the jail."

"That's a bummer. Was the _real_ person ever caught?"

"Yes. We found the right guy, an Isaac Burns, and put him in jail, too."

Hotch asked, "Is there any way that we can talk to Burns?"

"Sorry, but no—he was shanked to death by his own cellmate a week ago in line at the prison. Even _I_ don't know that man's name, and he's currently doing a stretch solitary confinement, and he isn't allowed any visitors. At all."

During this time, Spencer had been making notes on one of the glassboards, but he paused and turned back to the others.

"All of this is tracking so far, but how does Penelope's brother tie in?"

Sighing, but only because what she was about to report wasn't entirely good, Penelope moved her computer to the side and replaced it with her brother's.

"Apparently," Penelope said as she examined the screen. "Alonso believed that Kane was innocent, and he was gathering evidence to prove it. He's a gatekeeper of information, just like I am."

"PG, did your brother happen to get anything like a jury list?" Emily asked.

There was a few seconds of Penelope click-clacking on her keyboard. She physically slumped a little at what she saw and shook her head slightly, but only disproving of the exact manner in which Alonso had gone about in doing things.

"He's got the whole jury list here, and I'm already seeing all of the victims, minus Harper, though. She was probably taken at the same time as Esther, so she wouldn't run and get help."

"Is there _anything_ pointing in the direction of a name?" Derek asked. "It's clearly not English or Burns because they're both dead. Whoever is doing this is doing it out of _revenge;_ you just showed us the unsub's hit list."

Penelope blanched, but kept her head in the game as she surveyed the screen yet again. "Nothing that I can see _immediately…_ I'm going to need some time to poke through things, here—I only just got rid of the virus about a minute before Emily joined us."

Derek nodded understandingly, although just as that happened, something occurred to Emily and she moved to the other side of the room, beckoning to the others to follow.

The others powwowed around her.

"I'll go update JJ after this," she began. "But there is one last thing that isn't totally tracking for _me."_

"It's DJ, isn't it?" Rossi asked. "She _did_ have that note about being innocent…"

"That note also had a specific request _from_ the unsub to stop looking for Esther and Harper." Hotch reminded him.

"But DJ appeared out of nowhere," Opal chimed in. "And it looked like she'd been running for quite awhile because she was filthy and really freaked out."

"The only thing I can think of," Emily added. "Is that she was taken at the same time as her mothers before she was released. I'll say it now: they were probably taken from the circus, or some place near it."

"All of this also has to mean that DJ has to have seen or heard the unsub." realized Spencer.

Hotch turned to Emily. "Once you catch JJ up, do you think you two will be able to get DJ to open up and talk about what she heard or saw before she was brought here?"

_"Maybe."_

"Only maybe?"

"Well, she hasn't told us exactly _when_ she arrived stateside from France, but the heaviness of her accent suggests to me that it was within the last seventy-two hours. Add moving from one continent to another, along with a new _timezone_ and an _international flight,_ on top of _everything_ that's happened today? It's a _miracle_ that she hasn't turned on us yet."

"Why do you think she hasn't?"

"Honestly, sir? I think it's because DJ has made the connection that JJ and I are getting married to each other, _and_ that JJ and I are pregnant. I think DJ sees us as an older 'parallel universe version of her mothers."

It felt weird to Emily to say that, but there was a lot of truth to it.

"She fell asleep in the hospital _twice_, and one of those times, she was in JJ's arms. It was awhile before JJ could even move away from DJ because she was holding that tightly to her in her _sleep."_

"She must be exhausted and wishing for a normal sleeping pattern…"

Emily nodded. "She also doesn't speak standard American English because she uses French mixed in with an uncommon Pidgin dialect—that she most likely picked up from Harper—so keeping up with us in a way that _we_ can understand easily must be a chore. She's also a special needs child, and she's only _six."_

Finally, and mostly because his parental side was kicking in, Hotch softened up. "I want you to go fill JJ in, and I want you to continue being DJ's guardians until she's reunited with her parents; until then, she's yours and JJ's responsibility. If she needs a change of scenery or a proper bed, go ahead and take her back to the to the boarding house, but keep on with the information-gathering, even if you have to be subtle about it. The rest of us will work on looking for Garcia's brother, Esther and Harper, and the unsub—we have a hitman on the loose."

Emily shuddered at the word 'hitman,' but voiced her understanding and left the room.

* * *

"Jayje? May I talk to you out here for a second?"

Emily peeked into the playroom to find JJ watching DJ's draw a picture. The communications liasion looked lost in thought as she watched her charge, but she came when called, promising DJ that she'd be right back.

"Yes?" she asked, closing the playroom door behind her so DJ wouldn't overhear.

"Wait." Emily held her hands in the 'time out' position. "We both know that DJ has imprinted on us and vice versa, but I saw that look on your face when you were watching her color."

"DJ was ours in a past life."

JJ didn't often say things like that, but when she did, Emily learned not to contest them because she found her fiancée's gift of prognostication fascinating, especially because she hadn't been wrong yet.

"Really?"

"Yes, and we were all so happy—but it was another time." JJ snapped back to reality. "Was there something that you wanted to tell me?"

And so Emily caught JJ up on the turn in the case, but when she got to the part about Hotch's request, JJ seemed hesitant.

"What is it?" Emily asked her.

"DJ hasn't turned cranky on me yet, but she keeps asking for you."

"She does?"

JJ nodded. "She and I get along perfectly fine, but I think because she sees us as an alternate version of Esther and Harper, she feels safest with both of us nearby."

"That's cute and sad at the same time; I can't begin to imagine how badly she misses her parents. She must be putting on a brave front for us, you now?"

"Yes, but I think DJ is going to crack soon because she's really sleepy and has asked me for croque-monsieur and tartes aux fruits—those must be her comfort foods."

"A hot ham and cheese sandwich and fruit tarts should be easy enough to find in a town as magical as this one." Emily mused.

JJ nodded again. "Come on—let's go take care of DJ now; being with her is giving us a practice run for when we're mommies, and I like it."

Emily did, too, and she was glad that Danielle was their only priority because for once, she didn't have the energy to deal with the rest of the case.

It made her too sad.


	46. Didn't See That One Coming

When Emily and JJ got back to the boarding house with DJ, the little girl was torn between wanting to sleep more and finding something to eat. She eventually arrived at a compromise in which she agreed to eat after she slept a little more in a proper bed.

JJ and Emily laid their little charge in their bed, and when they were sure DJ was fast asleep, JJ worked quickly to remove DJ's shoes, socks, jacket, scarf, and hat to tuck her in bed comfortably. As JJ put DJ's things away, she passed Emily at the desk, who was composing a note for DJ in French, so it would be easier for her to read when she found it.

On their way out the door, they left the note on the bedside table and the door open so it wouldn't get too dark while she slept.

Feeling proud of themselves that they had just put DJ to bed just like actual parents, they grabbed their laptops and headed quietly to the first floor.

* * *

Because the couple didn't have anything case-related to do, JJ and Emily were now at the dining table in the dining room with their laptops. Their intention had been to start collecting ideas for the baby nurseries because neither of them wanted to wait until the last minute to worry about that. JJ was a little distracted, though.

"What did that note say?" she asked Emily. "The one you left for DJ?"

"Just that we'd be down here and that there's no need to panic because it's not that far of a distance."

JJ just nodded and leaned back in her chair, tracing shapes on her belly as Haley-Esmée gave her a lazy kick.

"Okay…"

Emily raised an eyebrow and arched her back slightly to accommodate Henry and Hope as they stretched and wiggled inside her. "Jayje, you still can't be hung up on the 'she was ours in another lifetime' thing about DJ, can you?"

"Maybe just a little."

"Why?"

JJ sighed. "Because last night, I dreamed about our family in the future."

"We weren't even here last night—we were still in Quantico!" Emily exclaimed in surprise before she let out a sigh of her own. "What did you dream about?"

"Our family had grown in leaps and bounds, and we had five daughters and one son."

Emily stopped to do the math. "We've already got two girls and a boy, though. What you're implying is that DJ and her baby sisters become ours, but an event like that would mean that something bad would have to happen to Esther and Harper. There's also the part where they're going to be moving to Falls Church after all of this is done, and that's only twenty-five miles from where we live."

"I know, and _that's_ what I'm stuck on because you should know by now that with me, dreams aren't always just dreams. That, and my sister liked to call me her little Harbinger Of Doom."

"Do I want want to know how you got that name?"

JJ shook her head. "Not really, no."

Emily shivered and then gave a small wince as Henry kicked her hard. "Can we _please_ talk about something else, then? I don't think Henry is a fan of the current topic, and besides—talk like _that_ in a town like _this_ gives me the heebie-jeebies."

"Talk like what?" a new voice asked.

Both agents turned to see Kirsten entering with a big basket of cloth napkins that were all in need of folding before the next meal. Neither Emily nor JJ were going to tell her to leave because it was her house, so they invited her to come sit with them.

"JJ has a gift that runs in her family—foresight." Emily explained as Kirsten began folding the napkins and stacking them. "I don't doubt her because she hasn't been wrong yet, but for things to happen the way she's describing them, that means that two good people in particular will have to have something _tragic_ happen to them… if not _death…"_

Kirsten shivered, too. "Then I can't blame you for wanting to be careful using that kind of talk in the New Orleans French Quarter—there's even a voodoo shop down the block from here."

She wasn't making that up, but she said it just to mess with her guests because they were Northerners, not used to even hearing phrases like 'voodoo shop,' especially so casually.

Seeing that she had their full attention at that, Kirsten said, "May I ask you two a question?"

"Yes." Emily and JJ said in unison.

"Why are you two back before the others?"

Emily answered but chose her words carefully—she couldn't say too much because because Kirsten was a civilian. "Our best witness to what's been going on is a six-year-old girl who, unfortunately, has been separated from her two mothers. She's already had an emotionally draining couple of days already, and it's particularly stressful for her because she's different. Just earlier today, she was admitted to the children's hospital."

"For what?" Kirsten asked, aghast. "And what's her name?"

"A seizure." JJ told her. "She's alright now, but she's in our bed, sleeping off all her exhaustion. Her name is DJ."

"And you two have become DJ's guardians for now?" Kirsten asked, wanting to understand.

"Uh-huh." JJ said.

"And she's newly adopted from France, so she speaks a different version of English than we do." Emily added. "It takes a minute to understand sweet DJ, but once you do, talking to her is very easy."

"Good to know." noted Kirsten. "How long have you two had her, then?"

Emily checked the time on her watch. "Most of the day, actually."

"It's a pity that mine and Pearl's firstborn are at school—they're both six, and they can even charm the shiest of wallflowers; tourists' kids love them."

"What are their names?"

"I've got Sally Kay, and Pearl has Frances Bell."

"How many kids do you have in all?" JJ asked curiously.

"Planning a big family?"

"Something like that, and between Emily and I, we're expecting three babies in May."

"We also have JJ's younger twin sisters back home," said Emily. "But they're in their twenties, and they're going to be the babies' nannies."

"It looks like you're already there, then." Kirsten chuckled. "But Alonso and I have Sally Kay, the twins, Annalynn and Lauren Paige—they're three—and sweet Beau is our only boy so far. He's almost one."

"Four small kids." JJ commented. "Color me impressed."

"I do." Kirsten smiled for a moment but then it faded slightly as she finished folding her current napkin and put her hands on her middle. "In seven months, though, we're going to have half a baker's dozen—I'm expecting _more_ twins, but I found out just after we realized Alonso is gone, so he doesn't know yet. I can't wait to see the look on his face because he and I both love being parents."

Not wanting pity from two FBI agents who she suspected were practiced at expressing their condolences, Kirsten added something else on, almost in afterthought.

"My kids and Frances Bell aren't the only ones who call this place home, though, not by a long shot."

"No?" Emily asked. "Who else lives here?"

"Besides Frances Bell, Pearl and Lysander also have Daisy Mae and Thomas Robert, Opal and Griffith have Luna Lee and Riley James, and Indie isn't married, or a mother, so she doesn't have any babies, but the youngest of the bunch is now Sebastian's daughter, Zadie Rose."

Remembering that one of Penelope's brothers was a widower and realizing now that it had to be Sebastian, Emily asked, "What happened to Zadie Rose's mother?"

"Rachel passed away unexpectedly at Christmastime, having Zadie. Poor Sebastian lost their house right after that, so they live here now. Pearl, Indie, and I look after Zadie when Sebastian is at work. In fact…"

Kirsten stopped talking for a minute, listening for a sound that was just out of range of the dining room. When she identified the sound, she perked up.

"Zadie is up! Let me go get her!"

She promptly got up and left. When she did, JJ turned to Emily, eyebrows raised.

"You were also playing the home game jusy now, weren't you?"

Emily nodded. "Oh, yeah. How many kids did you count?"

"More than ten."

Emily held up one finger for each name. "Sally Kay, Annalynn, Lauren Paige, and Beau are all from the same family, and that's already four. Luna Lee and Riley James make six, and then Frances Bell, Daisy Mae, and Thomas Robert bring it to nine, and Zadie Rose makes ten."

"But Kirsten's babies make eleven and twelve." JJ let out a single-noted high-pitched whistle. "Derek and Penelope weren't kidding when they said their nieces and nephews in Louisiana could be described as a herd. There's also their niece on the Morgan side, and of course the chapter of the Garcia clan in Mexico. I still don't know how big that part of their family is."

"Wow." Emily mused. "Do you think that we'll be blessed with a lot of grandchildren one day?"

"I hope so, but right now, I'm still thinking about how there are twelve kids under one roof and still plenty of room for boarders."

"There are many, many rooms here, so that's a perk," said Kirsten as she reentered the room with a freshly-changed and wide-awake Zadie Rose in a sling oon her chest. "And none of the kids have ever known different—even Indie. It's a long story of how I got this place, but I've raised my little sister here since she was a week old. Once I married Alonso, we opened up the house to the rest of the family when they needed places to live and raise their families. Everyone took the offer—except Sebastian because he and Rachel wanted their own place, but that was perfectly alright. The boarders have always loved that there's a whole family that lives here, too."

From within the sling, little Zadie Rose gave an impatient whine—she didn't like when her aunt stayed still for too long.

"I know, I know, sweet cher." Kirsten looked down at her niece and stroked one of her tiny cheeks with a knuckle. "Just one moment."

When she looked back at Emily and JJ, she saw that they were watching her with smiles on their faces.

"You two envisioning yourselves in the next few years with your own brood?"

Emily and JJ nodded.

"Have you thought of nursery themes yet?"

"No." Emily confessed. "We have no ideas at all, and we were going to brainstorm some."

"You _could_ do that," Kirsten winked. _"Or_ you could follow me and sneak a look at the ones we have up on the third floor where we live. Indie has always had her own room on the topmost because she's the oldest, and Luna Lee also has her own room because she's the next oldest, but everyone else shares in accordance with age. Come on."

Excited by the invitation, Emily and JJ followed Kirsten upstairs.

* * *

About ten minutes into the bedroom tour, though, Emily's phone rang. When she stepped out into the hallway to answer it, she saw it was from Hotch and became serious as she answered.

"Hotch? Has there been a break?"

"Yes, Prentiss." he answered in a tone that she had last heard when he realized that Haley was at the mercy of crazy Vera. "I need you and JJ back here the second you figure out what to do with DJ—it's all hands on deck."

"Understood, sir."

Hanging up and pocketing her phone, Emily pulled JJ aside, away from Kirsten and explained the situation to her. When they explained the situation to Kirsten, she volunteered to watch DJ for free.

Emily and JJ gave her their thanks and went up to their second-story room to see their charge.

"DJ-love," JJ cooed to her as they sat with her on the bed and Emily took her into her arms. "Can you wake up a second? We need to talk to you."

DJ heard JJ's voice, and she couldn't wake up all the way, but she could respond. "Hmm?"

"We have to go back to the police station for awhile," Emily informed her. "But Miss Kirsten is downstairs, and she's going to look after you and make sure you eat, okay?"

DJ yawned and gave a sleepy nod. "Okay…"

Emily kissed her on the forehead and laid DJ down on the bed before moving away so JJ could tuck the little girl in.

"We'll be back soon." JJ smoothed the blankets out on the bed as she spoke to DJ. "Go on and sleep."

DJ was out like a light.

When Emily and JJ got back to the station, particularly the conference room where they'd set up camp, they stopped short: Hotch, Spencer, Rossi, and even Opal Garcia were each looking stricken about something, and Derek was on the floor in one corner, his knees tucked up to his chin as he stared into space. Penelope was nowhere to be seen.

"You guys," Emily said cautiously. "Why is Derek on the floor, and where is Penelope?"

Spencer answered, although he looked like he wanted to punch something. "Someone took her."

Emily and JJ gasped and out their hands over their hearts, both of them proceeding to speak a single-worded question in unison.

_"What?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Penelope was a ways away from the comfort and safety of the station-house, as well as Derek's protection, and it really scared her.

She still had no idea who had taken her—a gun in the back and a hood over the head tended not to invite questions—but she forced herself to go along with what was happening. The squirmy, kicking baby in her belly was her biggest incentive to cooperate.

"Hello?"

She was put into a room of some kind, but she couldn't discern much more past that because her hands were tied behind her back with rope and she had a hood over her head. Penelope felt paralyzed.

But pure instinct told her that she wasn't alone.

"Is anyone there? Where are we?"

A voice called out to her in response, and it was familiar. "Penelope? Is that you?"

Her heart leapt—she knew that voice anywhere.

_"Alonso!"_


	47. Some Things You Just Don't Talk About

Penelope's brother freed her quickly of her hood and bindings, and when the technical analyst took in the sight of him, she began to cry tears of relief not only because he was her favorite sibling, but also because he had always been very protective of her.

Alonso Garcia bore quite a resemblance to his little sister, but was tall with broad shoulders, a muscular build, and grey eyes instead of brown. As dirty and as tired as he was, though, he kept his head in the game when he realized that Penelope was talking to him.

"What's going on?" Penelope asked him as she pulled away from their hug and surveyed her surroundings. "Where are we?"

"In a warehouse near the fairgrounds—we'll be able to hear the attractions very soon—but that's neither here nor there." Alonso took Penelope by the hand and began leading her away, to a back part of the building. "I want to show you something."

They soon arrived at a makeshift sleeping area in a corner where two more people. Penelope recognized them, although only from their pictures.

"Esther… Harper…"

It was DJ's mothers.

"Do we know you?" Esther asked as Penelope knelt down in front of them.

"No," the tech analyst said quickly. "But my name is Penelope, and Alonso is my brother."

Esther and Harper looked to Alonso with raised eyebrows, wanting confirmation. They trusted him because he had been protecting them against their kidnapper so far, but the lighting was low, so they couldn't see the resemblance between the two siblings in front of them.

"It's true," Alonso confirmed, joining the other three on the floor. "And Penelope works for the FBI."

"The _FBI?"_ Esther swept her eyes over Penelope's clothes, looking for the markers that would point to her profession, but came up empty. "I don't suppose that the lunatic who took you bothered to let you keep your gun and badge?"

"My badge was taken, but I don't actually cary a gun."

"Then what—"

Knowing her fiancée could get extremely irritated when stressed out, Harper intervened, moving closer to Penelope.

"Please—have you seen our daughter? Her name is Danielle Jasmine Paget, and we just adopted her from France, and we're soon set to move to Virginia!"

"I have seen her, yes—an officer brought her to the station where my team and I have been investigating this whole situation."

Both mothers breathed a sigh of relief, and then Esther asked, "Are any of your people with Danielle? She's got special needs, has stress-induced seizures, and she doesn't speak Standard English! She's even getting a therapy dog when we move!"

Penelope continued to be calm about things. "Two of my colleagues, Jennifer and Emily, are with her."

"Has Danielle had an episode? She was extremely stressed out the entire time she was here."

"She did have one, yes," Penelope admitted. "But Jennifer and Emily were the ones who got through to her just before it happened, and they've been looking after her since."

"Are Jennifer and Emily a couple or mothers?"

"Yes to the first part of the question, but they're mothers-to-be, and have been treating Danielle as though she was their own."

Harper and Esther finally relaxed—or as much as they could, given the situation—and sat together in the corner again, leaning against each other for support.

Wanting to confer with Alonso about what he knew of the situation, Penelope got her brother to help her up. She started to go with him, but Harper called out to her.

"Wait!"

Penelope turned at the sound of Harper's call.

"Yes?"

"Your name is Penelope, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Danielle prefers to be called DJ—it's the name she responds to the most, actually; do Jennifer and Emily know that?"

"Mhm, they d—oh…"

Feeding off Penelope's anxiousness, baby Starbuck had given her a few kicks of annoyance near one of her kidneys. Penelope let out a small groan because irregardless of her offspring's gender, the little one was already showing signs of having inherited Derek's impressive strength. To alleviate the discomfort, her hands automatically fell to the spot and began caressing it.

"You're pregnant, too?" Harper asked. "When are you due?"

"My fiancé and I are expecting the baby in June."

"Does he know that you're gone?"

"He'll have realized it by now," Penelope said confidently. "But he and the rest of the team already know that you, Esther, and Alonso are gone. They also know about Haviva and Helena."

"DJ told you their names?" Harper guessed as her hands fell to her own pregnant bulge.

"Yes." Penelope smiled at Harper, hoping to abate her fears. "She's actually been really helpful."

Pleased, Harper sat back with Esther, allowing Penelope to follow Alonso back to the place where he'd found her, which was conveniently out of earshot of the other two.

"Penelope," Alonso addressed his baby sister seriously. "How long have you and your team been in Louisiana?"

"All day, about; Opal called to invite us in on the case at the same time that Kirsten called me at my office in Quantico, asking me to help."

Alonso almost crumbled at the mention of his wife. "How _is_ Kirsten? The kids?"

"I've only seen Kirsten because everyone else was asleep or at school, but she's hanging in there; and we're all staying at the boarding house."

"That'll keep her occupied—she can literally make herself ill if she worries too much, and she's been sick as a _dog_ lately because she caught a cold that Beau just got over…"

He let out a breath to just steady himself, but when he saw Penelope watching him quizzically, he took a small step back.

"What?"

"My team and I, we know all about what's going on here, except for _who_ is doing this and _why, _but we have your laptop, Lonnie, and it was encrypted with a virus that I've only ever _heard_ of."

"You cracked the virus, though, right?"

"Yeah, but it took awhile." A lightbulb went off in Penelope's brain. "You did it, didn't you?"

"Indeed I did." Alonso confirmed. "I had a feeling that you and your Quantico family would get called in, so I had to take an extra measure, just in case…"

"You were taken." Penelope finished Alonso's thought. "You wanted _me_ to be the one to decrypt it because I have the knowhow… but how do _you_ have the knowhow?"

Alonso winked, wanting to diffuse the tension. "Just because I'm on the police force, that doesn't mean you're the only one in the family who is a whizz with computers."

That was good enough for Penelope, so she switched gears. "Do you know who's behind all of these killings?"

"Yeah, but you won't like it, Nell…"

Penelope was doing her best to remain calm for the sake of her baby but it was hard, so she ignored the use of her childhood nickname and practically blew up at her brother. "People—who are all connected to the same thing—are turning up _dead, _and you, me, and two other people are being held prisoner! Three of us in this warehouse are even _pregnant, _so excuse my temper, _buddy, _and just give me the _name!"_

Having seen Penelope at Christmastime when she and Derek had come to spend the holidays with them, he'd been on the receiving end of her mood swings more than once, but they hadn't been as bad as what she was doling out now, so he decided to cooperate.

"She's the only person you swore yourself that you'd ever kill."

Penelope's legs immediately went weak and she sat down on the nearest thing—a shipping container. She loved her life and everyone in it, but there were certain things that even her BAU family didn't know, and at the moment, her own personal demons and a particularly dark part of past were coming back to haunt her.

There were some things you just didn't talk about, and this was definitely one of them.

"She's _back?"_

Alonso nodded and sat on his knees, allowing him to be eye level with Penelope, although she didn't look at him right away. "Yes, but technically, this is where she _lives… _I just didn't know until Halloween, when she was brought into the station to spend the night in the drunk tank."

"But she's crazy, on the _loose_ when the city is particularly packed with tourists, and she's the mastermind behind this whole thing!"

Penelope finally looked her brother in the eyes.

"Alonso, she's already gotten _five_ people from the jury and killed _three_ of them, _and_ you're the arresting officer in the original case, but poor _Harper_ doesn't have anything to do with any of this!"

"Neither do you." Alonso calmly pointed out. "DJ also doesn't have anything to do with this, and it was a miracle she was let go."

"It's all good and well that DJ was released, but," Penelope pointed to herself in indication. "I was taken away not only because I'm FBI, but also because I've known her the longest, and I introduced the two of you! If she goes after Kirsten, as well, I don't know what I'll do, and I really, _really_ don't want to backtrack and start hurting myself again because of the guilt!"

Finally unable to maintain her composure, Penelope began to cry. Loving big brother that he was, Alonso pulled Penelope into his lap and did his best to comfort her, even though he was just as worried.

* * *

The woman in question was Penelope's old best friend from high school, one Cheyenne English. The two of them had been very, very close, and Cheyenne was even one of Penelope's major lifelines for her after parents died. After high school, they went to CalTech together and even had the good luck of being roommates together.

As time wore on, Penelope introduced Cheyenne to her her brothers, and at the time, Alonso was very single and fell for the new girl immediately. The feeling was mutual on Cheyenne's part, and the next thing any of them knew, the pair dashed off to Las Vegas and got married in one of the numerous churches.

Yet more time passed and Cheyenne fell pregnant, eventually giving birth to a sweet little boy—Max.

Then, one day, Max went to Heaven too soon, passing away during a nap from SIDS. Alonso and Cheyenne were devastated, but she took it harder than he dead because something inside her just… snapped.

The marriage disintegrated when Cheyenne in her cruelty and craziness turned abusive towards Alonso, really hurting him. A divorce came quickly, and the second it was finalized and he was offered a chance to transfer to move to the police precinct in the New Orleans French Quarter at the same time the rest of his brothers decided they were moving there, too, he took it.

And because fate could be as kind as it could be terrible, he met Kirsten on his first day in town.

As for Cheyenne, she dropped off the face of the earth after that, and they didn't hear a peep from her again.

Until now.

"Penelope?" her name came out in a question a few minutes later as Alonso suddenly remembered something.

"What?" she sniffled.

"Cheyenne isn't alone."


	48. Going Rogue

**Your guys' enthusiasm always makes me smile… even when you all act like I've killed someone off LOL**

* * *

"Cheyenne Monroe English."

Everybody stopped and stared at JJ; the way she'd said the name made it sound like they were just words.

But they weren't.

It was nearing eight o'clock at night and they were going over all of the names that they'd encountered in the case thus far, hoping to find a clue that they'd missed before.

JJ found one in a name, ran with it, and printed the results. What she read worried her.

"We're going to need _so_ much more than that." Emily told her. "Come on."

JJ sat next to her fiancée, spreading out the contents of the file before her.

"She's thirty now, but she's the oldest and only daughter of the original victims, here, Kane and Charlotte English, but we didn't find any mention of Cheyenne until just now because she emancipated herself at age sixteen and pursued her post high school education in California at CalTech."

"How _did_ you find her?" asked Hotch.

"On a hunch—I did some extensive research on Kane and Charlotte; Cheyenne's birth records and a few other things popped up."

Again, they all stared at her in surprise.

_"What?!"_ she cried, taken aback.

Hotch bit the bullet. "Have you always been a whizz with computers?"

"Yes, actually, and I don't have the knowhow that Penelope does, but when phone calls and string-pulling don't cut it, I know my way around computers enough to get what I want."

Seeing that she was uncomfortable with discussing one of her lesser-known talents, Derek brought the situation back to Cheyenne. He'd read something in the file and it rattled him.

"JJ?" he said cautiously. "Is this right? She was roommates with Penelope at CalTech?"

"Yeah." JJ nodded. "Has Penelope mentioned Cheyenne to you before?"

"Only once, ages ago on the anniversaries of her parents' death—it hit her very hard that year—and she talked about a girl she used to know called Cheyenne, who hurt her and her family very badly." Derek took a deep breath and slowly let it out; what he was going to say next was going to be unreal for all of them because it was about Penelope's rarely-seen dark side. "Penelope hasn't spoken of her since, but before we finished that conversation, she _did_ say that Cheyenne is the _only_ person she'd ever kill. I just didn't know Cheyenne's last name until now."

Thoroughly spooked and realizing that there was always a dark side to even the brightest and happiest of your neighbors, JJ handed her friend a paper from her file she'd brought in.

"Look at this, in the middle."

Derek did, threw the paper down and left the room quickly, talking about how he needed air.

Spencer was on his feet in the next moment, ready to go find his best friend so he could prevent him doing something stupid, but he had to know just what had sent him out the door.

"JJ, what all does the paper say?"

JJ sighed. "Not only was Cheyenne Penelope's roommate, but she was also _married_ to Alonso Garcia for a spell, and even had his baby. Unfortunately, their son passed away from SIDS when he was very little—he was only five months old."

Spencer winced. "An event like the loss of a child had to trigger something very bad for someone like her."

"She turned abusive and hurt Alonso until they divorced. They both moved here—separately—but it seems that neither knew the other was here until this past Halloween when she was brought in on a drunken disorderly."

JJ nodded towards the door.

"Please go find him before he decides he wants Cheyenne's blood."

Spencer was out the door in a heartbeat, and as he left, Opal entered the room, a new casefile in hand.

Sitting in Spencer's vacated seat and taking in the charged atmosphere, she asked, "Has there been a break?"

JJ nodded again. "We just found out about Cheyenne. Why didn't you mention her before?"

"Because all of that was a lifetime ago, and because everybody knows that even though she has a steady job and life, she's the local 'town crazy.' Everybody knows her because this is where she was born and raised, but nobody talks about her unless she's causing trouble; that's the way it's always been." Opal explained. "Are you all thinking she's the unsub?"

Hotch nodded. "Yes, and it makes the most sense: she'd go after Penelope because she's known her the longest, Alonso was her husband _and_ the father of her child, Esther Paget was on the jury that destroyed the Englishes, and Harper and DJ were taken to keep from talking straight away. Cheyenne is out for some old-fashioned revenge."

During this time, Rossi had gone back to the area of the room where they had the glassboards all set up and laid out with names, timelines, and photos of the victims and crime scenes. There were two things that had crossed his mind and after a reexamination, he turned back to the others.

"All of the victims have been found early in the morning, so we still have some time before another body is discovered, but something tells me that we _won't_ be getting another one."

Emily raised an eyebrow. "Because Cheyenne has Penelope and Alonso?"

Rossi nodded. "She's clearly got an axe to grind against them, but as far as Esther and Harper go, pregnant or not, Cheyenne more than likely sees them as bargaining chips of some kind."

"Then what about DJ?" Hotch asked.

"Cheyenne didn't need her, so rather than cause her serious harm past a scare, she turned her into a messenger."

"I see where you're going with that, but it doesn't quite account for DJ's fear of men."

"Au contraire." the older man waved a hand over the display over the display of the victims' pictures. "The nature of all of these killings are incredibly vicious, but too much for any one person to do; she either has a muscular male companion who is doing her bidding… or he's her partner."

Everyone shifted their gaze over to Opal, realizing that even unintentionally, she had the key to the other half of the puzzle. Realizing that this was the jump they had all made, Opal handed the casefile to JJ as she spoke to the room at large.

"I did some digging around, too, to see if there was anyone associated with the Englishes, as they're at the root of this case. They were a good family, but even in a town like this but in a town like this, the seedy underbelly gets to almost everyone."

"Who did you find?" Hotch asked.

"Arroyo Montgomery; he and Kane were friends since grade school, but more often than not, Arroyo can be found with Cheyenne."

"Who, might I add," JJ spoke as she scanned through the file. "Only has things like drunken disorderly and petty theft on her rap sheet, as opposed to Arroyo, who has public disturbance, petty larceny, and even a charge of—dare I say it—voyeurism on his. Arroyo is also a big guy: six feet, three inches, and two hundred and twenty pounds, but judging by his picture, that's _all_ muscle."

She passed the file to Hotch, who was on the side of her that Emily wasn't, so he could see everything for himself. After a cursory examination, he passed the file on before turning to Opal.

"Do you know the place or places where Cheyenne and Arroyo work?"

"He works in the loading docks at the post office, and she works for the city as a security guard for different events."

"Like the circus?"

Opal nodded. "Precisely."

Hotch checked his watch, gaging the time. "What would you say the chances are of Cheyenne and Arroyo being together, or at least in the same vicinity right now?"

"One hundred percent, and I know what you're thinking—let's go look for them—but I would strongly advise against that."

"Even with half of the hostages being related to you?"

Opal gave another nod. "Separately, Cheyenne and Arroyo are who they are, but together, you wouldn't want to trifle with either of them without proper backup. If we go look for them in a crowded place and they catch us—which they probably will—they'll either create havoc or else disappear into the crowd and become harder to find, and any real clues as to where they're keeping Penelope, Alonso, Esther, and Harper will be lost. I don't like it any more than you do, but it would be best if we went after them in the day."

"In the day?!"

The exclamation came from Derek who had just returned from clearing his head, and Spencer was just behind him. They returned just in time to hear Opal talk about Cheyenne and Arroyo being dangerous and that going after them at night would be a bad idea.

"Use your words, Morgan." Rossi warned.

"Penelope is going to be my _wife,_ man, and she's _pregnant!"_ Derek saidly loudly. "We already know that she is the most gentle person there is, but remember what happened the last time she was in this kind of situation?"

"She was shot…"

"Exactly." Derek nodded. "The whole thing happening right now will trigger her PTSD, and I know she's with her brother, but I need to find her before she acts out on her fear because she has a _terrible_ outlet. I didn't let it happen last time, but if it happens _this_ time, then so help me, God…"

Scared of the answer, and even more unnerved that one of her best friends in the world had such a dark side, JJ asked, "What is Penelope's outlet, Derek?"

"She has to be at one hundred percent rock bottom, but she told me she used to cut."

A dead silence fell over the room at that, so Derek turned to Spencer.

"You with me?"

Neither man having a brother of their own, they acted as each other's brothers all the time, always pushing loyalty to a new level.

Case in point, Spencer's answer was instantaneous. "Of course. Let's go."

And just like that, both men left together.

Nobody tried to stop them.


	49. Cheyenne

**Cheyenne has been one of my favorite villains to ever write, and that's really saying something because I've been around the block quite a few times and written some great villains ;) Cheyenne is inspired by the Greyson Chance tune of the same title ;)**

* * *

Over in the warehouse by the circus grounds, and only because Penelope had begged, Arroyo brought food for them to eat.

It wasn't until after the food was gone that things got real again.

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing?" Alonso protested. "You don't get to touch my sister, _creep, _especially when she's _pregnant!"_

Arroyo had come back and hauled Penelope unceremoniously to her feet and put a hood over her face; Cheyenne was on the premisses and wanted to see her old friend again. Penelope was completely freaked out, but she still cooperated with the maniac whose mercy she was currently at, and shivered slightly when Arroyo answered Alonso in a menacing way.

"Cheyenne wants Penelope, and the sooner you stop your protesting, the sooner you get your precious baby sister back!"

"If you or Cheyenne hurt Penelope, I'll kill you _both!"_

"I'll have to remember that, but if you so much as _look_ at Cheyenne the wrong way, I promise you that one of use will hurt Penelope and go after _Kirsten."_

Alonso go to his feet, enraged by the threat against his wife, but still putting himself between Arroyo and Esther and Harper, both of whom were too spooked to say anything.

"Don't you even _dare_ think about touching Kirsten!"

"Then I'll trust _you_ not to do anything stupid."

That was the last thing Arroyo said before whisking Penelope away and frogmarching her across the warehouse to a smaller, separate room.

Penelope couldn't see a thing, but she heard a door open and felt Arroyo shoving her through the doorway before locking the door behind her, leaving her with his partner.

Penelope took her hood off, and when her eyes readjusted, she found herself standing face-to-face with none other than Cheyenne Monroe English.

The woman in question was tall and elegant with classic supermodel features: beautiful pale skin, long legs, bright blue eyes, a big bust, and long dark hair that was currently swept up in a bun. Tonight, she was dressed in her security guard uniform, and Penelope noticed almost immediately that Cheyenne was fingering the cover of the gun holster attached to her hip, her service weapon clearly inside.

"Long time no see, Penelope." Cheyenne said in a falsely-sweet tone. "You look great."

The tech analyst said nothing as she instinctively put her hands on her middle and rubbed it, trying to protect and still her nervous, kicking baby.

Cheyenne was offended by the silence. "You can't even say hello to an old friend?"

Penelope finally spoke, although she was delving into her rarely-seen dark side, the one side that only Derek had ever seen. "Those years calling you a friend was a _mistake, _even when we were _family!_ And what you did to Alonso is _unforgivable, _you bitch! He was a mess after you were through with him, and no matter what you say, it was _all_ your f—"

Penelope's words were cut off because Cheyenne asserted her dominance in a most painful way.

_SLAP!_

Naturally, Penelope let out a cry of surprise and pain, her hands going from her middle to her cheek, immediately wanting to quell the wound; any harder, and her cheek would be bleeding.

"The hell was _that_ for, Cheyenne?" Penelope squawked.

"Mouthing off, because you're hardly in a position to do that. Now—ask me why Arroyo and I have done the things we have."

Penelope knew Cheyenne meant the killings, and was only mildly surprised that she was openly admitting to having taken part.

"Why have you two done these things?"

"I have Arroyo _so_ wrapped around my finger that he'll do anything I ask, even kill, but I'm doing it because my whole family is dead now, and the jury and your stupid brother destroyed my father! He was _innocent!"_ she cried. "They _all_ have to pay now! It's only right!"

"And you've decided to make the jury and my brother pay by _killing_ or _kidnapping_ everyone? Cheyenne, every last one of yours and Arroyo's victims have people that miss them; some forever because you two decided to be selfish and take them all away!"

"If I can't have my family, or even one with Arroyo, then everyone associated with this whole mess shouldn't be able to have theirs, either; _that_ way their families and their loves will understand how I feel now!"

Cheyenne's eyes flickered towards Penelope's middle, but only for a second as she looked at her again, this time with a smirk.

"You should consider yourself lucky that you're pregnant now."

"And why's that?" Penelope challenged.

"I don't shoot pregnant women. Finding out you were in town was just an added bonus."

Cheyenne beckoned Penelope to follow her over to an area housing a long panel of controls for a cluster of monitors inches above the panel, each one hooked up to different security monitors on the building perimeter.

"Besides—I want to show you something."

Penelope followed Cheyenne, and when she saw what she was pointing at, her heart dropped into her stomach: Derek and Spencer could be seen on the monitor, creeping around the side of the warehouse, guns drawn. Arroyo could also be seen, tracking them, his own gun drawn. The other two were aware of him, but had yet to get visual confirmation, and Penelope had the distinct feeling that the lack of the plastic earbuds in their ears meant that Derek had gone rogue, and that Spencer had come along, bound by his brotherly love and his deep loyalty to his best friend.

"The calvary has arrived, but it looks like Arroyo is about to intercept them, and this should be most interesting because he's a crackshot, just like me."

Penelope averted her eyes, unable to watch her fiancé and the man they both loved like a brother fight a psycho with a gun.

Noticing this, Cheyenne sneered, "One of them is the father of your baby, huh?"

Penelope knew it would be unwise to lie, but she kept her answer simple. "Yes."

Cheyenne was about to make a snide remark in comeback, but instead, she let out a surprised cry of her own when she saw something on the screen that surprised her.

_"No! _Those dumb sons of bitches _shot_ him!"

Cheyenne was gone from the room in a heartbeat, gun in hand, but she still found time to lock the door behind her, trapping her prey in the room.

When Penelope realized Cheyenne's gaffe, she set aside her aches and pains, deciding to sit in the chair in front of the panel and study the tools she had at her disposal; it was time to think like a hacker now.

It took her a moment of careful analyzing, but she soon came up with a way to send for help, and she worked as fast as she could. Quite a few lives were depending on her.

* * *

Exactly twenty-five minutes later, back at the station-house, JJ had just about jumped out of her skin because her iPad had suddenly lit up all on its own accord and was making noise at her.

"What the hell?" she murmured, examining it.

"What?" Emily, Hotch, Rossi, and Opal asked at the same time.

"It's my iPad." she showed it to them. "It just lit up by itself!"

"JJ," Rossi addressed her seriously. "What if this is Penelope contacting you?"

That thought hadn't even thought hadn't even occurred to JJ, and she unlocked her tablet, immediately rewarded with video feed of Penelope, and it was live.

"Penelope," JJ almost cried when she saw her. "Are you okay?"

Penelope didn't answer and spoke hurriedly. "Are the others there?"

"We're all here, Nell." Opal gathered around JJ's chair so they could all see her and vice versa. "Talk to us."

"I don't know how they even figured it out, but Derek and Spencer are just outside this warehouse and engaging in in action with Cheyenne and Arroyo." the blond continued to speak hurriedly. "Apparently, Arroyo was shot."

"Only 'apparently'?" Hotch questioned.

"I don't know for sure, sir, because I'm locked in some kind of control room for the local surveillance cameras, and whatever Cheyenne saw, I can't see on the screens anymore. I don't even know how much longer I can keep this connection up."

She paused and pressed a few buttons on her panel before looking back at them.

"I just sent the GPS coordinates of our location to JJ's iP—"

The connection dropped, finally giving out, and JJ exited out of the video app and opened the messaging one when she saw there was an unread text.

Sure enough, the message was from Penelope, and it contained the coordinates and address of where they were being held prisoner. JJ quickly copied it down on a Post-It note and handed it to Hotch.

He left with Rossi and Opal following closely behind him.

For obvious reasons, JJ and Emily couldn't go, so when it was just the two of them, the blond turned to the brunette.

"What do we do now?"

"The only thing we _can_ do, Jayje." Emily sighed. "We wait."


	50. When It's Over

Help arrived in due time for Derek and Spencer.

During the gunfight that followed the arrival of the local law enforcement, Spencer was able to sneak away and lead a crew of officers into the warehouse to look for the hostages, and while the officers went for Alonso, Esther, and Harper, he set off to look for Penelope.

Using his powers of deduction and recollection from what little screen time they'd had with Penelope, Spencer quickly found the room where she was. The glass on the door window looked too thick to break, even with something heavy, but the door looked weak enough to kick in.

Taking a deep breath and telling himself that if he'd seen JJ and Emily break down doors before, he'd be able to, as well, Spencer focused all of his concentration on excuting the pressing task.

Spencer accomplished it, although when he stood again, he was sure that the sudden soreness meant that he had sprained his ankle. Hobbling through the pain, especially when he heard the officers in the outer areas of the warehouse call to him that the firefight was over and that Cheyenne and Arroyo were both dead, he entered the room.

"Penelope?" he called out. "It's Reid! Where are you?"

A muted thud on his right led him to a closet, and when he opened it, he found his friend hiding in the corner of it, curled up, to the best of her ability, in a ball on the floor.

So as not to spook Penelope when he recognized her blank stare as a state of shock, Spencer eased himself onto the floor and spoke gently to her.

"It's over, Penelope. You're all safe now."

"D-did I do good, Spencer?" the technical analyst asked, stuttering slightly. "I hacked JJ's iPad through the surveillance system in here and sent the others our GPS coordinate."

"How did you manage that?" Spencer asked, relieved that Penelope was talking. "I know you can do anything with technology, but you used the _security system?"_

"It's very archaic, but once I studied it, I figured it out."

"Like when you study chess m—are you okay, Penelope?"

Spencer became derailed when he saw that his friend had her nose wrinkled slightly and was pressing slightly down on different areas of her pregnant bulge. A faint smile could be seen on her face after a few moments and she actually smiled.

"Starbuck hadn't moved for awhile." Penelope told him. "He started moving when you kicked the door down because I jumped, but now he's being a total wiggle worm. Will you give me your hand?"

Spencer was reluctant because he'd never felt a moving baby on the inside before, but Penelope was as close as a sister to him and she was inviting him to share in a special moment with her, so he maneuvered himself so he was next to her and gave her his hand.

"Here you go."

Penelope promptly used both hands and Spencer's hand to the spot where baby Starbuck was kicking around the most. When she gently pushed on the spot, they were both rewarded with a steady stream of kicks.

"What do you think?" Penelope asked Spencer. "I swear to God, the baby only gets this active whenever you or Derek are nearby."

Normally, Spencer would have been very weirded out, but now that he and his girlfriend back home were seriously planning for babies of their own one day, he felt differently.

"I think that this is one of the coolest things ever. Thank for sharing with me."

Penelope ruffled Spencer's hair, finallly returning to her normal self. "You're quite welcome, but you've got a funny look in your eyes."

"Do I?"

"Uh-huh: you're thinking about you and Caitlín having baby genius progeny, aren't you?"

Spencer quickly moved out of the closet and coughed nervously.

"You know, I think we should go, before they send out a search party for us."

Penelope smirked. "You still didn't say no."

"Darn you and your ability to read me like a book…"

Penelope gasped excitedly. "Is she pregnant _already?"_

Spencer immediately flushed bright red as he stood. "Not to my knowledge, but it wouldn't be unwelcome."

He gave another nervous cough and cast a look back at the doorway.

"We really _should_ go…"

Seeing that she was making Spencer squirrelly, Penelope's eyes flickered towards the man's damaged ankle.

"Not on _that_ foot; you probably sprained it. Call for help and park your caboose."

Knowing that this was Penelope's mothering instinct in play, Spencer didn't refuse her and did as he was told.

When he finally sat, all he could think about was how he wanted to be a father.

* * *

While reunions were had and injuries were treated, Hotch called JJ back at the station-house to update her and Emily on the situation and told them to collect DJ, as well as Kirsten and her kids; all of the kidnapping victims were in recovery at the local hospital now and were wanting to see their families again.

Though JJ and Emily wanted to see Kirstin tell Alonso that they were going to be parents again, they couldn't because they were still minding DJ.

They didn't mind, though, because they really loved her.

* * *

"I'm nervous." DJ told her friends as they walked towards her parents' room. "I have never seen them hurt before."

"I'm sure that as long as you're very gentle and give them and the babies lots of hugs and kisses," Emily told her. "That everything will be just fine."

Seeing their destination, they stopped walking and JJ looked at her little friend who, with one hand, was holding onto her hand for dear life, while with her other, was holding just as tightly to her new giraffe toy; no way was she going to part with it now, not after it had brought her so much comfort.

"Your mamas are just through there, DJ," said JJ. "And they're going to be so happy to see you. Are you ready?"

DJ let go of JJ's hand and held a little tighter to her giraffe toy. Wanting to double check something, for her own piece of mind, she looked from JJ to Emily.

"Please to stay for a few minutes?"

"Of course!" the told her in unison.

Emboldened, little DJ stood straighter. "Then I'm ready!"

When JJ opened the door, they saw Harper dressed in hospital scrubs and hooked up to an electrolyte IV drip in her arm, sitting on the edge of Esther's bed. While Harper and her baby were fine, Esther and hers were being monitored overnight because Cheyenne had been a little more brutal with her.

All of their aches and woes went away when they saw DJ making a beeline for them both.

"Mamas!" DJ cried joyfully. "We're all together now!"

JJ and Emily watched for a few minutes as the family reunited, and they were about to make a quiet exit when Esther spotted them.

"Wait!" she called after them as she had a turn cuddling with DJ. "Don't go yet; please come closer!"

The agents accepted the invitation and stood at Esther's bedside.

"Agent Hotchner has already been by to see us," Esther said. "And he told us how you two looked after DJ while we were separated."

"From both of us," added Harper. "Thank you."

"It was our pleasure." JJ grinned. "We love her very much now."

Emily framed her baby bump for Esther and Harper to see. "Agent Jareau and I are engaged to be married in July, and we're expecting three babies between the two of us in May. Looking after DJ was a practice run for life with kids."

"What are you having?" Harper asked curiously. "Do you know?"

"A son and a two daughters." Emily beamed. "We're very excited."

JJ spoke up, speaking more to Esther and Harper as she told them something that her gut was telling her to say. "We found out from our team's technical analyst during the investigation that you all are set to move to Falls Church in Virginia when all of this is over. Agent Prentiss and I will be twenty-five miles away in Quantico."

JJ took a business card from her pocket and held it out.

"If any of you need anything, please call—no matter what time it is."

Harper took it, also accepting Emily's card when she offered it.

"Thank you." Harper told them. "For everything."

* * *

It was hard to leave Lousiana, especially when Kirsten insisted that they all come eat a homemade meal at the boarding house first, but at least the plane ride back wasn't dull.

About an hour in, Emily and JJ were playing poker with Derek and Penelope. They were making conversation with each other as they played, but at one point, Emily called a timeout when she noticed that the other couple was looking fidgety, like they were sitting on a secret that was getting harder and harder to keep.

"Usually it's JJ and I that get accused of those goofy, doey-eyed looks that you two have been exchanging with each other ever since we left the boarding house. Is there something that you two want to share?"

Across the aisle, Hotch and Rossi paused their Gin Rummy game, and even Spencer looked up from wrapping his new crutches in decorative duct tape—he had a bad sprain and was now going to be hobbling around on his walking accessories until summertime.

"You can tell them, baby girl." Derek told his fiancée when he saw that everyone in the cabin was watching them now. "Go ahead."

"We found out what we're having!" Penelope told them all in a most gleeful tone. "We were going to keep it a surprise, but we changed our minds when one of the paramedics was giving me a check up on an ambulance at the warehouse; the baby was actually cooperating and that's _rare."_

"And…?" Emily prompted.

"It's a girl," (everybody cheered and congratulated them) "And we already know what we're going to call her."

"Oh, what is our sweet little niece's name?" JJ asked, hanging on to every word.

It was Derek who provided the answer for that. "Riversong—all one word."

Recognizing a very well-known sci fi reference when he heard one, Spencer asked, "Like the character from Doctor Who? _Her_ name is _two_ separate words, though…"

"Okay, technically _that_ River Song is _part_ of the reason, but not _all_ of it." Derek admitted.

Across the aisle, Rossi raised an eyebrow. "No? Then what or whom is the other part of the reason?"

"My mom." Penelope smiled. "That was her name, and we wanted to keep it in the family."

Everybody congratulated them again and complimented the name.

As they all returned to their previous activities, Emily refrained from picking up her playing cards, instead putting her hands on her massive belly.

"What's the matter, Gumdrop?" teased Penelope. "Bad hand?"

"No." Emily shook her head and let out a soft grunt as she felt both of her move at the same time. "Henry keeps turning over, and Hope won't stop kicking her brother _or_ me."

JJ immediately put her cards down and reached over, rubbing Emily's belly in the hopes that a touch from her might calm the twins. It calmed Emily, though, because she leaned back in her seat, allowing herself a smile as felt JJ's fingers draw shapes on her middle.

"It feels she's got a pair of jumping beans in there." JJ told Penelope and Derek, who were both watching them. "Why don't one of you tell us another fun something to help take Emily's mind off Henry and Hope?"

"Well, we were going to wait until we got back to Quantico to say this," Derek began. "But before we left Louisiana, we got a call from our real estate agent and learned that number 2112 on Mission Street is ours now; we bought it."

Sitting up when she processed that, Emily sat up. _"__2112?_ On _Mission_ Street? We're at _2110."_

"You guys are going to be our next door neighbors?" JJ asked excitedly as she sat back in her seat. "Haley-Esmée, Hope, and Henry are going to grow up with Riversong?"

Penelope nodded eagerly. "Yeah! Hey—do you think that Sinéad and Caitlín would want to be nannies to River, too?"

"Probabl—"

Emily didn't get a chance to finish her answer because at that precise moment, Hotch popped up from his chair, his head appearing over Penelope's and Derek's chairs as he looked at the other four; he'd heard them discussing the O'Day twins in their occupations as nannies, and we wanted in on the conversation, too.

"Can I request a spot for mine and Haley's baby?"

Emily, JJ, Derek, and Penelope looked at their boss in surprise—they had no idea that he'd been listening that whole time, and even at that, it was weird to hear him talk about his family at work.

Hotch laughed. "Here's a little free parenting advice for all of you: daycare for your kids isn't always _this_ easy to come by."

"He makes a good point…" JJ murmured.

The blond was clearly thinking about the idea, but in the end was going to say yes, anyway. Emily conceded but still got her say in.

"So the twins _do_ drive a twelve passenger van, but three Prentiss babies, a Morgan baby, and a Hotchner baby make five—that'd be a _daycare_ in our _house!"_

"You _do_ live on the way to work and Penelope and Derek _will_ be your next door neighbors." Hotch pointed out.

"The last family Sinéad and Caitlín nannied for had three kids under five." Emily mused, recalling an old conversation with her future sisters-in-law. "It might not be too bad… _if_ they want to."

"How about we Skype the girls and see if they'd even be interested _before_ we keep going?" JJ suggested. "Who has the nearest iPad?"

Unsurprisingly, Penelope did, and once she, Derek, JJ, Emily, and Hotch arranged themselves in a way so as to see the screen better, they called Sinéad and Caitlín to propose the idea to them.

Needless to say, the twins were quite excited by the idea and said yes.

My life is organized chaos, Emily thought to herself as she watched the others begin to negotiate offers and terms, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

And that was the truth.


	51. Rainy Day

Emily wasn't sure it was in her head or not, but after their case in Lousiana, their caseload picked right up, and the next thing she knew, it was May, which meant that Derek and Penelope had officially moved into the house next to theirs, but more importantly, she and JJ were in their third trimesters and at home, enjoying some well-deserved maternity leave, eagerly awaiting the arrivals of Henry, Hope, and Haley-Esmée.

Well… Emily, Sinéad, and Caitlín were eager.

JJ, she was turning into a cranky bat. Her due date was was before Emily's, but the day came and went, with Haley-Esmée making no effort to come join the rest of the world.

* * *

When JJ was two days overdue and Emily was a week out from her own due date yet, Emily was nearly at the end of her rope, trying to keep JJ happy because all throughout these pregnancies, whenever something would upset JJ while she was in her mood swings, JJ would cry instead of get angry, and Emily was the opposite. It made living at the house on Mission Street very strange.

One Saturday afternoon, because Emily, JJ, Sinéad and Caitlín all wanted company, Emily invited Penelope and Haley over for lunch, and just to hang out. It was just as well, though, because according to Penelope, Spencer had lost a bet and now Derek, Hotch, and Rossi had taken him to an indoor batting cage area to practice hitting baseballs around for a few hours. Even Jack had tagged along.

* * *

Penelope and Haley had impeccable timing because—

_WOOSH!_

"Looks like we got here just in time." Penelope remarked to Haley as they entered Emily's and JJ's house and closed the door behind them; they had both just come from a shopping trip at the market with contributions for lunch. "That's quite some rain."

"Understatement of the year, but yes."

Outside, the heavens has suddenly opened up, and now it was raining like the second coming of Noah's Flood.

"And we don't want either of you going back out until it's let up." Emily said, coming in to the front hall to greet them. "Seriously—it isn't supposed to flood, but I wouldn't be surprised if we lost power."

Neither Penelope nor Haley seemed too bothered by Emily's unconventional invitation because neither of them had seen their friend in a week or so, and they were both too busy taking in how huge their friend's twin belly was.

"What?" Emily asked as she put her friends' coats and purses away for them.

"How are you managing?" Penelope blurted, her hands immediately going from her portable grocery trolley, filled with hers and Haley's purchases, to her eight-and-a-half month belly. "I'm glad I've got _one_ baby on the inside."

"I think she means that you look fantastic." laughed Haley, putting her hands in the small of her back to offset her own baby weight. "How are you feeling?"

"As big as a house," quipped Emily before she let out a heavy sigh. "But _so_ ready to be done. I think Hope and Henry have actually run out of room to move because I've barely felt so much as a nudge from either of them all day!"

"Some babies go radio-silent just before they're born." Haley mused. "That's what happened with Jack."

"I just hope that Haley is born first because JJ is more restless than I am," Emily said. "But Caitlín bet Sinéad that Haley, Hope, and Henry will all come today."

Penelope raised an eyebrow. "And Sinéad rose the bet in turn, didn't she?"

"Oh, yes—she called it double or nothing that Haley, Hope, Henry, and River _all_ come today."

To this, Penelope shuddered. "River is more than welcome to grace us with her presence, but _only_ when Derek is around; he'd be really sad if he missed River being born."

Just to mess with Emily and Penelope, Haley tacked on with a wink,_ "If_ any of the babies decide to make today their birthday, I _am_ a nurse and my specialty _is_ pregnant mamas and their babies. I can—okay, okay, baby girl. Calm down."

She had been interrupted by Baby Hotchner, who was impatient about her mother standing still and kicked in protest.

_"When_ are you going to tell us her name?" Emily asked.

"I did say at the baby shower bash last week that I'd tell you all today, didn't I?"

"Yes."

Haley winked again. "Then there you go—you'll just have to be patient."

Before Emily could protest, Sinéad and Caitlín entered the room, taking the groceries out of Penelope's trolley and telling them that lunch was almost ready.

* * *

After lunch, Haley finally opened up about her baby.

"We've decided on the baby's name," she said. "Although we're keeping quiet about her middle names until she's here."

"Then you can tell us her name, and I'll tell you all River's _middle_ name." Penelope bargained.

"Alright." Haley leaned back in her seat and pointed to her middle. "It was Jack who chose her name, but this is Mia."

Everyone around the table cooed over the name, and next to Haley, Caitlín spoke up.

"Mia means 'longed-for,' doesn't it?"

Haley nodded. "Yes, and that's perfect because Aaron and I have always hoped for a daughter, and Jack has never even considered that he could have gotten a brother, but how did you know what Mia means? Looking at baby names for your future babies?"

"Yes, but can you blame me?"

"Not really, no, but when your turn comes, you're _totally_ going to be a super cute mama-to-be."

"I agree." Sínead added cheekily, laughing when her twin turned beet-red.

Caitlín laughed nervously. "I think I'm going to go put the dishes in the sink before you all start joking about me being pregnant now."

"Pipsqueak," JJ snickered. "You're putting words in our mouths."

"Before Caitlín goes and hides in a corner," Penelope said quickly. _"Please_ let me tell River's whole name!"

"Go on, Penelope!" Caitlín encouraged, glad to not be the center of attention. "What is it?"

"This information cannot leave this room, but she's called Riversong Spencer Morgan."

"Oh, that's just perfect." Sinéad complimented as everyone else expressed their love of the name. "The Spencer part is for Doctor Reid, yes?"

"Uh-huh." Penelope chirped. "He was the first person to find to find me when I was taken in Louisiana, and he's always been like a little brother to Derek and I, so it just feels right. We—Jayje?"

For the past few moments, JJ had been watching the conversation, but had mostly been zoning out because something didn't feel quite right with Haley-Esmée. Everybody noticed her change in disposition and became concerned.

"You okay, babe?" Emily asked.

"It's nothing a quick lie-down in the den can't fi—"

Her words were cut off by the power going out completely, just as Emily had predicted earlier. The only real light was from the from the grey, gloomy afternoon sky outside, but even that wasn't much.

Naturally, it was Sinéad who got to her feet first, using her phone's flashlight app to provide immediate light as she turned to Caitlín.

"I'm going to go help JJ to the den, and I need you to go down to the basement to collect the flashlights and lanterns, alright?"

Caitlín was on her feet immediately, using her own phone for a flashlight. "Got it!"

Approximately twenty minutes later, JJ was resting on the couch in the den down the hallway, while the others were in the dining room, which was lit by the numerous flashlights and lanterns that Caitlín had gathered from the basement.

At the moment, Emily, Sinéad, Caitlín, Penelope and Haley were gathered around the small wind-up radio, listening to hear for an update on when the power was to come back on.

Emily was beginning to feel uncomfortable in the way that JJ was, but just before she could say anything, a startled cry ripped through the air.

"NO! NOT NOW! NO, NO, NO!"

It was JJ.

When they all reached the den, they saw JJ sitting up on the couch, scared and breaking a sweat.

Emily was beside her in a heartbeat.

"Talk to me, babe." she soothed. "Has your water broken?"

"Yes," JJ whimpered. "But I feel like I have to _push! _Does this mean I've been in labor this _whole time? _I—"

She felt another contraction and then let out a loud, colorful swear at the same Emily felt a contraction of her own. Haley intervened.

"Sweetheart," she patted JJ's cheek to direct her attention to her. "I'm going to take your pants and your underthings off to check on the baby, but I need you to sit up a little more so Caitlín can sit behind you, okay?"

JJ nodded and sat up just long enough to make room for Caitlín before leaning against her and calling for her fiancée.

"Emily?"

"Right here, baby!"

The brunette put aside her own discomfort and moved to her side, smoothing back JJ's hair and kissing her on the forehead. She needed to be as strong as she could for JJ as she could right now, even though it literally hurt her to.

"You can do it, Jennifer." Emily spoke gently into her ear. "I believe in you."

Haley's voice brought them back to reality.

"JJ, you were correct about everything—the baby is definitely coming now, and you're going to have to push on my mark, alright?"

"Okay!"

"Three, two, one, _PUSH!"_

JJ bore down, giving into her primal urge to expel her daughter out of her body.

* * *

Because Haley-Esmée was in such a hurry, she was born exactly thirty minutes later. Everyone pitched in to clean her up and Emily cut the umbilical cord, but when Haley put her on JJ's chest, JJ felt all of the suddenly rush from her chest—she was in love immediately.

"Hello, Haley-Esmée Elizabeth." JJ pressed a kiss to the squalling infant's forehead, tears in her own eyes. "Don't cry, tiny love—mama's here. You're safe, and I just love you so much. Yes, I do."

Haley-Esmée quieted at the sound of JJ's voice, yawned, sucked her left thumb, eventually curling up in a ball when Penelope came over and draped a newborn blanket from the upstairs nursery across her back to keep her warm. She'd resigned from fussing so quickly because she was mesmerized by her mother's voice and the feel of her heartbeat, but it was also like she was waiting for something.

"Emily?"

JJ turned to her love to see that she was now, sobbing through excruciating pain. Sinéad was beside her, coaching her through it.

"I think Henry and Hope don't want to be left out!" Emily gasped when her pain had subsided. "I think I've been having contractions without realizing it, either!"

Everyone acted quickly after that. While Sinéad stayed with Emily, Haley-Esmée was handed off to Penelope, who was more than happy to hold her as Haley and Caitlín helped JJ to push the placenta out of her body.

JJ finished that task in the nick of time because just when Haley was disposing of the afterbirth into a plastic trash bag that someone was going to put in the outside trash later, Emily's water broke, and she couldn't hold back her need to push any longer.

Hope was born fifteen minutes later, and Henry two minutes after, but before Emily knew it, all of her children had been born.

Haley-Esmée Elizabeth.

Hope Cassandra-Jean.

Henry James.

After all of these months, all of hers and JJ's children had finally joined the family.

Or so they knew. For now.


	52. Blast From The Past

**There are only a few chapters left!**

* * *

Riversong Spencer Morgan was born two weeks and a few days after Haley-Esmée, Hope, and Henry, but then Emily blinked, and the next thing she knew, the wedding was just a week away.

And because her life was officially the furthest thing from dull anymore, being one week away from her own wedding and tropical honeymoon didn't come without a dash of drama.

It started with a phone call at dinner from a number that Emily didn't recognize.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Is this Agent Emily Prentiss from the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico?" the voice on the other end of the line asked.

A sudden sinking feeling came over Emily, and she sank right into her favorite spot on the living room couch, well aware of her family, a few feet away from her at the kitchen table, where they had been having dinner together, now that the babies were asleep upstairs in the nursery.

"Yes. Who is this, please?"

"I'm Doctor Sasha Cook, director of Pediatrics at the children's hospital in Falls Church."

Emily put a hand over her heart as the name of the city began to bring back memories of their case in Louisiana.

"We've got friends there!"

"Esther Paget and Haper Paget-Alana?"

Emily nodded, but then remembering that Cook wasn't able to see her, she answered verbally. "That's them; are they alright?"

"I'm afraid not—there was a house fire tonight, and they passed away from severe smoke inhalation."

Emily's heart tightened. "How horrible. What about the children?"

"Danielle, Haviva, Helena, and Danielle's therapy dog, Lilo, all made it out, but Danielle is being treated for minor smoke inhalation. Haviva and Helena are being looked after by my best pediatric nurses."

Well, at least there's that, Emily thought. "Is there anything left of the house?"

"Everything is gone."

Emily furrowed an eyebrow. "Then how did you know to call?"

"Danielle had your business card, as well as Agent Jareau's—and it's my understanding that the two of you are engaged?"

"Yes."

"That makes things easier; Danielle has admitted to knowing you two, but she won't elaborate because she's in a mild state of shock."

"Totally understandable."

"Of course. Danielle is also guarding a safety deposit box like her life depends on it, and she even has a chain around her neck with a key on it."

"Is she asking for us?"

"Yes. How soon can you be in Falls Church?"

"We can be out the door to the train station in ten minutes."

"Excellent." Doctor Cook approved. "I'm at Falls Church Children's Hospital—you'll find it. Call me when you and Agent Jareau get here, and I'll escort you to Danielle's room."

"I understand."

"See you when you get here."

The doctor ended the call first and when Emily hung up her own phone and put it in her pocket, she returned to the dinner table but didn't sit down, feeling dazed. JJ immediately abandoned her food and came around the table to meet her.

"What's happened?"

Without any preamble, Emily said, "Esther and Harper died in a house fire tonight."

JJ gasped. "Oh, my God. What ab—"

"I'll tell you when we're on the way to Falls Church; we need to take the train."

Across the table, Caitlín stood immediately. "I'll drop you off at the train station!"

That was all she said before dashing off to get her things and going out to the garage to start her van.

JJ followed Emily to the hallway where they started getting ready to go, but she had one small misgiving and voiced it.

"Emily, I trust you _and_ that you'll explain this whole thing when we're on the train, and I will follow you anywhere, but what about Haley, Hope, and Henry?"

Emily hesitated, but only for a second—they'd never left their babies overnight before, and because of the timeframe, they couldn't afford to go back upstairs and kiss them before they left.

"This will be a test run," Emily told her. "And it's 'drop from the ceiling' circumstances like these that we hired the twins in the first place. The babies love them and will be perfectly fine with them."

JJ found solace in Emily's answer and left with her to the garage, discussing which part of the story to tell Caitlín about who Harper and Esther were.

* * *

As it was the time of night where the evening commute was over, Emily and JJ were able to get two tickets to Falls Church with ease, and not only that, but they also had a compartment to themselves.

By the time Emily finished explaining everything, JJ was equally heart-stricken.

"We've got three orphaned little girls; DJ has been orphaned for the second time in her life, and now Haviva and Helena won't ever once remember Esther and Harper! What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Emily admitted. "But DJ _is_ asking for us. Do you remember when we were learning about Esther's and Harper's backgrounds?"

"Yes, actually."

"There was _nothing_ about their families."

JJ gasped when Emily's point dawned on her. "You mean that you and I are probably all DJ and her darling siblings have left?"

"More than likely," Emily said, raising an eyebrow when she saw her fianceé's expression darken. "And now you're thinking back to what you said about how DJ was ours in another lifetime?"

"Uh-huh." JJ shivered. "Amante, we're getting married in a week—what if the girls are ours by then?"

Emily tried to her best to be optimistic. "We certainly have the room and means to provide for them; Haley, Hope, and Henry will have three new siblings; and our parents will have new grandbabies to spoil."

"DJ's got special needs, and a therapy dog whose breed we don't know. She's also been in shock for awhile, according to Doctor Cook. I can handle all that because we've met DJ before, but can you?"

"Yes." Emily nodded. "This whole thing also means that we could we could be bringing three kids home. It _also_ means that we'd have half a baker's dozen, with all but _one_ of our brood being under the age of three months. _We_ could go grey _very_ early, but Sinéad and Caitlín would have a _field day."_

"That's true." JJ actually cracked a smile. "Good thing Derek put the finishing touches on the play room last week, huh?"

Emily nodded, thinking of the play room at their house that Derek and Penelope had designed and put together in their house as a wedding present. It was going to be for all of the Prentiss children, as well as any other children that came through their house.

"That's a perk; there are actually age-appropriate things in there that DJ would probably like."

JJ nodded in agreement and then sighed again as she looked out the window at the passing night landscape. "How much longer until Falls Church?"

Emily consulted her watch. "Forty-five minutes."

Awesome, JJ thought. This is going to be the longest train ride of my life.

* * *

As per Doctor Cook's instructions, Emily called her and she met the two of them in the main lobby of the children's hospital, and she escorted them up to DJ's ward.

"Your arrival couldn't have come at a better time." Cook told them, speaking in what sounded like relief. "Danielle is coming down from a temper tantrum."

Emily arched an eyebrow. "What brought it on? This has _got_ to be the worst day of her life; a tantrum in this kind of situation could make her _hysterical."_

Doctor Cook looked through a window in the wall next to where they were standing. DJ was in bed, hooked up an saline IV supply, as well as a nasal oxygen supply, and various other monitoring devices, looking almost as afraid as she had when they'd first met her in New Orleans. The only difference was that she was propped up on her pillows and hugging a Scottish Terrier that was curled up on her torso and chest, extremely still and patient.

"She's in there, and she's been asking for her sisters."

"And why can't she have them?" JJ asked. "She must feel responsible them right now."

"She's already had two panic attacks, and we need her to be calm for at least an hour. Her therapy dog as been a huge help, but it would still help if she had an adult comforting her.

"What's the _real_ caveat?"

Cook nodded towards DJ's bedside table, where her safety deposit box was located. "Her panic attacks were set off because she thought we were going to take her box—whatever is in it, she cherishes as much as her little sisters. You have met her before?"

"It was on a case in February in Louisiana. We looked after her, and she imprinted on us." Emily explained.

"May we see her?" JJ asked.

Cook nodded again. "Yes, and if you can can keep Danielle from having a new episode for the next twenty-five minutes, she can see her sisters."

Emily and JJ thanked her, and as she left, Emily opened her little friend's door.

"DJ-love?" she called gently. "May we come in?"

The little girl turned at the sound of the familiar voice and lit up—or as much as she could bring herself to—at the sight of her friends.

"Emily! JJ!" she beckoned to them as she sat up so her little legs were dangling over the side of her bed. "Please to come sit!"

Emily and JJ sat on either side of her, giving her hugs and kisses, mindful of all she was hooked up to. DJ's little Scottie dog just curled up in her lap, falling into a doze while she waited for attention.

"Sweet pea," JJ cooed, stroking DJ's long silken hair. "We are so, so, so sorry about what happened with your mamas."

DJ rubbed at her eyes and let out a shaky sigh, stuttering slightly as she spoke. "Th-they saved me, Lanie, Viva, and my little chien-love, b-but not th-themselves!"

"We understand how you feel." Emily pressed a kiss to DJ's temple. "We really do."

DJ sat up and looked from Emily to JJ and back again. "Really?"

"Uh-huh, and any time you want to talk about it, we can."

DJ let out another shaky sigh. "That makes me feel a tad better, but is it okay that my heart still hurts a bit about it?"

Emily nodded. "Of course."

JJ motioned towards the canine in DJ's lap. "Who's this?"

A ghost of a smile could be seen on DJ's face as she looked at her dog and rubbed her fur.

"This is Lilo. She is _my_ baby, and she smelled the smoke first."

"What a great dog. Is Lilo healthy?"

DJ nodded, cradled Lilo up in her arms and kissed her on the top of her head. "The firefighters gave her oxygen, and now she is… what's the way to say it? Lilo is j-okay."

"It's a-okay." JJ gently corrected, mentally noting to make sure DJ was given English lessons. "How old is Lilo?"

"Nearly one, and she really helps to keep me calm." DJ kissed Lilo again. "I love her so very much."

Respondent to the kisses, Lilo touched her nose to the chain around her favorite human's neck.

"Is that the key to your safety deposit box?" JJ asked.

"Yeah." DJ put Lilo down and fingered the chain. "It's got all of our precious things in it. Mama Esther and Mama Harper kept it with me, just in case, because I run very fast…"

"Is it alright if I use the key to see what's inside?"

"You won't take anything from me?"

"I won't." JJ promised. "Emily and I only want to look."

DJ gave JJ the chain around her next and watched JJ as she opened the box.

When JJ what was on top, she turned to mush.

"DJ, look." JJ handed the object to her, and the little girl burst into happy years when she saw it. "I think I found something that belongs to you."

It was the giraffe that she and Emily had given to her at the hospital in Louisiana.

"You kept Jemily the giraffe?" Emily asked when she saw what DJ was hugging. "You kept her in the safety deposit box?"

DJ nodded, leaning against Emily, sinking into her hug when she gave her one. "You were my Mama Emily last time, and JJ, she was my Mama JJ; I didn't want to forget."

"That's incredibly sweet." Emily told her. "You were like our baby, and we loved taking care of you in Louisiana."

JJ nodded in confirmation. "That's all true."

Curious, DJ asked her friends a question. "Did you forget about me until today?"

"Nope." JJ told her in complete honesty. "We think of you _all_ the time, especially since we have our babies now. You are our first, in a way."

DJ seemed flattered by that and was about to say something, but stopped as a sudden thought occurred to her.

"You have your babies now?"

Emily nodded. "We have Haley-Esmée Elizabeth, Hope Cassandra-Jean, and Henry James. Would you like to see pictures of them on my tablet?"

Before they'd left the house, Emily grabbed her tablet because she kept lots of pictures on it. During the train ride, she spent a lot of time putting together a mini photo album of their family and friends, just in case DJ wanted to see them.

"Yes, please, but is it okay if I keep cuddling with you?" DJ stifled a yawn. "I-I want to stay awake for Lanie and Viva."

"Of course cuddles are okay, little one. You just hang on a moment."

Emily quickly retrieved her tablet from her purse and engaged in showing DJ the pictures.

As that happened, JJ sat and perused through the rest contents of the deposit box, and her heart became even tighter with emotion when she realized all what she was looking at: Esther's and Harper's wedding photo and their wedding certificate, all of the paperwork pertaining to the lucky IVF round that had helped them conceive Haviva and Helena, all of DJ's paperwork about her adoption, all of the kids' birth and medical records, the family passports, bank statements, Lilo's paperwork and therapy certification, and curiously, a manila folder with hers and Emily's names on it.

Inside the envelope were three sets of documents that seemed very official and an 'in case you're seeing this' letter. By the time JJ finished reading it, she was in tears.

When Emily noticed JJ's face, she asked, "Babe, what is it?"

JJ handed the letter to Emily. "This is from Esther and Harper to us."

Curious, Emily took the letter while DJ decided to show JJ some compassion by climbing into her lap and hugging her; now that her friends were here, she didn't feel as though her world was about to end. Even Lilo put her head in JJ's lap, sensing that she needed some comfort, too.

Seeing that, Emily steeled herself as she began to read the printed letter in her hands.

_Dear Agents Prentiss and Jareau,_

_If you're reading this, then for whatever reasons, Harper and I have died. We know we only met you two the one time in Louisiana, but it's already been a month since then, and DJ has elected to keep her new giraffe in our safety deposit box because she loves it that much and because you two made that much of an impression on her._

_You two told us that we ever need anything, to just ask, so here goes: if—God forbid—something happens to Harper and I that prevents us both from providing for the girls anymore, would you take them in and raise them for us? We understand that you have your own family, but Harper and I don't have any blood relatives at all—we've looked._

_We really hope you say yes because you two took such excellent care of DJ in Louisiana that we really couldn't think of anyone else we'd want loving and mothering our children. You two are also the closest to friends we've ever had… even if it was just that one time._

_It would mean the world to DJ if you took her and her sisters._

_We really hope you say yes._

_Thank you,_

_Esther Jean-Marie Paget &amp; Harper Joy Paget-Alana_

To make everything official, Esther and Harper had even signed their signatures at the bottom of the letter. Wiping the tears from her own eyes, Emily set the letter back in the folder and reexamined the other documents to find that they were three sets of emergency adoption papers; Esther and Harper had thought of everything.

Just as Emily was about to talk to the other two, there was a knock on the door and when they looked up, they saw that Doctor Cook had returned and that she was looking cheerful.

"Danielle," she said to DJ. "It's been an hour now; do you remember what that means?"

"Viva and Lanie can come visit now?"

The doctor nodded. "Very good; they're out here in the hall with me, and I'm sure that once the nurse and I bring them in, Emily and JJ will help you hold them. Would you like that?"

DJ nodded and immediately moved from Emily's lap to the bed, and even put Lilo on JJ's lap so she'd be able to see things better. After that rearranging, DJ was completely ready.

"Please to see my sisters, Doctor Cook!" DJ said sweetly. "I will be good!"

Haviva and Helena were very easy to tell apart because while they'd been fathered by the same donor, but Haviva had inherited Esther's bright red hair and freckles, having grown in her womb, and Helena had been a resident of Harper's womb, inheriting her classic Hawaiian features, all the way down to her almond-shaped eyes. The babies were positively beautiful.

Both babies, according to their birth certificates, were almost two months old, only younger than Haley-Esmée, Hope, and Henry by a week.

"What do you think, babe?" Emily asked JJ in a soft tone when Doctor Cook had left them to their own devices. "I know we're getting married in a week, but does this mean the girls _are_ ours now?"

JJ glanced down at DJ, camped out between them. With help from a support pillow and Emily's and JJ's own arms, DJ was forgetting her grief and was completely zeroed in on her sisters, making them gurgle happily, especially when she kissed them. DJ also seemed to be equipped not only with tunnel vision, but tunnel hearing, too, because she didn't appear to hear her friends.

"Yes," JJ answered in an equally soft-tone, petting Lilo as she began snoring softly in her lap. "But let's talk about it with DJ in the morning, okay? DJ has had enough drama for now."

"Good point." Emily agreed. "We'll talk about it in the morning."

And with that, they turned their attention back to DJ and the babies.


	53. We Found Love

The doctors wanted to keep an eye on DJ overnight for monitoring, and understandably, DJ was upset by this news, but once Emily and JJ promised her they'd stay overnight with her, she fell asleep.

* * *

"DJ-love," Emily said as they ate breakfast with her the next morning. "How are you feeling today?"

"Tired, and still sad." she admitted as she looked around. "Where are my babies?"

"Haviva and Helena were looked after by nurses in the night so that _we_ could look after _you."_

"And you'll see them in a little bit," JJ added. "But we have some things we want to talk to you about."

DJ went on alert, like a meerkat. "Are you going to give me, Lanie, and Viva away?"

JJ wasn't sure about Emily, but her heart broke a little at that. "No, sweetie—Emily and I could _never_ dream of that. Actually, we found a letter from your Mama Esther and Mama Harper, and it asked us a _really_ important thing."

"What was it?"

"If we'd take you, Haviva, and Helena home with us and adopt all of you; Mama Esther and Mama Harper didn't want any of you to be apart or alone."

DJ was actually rendered speechless with a few different emotions, and as Lilo curled up in her lap, she looked to Emily for backup.

"They really _did_ ask us that in the letter." Emily confirmed.

DJ furrowed her eyebrows. "But what about Sinéad and Caitlín? Are they going to like me, Viva, and Lanie?"

"One hundred percent, and they would definitely want to play with you."

"Could they help me with my English?"

"Oh, for sure, and they would understand about learning English because they're not from the United States."

"Where are they from?"

"Ireland." provided JJ. "Their papa married my mama a long time ago."

DJ seemed impressed by this, but still seemed to have a hang-up. "What about your Haley-Esmée, Hope, and Henry? Would _they_ like Viva and Lanie?"

"Every baby in the world starts off with nothing but love in their hearts, DJ, and Haley-Esmée, Hope, and Henry are just like that; they love being loved. They also love other babies, which means that they would love your sisters, and just think—they would all have each other for playmates!"

DJ mulled over JJ's words, and was clearly hemming and hawing over the situation internally, so Emily stroked her face gently.

"Will you look at me for a moment?"

DJ did. "Yes?"

"We love you and your sisters very, very much, but we are not at _all_ trying to replace your mamas. If you choose to come hhome with us, you can call us by our names for as long as you want—even when you're all grown up." Emily told her. "JJ and I have more than enough love in our hearts for Haley-Esmée, Hope, Henry, Haviva, Helena, _and_ you."

"What about Lilo?" DJ pressed.

"Her, too."

"Is your house big? Lilo needs a yard."

"Our house is very big, and the front yard and the back yard are both fenced in, so there will be plenty of room for you to play with her." Emily tucked a stray lock of DJ's dirty-blonde hair behind her ear. "We also live in a neighborhood with lots of kids, and there's an elementary school just around the block, but our house has a playroom filled with toys that you would love, and there's even a big bedroom that you could have all to yourself."

Now it was clear that DJ was struggling between bursting at the seams with joy and staying on topic because she still had a few concerns to voice.

"What about your wedding? Will there be room for us?"

JJ nodded. "Yep—it's going to be at our friend Dave's house next week. Do you like dressing up?"

"I do." DJ admitted. "Please to get a dress and new shoes?"

"You bet, sweet pea, and we'll even get new things for Haviva and Helena, too."

"Your family and your friends will all be at the wedding, yes?"

"Yes, and they'll all be quite delighted to meet you all. I bet we could even arrange it so that you, your sisters, and Lilo get welcome to the family presents. Would you like that?"

"I would really _love_ that, JJ."

Feeling a lot better now, DJ looked from one friend to the other, giving them her first real, unguarded smile since they'd come to see her.

"Please to go home with you two!"

"Of course, baby girl!" JJ hugged her close and kissed her on the top of her head, relieved that she'd said yes. "Of course!"

JJ held onto her for a few more moments before passing DJ to Emily, who was crying happily, just like she was.

"We're so happy, DJ," Emily told the little girl. "And we love you _so_ much."

"All the way even to la lune?"

"Yes, baby. Even to the moon."

DJ grinned and was about to settle in Emily's lap with Lilo, but got distracted when she saw a brightly-colored catalogue on the bedside table, next to her safety deposit box.

"What's that?" she asked.

"A catalogue that shows different kinds of medical bracelets." Emily retrieved the literature and handed it to her. "This is one of the other things we wanted to talk to you about."

JJ scooted closer to her family, absently straightening out a wrinkle in DJ's hospital pajamas. "Little One, do you know what a medical bracelet is?"

"It tells people that I am different, and that I need Lilo?" she guessed.

"That's _exactly_ it," JJ praised. "And if we pick one out for you now, then Doctor Cook will make sure you have it before you leave."

Quite enthralled, especially when she saw how kid-friendly the designs were, DJ began to look through the catalogue with a lot of interest.

* * *

When DJ was fit for discharge later on, she had a new daisy-chain bracelet with all of her medical conditions on the back of the metal emblem, and she was very happy, mostly because the bracelet was just her style. Doctor Cook even surprised her with a new outfit and shoes, as the clothes she'd been wearing when she came in smelled like smoke and she'd been barefoot. Even Haviva and Helena had new things to wear, stocked diaper bags, and new carseats for traveling.

Before they'd fallen asleep with DJ the night before, JJ sent a message to her family and friends in Quantico, asking for any kind of donations that would help a six-year-old, two infants, and a Scottish Terrier puppy who had nothing to their names anymore. Everyone came through, and Sinéad and Caitlín put everything together for them at the house, so they'd have some comfort items in their new home.

* * *

Caitlín picked them up at the train station in her van, and upon introduction, DJ was completely smitten with the cool older girl, even letting her hold her hand as they all entered the house from the garage because she was feeling a little disconcerted about meeting Sinéad—she'd never met an adult twin before, much less an identical one.

"Twin?" Caitlín called out to her sister. "Where are you?"

"In the front room with the babies."

As Haviva and Helena were both asleep, JJ and Emily held them and watched as Caitlín introduced DJ and Lilo to Sinéad and the babies.

DJ liked Sinéad immediately, especially when she presented her with a pink dog collar, green ID tag, and therapy ID vest for Lilo since her things had been destroyed in the fire. The way DJ saw it, anyone who loved her dog enough to give her new, important things was automatically a new friend of hers.

DJ was also immediately smitten with all of the Prentiss babies, but Henry went straight to her heart because when DJ held him and kissed him, he fell asleep in less than five minutes later.

Speaking of the Prentiss babies, they were all very aware of Haviva and Helena, and vice versa, and by the time they were all went to bed, they were all very accepting of and amused by each other; a bond was forming already. They even fell asleep in the new portable cribs that had been donated to them, and when JJ and Emily checked on them before bed, their hearts turned to mush because all five of their babies were asleep at the same time. It was a beautiful sight.

The bedroom set up for DJ wasn't far from JJ's and Emily's, and was decorated with all of the basics needed for a little girl who had just finished kindergarten. It wasn't anything especially fancy because JJ had specified in her message to everyone to not go overboard, but DJ was thrilled for her own space, although mostly because she hadn't slept in a proper bed in awhile and she was bone-tired.

* * *

"Wow." Emily said as she, JJ, Caitlín and Sinéad all sat in the front room after successfully putting everyone to bed. "So this going to be our lives from now on; I'm already in love."

"So am I." JJ agreed.

Sinéad nodded in agreement, as did her twin, but still Caitlín asked, "What about Esther and Harper, though? Are they going to be buried in Falls Church?"

Emily shook her head. "No. We've made arrangements for them to be buried here, so the girls will be able to visit them when they want."

Her own biological mother was buried in her childhood neighborhood back in Ireland, Caitlín gave a nod of understanding.

Sinéad spoke up, wanting to know something in particular. "Please tell me we're all going on a family shopping trip tomorrow; everybody pitched in to get the basics for DJ, the babies, and Lilo, but they all still need a _lot_ more."

Emily had a response for her. "A shopping trip is definitely in order, especially since the big mall in Alexandria has a pet store, Babies R' Us, and a Toys R' Us, but _we_ aren't going overboard, either."

Sinéad loved shopping, so her tone was one of dismay. "Why not?"

"Because, goofball," Emily winked. "Our guest list for the wedding is _just_ big enough that if we put together the registries tonight and sent out a mass email about it, everybody will be able to get something, even the people coming from out of town. I can almost guarantee that between my mother and yours, as well as Rex, and even Dave, any big-ticket items we put on the wishlists will _all_ be bought by those four in particular."

A lightbulb went off in Sinéad's head as she got what Emily was driving at. "Things will take care of themselves."

Emily picked up her laptop from the row of laptops on the coffee table in front of her and turned it on. JJ and the twins each claimed their own from the row, powering theirs up, as well. This was going to be a four-person job, and they all knew it.

"Bingo."

"Okay, but who gets to tell all of our parents that they've gained three new grandbabies a week before the wedding?"

Emily and JJ both felt their hearts jump slightly at that—today was Monday, and their parents would all be arriving on Wednesday and staying in a local hotel; they were all arriving early to help in any way possible with pitching in to get things ready for the big day.

JJ recovered first. "We'll do the registries and email tonight, and in the morning, we'll do a three-way Skype session before we go to Alexandria. Every down with that?"

They were.


	54. Home Life

It came to no surprise that Emily's and JJ's house was noisy throughout the night, but even still, everyone made it to breakfast in good spirits, DJ included. She only woke once, around one-thirty, shrieking from a nightmare. Emily and JJ tag-teamed to get her back to sleep, singing to her and telling her fairy tales. It worked eventually, and she slept soundly.

After breakfast, once everybody was dressed, fed, and ready for their trip to Alexandria, it came time to have a quick Skype chat with Elizabeth, Sandy, and Rex, but Emily was getting the jitters.

"Come on." JJ soothed her, sidestepping out of the way as DJ came barreling through, chasing Lilo so she could get her vest fastened on her. "I know our parents agreed to wait until the day after tomorrow for their first meeting with Haley-Esmée, Hope, and Henry, but we've got to tell them about the new kids now, otherwise one of them will make a dumb joke about us miscounting our children."

Emily actually cracked a smile at that. "They've also probably seen the email about the registries now, too… and DJ told me that she is very curious about our parents."

"I suppose we have to satisfy her curiosity now, esepcially since she's never had grandparents before."

Since they were over in the dining room, JJ got Emily to sit back at the table with her, and she opened her laptop up and opened the Skyping program.

"Are you ready?"

Emily took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Yes."

Pleased, JJ gave Emily's hand a gentle squeeze and proceeded to dial her parents first.

Sandy answered the call from her iPad, and when she came into view on the monitor, she was genuinely surprised.

"Hello, you two." she greeted them. "What's up?"

"Mom, is Rex there, too?" JJ asked.

"Yes." the older blond nodded. "Is this about the email concerning the gift registries to _Babies R' Us and Toys R' Us?"_

Emily let out a nervous giggle. "Actually, yes. We just need to conference my mother in from New York. Will you get Rex while we do that?"

Sandy did as asked, and while that was happening, they called Elizabeth, who answered from the computer at her home office.

"Well this is a lovely surprise." she grinned at them. "How are you two doing this morning?"

"Quite well." Emily said as JJ quickly adjusted the settings on the program so all the parties could see each other. "Uh, mother, Sandy and Rex are on the other line from Pennsylvania."

Elizabeth greeted her friends and then looked her daughter square in the eye through the camera on her computer.

"Little One, what is going on?"

"Back in February, we met a very special girl in Louisiana by the name of Danielle Jasmine Paget," Emily explained. "And it was our job to look after her because she'd been separated from her mothers. She imprinted on us while we had had her, and we imprinted on her, too, but we couldn't help it because she's extremely loveable."

Emily looked at JJ, who sighed, preparing herself to tell the harder part of the story; now that DJ was theirs, her story was part of their story, and it would tug at her heartstrings for as long as she lived.

"To make a long story short, DJ and her mothers—both of whom were expecting—moved to Falls Church after we parted ways, and they were both a lot younger than we are, so we told them to call us if they needed help for anything since Falls Church is only an hour away by train."

"What happened to DJ's mothers?" Rex asked, his tone laced with apprehension.

"Esther and Harper passed away from complications they sustained in a house fire the night before last."

There was an audible, collective gasp from the other three at JJ's answer, and Sandy asked, "What about the children?"

Emily beckoned to DJ, who had been cradling Lilo and watching the conversation just out of range of them camera.

"Come here, baby girl." Emily called. "Please?"

DJ came equipped with many quirks, but one that she lacked was the willpower to resist Emily, so she approached and sat on Emily's lap, still holding her puppy as she took in the sight of her new grandparents for the first time.

"Everyone," JJ addressed her mother, her stepfather, and her soon-to-be mother-in-law. "This is DJ, and she's ours now."

Sandy, Rex, and Elizabeth all greeted her warmly, and DJ liked them—she really did—but talking to them on a video monitor instead of in person, was really throwing her processing skills out of whack, so after a polite hello and an introduction to Lilo, she told them all she couldn't wait to meet them and then politely excused herself.

"What a beautiful and polite little girl." Elizabeth complimented. "Where is she from, originally? Not stateside, it sounds like."

"DJ is from France and she's 'wired differently,' as she puts it, but we'll explain that when you all arrive," said JJ. "Because we have one last surprise—her siblings. They're ours now, too; their mothers left a letter for us, asking us to adopt their children if anything ever happened to them. They didn't want them to be apart or alone."

"Please don't keep us in suspense!" Rex blurted. "Does DJ have brothers or sisters?"

JJ laughed at how squirrelly her stepdad was being and this time beckoned this time to her sisters, who had also been watching nearby, their new baby nieces happy as clams in their arms. When they heard Rex ask the question, they deposited the babies in JJ's and Emily's arms before going to check on DJ, Haley, Hope, and Henry.

"DJ came to us with two baby sisters." JJ said, indicating each baby in turn. "We have Haviva Violet and Helena Lily. We'll tell you more about them when you all come to see us, but the girls are almost exactly a week younger than Haley, Hope, and Henry are. We call them Viva and Lanie."

"They're gorgeous." Elizabeth complimented. "Now I _really_ can't wait to go to the shops."

"Don't you go without us!" Rex reminded her.

JJ raised her eyebrows at her stepdad. "What's happening?"

"Elizabeth invited us to come stay with her at her place in The Plaza and sightsee in the city before we go to Quantico to come see all of you."

Sandy checked her watch. "If you'll excuse us now, there are still some things we have to pack before we go to the train station in Philly."

Elizabeth also had to sign off, so JJ and Emily bid goodbye to their parents before also signing out of Skype and closing the laptop lid.

"Should we be worried?" Emily asked JJ. "Mother will spoil Sandy and Rex the way she spoiled you at Thanksgiving, and The Plaza is just blocks from Toys R' Us Manhattan, which is the biggest Toys R' Us in the country, if not the _world. _The three of _them_ loose together in a place like _that?_ Oh, boy…"

JJ laughed. "I'd say let's not think about it."

From within JJ's arms, Haviva gave an impatient whine, so JJ held her up so they were face-to-face.

"What do you think, baby princess?" JJ kissed Haviva on the cheek. "Should mommy chill out so we can all go have some fun on our shopping expedition?"

Haviva just gurgled and let out a sigh of contentment.

"See?" JJ said to Emily as she returned the baby to her favorite cradling position. "Even Viva says not to worry."

JJ got up with Haviva, walking her towards a different part of the house as she explained about what they were going to do next.

"Well, kid," Emily said to Helena, who was laying in her arms and resting her cheek against her breast, making a cushion out of it. "Here's hoping our first family trip isn't too chaotic, hm?"

Helena's only response was to snore—she had fallen asleep.

Amused, Emily kissed her new daughter's little fingers. "You're going to be my most chill baby, aren't you?"

Helena yawned, snuggled closer, and slept on.

* * *

After a long day of shopping, the family returned home with DJ, Haviva, Helena, and even Lilo provided for.

Exhausted, but happy, JJ and Emily laid down in their bed together, discussing what to do the following day, part of which would include inviting Penelope over so she could help them file and expedite the girls' adoption papers.

At one point, they realized that they were both so exhausted that it would do them some good to get some sleep before the babies woke again for their next feeding time. Emily was almost asleep, but JJ was awake, thinking.

"Emmy-cat?"

Emily responded to her nickname sleepily. "Hm?"

"We've got both my little sisters here, six kids and even a _dog_ now in a house that we bought together, and we're getting married next week and going on our honeymoon to Montego Bay; I don't think I could ask for more because my heart has never been so full. I love you so much."

In the gloom of their bedroom, Emily turned over to face JJ, pulling her close and kissing her soundly.

"My heart is _also_ full, and there aren't enough words to ever tell you how much I love you." Emily kissed her again, smiling when she turned to putty in her hold. "I can't wait until the wedding."


	55. Meet The Parents Again

Penelope came over the next day to help with expediting the adoption papers, and with her connections, she was able to get everything filed and squared away for JJ and Emily in less than a day. DJ, Helena, and Haviva were officially theirs.

DJ was amused by Penelope's quirkiness, right down to love of wearing bright colors. When Penelope introduced her to Riversong, though, Emily and JJ discovered that they had a miniature super-nerd on their hands because even though Penelope told her that the baby was mostly named after her mother, she still recognized that the baby's was a Doctor Who reference and gave her lots of kisses before wandering off to draw pictures of the TARDIS, The Doctor's time traveling machine. She even started humming the show's theme to herself, and that was easier said than done.

As eventful as that day was, it passed by in the blink of an eye, and the next thing Emily knew, a lot of overnight packages from Toys R' Us Manhattan started appearing on the front doorstep of their house, which meant that their parents weren't too far behind in arrival.

* * *

"Mama Emily?"

The brunette's heart fluttered at the nickname, and she turned to face DJ. "Yes, my tiny love?"

"Am I pretty?"

DJ was a beautiful child to begin with, but because it was a special occasion, she'd had the patience to let Sinéad and Caitlín dress her up and do her hair, so she was outshining herself more than usual.

Today, her hair was done up in a complicated Heidi braid and had a dark blue ribbon woven into it for show. The ribbon matched her tutu dress, and if Emily wasn't mistaken, her kid was even sporting a pair of transparent flats on her feet. The dress matched the color of DJ's hair ribbon and had a white trim, but even still, with the way that the halter top ribbons met in a v-shape at the front of her dress, Emily would be lying if she said that DJ didn't look like a walking flower bouquet because she did. After everything that DJ been through in her short six years, first impressions were everything to her.

"Oh, Danielle," Emily gasped in genuine awe. "You look _beautiful!"_

DJ made a happy noise at that. "Will your mama and JJ's parents think that, too?"

"One hundred percent." Emily told her. "Why don't you go find Lilo?"

On the occasions that Lilo wandered from DJ's company, she was always found by the babies, comforting whoever was the most unhappy.

"Okay!" DJ trilled. "Off I go!"

She stared to leave, but stopped and threw her arms around Emily's waist in a spontaneous hug.

"I love you so much!"

Emily lovingly stroked DJ's hair, smiling because she knew she'd never tire of the hugs. "And _I_ love _you, _dear Little One. So, so, _so_ much."

DJ gave Emily one last hug before leaving the front foyer to look for Lilo.

"Here you go, amante—one freshly changed and handsomely dressed baby boy."

JJ had come into the foyer from a different room and was offering Henry to Emily. The taller woman took Henry, noticing that he was dressed in an infant tuxedo romper.

"Hi, my sweet Henry." Emily kissed her son's little fingers. "Are you and your sisters ready to meet your grandparents? I see you're all dressed up, just like DJ is."

Henry just cooed happily.

Smiling because holding her any one of her children alway made her happy, Emily looked back at JJ, mildly surprised to see that she was holding only one other baby.

"Hey, if you've got Lanie and I've got Henry, then where's the rest of the posse?"

"Hope, Haley, and Haviva are with Sinéad and Caitlín, last I saw, about a minute ago." JJ answered her. "DJ is camped out on the window seat in the dining room, and Lilo is with her. They're playing lookout."

"Good. That's good…"

Mindful of the dressed-up infant in her own arms, JJ stood slightly on her tiptoes and gave Emily a kiss on the cheek, wanting to reassure her.

"You with us?"

Emily snapped out of her daze and kissed her back. "Yep. I'm totally here. I'm just nervous."

"So am I," JJ admitted. "But we can do it. Any ETA updates from your mom?"

Elizabeth was the most tech-savvy of the grandparents, and she'd been texting Emily with updates about her train trip from New York to Quantico that she was currently taking with Sandy and Rex; it was more convenient driving all those hours in a car.

"Actually—"

Emily didn't get to finish her sentence because she was cut off by a very loud and very dramatized gasp from DJ, still in the dining room. She'd seen something very exciting out on the street: her grandparents' rental car (Rex had gotten one from the rental place at the train station).

"Mama Emily, Mama JJ!"

DJ was now in the doorway of the dining room, looking at where her mothers were standing in the front foyer.

"I saw their car! They're coming, they're coming!"

So excited was DJ that she left the room to go back to her post, but she was babbling to herself in French.

"Keep it in English!" Emily called after her.

"Oui, ma mère!"

DJ had heard and understood her, but still responded in her native language, too caught up in the moment to switch over.

Emily turned to JJ, sighing. "Do you think she'll remember?"

Remembering that DJ's short-term memory could sometimes be spotty, JJ shrugged. "Here's hoping, huh?"

The doorbell rang just after that, and a long, high-pitched howl from Lilo followed it immediately. DJ thought that was hilarious, and could be heard laughing hysterically at her four-legged friend at the same time that Henry and Helena cooed in amusement.

JJ hung her head. "We live in a madhouse."

Emily laughed and stepped forward to get the door. "We really do."

* * *

Elizabeth Prentiss and both of JJ's parents were thrilled to see two of their children at the door, as well as two of their new grandchildren, but they were also torn between wanting to hold the babies right away and making sure that all of they got all of their packages from their car in a timely manner (they'd already left their suitcases at their hotel in Alexandria).

That was remedied by Sinéad helping Rex get all of the parcels out of the car and Caitlín busying herself with collecting their visitors' coats and personal bags and hanging them up on the coatrack by the door. Acting as hostesses when Emily and JJ were too preoccupied came naturally to the girls and they loved to do it.

In hardly any time at all, everybody was all settled and seated in the living room. Henry was already dozing in Elizabeth's arms and Helena was relaxing with Rex, while Sinéad and Caitlín were waiting in the wings with with Haviva, Haley–Esmée, Hope, and DJ and Lilo.

"Okay, here we." Emily said to their parents. "We'll go get the rest of the gang."

"Take your time." Sandy chirped. "None of us are going anywhere."

That much was true—after all of these months of waiting, she, Rex, and Elizabeth were finally under the same roof as all of their grandchildren, and even with just two of them, they were all spellbound.

At that, it was JJ who grinned and said, "Then we'll be right back."

Everyone was cooperative but DJ—she was getting cold feet. Emily calmed her her down.

"Little friend," she said, kneeling in front of her. "Are you feeling nervous?"

As Lilo sat at her side, DJ nodded. "Uh-huh. I've got butterflies in my tummy."

"I totally understand that." Emily sympathized. "Would you like to hear something interesting?"

"Yes!"

"The first time I went to meet JJ's parents and the rest of the family at Christmastime, I was quite nervous."

DJ arched an eyebrow, skeptical. "But you are so brave!"

Emily chuckled at the compliment. "Thank you, but you know—even brave people can feel nervous, too. JJ and I went to go see my mama in the autumn, and she wasn't in tip-top shape. She was also nervous, like you are now."

"What happened to her? Did she get better?"

"She did, and you know what? Not only that, but my mama showed JJ nothing but love, and now they're very good friends!"

DJ seemed relieved by this, but when she heard Lilo make a slightly impatient sound, she asked one last question.

"Will anyone be allergic to my chien-love, Emily?"

'Chien-love' was DJ's own personal nickname for her pet; the foreign word meant 'dog' in French.

"Nope. Nobody will be allergic to sweet Lilo."

"Phew!"

Emily tapped her daughter gently on the nose with a finger and stood, holding a hand out to her. "Do you feel better?"

DJ took Emily's hand in hers. "I do! Let's go!"

* * *

All of the grandparents were very happy to meet DJ in person, but it was actually Rex that she warmed up to first.

"You know, princess," he said to her when she walked up to him, her dress flouncing with every step as she did. "Blue is my most favorite color."

DJ was extremely pleased because she'd been unsure of wearing blue at first. "Really? That is true?"

Rex nodded and then then produced a kid-sized rainbow-colored rucksack and matching tote bag, both full of toys and other such surprises.

"These bags are full of things for you and Lilo. Would you like to open them now?"

DJ bobbed her head yes and took the bags, thanking Rex. She then sat out of the way, near a corner, not wanting to the center of attention and Lilo followed her, jumping into her lap on command. She was actually very interested in what her human was up to, so she curled up on the skirt of DJ's dress and listened as DJ narrated everything to her.

Realizing that they weren't going to be getting anything from DJ because her attention was focused like a laser on her task at hand, Elizabeth handed some packages from the present pile to Sinéad and Caitlín.

"There are plenty more presents for DJ, but since you two are the only ones not holding babies, I was hoping that you two would put a dent in the present pile for them"

Thinking vividly of Dudley Dursley from the Harry Potter series and how many presents he received on his birthday alone, Sinéad took the packages and handed one to her twin as she did so.

"We'd love to." she told Elizabeth.

"Totally." Caitlín agreed, already opening a bag of what looked like new clothes for Henry.

"We picked up presents for you two, as well." Sandy winked.

The twins paused and looked at their parents in surprise.

"You did?" Sinéad asked. "You didn't have to."

Sandy made an as-if noise at her daughter. "Please. You and Sinéad are as much my babies as Jenny and Emily are; they have presents, too."

"We do?" JJ and Emily asked in surprise.

Sandy nodded but kept talking to Sinéad, playing with her. "We also haven't seen you two in awhile, so we missed you. Is that alright, or would you rather us take everything back?"

"No, don't do that!" Sinéad said quickly. "We're happy!"

Beside her, Caitlín gave a nod agreement as she found another parcel and started opening it.

"Good girl." Sandy sat back in her spot on the couch, holding Hope in her arms. "Now how about you start opening of the babies' gifts so you can get to yours?"

"Alright." Caitlín laughed lightly as she finally worked on opening the parcel in her hands. "I can do that."

Caitlín and Sinéad opened the presents, with JJ and Emily eventually leaving all five of the babies with Sandy, Rex, and Elizabeth so they could get in on the action, too.

For the next hour, they and the twins opened presents (with DJ making trips back and forth between the couch and her spot near the window to see if there was anything else for her). This was the beginning of what would come to be a very memorable visit.


	56. Talking And Shopping

Before the grandparents departed the house on Mission Street for the evening, Sandy basically bribed JJ and Emily with money from herself, Rex, and Elizabeth to take DJ out for a 'mamas-daughter day' so they could spend time with her, but to also get wedding outfits for her and the babies because they didn't have anything to wear yet. She said a little birdy had told her, but they all knew that the birdy was called Sinéad or Caitlín.

JJ and Emily took the money and thanked her, although they both knew that Sandy was getting rid of them so that she, Rex, and Elizabeth could spend time with Sinéad, Caitlín, and the babies. Nevertheless, they decided to make a whole day out of it and surprise DJ because one of the things the things they'd learned about her was that she loved shopping.

* * *

"Oh, there you are, Little One. We were looking for you."

Indeed, JJ and Emily had been looking for their daughter. They found her just coming in from the backyard after playing with Lilo.

"Here I am, JJ!" the little girl chirped.

"We have a surprise for you."

DJ lit up. "You do?"

JJ nodded, but Emily filled her in. "You, Lilo, JJ, and I are going to catch a train to Alexandria for some shopping."

DJ began to cheer, but stopped as a sudden thought occurred to her.

"What about the babies?"

"They're going to stay here because they have plenty of people to look after them, and we want to hang out with you." Emily winked. "We also need to get wedding clothes for you and the babies."

Relieved now, DJ clapped her hands joyfully. "Oh, _please_ can we get a collar with flowers for Lilo?"

"If we see one, yes."

JJ reached out and physically turned her daughter around, giving her nudge towards the front of the house, where the main stairs were. "Go ahead and get ready, but don't forget Lilo's things!"

"I won't!"

DJ looked down at her dog and whistled to get her attention, immediately rewarding her with a scratch between the ears when she responded.

"Come on, my baby!" she cooed. "We're going to get ready for a _ride!"_

Lilo knew exactly what 'ride' meant and ran happily beside DJ as she skipped out of the room.

* * *

The pet store was their first stop, and after only ten minutes, they found a collar for Lilo that fit DJ's satisfaction.

During their next stop, it only took a few minutes in the children's clothing store to find a tuxedo for Henry, but a lot longer to find the right kind of dresses for Haley-Esmée, Hope, Haviva, and Helena. The colors that Emily and JJ had chosen for their wedding were purple and teal, and even in the summertime, those colors were hard to find. Luckily, it was DJ's keen eye that spotted four identical tutu dresses in the sizes that her sisters wore. When Emily and JJ fell in love with the dresses (and matching headbands) on the spot and chose to buy them, DJ felt very pleased with herself.

It was also DJ's keen eye that spotted on a display of clocks that it was exactly twelve noon, which meant it was time to eat.

About fifteen minutes into DJ, Lilo, Emily, and JJ being camped out in one of the booths at the food court, DJ became lost in thought about something and actually pushed back her plate of spaghetti and meatballs to think about it.

"Hey, in there." JJ waved a hand in front of the girl's face. "You okay, kid?"

DJ snapped out of her daze. "Remember when you and Emily came to see us in… where was it? The name ran from me…"

"You're thinking about Falls Church."

"Right." DJ perked up as the memories came back. "You said that you and Emily understand about losing people?"

The agents both started: while they had both anticipating this conversation, they'd never expected to have it so out of the blue, much less in a mall food court booth.

On the far end of the other side of the booth, closest to the wall, JJ beckoned to her.

"Please come here, DJ-love."

The little girl got off her seat with Lilo following her, and after a boost from Emily, DJ found herself in JJ's lap, getting a warm hug from her. As for Lilo, she was content to curl up on Emily's lap.

As JJ faced Emily with DJ in her lap, DJ looked from one mother to the other.

"Mama JJ, Mama Emily, please tell me what happened!"

JJ kissed her on the top of her head. "Emily should go first."

DJ immediately looked at her brunette mother. "Please will you?"

"Okay." Emily let out a shaky sigh and found herself petting Lilo as she began to explain things in a way that she hoped wouldn't scar DJ. "Believe it or not, I had _two_ daddies once upon a time, but I don't remember one and the other died before I was born."

"How old were you when your second daddy went to Heaven?"

"Three."

Sympathetic, DJ blew Emily a kiss. Realizing that her daughter could read her like a book, she continued on, but chose her next words with even more caution.

"I also had two sisters and a brother; they were triplets. Do you know what that means?"

DJ nodded. "They were all born on the same day because they are like twins, but plus one—that was what Sinéad said."

"Well, she's right." Emily laughed. "My brother was called Atticus, and my sisters were called Ophelia and Imogen."

"Were they friends with each other?"

Emily smiled sadly. "Nana Lizzie said that they were _best_ friends, and _very_ excited to meet me."

DJ posed her next inquiry with big dose of concern. "Mama Emily, what happened to them?"

"There was a car accident, and it took my first daddy, too. His name was Henry."

A light went off in DJ's head and she began reciting names, counting on her fingers as she went. "Atticus, Imogen, Ophelia, Emily, Elizabeth, and Henry; was your second daddy called James?"

"Very good sweetheart!" Emily praised, tapping DJ lightly on the nose. "That's right!"

Curious, JJ asked her, "DJ, do you know the name of your parents from France?"

"No."

Her answer was in a tone that suggested she didn't really care, so they didn't press her, instead letting her maintain control of the conversation.

"Are your daddies how _my_ Henry got his name?" DJ asked Emily.

Emily and JJ both smiled in amusement—DJ loved all of the babies, but always referred to Henry as hers because she'd never had a brother before.

Emily praised her again. "Gold star for DJ."

"Do you miss Henry and James and Atticus and Ophelia and Imogen? Even though there were some of them that you never met?"

"Yes, because Nana Lizzie told me that they were all happy people who really loved me."

DJ blew her another another kiss and then giggled when Emily pretended to catch it and put it in her pocket.

Emily looked over at JJ, scooping up Lilo for a hug.

"That's my tale done; trade you a puppy for a six year old?"

After a moment of shuffling, Emily ended up with both DJ and Lilo in her lap.

"My daddy is gone, too, DJ. His name was Bruce."

"Like Bruce Wayne, from the Batman comics?"

JJ actually had a laugh at that; they really _did_ have a nerd-in-training on their hands. "Yes, actually, and he really loved Batman. Nana Sandy might still have all of the comic books he collected…"

Emily saw that her fiancée and their daughter were going down a rabbit trail together, so it was up to her to steer them back in the right direction.

"Come on, Jayje—you're going off course."

JJ laughed nervously and got back to the point, locking eyes with DJ again. "He passed away because his heart was weak, but he would have loved you so much."

"How old were you when…?"

She couldn't finish her sentence, but JJ understood. "I was a teenager in high school."

"So… then _way_ older than what I am now?"

"Uh-huh." JJ sighed heavily as she thought of what she was going to say next; explaining to someone about Rosaline for the first time was never easy. "I lost my sister, too."

DJ grew taken aback. "How many sisters _have_ you got?"

"Three—Caitlín, Sinéad, and Rosaline. The boys and I called Rosaline Rosie for short."

"The boys are Uncle Wes and Uncle Barty, but they don't live in Virginia, yes?"

"Yes, but stay with me, baby angel."

"I will." DJ told her. "Did Rosie go to Heaven too soon?"

"She did, and I was a few years older than you are now at the time that it happened."

JJ pointed the heart necklace she was wearing.

"She gave me this necklace."

"It's _really_ pretty." DJ complimented after she examined it. "How much do you miss Rosie?"

"Every day and all the time." JJ moved closer to the others and held a hand out to DJ, smiling when she took it. "But you know what? After she went to Heaven, someone told me something really important, and it even made me think about my daddy, too."

"What was it?"

"They said, 'One day, Jenny, you'll remember them and it won't hurt. You'll be happy.' What do you think of that?"

DJ's bottom lip wobbled dangerously and she began to wipe at her eyes as they filled with tears. "Do you think that I could be happy like that one day about Mama Esther and Mama Harper? I love you and Emily for all forevers, but I still miss _them!"_

DJ lost her composure before JJ could answer, but when she held her arms out in an offer to hold her, DJ moved Lilo aside and all but launched herself at JJ, despite the small confines they were in. JJ caught DJ and held her as she burst into tears, but gave her kisses and reassurances that she would be happy about Esther and Harper one day.

Lilo did her job and wiggled her way under one of DJ's arms, just to remind her that she was there.

Emily joined in the comforting, too. "DJ, will you look at me for a minute?"

She'd been snuggling with JJ and holding Lilo, but she looked at Emily, saying nothing.

"It will take a _lot_ of time, DJ," Emily said softly as she gently wiped her tears for her. "But you _will_ be happy about Esther and Harper one day when you remember them."

"R-really?"

Emily nodded and wiped a few more of DJ's tears. "Really. JJ and I miss our loved ones that have all gone up to Heaven, but when we think about them these days, we think _happy_ things about them."

"We do." JJ tacked on in reassurance. "If Rosie was here, she would do your hair for the wedding; she was very good at doing hair."

"Is having Mama Esther's and Mama Harper's picture in a frame in my room a start?"

"For sure, but it probably won't happen straight away." Emily rubbed her daughter's forearm. "Hey—I know that your food is probably a little cold by now, but how about you finish it? We'll find clothes for you after that."

DJ agreed to this and went back to her side of the booth with Lilo, although not before giving both of her mothers kisses and hugs, telling them that she loved them both very much.

* * *

After lunch, they headed to one of the mall's wedding stores. This one in particular catered to girls of all ages, and once DJ got over all the bright colors from all of the displays, they went to the section specifically for girls in DJ's age range.

To her mothers' great surprise, she passed up the dresses after a few minutes and became very interested in the display of tuxedos. That being said, Emily and JJ were two very open-minded people, so they didn't immediately reject the idea of DJ wanting to wear a tuxedo instead of a dress.

They just wanted to talk to her about it first.

"DJ," Emily said as she and JJ squatted down on either side of her. "Do you want to wear a tuxedo?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Is that weird?"

"Not at all. I actually think it's cool and unique."

DJ straightened up, a big smile on her face; she knew she was autistic and that that set her apart from most people in so many ways, but she had always prided herself on marching to her own drum.

"Thanks, Emily." she looked to JJ. "Do _you_ think it's odd?"

JJ shook her head. "Uh-uh. Is your heart set on this?"

"Yes!"

"Then give us three reasons why, and we'll see if they've got one in your size."

DJ took a step back and thought about it. "The first is I want to match Henry since _you_ two will be matching and because Haley, Hope, Helena, and Haviva will be matching _each other;_ the second reason is that I love my brother _forever; _and the third reason is that I also want to be able to _dance."_

Although she didn't seem like it, DJ was actually very good at dancing.

"I think those are very good reasons." JJ said that as she stood and pulled Emily to her feet. "Don't you?"

Emily was nodding in agreement. "Yep, and you know what else?"

"Hm?"

"You are the _best_ big sister for wanting to look out for Henry."

"Henry is my guy, and my _only_ brother, so I have to really look out for him."

A sudden impish grin appeared on her face and she got the giggles as a thought popped into her head. Next to her, Lilo gave an amused yip. Sometimes, it was like the two of them were in sync.

"What are you thinking?" Emily asked her daughter in a wary tone.

"If you and JJ have _more_ babies, then Henry could maybe get a _brother!"_

"Sorry, kiddo," Emily laughed. "But that is not happening again."

"Totally." JJ tacked on, just as amused as her fiancée. "We wanted six kids and we _have_ six kids now; five daughters and one son is exactly what we want. Points for trying, though."

DJ decided to let the ship sail and turned to examine the tuxedos again.

"Which one? Which one?" she looked at Lilo, beside her, as always. "What do you think, chien-love? We need to also make sure I get good shoes to dance in…"

Lilo gave another yip and of course, DJ giggled. "Of course, Lilo—flats are a very good idea."

Emily and JJ stood a little ways away, watching her, happy to see DJ like this—like a normal, happy six-year-old.

She had fallen into their lives in very unfortunate ways twice now, but she was theirs and they were going to do everything they could to give her the best life possible.

Heart-to-heart chats and clothes shopping were definitely a start.


	57. Wedding Preperations

At long last, wedding day had arrived for Emily and JJ.

Had their lives been any sort of normal, they would have spent the day apart, observing the tradition of the marrying couple not seeing each other before the ceremony, but their lives were what they were, so they ended up spending the day with their family, getting the kids ready for the wedding.

They didn't separate until they in the main hallway of the upper floor of Rossi's mansion after the last dress rehearsal.

"Can you believe it?" Emily asked JJ, feeling dazed. "We're getting _married_ today."

"Excited doesn't even begin to cover it." JJ hugged her and rubbed her on the back. "I love you so much, Emily."

The brunette kissed her fiancée on the lips. "And _I_ love you. I can't wait to be your wife."

JJ snuck in a kiss of her own. "That's about to be a reality."

Emily continued to feel dazed. "Time just suddenly slowed _way_ down for me…"

"Deep breaths, babe." JJ gave Emily's hands a gentle squeeze. "I'll see you outside; I'll be waiting for you at the altar."

They both wanted to stay in that moment forever, but JJ broke away first and headed down to one end of the hallway, to the room where her dress had been hanging for a week, away from her almost-wife's. Neither of them had any idea what the other person's dress looked like, adding even more to the magic of the big day.

JJ was up in the clouds, already thinking about wearing her dress and even wondering if she'd have a chance to see one of her children before she went down to the wedding altar. They always calmed her down.

That's why she was genuinely surprised when she saw who was waiting for her.

"Mom? Sinéad? Caitlín?" she set her bag on a chair next to the door, although haphazardly so at the sight of her mother and sisters. "You all are going to help me get ready?"

"We couldn't imagine being anywhere else right now." Sandy winked. "Now come here so we can hug you first."

JJ all but ran to them.

* * *

Down the hallway, Emily was receiving a similar welcome, although from her own mother, Penelope, and the massively pregnant Haley.

After Emily greeted them and set her things to the side, she saw that Haley was not quite struggling to stay on her feet, but was definitely looking slightly uncomfortable.

"How are you doing, Haley?" Emily helped her sit in an armchair and knelt in front of her, lightly putting a hand on her knee for leverage. "Mia isn't budging yet?"

"No, thank God. She isn't due for another week." Haley rubbed her hands over the large swell in her middle, and for her trouble, received an agitated kick. "Mia knows that come hell or high water that mommy and daddy wouldn't miss this wedding for the world."

"But what? She's more than welcome to come after JJ and I say 'I do'?"

"That's what we told her." Haley patted Emily's hand. "Now how about we get you ready for your wedding, hm? I have a gift for you when you're all done."

"You do?" Emily asked curiously.

"We _all_ do." Haley said with a mischievous glint as she motioned towards a chair meant for her friend. "Now go sit."

Some time later, when Emily was in her dress and Penelope was beginning to do her makeup, a sudden thought occurred to her.

"Where are the kids?"

"Kirsten and her posse are looking after them." Penelope told her. "Quit fidgeting."

Emily apologized and stilled as she thought of just all who was coming to the wedding. Chief among the guests were the Garcias of The French Quarter because after everything that had gone down during the case there—especially where DJ was concerned—they were as good as family now.

Speaking of which, Kirsten had been pregnant with twins when Emily and JJ had met her in February, but just a month ago, she and Alonso added two baby girls to their brood, Vera Beth and Rebel Rose. That brought the count of their children to five daughters and one son, the exact same arrangement that Emily and JJ had in their family.

"Oh, Emily." Elizabeth said happily, once her daughter had been helped into her wedding outfit and had her face and hair all made up. "You look so beautiful. Are you sure that you don't want to look at yourself in the mirror?"

All of the mirrors in the room, including the big one in the corner, had been covered at Emily's request.

"Not until I'm _completely_ ready."

From her armchair, Haley chuckled. "If that's you being subtle about the gifts I mentioned earlier, it _is_ time for that, but a surprise should be coming for you right about now."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth then there was a soft knock at the closed bedroom door. Penelope opened it and DJ entered with Lilo, but she as DJ came closer, she was looking at Emily like she was the only person in the world.

"You are so beautiful, mama."

Emily almost teared up right then and there—that had been the first time DJ had called her something besides her name, or even 'Mama Emily.' Somehow, she managed to keep her cool.

"So are _you, _my Danielle Jasmine."

DJ blushed spectacularly at the use of her actual name and brushed at an imaginary wrinkle in her outfit. She was wearing the tuxedo she'd spotted at the store and absolutely loved it because it was a perfect fit. She also had black polished lace-up shoes to go with it, and the tuxedo cummerbund was teal, one of the two colors her parents had chosen for the wedding. Her long dark hair was done in a simple but adorable bun hairstyle, hearkening back to the fifties, although more specifically to the ways of Audrey Hepburn. DJ looked like a living doll.

"Even in my tuxedo?"

"You look especially pretty in your tuxedo." Emily tapped her on the nose and picked up small, flat square box from a nearby table that was laden with all sorts of other interesting-looking boxes. "I have a present for you."

DJ clapped her hands in excitement. "Please to see it!"

Emily opened the box to reveal a beautiful metal flower crown that was a perfect size for DJ. Emily and JJ had seen it during their shopping trip in Alexandria and had purchased it, along with one other thing when DJ hadn't been paying attention. As much as DJ was into experimenting with different kinds of clothes, she was also very girly and loved beautiful things.

"Ooo, a flower crown!" DJ exclaimed as Emily set it on her head and secured it. "Thank you, mama! I love it so much!"

Emily set the crown box aside and pulled her into a hug. DJ sank into it.

"I'm so glad, my tiny love." Emily told her before giving her a gentle squeeze and pulling away from her. "How about you and Lilo go check on JJ to see how she is?"

"Okay! I can do that!"

When she was gone, Penelope closed the door behind her and grinned.

"It's finally time for the 'something new,' 'something old,' 'something borrowed,' 'something blue' part, and since Haley has been so excited about this, she can go first."

Enlisting help from Elizabeth, Haley stood and crossed the room to where Emily was, handing her a different gift box from the table. "I'm covering the 'something borrowed' part, and when I came across this, I knew I had to bring it."

Haley's contribution to be a very beautiful pearl hand chain bracelet. It had three pearl strands and a thin, silver chain ending in a pearl ring for her pointer finger to keep it in place.

"Haley," Emily said in surprise. "This really beautiful. Thank you for letting me borrow it."

"This is half of a pair; I wore them during my wedding, and JJ will be wearing the matching one." Haley explained as she helped Emily put it on. "My mom gave them to me and I can't wait to see Mia wear them one day, but right now, it gives me so much pride and joy that the bracelets will be worn by the two people who looked after her when it mattered most before she was born."

Emily turned to mush and she didn't know what to say, so Penelope went next.

"I've got something old and blue." she said, lifting another piece of jewelry out of yet another small box from the table. "I found it in an antique store of all places. It's an anklet."

Indeed it was, and not only that, but Emily noticed something extra special about, specifically the blue part.

"PG, these are _blue_ pearls, and blue pearls are quite rare!"

"That's exactly what the storekeeper said." Penelope informed her, grin widening. "He also said that the pearls are all one hundred percent real. Do you like the anklet?"

"Very much; thank you!"

Penelope fixed the anklet onto Emily's right ankle, and when that was done, Elizabeth spoke to the technical analyst in a pointed tone.

"Penelope, dear, how about you and Haley go check on JJ?"

They got to the point and left, passing Sandy on their way out.

"Emily," she asked her almost-daughter-in-law. "Is it alright if I join you and Elizabeth?"

Genuinely surprised to see Sandy before the wedding, Emily nodded and waved her in.

"How is JJ?"

Sandy immediately realized Emily was on a fishing expedition, she shut the door behind her and said, "Good try on looking for specifics. What I can say is that she's glowing as much as you are, and that she's incredibly excited to meet you at the altar."

"That's good enough for me."

"Excellent." the older woman said with a wink. "We both have presents for you, but Elizabeth is going to go first."

Emily looked expectantly at her mother and watched her as she picked up a small slender, curving object wrapped in a silken cloth from amongst the presents.

"I know how much you like flowers, Emily, so when I saw this, I just knew it was to be yours."

Elizabeth unwrapped the object, and Emily found herself looking at an arrangement of diamond and pearl flowers on a sidewinding silver hairpiece.

"Mother, this is yours from your first wedding!"

Elizabeth nodded, setting the cloth aside and securing it in Emily's hair. "Henry gave it to me. It belongs to you now."

Wishing more than ever that she could meet her biological father and sad that he was gone, all she could say was, "I'm at a loss for words again."

"Then there's one more thing: James showed me this not long after I introduced you two for the first time. He said we had to save it for your wedding, and for all these years, I've kept it safe."

Elizabeth showed her daughter a silver decorative hair pin topped a beautiful pearl rose.

"It was his mother's from her wedding day. I never met her because she passed away when James was young, but he assured me that she would have loved us both."

As she explained that, she tucked the pin into her daughter's hair, just behind her left ear and then stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"You look like a princess."

Bashful, Emily thanked her, tacking on further, "Now I've got almost all of my parents, past and present, watching over me today."

Sandy, who had been watching from a distance this whole time, stepped forward.

"Well, I can complete that, if you'd like."

"Oh, I would."

In her hands, she was cradling a beautiful yet decorative diamond hair comb. "Rex and I saw this on our trip to New York City, and we wanted to get it for you. We got a similar one for Jenny, too."

"I love it, Sandy." Emily said sincerely as she examined it. "Thank you for it."

Sandy tucked it into Emily's hair bun. "You really do look like a princess."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement and glanced at her watch. "We're going to check on JJ; are you still sure that you don't want to see yourself in the mirror?"

"Yep."

"Then we're going to go." Elizabeth told her, pulling her to her feet and into a hug. "I love you so much, Emily. _So_ much, and I am _so_ proud of you."

She passed her to Sandy, who echoed her sentiments. "I've loved you like you were mine since the first day we met, and seeing you here, in a wedding dress on your wedding day, makes me feel as proud as your mother does."

For what felt the dozenth time, Emily said, "Thank you," but she was completely sincere.

Sandy gave her soon-to-be daughter-in-law a final hug and left the room with Elizabeth.

It was time to go check on JJ.

* * *

Speaking of whom, JJ was also wearing her dress and shoes, and even had her hair and makeup done, too. She had also had visits from almost everyone before they went to see Emily, and she was decked out in her 'something new,' 'something old,' 'something borrowed,' and 'something blue' items, too. Overall, though, she had a touch of wedding jitters.

In seeing that, DJ decided to keep her company for awhile. It was her way of trying to distract her mother.

"Mama," she said as she admired the bracelet JJ had given her to match the flower crown. "May I ask you a question?"

Perched on the stool of her vanity table, JJ looked over at DJ. She was on the bed, and Lilo was resting beside her.

"Go ahead."

"One day, when I get married, will you do my hair?"

DJ had already learned of JJ's hidden talent for doing hair and was deeply impressed by it.

"I would love to! What should I do?"

DJ stopped to think, and after a few moments, declared, "I want it to look just like yours is now!"

JJ's hair was done up in a series of crisscrossed braids, ending in a hair-wrapped bun that was deliberately messy but also beautiful at the same time. Caitlín had crafted it.

"Okay, baby. When you get married, I'll do your hair just like mine is now."

DJ smiled at her and then burst into giggles at a random thought that popped into her head.

"What?" JJ asked, feeling half-amused.

"Maybe one day, you and mama can have more babies and get married again!"

"I beg your pardon? Don't you think a brother and four sisters are enough?"

"No." DJ said candidly. "I love being a big sister, and seven is a cooler number than six! So is eight!"

JJ shuddered. "Why has having more siblings gotten into your head all of a sudden?"

"That way," DJ reasoned. "You and mama could have your best day ever all over again!"

JJ's heart melted and she beckoned to her. "DJ-love, will you come here?"

DJ slid off the bed and walked up to JJ, standing between her legs and taking extra care to not trod on her dress.

"Yes, mama?"

"Let's just focus on how many people we've already got in our family and the wedding that's happening today, alright?"

"Okay!" DJ trilled.

"I love you forever and ever." JJ embraced her. "I'm so glad to know you, Danielle Jasmine, and you've made my heart happy since the day we first met you."

Incredibly flattered and feeling the love, DJ hugged Emily in return. She loved Emily and JJ unconditionally and always would because without them, she, Haviva, and Helena would've been orphans… and more than likely split up. Even though she was only six, DJ knew that she wouldn't have been able to survive that kind of scenario.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Will you get that and then go downstairs and hang out with everyone?"

Very obedient, DJ got Lilo off the bed and opened the door to reveal Sandy and Elizabeth. She greeted them politely and headed out into the hallway, calling out for Jack Hotchner, wanting to play with him. As ever, Lilo hurried along beside her.

JJ turned to her elders and beckoned to them. "Come on in."

They did, and as Elizabeth closed the door behind them, Sandy plucked two small packages off the table that had been set up and was now filled with all of the boxes containing the gifts that JJ would be wearing for the occasion. She kept one for herself and handed the second to Elizabeth.

Sandy spoke to her offspring first. "How are you doing? We were just with Emily."

"Is she excited?"

Sandy pressed a kiss to the top of JJ's head. "Extremely."

As JJ breathed a sigh of relief, Elizabeth asked JJ, "Have you gotten your 'something new' and your 'something old' yet?"

"No."

"Then allow me to start. I've got the 'something new' for you."

Elizabeth opened her box and showed JJ the decorative hair comb she'd gotten for her, explaining the story behind it as she tucked it at the base of JJ's hair bun.

"And this is for you, as well." Sandy stepped forward, holding out something that was very familiar to them both. "I told you a long time ago that you could wear it on your wedding day, and here we are."

The object in question was a beautiful tiara that Sandy had worn in her first wedding, handed down to her from her grandmother, featuring butterflies made of real diamonds and rubies. JJ had loved butterflies for as long as she could remember, as well as any shade of red, so she would look at the tiara often as a child and fantasize about wearing it in her own wedding.

After all these years, she had come to love the tiara even more because ruby had been Rosaline's birthstone. Wearing it on her wedding day, also the same day that Rosaline had been born, made it feel as though she was there, somehow.

JJ tried not to fall apart as her mother set the tiara on her head and secured it in place. "I miss Rosie so much right now."

"So do I, Jenny. So do I."

JJ looked to Elizabeth. "How much longer until Rex comes to see me; do you know? I've seen everyone but him, and he's going to put my veil on me before he and my mom walk me down the aisle."

JJ's query was long-winded, but it was only because she was growing even more jittery. Elizabeth checked the time on her pocket watch.

"A little under ten minutes, actually."

"Will you two," she looked from Elizabeth to Sandy. "Stay with me until he gets here? Please?"

"Absolutely, dear."

"Of course, Jenny."

And they did.


	58. A Wedding

**There are two chapters left!**

* * *

"Are you ready, Emily?"

The woman in question could only nod, but that was understandable on her part.

The guests were all in their seats, the ceremony had started, and JJ was already at the altar.

Just in front of Emily, Elizabeth, and Rossi were Jack Hotchner, DJ, Penelope's niece, Frances Bell, and of course, Lilo. The puppy was providing emotional support for all three of the kids, and it was a good thing because while DJ and Frances Bell were both confident in their jobs as flower girls. Jack, as the ringbearer, however, was feeling nervous.

"I'm as fine as I _can_ be, all things considered," Emily told her mother when she remembered how to talk. "But Jack is jittery."

Ever the helpful one, DJ offered to her friend, "I have pockets—I can carry the rings if you want, and you can go sit with your mama and your daddy."

The four-year-old shook his head, and responded as politely as he could. "No thank you."

Stubborn, but polite—just like his parents, Emily thought to herself.

"Jack," she spoke to the little boy. "You really want to do this, don't you?"

Still holding the small wooden box that contained the wedding rings, Jack nodded this time. "It's my _job, _Auntie Emmy."

"Well, as long as you keep on doing an awesome job of holding the box, you can stand right by me. Would you like that?"

Jack puffed up his chest, proud to have been given such a special privilege. "Yes, Auntie Emmy! Thanks!"

Emily shifted her flower bouquet to one hand for a second to give Jack a quick shoulder squeeze. "You're very welcome, little guy. Now put on your best brave face; I see someone coming to open the doors!"

With renewed vigor, Jack did as told and stood up straight just as two of the caterers arrived and opened the doors to the backyard for them.

DJ and Frances Bell proceeded out first, scattering the daisy flower petals in their baskets as they went. Lilo walked alongside her owner, doing her best not get distracted the petals. Jack was just behind the trio, still very proud and carrying the ring box.

Emily proceeded behind them, escorted by Elizabeth and Rossi. She was only vaguely aware of everyone standing up as she walked down the aisle, and of Pachelbel's _Canon In D _playing over the speakers because all she saw in that moment was JJ, who was watching her from the altar, her eyes full of joyous tears and her heart full of love as she took in the sight of Emily in her wedding dress for the first time. Emily was feeling all of those emotions, too, and she had to remind herself to keep walking, putting one foot in front of the other.

In accordance with the July heat, both women were wearing ankle-length dresses that featured fine details like lace, gathered waist, and even, in JJ's case, white and silver sequins. Emily's dress even had a halter top to it. She hadn't been sure about it at first because it had been so long since she'd worn anything formal with a halter, but the second she tried it on, she knew that it was the one.

As for JJ, she'd been more confident with what she wanted for the style of her dress, and when she got to the bridal store with Penelope, Sinéad, Caitlín, and Haley, she had zeroed in on the single shoulder strapped wedding dresses. She found her dress in less than an hour, and when she tried it on, it was a perfect fit.

When the couple laid eyes on each other in their dresses, they were both mush immediately.

As Elizabeth and Rossi handed Emily to JJ while the reverend officiating the ceremony got them and everyone settled, Emily reached over and wiped JJ's tears, careful not to smudge her makeup.

"Hello." she said softly.

"And hello to you." JJ reached over and wiped Emily's own tears for her and motioned towards Jack. "What's mini-Hotch doing here?"

"He was nervous. Just go with it."

JJ did.

Perhaps it was because it was the height of summer, both Emily and JJ felt like the ceremony dragged on longer than it had to, but the second Reverend McFadden told them it was time for the vows, they both paid attention again.

"Emily," Reverend McFadden addressed her. "Do you take Jennifer to be your partner in the adventure that lies ahead?"

"Yes." Emily responded as her heart began hammering in her chest.

"Do you promise to walk by her side to the ends of the earth?"

"Yes."

"To love, encourage, and support her every endeavor?"

"Yes."

"Do you commit to opening yourself up completely to share with her your entire being?"

"Yes."

"To share her laughter as well as tears?"

"Yes."

"Do you take her as your wife for now until the end of time?"

"Yes."

Emily was quite giddy now, but maintained her composure to the best of her ability and watched as Reverend McFadden asked the same questions of JJ. When that portion was finished, Reverend McFadden spoke to Emily again.

"Do you take Jennifer to be your lawfully wedded wife? If so, answer I do."

"I do." Emily answered promptly.

Pleased, Reverend McFadden turned to JJ. "Do you take Emily to be your lawfully wedded wife? If so, answer I do."

"I do."

Reverend McFadden addressed the guests. "If there is anyone present who sees any reason why this couple should not be wed, then speak now or forever hold your peace."

Of course, there was no objection, so Reverend McFadden looked down at Jack.

"Young man, will you please open the box and hold it up to Emily and Jennifer?"

Jack did as told, and after Emily and JJ exchanged their wedding rings, they shut the box and handed it back to Jack before thanking him and sending him back to his parents.

As Emily and JJ had given their bouquets to Penelope for safekeeping, they locked gazes with each other and held hands as Reverend McFadden spoke the last part of the ceremony directly to them.

"Then by the power vested in me by the District of Columbia, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride."

And with that, Emily and JJ kissed each other soundly, garnering loud cheers and applause.

They were _married_ now!

* * *

Later, after pictures and speeches and the sit-down dining, Emily and JJ had their first dance as a married couple, as well as the traditional first dances with their parents, after which came time for the throwing of the bouquets and garters.

Sinéad caught Emily's bouquet, and that was very ironic. Indie had come up from New Orleans via the train, arriving a few days before the rest of the family, who were all traveling to Virginia in an RV. Derek and Penelope collected her from the train station, and since she hadn't met any of Emily's and JJ's family past DJ yet, they had the whole family (Elizabeth, Sandy, Rex, and even Spencer included) over for dinner. Indie and Sinéad hit it off immediately, flirting with each other and exchanging numbers by the end of the night. When Sinéad caught the flowers and she showed Indie, Indie surprised her with a peck on the cheek and an invitation to dance.

DJ caught JJ's bouquet, and once JJ explained the significance, the little girl handed the flowers back to her and went chasing after Jack, asking him to dance with her.

* * *

After another dance, Emily and JJ escaped to the table where the rest of the wedding party was gathered, chatting with each other.

"How is everyone?" Emily asked as she and JJ took their spots.

"Happy as clams," Hotch responded, as beside him, Haley suddenly burst into giggles for no apparent reason.

"What's with you, Missus Hotchner?" JJ asked her friend.

"Oh, nothing, _Missus Prentiss."_ Haley cheekily put emphasis on her JJ's new name. "It's just that _Mia_ has been snoozing for most of the day, and now she's been wiggling around nonstop for the last hour."

Across the table, Penelope laughed. "Riversong was like that with me, but I got her elbows and knees."

Curious, Caitlín looked around. "Where is Riversong?"

Derek pointed to a corner of the dance floor, just off the side. "Hanging out with her Uncle Spencer."

Indeed, the two were together, and Spencer was cradling the infant in his arms and swaying gently to the beat of the slow song that was playing. Though Riversong was teeny-tiny yet, she was one hundred percent paying attention to Spencer as he talked gently to her.

When Spencer saw Caitlín watching, he beckoned to her to come join them, and she was on her feet, running to them in a heartbeat.

"How many years until they have a kid of their own?" Emily asked the others.

"A year or less." Penelope decided, which prompted JJ to spit out a little of the water she'd drinking.

It was Emily who gave an immediate protest. "Oh, come on! I was hoping for a number like two or three!"

"With the way those two look at each other _all_ the time?" Rossi scoffed. "Please."

JJ shuddered. "Just don't let my mom hear this!"

"We w—oh!"

That had been from Haley, although her words tapered off in a gasp as her hands flew to her big belly.

Everyone was immediately on alert, and Hotch was already poised on the edge of his chair.

"Haley?" he asked cautiously.

Haley let out a puff of air as Mia gave her an extra hard kick. "My water just broke, and I had a contraction! We need to get to the hospital now!"


	59. Mia

**Second to last chapter!**

* * *

As loyal as ever, Derek was on his feet and offering to drive the Hotchners to the hospital. They were completely unprepared because Mia was a week early, but when Hotch tossed his car keys to him, Derek was off in a heartbeat to the front of the house to find their car and start it.

Haley's younger sister, Jessica, was the one who was supposed to be helping them with this part of the pregnancy, but her husband's accounting firm ended up transferring him to one of their branches in California, not long after their youngest child, Scout, was born. Haley took it hard because she had really been counting on Jessica's help, and when Emily, JJ, Derek, Penelope, Rossi, Spencer, Sinéad, and Caitlín got wind of this, they all stepped up to help.

Once they realized that Haley's water had broken, they all stepped up the plate yet again.

"Jack?"

Emily called for the little boy, being the first one to think of him in the unfolding hubbub.

He was on the dance floor with DJ. Despite the fact that they were three years apart and that she was older, they were becoming best friends and had been inseparable for most of the day now. At the moment, DJ had gotten Jack to stand on her shoes and hold her hands so she could teach him how to dance. Lilo was prancing around their ankles as they moved, and a number of people, including the younger Louisiana Garcias were watching, cheering them on and promising to catch either one of them if they fell. One of the wedding photographers was even taking pictures.

Emily hated to break the magic up. "Jack, my friend! Please come here!"

He heard that and came dashing over, his whole posse on his heels.

"Yes, Auntie E—what's wrong with mommy?"

He'd caught sight of Haley in pain, and shrank a little closer to Emily, taken aback.

"Nothing's wrong," Emily reassured him. "But it's time for Mia to arrive!"

Jack understood that and cheered, as did his friends, but then a thought struck him.

"Do I have to go to the hospital, too?"

"No, but for now, I need you to give your parents hugs and kisses, okay?"

Jack was happy to oblige, and for the sake of luck, he even gave Haley's belly a delicate kiss before heading back to the floor for dance lessons with DJ. He knew that his little sister's arrival was a big deal, but he had all the trust in Emily and JJ that they would take care of him for the night, even if he didn't know that yet. For now, all that mattered to him was having a fun time.

On his way to the dance floor, Jack and Company passed by Spencer, Caitlín, Sandy, Rex, and Elizabeth as they went to the main table where there friends were. Baby Riversong was fast asleep in Spencer's arms, but when the profiler saw what was happening, he turned to his girlfriend.

"I'm going to help get Haley to the hospital." he told her as Rex and Sandy sat in two of the empty chairs at the table. "Take Riversong."

Surprised, but only because everything was happening so fast, Caitlín took the baby with ease and almost melted when Spencer gave her a peck on the cheek as he told her he'd call her later before he hurried over to help the Hotchners.

It was no secret that and Spencer were in love, but as things progressed in their relationship, things were becoming very domestic. They both loved it.

"Caitlín?"

She jumped slightly at the sound of her name, not realizing that she had gone off to La La Land. JJ, Emily, Penelope, Rossi, Sandy, and Rex were watching her, each curious and amused.

Sandy addressed the elephant in the room as Caitlín sat down. "Are you pregnant?"

"Oh, my God, mum!" Caitlín hissed, her Irish accent getting thick as it did whenever she got embarrassed. "Really?"

_"Are_ you?"

"No."

Caitlín gave a sigh as she sat down in one of the chairs. She did want a baby and was content to wait, but holding Riversong was tugging at her heartstrings.

"No babies in my belly. Just one in my arms."

Only because she didn't want the attention on herself any more, Caitlín asked a question of her own.

"Where is Jack sleeping tonight?"

Quipped Rossi, "He _does_ call me 'Uncle Dave,' but at the end of the day, he'd be bored with me."

"We don't really know him," Elizabeth said of herself, Sandy, and Rex. "But even if we did, we're staying in a hotel in Alexandria."

"Jack is _totally_ welcome at our house," added Penelope. _"But_ we don't have a six-year-old who adores him and would probably stress out if they were separated on a day like today."

It was true—just because of who DJ was, she was very protective of the people she loved most. Jack was her latest person.

Emily turned to her wife. "You up for looking after kid number seven tonight?"

"Nothing about our lives together—even from the very start—has been conventional, and our honeymoon to Montego Bay doesn't start until Monday." JJ mused, glad for the millionth time that they'd chosen to have their wedding on a Friday. "Plus, DJ and Jack would lose their minds with joy about a sleepover, too. Let's do it."

"That's that settled," Rossi determined. "But what now? I don't know if I'll be sleeping until I hear about Mia."

"I don't think any of us will."

* * *

Haley's water broke just past six that evening, and Mia seemed to believe in taking her time because she didn't make her grand entrance into the world until well past ten, when the wedding was over and everyone had returned to their dwellings.

After all of the littlest Prentiss children were back in their beds after their latest feedings, Emily, JJ, Sinéad, and Caitlín were all in the living room, sitting together, waiting.

They'd already gotten the announcement text about Mia's arrival, including her weight, length, and time she'd been born. Currently, they were waiting for a call to see which one of them got bring Jack to meet Mia.

Just to prove how excited they were, they had each put their phones on the coffee table so they'd be within easy reach.

DJ and Jack were also in the room, but they were in their pajamas and sound asleep. Both were very excited about Mia and wanted to stay up to hear about her, but were exhausted from the day's events. In a bargain and because they already had a bag of Jack's things for circumstances like this, Emily and JJ told them that they could fall asleep in the living room, so long as they brushed their teeth and put their pajamas on. In fact, everyone was in comfortable clothes.

DJ was curled up on with Sinéad on the window seat. Lilo was next to Sinéad, half-burrowed into her side and snoozing, just like DJ was.

Emily was completely stretched out on the couch, and Jack was cuddled up with her, fast asleep. Ever since he and Emily had been taken by Vera, Jack had come to really adore Emily. They had a special bond because of how protective she'd been of him during their kidnapping ordeal and in its immediate aftermath, when she'd gone with him to the hospital.

Of course he'd choose to cuddle with her.

It also came to no surprise that Emily would be the one to get the call from Hotch.

"Hey, Aaron." Emily greeted her friend when she answered her phone. "How are you all?"

Hotch sounded happier than Emily had ever heard him before. "We're all great, and Haley really wants to see Jack. How is he?"

Emily looked down at Jack to see that he was actually grinning as he slept.

"We're on the couch and he's fast asleep on top of me, and it looks like he's having happy dreams."

Hotch smiled even though Emily couldn't see him. "Could you and JJ bring him? Derek and Spencer went back to their homes hours ago, but Haley and I really want you two to be the first to meet Mia."

Emily was reduced to mush, but still managed to speak. "We will get ready to leave now, and we'll see you soon."

Thrilled to hear that and promising to text over the information, Hotch thanked her and hung up.

When Emily hung up and set her own phone aside, JJ came over with Jack's coat and shoes.

"Time to bring big brother to meet baby sister?"

"Uh-huh, and Hotch and Haley want you and I to meet Mia tonight."

JJ was as touched by that as Emily had been, so she turned her attention to Jack, stroking his cheek. That prompted him to stir.

"Hey, big boy." she cooed. "It's time for up."

Jack yawned and rubbed his eyes with a balled-up fist. "No, Auntie JJ…"

Emily gave it a go, sitting up and holding him. "But your parents want to you to meet Mia."

At the mention of his new sister, Jack immediately opened his eyes all the way and sat straight up, looking from Emily to JJ and back again.

"It's time to see Mia?"

"Uh-huh." Emily told him as she and JJ helped him into his things. "It's to meet Mia and tell her hello. Are you excited?"

Jack meant to say yes, but he had fallen asleep again.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the Prentisses and their young charge had arrived at the hospital and were knocking on Haley's door. Jack was awake again and when he saw Hotch, he launched himself at his father, happy to see him. Hotch caught him and hugged him.

When Hotch saw Emily and JJ, he waited until they had put their jackets and purses aside before hugging them both.

"Thank you so much for looking after Jack, especially on your wedding day, of all days."

"We've loved having him," Emily said sincerely. "And Sinéad and Caitlín said to tell you that they'll watch Jack for free for as long as you and Haley need."

"That's a huge help, and I'll call them in the morning. Would you like to meet Mia now?"

Jack let out a sleep-filled, "Yes, please!" to his father as Emily and JJ nodded. Hotch led them around the curtain divider, and then they saw Haley sitting up in bed, dressed in a hospital gown and fuzzy robe. She had a hospital bracelet on her left wrist and her left arm was hooked up to a saline IV to replenish her electrolytes, too. Haley looked exhausted, but she was also happy and radiant because of the tiny pink bundle she was cradling in her arms.

She greeted Emily and JJ, but when Hotch brought Jack over to her, she spoke directly to him.

"Jack Aaron, would you like to finally come cuddle with Mia?"

Jack nodded and when Hotch put him on the bed, he snuggled up to Haley immediately.

"Mommy, she's very pretty." he observed about his little sister.

Mia gave a big sleepy yawn and stretched out in response to her brother's voice before quickly returning to fetal position, looking for warmth.

Seeing this, Haley gave Jack a kiss on the forehead. "Mia says thank you."

"Mommy, I just love her so much and I want to give her a kiss, but I'm so tired."

"That's okay, firefly. You sleep, and someone will bring you back here tomorrow."

Jack agreed to that and was immediately out like a light, resting his head on Haley's shoulder.

Very amused, Haley looked to Emily and JJ, who had been taking pictures of the scene as things played out.

"Would you two like to hold her?"

"Yes, please." Emily and JJ answered in unison.

JJ ended up holding Mia first, and she was immediately smitten with her.

"Hello, baby princess." JJ cooed to her as she thought back for a brief moment to when it had been discovered that she was on the way. "I'm your Auntie JJ, and I'm so happy to finally meet you."

Mia let out another huge yawn—being born had worn her out—and began to suck her thumb. The infant was wrapped in a blanket and had a soft knit cap on her head to keep it warm, but her skin had a healthy pink glow to it and a surprising amount of dark hair was peeking out from under her cap.

"What a gorgeous baby," Emily commented as she knelt down beside JJ, who was in the rocking chair with Mia. "And we'll definitely remember her birthday."

As JJ nodded in agreement, Haley called out to her friends.

"JJ? Emily?"

They turned at the sound of their names to see Haley and Hotch smiling at them.

"We wanted you two to be the first to meet Mia because we want you to hear her whole name."

"Oh?" JJ asked.

Proudly, Hotch said, "We are very proud to introduce you to our daughter, Mia Jennifer Emily Hotchner."

There was a beat of silence as the couple in question processed this and was yet again turned to mush on their wedding day.

"You named Mia after us?" Emily finally managed to ask.

Haley nodded to her. "You and JJ are as good as sisters to us now, and after everything that went down when we were taken, it feels right, especially since you showed me how to be strong when I was ready to give up."

"We're touched." JJ said softly.

"And honored." added Emily. "This is the nicest thing anyone has done for us."

"Well, there's one more thing." Hotch tacked on. "We were wondering if you two would do us the honor of being Mia's godmothers."

Emily and JJ didn't even have to think twice about that, and for the second time since their visit, they spoke in unison.

"Yes."

As the Hotchners thanked them, Emily and JJ felt their hearts fill with love as they looked back at their brand new goddaughter.

Mia.


	60. The Best Is Yet To Come

**Here we are at the very last chapter! I'm actually feeling sadder than I thought I would…**

* * *

A month had passed since the day of the wedding and Mia Hotchner's birth.

Emily and JJ were loving life.

A variety of things happened not only in their lives, but also in the lives of the people they loved.

For starters, DJ, Haviva, Helena, and Lilo had settled in very nicely into their new family, and the week after Emily and JJ returned from their honeymoon to Montego Bay, DJ even made a new friend.

She went by Savvy, but her full name was actually Savannah Jayne Axelrod. She lived just two doors down on right of the Prentisses, and had a lot in common with DJ, right down to being the same age and also having the same kind of special needs. She even had a support dog—also a Scottish Terrier—by the name of Molly. It was actually Molly that was responsible for her master talking to DJ in the first place, but that was another story.

Savannah's parents were named Stanley and Edie, and they were very nice. It even turned out that he was the principal of the neighborhood elementary school that DJ would be attending in the fall. In addition to Savannah, Stanley and Edie were also parents to three-year-old Rebecca and three-month-old William.

The two families, including Sinéad and Caitlín, met the Axelrods at the park one summer afternoon, and within an hour, it was quite clear that the families were going to be friends for life, especially DJ and Savannah.

* * *

A second monumental event that took place in that month's time was that Caitlín's relationship with Spencer grew in leaps and bounds because the two went away to a Doctor Who convention together, and she came back with a very beautiful, very dazzling engagement ring on her left finger. Spencer even bought the vacant house on Baker Street, which just so happened to be next to JJ's and Emily's house. In the long run, it meant that Spencer lived on one side of them, while Derek, Penelope, and Riversong lived on the other side. The Hotchners lived a few blocks away.

And then there was Sinéad. She was one hundred percent smitten with Indie Greengrass, a.k.a. the younger sister of Penelope's Louisiana sister-in-law, Kirsten. The two of them fell for each other when Penelope introduced them to each other, and during the time of Indie's visit to Quantico, they were practically inseparable.

Sinéad was like a sad puppy when Indie went back to New Orleans, but apparently, Indie didn't have the willpower to stay away from Quantico for too long because just before she left, she expressed a desire for a 'change of scenery and lifestyle' of running the boarding house with her family. Of course, Derek and Penelope caught wind of this, and immediately offered to let Indie move in with them. Indie loved them and Riversong dearly, so she was genuinely surprised and touched by the offer, accepting it immediately.

Indie was back in Quantico less than three weeks later, and Sinéad was there to collect her at the train station. The two had been happy together and very much in love ever since.

Indie also turned out to be a wonder with kids, and she eventually became the third nanny for the children of the number one unit of the BAU.

* * *

Everybody was happy, and none moreso than Emily and JJ.

They had the happy ending that they'd always wanted.

* * *

The date now was August fourteenth, and they, and the rest of their family and friends were back at Casa de la Rossi because it was the day of Hotch and Haley's vow renewal ceremony.

The whole ceremony went off without a hitch, and without any crying babies, either. That last part was a miracle all by itself.

The dance floor was open now, and the band was playing slow songs. JJ and Emily were amongst the couples dancing.

"Okay, I see that look in your eyes." Emily said to JJ, pulling her close as she led the dance. "You're thinking about something special, aren't you, babe?"

"I am."

"What is it? You had that same look in your eyes when you would just and talk to Haley-Esmée or play with her while you were pregnant with her."

Both JJ and Emily had loved being pregnant, but once JJ past all of the drama of how she'd gotten in the family way, she seemed to enjoy the experience the most.

"I was thinking about maybe kid number seven."

Emily's knees buckled slightly, but she still caught herself and managed to keep dancing with her wife. "Need I remind you that we agreed on six kids, and that _most_ of the six we _do_ have are _babies_ yet?"

"Of course not, no, but I'm not saying any time soon, amante. I like the idea of a lucky seven instead of half a baker's dozen."

Once Emily felt her heart get back to a reasonable rhythm, she pondered JJ's reasoning before saying, "Seven actually sounds more complete than six, doesn't it?"

"It does, and I think that at some point after I lose all of this baby fat and things are more settled, I want to feel a baby wiggling around inside me at least one more time."

Compared to Emily, JJ was reasonably young yet and it was during her one month post-birth checkup that her doctor informed her that should she choose to conceive through IVF like Emily had, she wouldn't have any problems getting pregnant again because she was remarkably fertile. JJ was over the moon to find that out, and Emily was pleased for her because she knew her own body's limits. One successful pregnancy had been enough to make her content.

Teased the brunette lightly,_ "There_ it is—you love being a mother, but you also love being pregnant."

"Guilty." JJ admitted sheepishly. "If it's a boy, we can call him Jacob."

"Now you just want another j name, and Jacob sounds like James, which is Henry's middle name." Emily complained. "I know that we're officially overrun by the letter h, but half of _Danielle's_ name _does_ begin with j. _I'd_ like a letter buddy, thank you, since we're going to be rounding things out. What about the letter e?"

JJ raised an eyebrow. "Can you think of a cool name for a baby boy that starts with e?"

"Elias. It means The Lord is my God. I don't think it could get much cooler, or even stronger, for that matter, than that."

"We could even call him Eli." JJ mused and then kissed Emily on the cheek. "I love Elias already."

Emily grinned. "I'm glad, because I do, too."

"I'm still going to play the 'let's not get ahead of ourselves' card, though, because look at Caitlín."

They both looked over at their Irish sister. She and Spencer had been dancing together, but she was a little tired now and wanted to take a break, so she was now sitting on an empty at one of the tables. The shade provided by the huge table umbrella was already providing respite from the August sun. Spencer fussed over her like an anxious mother hen until Caitlín got annoyed and sent him away to find drinks for them.

As she waited for him to return, she was gliding her hands over her middle, as if quelling her jittery stomach.

"Are you thinking that Caitlín's pregnant but doesn't know it?" Emily asked.

"One hundred percent. You know what trip she took out to Alexandria last week?"

"Yep."

"I overheard her fretting over how the dress she wore to our wedding doesn't fit anymore, in spite of all of the working out that does. That's why the new dress."

JJ chuckled as she continued to watch her stepsister.

"Look at her now."

Emily did and saw that Haley was in the chair beside Caitlín, Mia in her arms and her diaper bag over one shoulder. Emily and JJ watched as Haley asked Caitlín if she would be up for looking after Mia for a little while. Caitlín was more than happy to oblige and the raincloud over her head seemed to be gone. She loved babies, especially the ones that she nannied, but today she seemed more focused than usual in doting on Mia once she was in her arms. Caitlín didn't even see Haley put the bag down and leave.

Emily turned back to JJ. "She's _totally_ going to have a visit from the stork. Now it's just a matter of when she figures it out."

As she said that, the song changed to another one, so Emily let JJ in another dance and another subject.

"I'm thinking about something a little different now."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Emily let go of JJ and twirled her for a second.

"I was thinking about us." she said when she caught her and held her again.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, I've been at the BAU for just over a year now, and I could never imagine being anywhere else because my life is here." she kissed JJ on the forehead. "My friends, my family…"

"Well, I hope you don't ever transfer, or something, because give it time, and you could lead the unit."

"I admire your confidence in me."

JJ grinned. "I was also thinking about maybe in a year or two, taking the classes to be a profiler."

"Is being a paper pusher too boring for you now?"

"Almost, but I think I can still hang on for awhile yet."

"Then let's revisit everything we've just talked about when DJ has gotten the hang of properly tying her shoes and the babies are at least in pull-ups."

"Deal."

Emily smiled at JJ as another thought popped into her head. "Two years ago, we didn't even know each other, and now we're married with kids, a dog, and a house in the suburbs. I'm having the time of my life with you, and I love all of it."

"So do I, Emily." JJ leaned into her hold a little more as they danced. "Meeting you has been the best thing that's ever happened to me, and all I can say is that the best is yet to come."

"Oh, I won't deny that."

The two danced together for the rest of the song, working their way around the dance floor as they did, observing different couples here and there.

One such couple was Sinéad and Indie. Emily and JJ found themselves wondering how long it would take the younger couple to get serious about each other since the writing was already on the wall, but they were distracted almost immediately by the sight of Rossi dancing with their unit chief, Erin Strauss and that they were making absolute heart eyes at each other.

Derek and Penelope could also be seen on the dance floor, dancing together after Spencer and Caitlín offered to watch Riversong for them. Emily had always admired the love that Derek and Penelope had for each other, and now, as she saw them wrapped up in their on little world together, she was beyond thrilled that her friends had a much-loved and longed-for child, _and_ that they were getting married. Their complete happy ending was on the horizon.

JJ seemed to be reading her mind and spoke softly to her. "Penelope said that there is no real date set on their actual wedding yet, but that they want to do it before they celebrate Riversong turning two. They already know the Louisiana Gracias will be able to come, but they also want the Morgans of Chicago and the Mexico chapter of the Garcia clan to be able to make it, too."

_"That_ is going to be a fun wedding."

Emily laughed as she imagined and then let out a sigh.

JJ led her off the dance floor and over to the grass, a little bit away from the others. The sigh that Emily had let out was one that JJ couldn't quite place.

It was wistful and yet something else, altogether.

"Emily," JJ took her by the hand. "Are you okay?"

Emily nodded and kissed JJ square on the lips. "I'm happy, Jayje. _Really_ happy, and it hit me at the wedding, but now that we're here celebrating the vow renewals of two people whose friendship we deeply cherish, it's really overwhelming me."

"In a good way?"

"Absolutely. I've never been so happy in my entire life."

"Neither have I, and it makes my heart so happy." JJ returned the kiss. "The best part is that we have the children that we thought we'd never have. Danielle Jasmine, Haley-Esmée Elizabeth, Hope Cassandra-Jean, Henry James, Haviva Violet, and Helena Lily."

"They're our miracle babies, every last one of them. Three we gave birth to, one happened into our lives by fate, and two came together as a package deal."

"They're all so beautiful…"

"And they could possibly be joined by sweet baby Elias in a few years." Emily raked her nails gently over JJ's middle for a moment, imagining what it would look like when it was once again swollen with child. "What if we end up with more twins or two daughters, though?"

JJ shrugged. "Then we love them anyway. Can you do that?"

"Of course." Emily held one of JJ's hands in hers and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. '"The best is yet to come."

JJ echoed her words, agreeing. "The best is yet to come."

The two looked at each other with the utmost love, just lost in each other's love and affections for a moment.

The spell was broken the band struck up a tune that was familiar to them both.

"Jennifer, come on!" Emily grabbed her wife by the hand and led her back to the dance floor. "They're playing our song! They're playing Iris!"

The band was most definitely playing their song, and when JJ and Emily found a spot on the crowded wooden floor, amongst all of the other couples, they began to dance to it.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_When sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

The best really was yet to come.

* * *

_—Fin—_

* * *

**Thank you so much to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this whole story, especially if you've been here since January :) There won't be any more updates on this tale ever again because it's finished, so there's no need to follow this chapter, but I will welcome lots of reviews, and if it behooves me and I think of an idea, I could do a sequel ;)**


End file.
